A Place To Call Home
by Illumi
Summary: Nach einem Streit mit Serah findet Snow Trost bei Lightning, der die ganze Angelegenheit schnell über den Kopf wächst. Als Light von einem Tag auf den anderen verschwindet und schwer verletzt aufgefunden wird, versucht er alles um ihr zu helfen.
1. You Just Don't Sound The Same

_Hi Leute!_

_Das hier ist meine zweite FF zu Final Fantasy XIII, dieses mal hingegen geht es um die Dreiecksbeziehung zwischen Lightning, Serah und Snow, aber auch um Lightning und Hope. Wer die Soldatin letztendlich kriegt, bleibt noch geheim, aber ich denke, es wird ziemlich schnell klar._

_Da es sich hier um eine Fortsetzung zu Final Fantasy XIII handelt, sind hier auch Spoiler enthalten. Wer das Spiel noch nicht durch gezockt hat, bitte NICHT lesen, danke!_

_Ich bin für jeden Kommentar dankbar, egal ob positiv oder negativ, solange die Kritik konstruktiv ist. Ich will mich schließlich verbessern. Wer also etwas zu kritisieren hat, immer raus damit. :-)_

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe, die FF gefällt euch._

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Aufgeregt wartete Snow am Bahnhof Bodhums, die Herbstsonne stand hoch am Himmel und eine angenehm kühle Brise versprach etwas Abkühlung. Mit einem nervösen Lächeln auf den Lippen sah er sich um. Überall um ihn herum warteten Menschen auf den Zug aus Eden, manche alleine, andere in Gruppen. Hin und wieder erblickte er junge Leute mit Blumensträußen, Kuscheltieren oder anderen Geschenken in den Händen, die ungeduldig auf die Rückkehr ihrer Liebsten warteten.

Snow hatte nichts besorgt. Er wusste, Serah war kein Fan von romantischen Auftritten in der Öffentlichkeit. Anfangs hatte er immer eine kleine Überraschung für die junge Studentin parat gehabt, aber schon nach den ersten zwei Treffen hatte sie ihn gebeten, es sein zu lassen. Er war zunächst etwas irritiert gewesen, aber Serah hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie es einfach nicht mochte, in der Öffentlichkeit im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Sie war eben schlicht und ergreifend ein wenig schüchtern.

Er seufzte leise als er in die Richtung blickte, aus welcher der Zug in Bodhum einfahren müsste. Nach der Kristallisierung Cocoons hatten sich sämtliche Bewohner der schwebenden Welt auf Grand Pulse nieder gelassen. Anfangs war es kein leichtes Leben für die Menschen gewesen, aber schon nach etwa einem Jahr schien alles zumindest einigermaßen in geregelten Bahnen zu verlaufen.

Die Überlebenden hatten verlassene Siedlungen und Städte erneuert und sich dort niedergelassen und schon nach kurzer Zeit wurden die wichtigsten Einrichtungen wie Schulen, Krankenhäuser und Universitäten eröffnet. Auch die Regierung war umgeschmissen worden, seitdem hatten sie ein recht komfortables Leben. Es gab noch viel zu tun und es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis alles einigermaßen fertig sein würde, keine Frage, aber sie lebten und das war das wichtigste.

Auf Grand Pulse gab es genügend Baumaterial und den ehemaligen Bewohnern Cocoons war schnell aufgefallen, dass die Zivilisation, die einst hier gelebt hatte, hoch entwickelt gewesen sein musste. So hatten bereits bei ihrer Ankunft auf Grand Pulse zwischen den größeren der verlassenen und liebevoll restaurierten Städte bereits Gleise existiert, genau wie die dazugehörigen Züge. Für die Ingenieure Cocoons war es kein großes Problem gewesen, die Schienen sowie die Züge zu reparieren. Im Allgemeinen hatten die Menschen ihre schnelle Eingewöhnung der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass alles, was sie zum Leben brauchten, bereits vorhanden war, nur eben etwas verfallen.

Etwa ein Jahr nach ihrer Umsiedlung auf Grand Pulse war Serah nach Eden gegangen um dort, wie sie es bereits vor der L'Cie Panik geplant hatte, ein Studium zu beginnen. Universitäten gab es bisher nun einmal leider nur in der Hauptstadt. Snow hatte dem nur schweren Herzens zugestimmt, trotzdem wollte er ihren Zukunftsplänen nicht im Wege stehen selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass sie mit ihrer Hochzeit noch warten mussten.

Seit ihrer Abreise vor zwei Jahren sahen sie sich nur alle paar Wochen an den Wochenenden oder in den Semesterferien. Es war eine harte Prüfung für ihre Liebe, aber Snow tat alles um ihre Beziehung aufrecht zu halten. Trotzdem beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. Sie hatten gestern telefoniert und Serah hatte zu seiner Enttäuschung überraschend abweisend auf seinen Anruf reagiert.

Ein lautes Quietschen riss Snow aus seinen Gedanken, sein Blick glitt sofort zu dem schwarzen Zug, der gerade im Bahnhof einlief. Ein nervöses Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus als das moderne Gefährt, das denen auf Cocoon gar nicht so unähnlich war, zum Stillstand kam und sich die Türen mit einem leisen Zischen öffneten.

Um ihn herum fielen sich die Menschen in die Arme und lachten vor Freude über das langersehnte Wiedersehen. Snow hingegen wartete immer noch darauf, Serah unter der Menschenmenge zu erblicken und als er sie dann sah, stieg seine Nervosität ins unermessliche. Sie hatte gestern am Telefon gesagt, dass sie etwas Wichtiges mit ihm besprechen musste und ihn ließ das Gefühl nicht los, dass das, was auch immer es war was seine Freundin bedrückte, nichts Gutes war.

Der Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem sie ihrem Freund entgegenblickte, verhärtete seinen Verdacht nur noch weiter. Sie schmunzelte zwar leicht, aber das Lächeln erreichte nicht ihre blauen Augen. Snow kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug um in ihren Augen wie in einem offenen Buch lesen zu können und sie sah alles andere als glücklich aus.

Snow versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals und das mulmige Gefühl zu verdrängen und ging entschlossen auf die junge Frau zu. In ihrer rechten Hand zog sie einen Koffer hinter sich her, ihr weißes, mit buntem Blumenmuster verziertes Kleid sowie das rosafarbene Haar flatterten leicht im sanften Wind. Sie sah gut aus, aber er erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass sie anders war, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

„Serah!", rief er freudig und winkte ihr zu. Als der junge Mann vor ihr stehen blieb und sie aufgeregt anlächelte, konnte er Traurigkeit und Nervosität in ihren Augen erkennen. Trotzdem überwand er seine Zweifel und schloss die um einiges kleinere Frau in seine starken Arme. Der angenehme Duft ihres Shampoos drang in seine Nase, sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrem Kopf. Es tat gut, sie nach über zwei Monaten wieder in die Arme zu schließen, leise seufzend schloss er seine Augen und genoss ihre Nähe. Serah erwiderte seine Umarmung nicht, sie stand einfach nur da wie eine leblose Statue. Als sich Snow von ihr löste, blickte er irritiert zu ihr hinab, in ihrem Gesicht konnte er erkennen, wie unangenehm ihr die ganze Situation war.

„Hallo, Snow", sagte Serah, sie klang verändert. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich mitten ins Herz als er ihre traurige Stimme vernahm. Er konnte erkennen, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, noch schien sie allerdings dagegen anzukämpfen.

„Was ist los? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Snow besorgt, doch sie reagierte nicht auf seine Frage. Stattdessen war ihr Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Er begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen um seine Verlobte zu machen. Es war selten, dass man die sonst so gut gelaunte Frau so niedergeschlagen erlebte.

„Ich muss mit Lightning sprechen", meinte sie stattdessen, ihre Stimme klang ernst.

„Jetzt?", hakte er nun vollkommen verwirrt nach, doch Serah nickte nur stumm, „Sie arbeitet noch, außerdem hatte ich gedacht, wir könnten ans Meer gehen und uns ein wenig im Sand wälzen." Ein breites Grinsen umspielte bei diesen Worten seine Lippen, doch sie ging nicht im Geringsten darauf ein.

„Es ist wirklich wichtig", erwiderte sie, Snows Grinsen erstarb als er resignierend seufzte. Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, weiter mit ihr zu diskutieren. In dieser Hinsicht war sie ihrer Schwester Lightning sehr ähnlich. Wenn sich die Schwestern irgendetwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, gaben sie erst auf, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.

_Irgendetwas müssen die beiden ja gemeinsam haben_, dachte Snow niedergeschlagen.

Serah und Lightning waren absolut verschieden. Die ältere der beiden Schwestern war kühl, wirkte auf Fremde oft arrogant, war alles andere als gesprächig und arbeitete mehr als sie sich Freizeit gönnte. Serah hingegen war freundlich, redete manchmal etwas zu viel – zumindest für seinen Geschmack – und sie strahlte Wärme und Liebe aus. Kaum zu glauben, dass die beiden miteinander verwandt waren.

Auch äußerlich waren die rosafarbenen Haare und die blauen Augen das einzige, was sie gemeinsam hatten. Serah war klein, zierlich und hübsch, hatte stets ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und zarte Gesichtszüge. Lightning war größer, muskulös, aber trotzdem schlank. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte sie Snows Ansicht nach eine tolle Figur. Ihre Mimik und die Gesichtszüge waren härter, trotzdem sah sie auf ihre eigene Art umwerfend aus. Das Problem bei Frauen wie Lightning war nur, dass Männer zwar die bösen Frauen begehrten, lieben und heiraten würden sie allerdings die braven, Frauen wie Serah eben.

Galant wie Snow nun mal war, nahm er Serah den Koffer ab, gemeinsam gingen sie schweigend in Richtung des Ausgangs. Er warf ihr hin und wieder einen verstohlenen Blick zu, die junge Frau hingegen blickte stur geradeaus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los war, aber er befürchtete schlimmes. Warum wollte sie unbedingt mit Lightning sprechen und wieso konnte das nicht bis heute Abend warten? Sie wusste genau, wie ungern sie in der Arbeit gestört wurde, ganz davon abgesehen war die Soldatin nicht gerade ein Experte was Ratschläge betraf.

Snow überlegte, ob er Serah fragen sollte, doch er ließ es lieber bleiben. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass er nicht viel aus ihr heraus bekommen würde, stattdessen zog er in seine Gedanken versunken den Koffer hinter sich her. Beim Ausgang angekommen, blieb Serah plötzlich stehen, ein wenig nervös spielte sie mit dem Saum ihres knielangen Kleids in ihren Händen und blickte auf Snows schwarze Schuhe hinab.

„Ich gehe zu Lightning, wir sehen uns später daheim", sagte sie mit ruhiger, aber trauriger Stimme. Snow zuckte nur irritiert mit seinen Schultern und seufzte leise. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, warum sie sich so abweisend ihm gegenüber benahm. Sie hatten sich zwei Monate lang nicht mehr gesehen, freute sie sich etwa nicht über das Wiedersehen, das ihm die letzten Nächte den Schlaf geraubt hatte?

„Ich bringe deinen Koffer schon mal nach Hause", entgegnete Snow und blickte auf Serah hinab. Sie sah ihm noch immer nicht in die Augen, „Und später erzählst du mir, was los ist, okay?"

Langsam hob Snow seine rechte Hand und verharrte auf ihrer Wange, sein Daumen streichelte sanft über ihre weiche Haut. Sie ließ es fürs erste geschehen, wandte ihr Gesicht jedoch nach wenigen Sekunden von ihm ab.

„Versprochen", erwiderte seine Freundin ehe sie sich ohne sich von ihm zu verabschieden umdrehte und davon ging. Snow konnte sich ihr Benehmen nicht erklären, selbst ihr Gang war nicht derselbe. Was war nur aus seiner selbstbewussten, liebenswerten und stets gut gelaunten Serah geworden?

* * *

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand Lightning auf dem Trainingsplatz und beobachtete die Rekruten bei ihren Übungen. Die meisten von ihnen waren noch ziemlich jung, nicht einmal achtzehn Jahre alt, dementsprechend unerfahren wirkten ihre Bewegungen als sie das erste Mal eine Gunblade in ihren Händen hielten. Sie begann sich zu fragen ob sie ebenfalls derart ungeschickt gewesen war als sie vor einigen Jahren mit dem Training angefangen hatte, entschied sich jedoch für ein klares _nein_.

Einige Trainingsstunden mit der gefährlichen Waffe gehörten nun mal zur Ausbildung und sehr zu ihrem Missfallen hatte Amodar sie gebeten, die Übungen der Rekruten zu überwachen. Immerhin war sie äußerst erfahren im Umgang mit der Gunblade, davon abgesehen war sie eine der wenigen Soldaten, die sich eine solche Waffe verdient hatten. Sie war in Bodhum so ziemlich die einzige, die dieses Training übernehmen und beaufsichtigen konnte.

„Nicht so übermütig, Rekrut", sagte sie in kühlem Tonfall und ging auf einen der Männer zu. Es gab immer wieder welche, vor allem die jungen, die sich gnadenlos überschätzten und ihre Trainingspartner unbeabsichtigt verletzen, „Halten Sie die Gunblade fest in Ihrer Hand, sonst verarbeiten Sie Ihren Kameraden zu Fischfutter."

Der junge Mann mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren nickte verstehend und festigte daraufhin den Griff um die Waffe. Lightning wandte sich seufzend von ihm ab und erblickte am Rand des Trainingsplatzes einen jungen Soldaten, Corporal Varnholt. Sie ging zu ihm, woraufhin der Mann folgsam salutierte.

„Lieutenant Farron, Ihre Schwester ist hier. Sie wollte mit Ihnen sprechen, es scheint wichtig zu sein", sagte er, Lightnings Stirn kräuselte sich irritiert. Sie wusste, dass Serah heute über die Semesterferien nach Hause kommen würde, aber was war so wichtig, dass sie hierher kam. Heute Abend hätten sie sich sowieso gesehen.

„Bringen Sie meine Schwester her, ich bin hier gleich fertig", entgegnete Lightning, ihr Gegenüber salutierte daraufhin nur und verschwand schnellen Schrittes im Inneren des Hauptquartiers. Die Soldatin wandte sich wieder dem Training zu, gab hin und wieder Ratschläge und ermahnte die Männer, nicht zu übermütig zu werden. Ein Blick auf die Taschenuhr in ihrer Hand verriet ihr, dass die Zeit zu ihrer Erleichterung endlich vorbei war.

Sie schickte die Rekruten in die Umkleidekabine und ging in Richtung des Hauptquartiers, wo Serah bereits auf sie wartete. Sie stand mit hinter ihrem Rücken verschränkten Armen vor dem Eingang und blickte auf ihre weißen Schuhe. Lightning erkannte sofort, dass etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber ihre ganze Haltung schien anders, von ihrem Gesichtsausdruck ganz zu schweigen.

„Serah!", rief sie ihrer Schwester entgegen. Die Jüngere blickte aus ihren Gedanken geschreckt auf und schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln. Lightning wusste, dass ihr Lächeln nicht ehrlich war, irgendetwas bedrückte sie, „Schön, dich zu sehen."

„Lightning!" Serahs Stimme bebte und sie lief ihr einige Schritte entgegen ehe sie sich in ihre starken Arme warf. Lightning war vollkommen irritiert, schloss sie schließlich doch in die Arme und drückte sie an sich. Auch für die sonst so starke Kriegerin war es nicht leicht, Serah so selten zu sehen. Sie war das einzige, was ihr aus ihrer Vergangenheit geblieben war und sie hatte alles getan, um sie zu beschützen. Die Tatsache, dass sie jetzt ihren eigenen Weg ging und nun Snow als Beschützer an ihrer Seite hatte war nur schwer zu akzeptieren.

Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte Lightning ihre kleine Schwester von sich und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Sie erstarrte für einen kurzen Moment als sie Tränen in ihren Augen erblickte, ein leises Schniefen drang an ihre Ohren.

„Serah, was ist los?", fragte sie verwirrt und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Hast du kurz Zeit für mich? Ich muss dringend mit dir reden", fragte Serah und blickte der Älteren flehend in die Augen. Lightning seufzte innerlich, sie konnte ihr einfach keine Bitte abschlagen und das obwohl sie eigentlich überhaupt keine Zeit hatte. Sie nickte kaum merkbar und führte Serah zu einer nahegelegenen Holzbank am Rand des Trainingsplatzes. Schweigend ließen sie sich sinken, Lightnings Hand ruhte auf Serahs Rücken, fragend blickte sie in ihre traurigen Augen.

„Was ist passiert, Serah?", fragte sie schließlich mit überraschend sanfter Stimme und wartete geduldig bis sie bereit war, ihr alles zu erklären. Leise schniefend wischte sich Serah die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ließ ihre Hände auf ihren Schoß sinken.

„Ich kann Snow nicht heiraten", platzte es aus ihr heraus, ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, doch Lightning hatte jedes Wort verstanden. Irritiert zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch während sie ihrer Schwester fürsorglich über den Rücken streichelte.

„Du weißt, einen größeren Gefallen könntest du mir gar nicht tun, aber woher kommt der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Es hat mich meine ganze Überzeugungskraft gekostet um euch dazu zu bringen, mit der Hochzeit bis zum Ende deines Studiums zu warten."

„Ich bin verliebt", erklärte Serah traurig und schuldbewusst, Lightning jedoch verstand nicht ganz, wo das Problem lag.

„In Snow", vervollständigte sie den Satz ihrer kleinen Schwester, doch die schüttelte niedergeschlagen ihren Kopf, rosafarbene Locken fielen dabei über ihre schmalen Schultern. Sie wartete auf eine Erklärung, doch Serah schien keine Anstalten zu machen, ihr ungewöhnliches Verhalten zu erläutern, „Was hast du getan, Serah?"

Zunächst herrschte Stille um sie herum, lediglich der Wind und das Rauschen der Palmenblätter drangen an ihre Ohren. In Lightning breitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl aus und obwohl sie sich Sorgen um ihre Schwester machte, hatte sie bereits eine Ahnung, die Wut in ihr aufsteigen ließ.

„Ich habe ihn betrogen", sagte sie kaum hörbar, in Lightning zog sich in diesem Moment alles zusammen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was sie soeben gesagt hatte.

„Du hast was?", rief Lightning wütend und voller Entsetzen. Geschockt sprang sie auf und baute sich vor der noch immer sitzenden Serah auf. Sie wagte es nicht, zu ihr hoch zu blicken, stattdessen krallten sich ihre Hände wie nach Halt suchend in den Stoff ihres Kleids, „Wie konnte das passieren? Ich dachte, du liebst Snow, du wolltest ihn sogar heiraten."

„Ich liebe ihn auch, immer noch, aber…", begann sie, stoppte jedoch. Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte um Lightning ihr Verhalten zu erklären. Niedergeschlagen fuhr sie sich mit ihrer rechten Hand über ihr Gesicht, „Ich hätte niemals gehen dürfen, das Studium war ein Fehler."

„Was hat denn das Studium mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass du mit irgendeinem Idioten in die Kiste hüpfst?"

„Ich habe mich einsam gefühlt, Lightning. Ich war ganz alleine in dieser riesigen Stadt, hatte keine Freunde und keine Familie dort. Ich war einfach froh, dass es irgendjemanden gab, der sich um mich gekümmert hat."

„Ach, und aus Dankbarkeit schläfst du mit ihm?", begehrte Lightning wütend auf. Sie war noch nie begeistert von ihrer Beziehung zu Snow gewesen, aber das hatte wirklich niemand verdient. Sie war wütend und enttäuscht zu gleich, so etwas hätte sie ihrer kleinen Schwester niemals zugetraut.

„So ein Unsinn, ich habe mich einfach in ihn verliebt. Gegen Gefühle kann man doch nichts machen, Lightning", entgegnete Serah, ihre Stimme zitterte noch immer, Tränen waren in ihren Augen zu erkennen, die sich langsam aber sicher einen Weg ihre Wangen hinab suchten.

Lightning seufzte vollkommen irritiert, wandte ihr den Rücken zu und stemmte empört über Serahs Verhalten ihre Hände in die Hüfte. Verständnislos schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und atmete tief ein und aus. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie hatten sich unzählige Male über diese Beziehung und die Hochzeit gestritten, immer wieder hatte sie gesagt, wie sehr sie Snow liebte und dass sie ihn heiraten würde, egal was ihre große Schwester davon hielt. Und jetzt warf sie das alles weg wegen irgendeinem Idioten, den sie in Eden kennen gelernt hatte?

„Hast du es Snow schon gesagt?", fragte Lightning mit ruhigerer Stimme, wandte sich jedoch immer noch nicht zu ihr um. Sie war einfach zu enttäuscht von den Worten, sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, die Liebe zwischen Serah und Snow würde ewig halten, wenngleich sie noch nie begeistert darüber gewesen war. Für sie war Snow jemand, der nur große Sprüche klopfen konnte und der nicht nachdachte bevor er handelte. Solange er den Helden spielen konnte, schien ihm alles andere egal zu sein.

In diesem Moment jedoch tat ihr Snow unendlich leid. Sie hatte ihn seit Serahs Abreise vor zwei Jahren genau beobachtet. Ihre Abwesenheit hatte ihn fertig gemacht und er hatte ihr die ganze Zeit über blind vertraut. So dankte seine Freundin ihm also das Vertrauen, das er ihr entgegen gebracht hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn Serah nach Bodhum gekommen war, und waren es nur für wenige Tage, war er glücklich und aufgedreht gewesen. Lightning wusste, er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen und obwohl sie es nie vor ihm zugeben würde, vertraute sie ihm ihre kleine Schwester an.

„Nein", antwortete Serah leise und senkte betrübt ihren Kopf, Lightning schnaubte daraufhin.

„Und warum bist du dann hier?", hakte sie weiter nach. Nicht nur, dass sie ihren langjährigen Freund betrogen hatte, jetzt weihte sie auch noch andere vor ihm in ihr Geheimnis ein, dabei sollte Snow derjenige, der es als erster erfahren sollte.

„Ich wollte einen Rat von dir."

„Du willst einen Rat?", äußerte die Kriegerin und wandte sich mit einem wütenden Blick zu ihr um, „Rede mit Snow. Sag ihm gefälligst die Wahrheit und dann solltest du dir überlegen, welcher Idiot dir wichtiger ist, falls er dir überhaupt verzeihen kann."

Serah sah zu ihr auf, Lightning konnte erkennen, dass ihr gesamter Körper bebte. Ihr Gesicht war feucht von den Tränen, die sie vergoss, ihre Wangen und die sonst fröhlichen Augen waren gerötet. Sie wusste, ihr schlechtes Gewissen fraß sie beinahe auf, denn trotz allem, was sie heute erfahren hatte, war Serah ein ehrlicher Mensch. Umso weniger konnte sie verstehen, warum sie so etwas getan hatte. Sie hatte Snows Vertrauen mit Füßen getreten.

„Wieso hast du nicht mit Snow über deine Gefühle geredet bevor du mit diesem Kerl geschlafen hast? Das wäre das Mindeste gewesen."

„Er heißt Seth", erwiderte Serah, Lightnings Blick verfinsterte sich daraufhin. Es interessierte sie nicht, wie der Kerl hieß und es war ihr auch egal, was aus der Beziehung zwischen ihr und Snow werden würde, aber man betrog nicht einfach seinen Verlobten. Serah begriff und antwortete auf ihre Frage, „Ich wollte, aber ich konnte nicht, schon gar nicht am Telefon. Ich bin nicht so mutig wie du, Lightning."

Und dann konnte Serah sich nicht länger beherrschen. Sie begann bitterlich zu weinen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ihr gesamter Körper bebte, leise Schluchzer entwichen ihrer Kehle. Selten hatte sie ihre kleine Schwester derart verzweifelt gesehen. Lightning wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie war wütend und enttäuscht, dass ausgerechnet ihre sonst so ehrliche Schwester zu so etwas fähig war, trotzdem war sie ihre Familie. Sie liebte Serah und empfand trotz allem Mitleid mit ihr als sie wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Bank saß und weinte.

Die Soldatin seufzte resignierend und atmete noch einmal tief durch ehe sie sich neben Serah auf die Bank sinken ließ und sie sanft in die Arme nahm. Sofort schmiegte sie sich an Lightning und drückte sie fest an sich, sie konnte spüren, wie ihre Uniform von den Tränen feucht wurde. Beruhigend strich sie ihr über den Rücken, ihr Kinn ruhte auf Serahs rosafarbenem Haarschopf. Immer wieder drangen leise Schluchzer an ihre Ohren, die kleinen Hände der Jüngeren krallten sich verzweifelt in die Uniform der Schutzgarde.

„Ich bin ein furchtbarer Mensch", schluchzte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und drückte ihre Schwester noch fester an sich.

„Bist du nicht", erwiderte Lightning mit sanfter Stimme. Sie war noch immer zornig, aber Serahs Handeln war nun mal nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen. Ihr Vorwürfe zu machen hatte keinen Sinn mehr, jetzt galt es den Schaden möglichst gering zu halten, aber das lag ganz allein in Snows Hand, „Du hast einen Fehler gemacht und ich würde lügen wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich nicht enttäuscht bin, aber du bist auch nur ein Mensch. Jeder macht Fehler, auch liebenswerte Frauen wie du."

Überrascht löste sich Serah von ihr und schaute ihr mit rotgeweinten Augen ins Gesicht. Ein sanftes, aufmunterndes Lächeln umspielte Lightnings Lippen, in ihren Augen war jedoch zu erkennen, wie enttäuscht sie sein musste.

„Es tut mir so leid", wisperte sie leise, die Soldatin schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf.

„Du musst dich nicht bei mir entschuldigen, Serah", äußerte die Ältere und wischte ihr mit der rechten Hand einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht, „Ich bin deine Schwester und ich stehe immer hinter dir, egal was du tust oder wofür du dich entscheidest, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich Stolz auf dein Handeln bin."

Serah nickte verstehend ehe ein dankbares Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte. Sie drückte Lightning noch einmal fest an sich und bedankte sich mit rauer Stimme, sie hingegen streichelte ihr wieder beruhigend über den Rücken. Als sie sich von einander lösten, hatte Serah aufgehört zu weinen, die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen war jedoch geblieben. Sie lächelte noch immer leicht und küsste Lightning unendlich dankbar für ihre Worte auf die Wange.

„Gehe zu Snow und erkläre ihm, was passiert ist. Egal, wie er reagiert, du wirst mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen. Wie es weiter geht, liegt nicht in deiner Hand sondern in seiner. Wenn du danach jemanden zum Reden brauchst, ruf mich einfach an, in Ordnung?", sagte Lightning freundlich und versuchte, die Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Ein leichtes Nicken war alles, was sie als Antwort erhielt, „Klär das."

„Danke, Lightning. Ich liebe dich." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Serah und ging langsamen Schrittes auf das Hauptquartier zu. Lightning sah ihr noch eine Weile hinter her, ein leises Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle. Snow war ihrer Meinung nach ein Idiot, aber so etwas hatte nicht einmal er verdient. Er liebte Serah und sie wusste, diese Nachricht würde ihm das Herz brechen. Die Frage war nur, wer würde ihn trösten wenn seine einst heile Welt um ihn herum zusammen brechen würde wie ein Kartenhaus im Wind?


	2. A Stolen Kiss

_Hi Leute!_

_Vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommentare! Ich habe mich sehr darüber gefreut._

_**AmedamaCherry:** Danke! Freut mich, dass es dir bisher gefällt. ^^ Ich finde auch, dass Serah gar nicht so arm und klein ist. Immerhin ist sie Lightnings Schwester, da wird ja wohl doch irgendetwas bei ihr hängen geblieben sein. Zumindest kann sie das in meiner FF im Laufe der Geschichte unter Beweis stellen. ;) Ich hoffe, die gefällt das Kapitel._

_**eleanorlavish:**Danke für dein Review! Freut mich echt, dass dir die FF bisher zusagt. Und in meinen Augen ist Serah auch kein Feigling, ich wollte sie auch nicht als solchen darstellen. Tut mir leid, wenn das so rüber kam. Ich wollte nur ihre hin- und her Gerissenheit rüber bringen. Niemand tut sich leicht, seinem Partner zu gestehen, dass er fremd gegangen ist._

_Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch und viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)_

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne drang in die kleine Bar am Strand Bodhums und sorgte für eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Lediglich das Rauschen des Meeres und die Gespräche der anderen Gäste waren zu hören, Snow ignorierte alles um sich herum. Niedergeschlagen saß er auf einem der Hocker am Tresen und starrte in Gedanken versunken in das Whiskeyglas vor seinen Augen. Die langsam schmelzenden Eiswürfel spiegelten das orangefarbene Licht der Sonne wider und der beißende Geruch des Alkohols stieg in seine Nase. Es war nicht das erste Glas, das er seit dem Betreten der Bar zu sich genommen hatte und er fühlte langsam aber sicher die Wirkung des hochprozentigen Getränks, aber es war ihm vollkommen egal.

Snow fühlte sich leer und gleichzeitig fühlte es sich so an, als würde jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers schmerzen. Als hätte ihm jemand das Herz aus der Brust gerissen und es achtlos in die nächste Mülltonne geworfen. Und dieser jemand war niemand anderes als seine Verlobte Serah gewesen.

Sie war mit tränennassen Augen und mit bebender Stimme von ihrem Gespräch mit Lightning zurück gekehrt und gemeinsam waren sie, wie Snow es ursprünglich geplant hatte, zum Strand gegangen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig angeschwiegen, hin und wieder hatte er gefragt, was sie bedrückte, doch sie hatte nicht geantwortet. Erst, als sie am Strand angekommen waren und Serah sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand in der Nähe gewesen war, der ihr Gespräch hätte belauschen können, hatte sie seine Hände in ihre genommen und ihm endlich gesagt, was sie so sehr belastete. Und in diesem Moment hatte er sich gewünscht, sie hätte es nicht getan. Seine Welt war innerhalb weniger Sekunden über ihm eingestürzt und hatte ihn unter sich begraben.

Seufzend trank Snow einen Schluck des Whiskeys um die aufsteigende Trauer und den unangenehmen Kloß in seinem Hals zu verdrängen. Der Alkohol brannte unangenehm in seiner Kehle, er ignorierte es tapfer. Er war wirklich nicht der Typ Mann, der sich in Bars herum trieb um sich dort zu betrinken, an Tagen wie diesem kam ihm ein Schluck jedoch ganz gelegen in der Hoffnung, den Kummer ertränken zu können. Er wusste, dass es nichts nutzen würde. Morgen würde er sich miserabel fühlen, der Schmerz jedoch würde immer noch da sein. Sicher, er war oft in Lebreaus Strandbar, aber nur weil die junge Frau mit dem schulterlangen, schwarzen Haar eine sehr gute Freundin von ihm war und sie sich bereits sehr lange kannten. Davon abgesehen waren die meisten seiner Freunde und die Mitglieder von Team NORA ebenfalls regelmäßig dort, die Bar fungierte als eine Art Hauptquartier der Gruppierung.

Er war deprimiert, niedergeschlagen und zutiefst verletzt. Er hatte Serah von ganzem Herzen geliebt und er wusste, dass sie dasselbe für ihn empfand. Sie hatten sogar vor gehabt, in einem Jahr zu heiraten sobald Serah ihr Studium erfolgreich beendet haben würde. Und heute erzählte sie ihm, sie hatte sich in einen anderen verliebt und ihn sogar betrogen. Snow hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie es nun weiter gehen sollte. Er liebte sie nach wie vor, aber er wusste nicht, ob er diesen Vertrauensbruch jemals verzeihen konnte. Für ihn waren Treue, Ehrlichkeit, ein gesundes Maß an Romantik und Zärtlichkeit das Wichtigste in einer Beziehung. Er hatte sie auf Händen getragen und so dankte sie ihm das. Vermutlich wäre ein wenig Abstand, wie Serah vorgeschlagen hatte, das Beste, was sie tun konnten, die geplante Hochzeit würde vorerst nicht stattfinden.

„Hallo, Snow", drang eine ihm bekannte Stimme an seine Ohren, sie klang ruhig und für seinen Geschmack ungewohnt mitfühlend. Er wandte sich zu der Person um obwohl er längst wusste, wer hinter ihm stand. Es war niemand anderes als Lightning, Serahs ältere Schwester und seine Schwägerin in spe.

Zu seiner Überraschung trug sie nicht einmal ihre Uniform sondern eine kurze, dunkelblaue Jeans, die ihr nicht einmal annähernd bis zu den Knien reichte, in Kombination mit einem brauen Gürtel und einem schwarzen Top mit dünnen Trägern. Er konnte sogar die Träger ihres ebenfalls schwarzen BHs drunter erkennen, ihre rosafarbenen Haare fielen sanft über ihre muskulösen Schultern. Lightnings Gesichtsausdruck war ungewohnt, sie strahlte nicht die übliche Kälte aus, die sie anderen Leuten gegenüber an den Tag legte. Stattdessen wirkte sie sanfter, ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Hey, Sis", erwiderte er niedergeschlagen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Whiskeyglas in seiner rechten Hand. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er wie sie sich schweigend neben ihm auf einen der Barhocker setzte, wie immer ihre Beine übereinander schlug und ebenfalls ein Glas Whiskey bestellte, „Du beschwerst dich überhaupt nicht. Dass ich das noch erleben darf."

„In Anbetracht der Situation macht es keinen Spaß, dich wegen des ungeliebten Spitznamens zu ärgern", erwiderte Lightning nachdenklich während Snow herb auflachte. Offensichtlich wusste sie bereits, warum er niedergeschlagen in einer Bar herumlungerte und sich einen Whiskey nach dem anderen gönnte. Er hatte bereits geahnt, dass Serah mit Lightning über dieses Thema gesprochen hatte.

„Dann weißt du es bereits", schlussfolgerte er mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Sie ist meine Schwester, natürlich weiß ich es", erwiderte Lightning in ihrer üblichen kühlen Art, trotzdem glaubte er einen Hauch Mitleid heraus zu hören. Sie stützte ihren rechten Arm auf dem Tresen ab und legte ihr Kinn in ihre Handfläche, ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck lag auf ihren Zügen.

„Ich wette, du hast es sogar vor mir gewusst", sagte Snow verbittert, die junge Frau neben ihm seufzte resigniert und senkte ihren Blick auf die Holzmaserung der Theke. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber zu seiner großen Verwunderung verhielt sie sich ihm gegenüber heute nicht so unnahbar und abweisend wie sie es früher getan hatte.

„Sie hat mich um Rat gebeten", antwortete sie knapp, aber mehr war auch gar nicht nötig. Snow wusste, dass Serah nach ihrer Ankunft zu ihr gegangen war um mit ihr über den Vorfall zu sprechen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, es war für dich die reinste Genugtuung ihr zu raten, dass sie mich verlassen und sich in die Arme dieses Kerls werfen soll." Snow wusste, seine Worte waren alles andere als fair, Lightnings Verhalten ihm gegenüber jedoch war es auch nicht immer gewesen. Sie schwieg für eine Weile während Lebreau ihr das bestellte Glas Whiskey vor die Nase stellte.

Snow begann sich langsam zu fragen, ob er die unsensible Frau vielleicht verletzt hatte, ein kurzer Seitenblick jedoch genügte um zu wissen, dass sie in Ordnung war. Kein Wunder, Lightning war es vollkommen egal was andere über sie dachten oder sagten. Manchmal bewunderte er die starke Soldatin für diese Einstellung. Sie lebte ihr Leben wie es ihr gefiel ohne darauf zu achten, was andere über sie denken könnten.

„Ich habe ihr ordentlich die Meinung gegeigt", sagte Lightning schließlich und trank einen Schluck des beißenden Getränks ehe sie das Glas geräuschvoll auf der Theke abstellte. Snow warf der Soldatin einen verdutzten Blick zu, sie hingegen starrte nur stur geradeaus. Hatte sie wirklich gerade gesagt, sie hätte Serah wegen ihres Verhaltens die Meinung gesagt?

„Warum?", fragte er vollkommen irritiert. Lightning war nie wirklich nett zu ihm gewesen und er wusste, dass sie seine Beziehung zu Serah nie gut geheißen hatte obwohl sie ihnen letztendlich doch ihren Segen gegeben hatte. Umso mehr überraschte ihn die Tatsache, dass sie Serah ausnahmsweise nicht in Schutz genommen zu haben schien.

„Das fragst du noch? Sie ist vielleicht meine Schwester, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich stolz auf ihr Verhalten bin."

Nun war Snow derjenige, der schwieg und erst einmal über ihre Worte nachdenken musste. Es klang beinahe so, als wäre sie dieses eine Mal auf seiner Seite und das nach allem, was sie ihm seit ihrer ersten Begegnung an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sie hatte ihn beschimpft, ihn hin und wieder geschlagen – und die Soldatin hatte einen schmerzhaften Schlag – nur um ihre Schwester zu beschützen und jetzt schien sie wider erwarten auf seiner Seite zu sein.

„Weißt du, Snow", fügte Lightning hinzu als er noch immer schweigend in sein Whiskeyglas starrte, „Ich war nie ein Fan von dir, eurer Beziehung und schon gar nicht von eurer Verlobung, aber so etwas hat niemand verdient. Sie hätte mit dir reden sollen bevor es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte."

Snows Blick veränderte sich von deprimiert zu ehrlich überrascht und anerkennend. Wer hätte gedacht, dass die kühle Kriegerin so viel Feingefühl für seine Situation aufbringen konnte. Von jedem anderen hatte er Mitgefühl und Verständnis erwartet, aber nicht von ihr. Sie hasste ihn und hatte ihn nie als gut genug für Serah empfunden. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, sie hätte einen Luftsprung gemacht als sie erfahren hatte, dass Serah einen anderen liebte, stattdessen hatte sie sich auf seine Seite gestellt.

„Danke, Lightning", sagte er leise und lächelte dabei dankbar. Es bedeutete ihm viel, dass ausgerechnet Lightning hinter ihm stand und nun bei ihm und nicht bei Serah war.

„Gewöhn dich nicht daran, ich kann dich immer noch nicht leiden", erwiderte sie mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen auf den Lippen, auch Snow konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Es war Lightnings ungewohnt sensible und mitfühlende Art, vermischt mit ihrem üblichen Sarkasmus, die ihm in diesem Moment unglaublich gut tat.

„Warum bist du nicht bei Serah? Sie ist deine Schwester und ich denke, sie könnte ebenfalls ein paar deiner _aufbauenden_ Worte vertragen", scherzte Snow, seine Laune war zumindest ein wenig besser. Es gab vermutlich nichts auf der Welt, was ihn den Schmerz an diesem Abend vergessen lassen konnte, aber es fühlte sich gut an zu Lachen und mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen.

„Sie hat mich vorhin angerufen und gesagt, dass sie alleine sein will. Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, du brauchst meinen Trost mehr als sie." Die beiden lachten leise auf ihre Worte und Snow hatte das Gefühl, dass zumindest für diesen Abend das Eis zwischen ihnen gebrochen war. Schon Morgen würde sie vermutlich wieder zu ihren alten Verhaltensmustern zurückkehren und ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihr bot, einen _Idioten_ nennen, aber daran wollte er heute nicht denken.

Sie unterhielten sich über alles, was ihnen in den Sinn kam und zu seiner Überraschung war Lightning erstaunlich gesprächig. Er wusste nicht ob es daran lag, dass sie ihn aufmuntern wollte oder einfach daran, dass sie ausnahmsweise einer Meinung waren, aber es spielte für ihn auch keine Rollte. Er war froh, dass Lightning ihm dieses eine Mal keine Vorwürfe machte oder ihn anschrie. Es tat gut jemanden zu haben, der ihn verstand, erst recht wenn diese Person ausgerechnet die Frau war, die ihn unter anderen Umständen hasste.

* * *

Einige Stunden und Whiskeygläser später saßen Lightning und ihr Schwager in spe noch immer in Lebreaus Strandbar. Snow merkte man die Wirkung des Alkohols deutlich an. Er hatte bereits vor etwa einer Stunde angefangen zu lallen, es fiel ihm auch immer schwerer, sich ruhig auf dem Barhocker zu halten. Die Soldatin hingegen spürte kaum etwas vom Whiskey, sie hatte schon so manchen Kollegen unter den Tisch getrunken. Sie war nicht unbedingt stolz auf diese Leistung, manche Soldaten hatten sie jedoch förmlich herausgefordert.

Die Bar war mittlerweile fast leer, nur wenige Gäste hielten sich noch hier auf, der Geräuschpegel war um einiges gesunken. Auch Lightning und Snow sagten nur noch wenig, was unter anderem auch daran lag, dass sie den Verlobten ihrer Schwester nicht immer verstehen konnte.

Seufzend trank Lightning den letzten Schluck ihres Whiskeys und stellte das Glas geräuschvoll auf dem Tresen ab. Lebreau fragte freundlich nach, ob sie noch etwas trinken wollte, doch sie winkte verneinend ab. Ein kurzer Blick zu Snow genügte um zu wissen, dass auch er definitiv genug hatte. Er hatte den Kopf auf seine Arme gebettet, die schlaff auf dem Tresen lagen, lediglich seine Atmung zeigte ihr, dass er noch am Leben war.

Genervt rollte Lightning mit ihren Augen und stützte sich seufzend mit den Ellbogen auf der Theke ab. Sie fühlte sich ein wenig benommen, trotzdem konnte sie noch klare Gedanken fassen. Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf die Wanduhr im Barbereich zeigte ihr, dass es bereits nach Mitternacht war. Sie hatte morgen einen langen Tag vor sich und ein Kater war das Letzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte. Es war Zeit, den riesigen Mann neben ihr nach Hause zu bringen damit sie endlich ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf finden konnte.

Unsanft stupste sie Snow in die Seite, er reagierte nur mit einem leisen Brummen darauf. Ein genervtes Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle, auf solche Spielereien hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust. Sie nahm die Cocktailkarte, die neben ihr auf dem Tresen lag, rollte sie geduldig zusammen und schlug sie Snow auf den Kopf. Ein lautes Grunzen entwich ihm als er aus seinen Träumen schreckte und sich geschockt aufsetzte. Vollkommen orientierungslos sah er sich um. Er schien nicht einmal annähernd zu wissen, wo er sich befand, sein benommener Blick fiel auf Lightning, die ihm skeptisch in die Augen sah.

„Sis, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er absolut ahnungslos und verwirrt, verschlafen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf während Lightning ihre Stirn kräuselte.

„Serah hat dir erzählt, dass sie dich betrogen hat und du hast dich bei mir ausgeweint. Schon vergessen?", entgegnete sie genervt und unsensibel wie sie nun einmal war und tatsächlich zeigte sich in Snows Gesicht eine Regung. Sein dämlicher Gesichtsausdruck wich Erstaunen ehe er traurig drein blickend seinen Kopf senkte. Offensichtlich schienen seine Erinnerungen zurück zu kommen.

„Oh", erwiderte Snow niedergeschlagen während er mit seinem Zeigefinger abwesend die Holzmaserung des Tresens nachfuhr.

Lightning seufzte resigniert, trotzdem empfand sie Mitleid. Es war nicht ihre Art, anderen Menschen Mitgefühl entgegen zu bringen, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Die Situation, in der er sich befand, war wirklich niederschmetternd. Davon abgesehen war er vollkommen betrunken und schien keine Ahnung zu haben, was er nun tun sollte.

„Komm, Großer. Ich bring dich nach Hause", sagte Lightning ruhig während sie die Cocktailkarte zurück auf die Theke legte und gleichzeitig bei Lebreau die Rechnung anforderte. Nur wenige Sekunden später kam die junge Frau auf sie zu, die Soldatin bezahlte mit einem ordentlichen Trinkgeld. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue beobachtete sie wie Snow suchend in seinen Hosentaschen herum wühlte ehe er endlich seine Geldbörse fand und einige Gil geräuschvoll auf den Tresen legte. Viel zu viel, wie sie kopfschüttelnd feststellen musste.

„Passt scho…", lallte Snow und fuhr sich müde übers Gesicht. Lightning und Lebreau warfen sich fassungslose Blicke zu. Zum Glück für Snow war die junge Bardame ein ehrlicher Mensch und gab ihm das Wechselgeld, jedoch nicht ohne sich ein großzügiges Trinkgeld zu behalten. Snow schob das Geld, das er von seiner Freundin zurück bekommen hatte, ein und versuchte sein Portemonnaie wieder in der Tasche zu verstauen. Erst nach dem dritten Anlauf glückte ihm dieses, im angetrunkenen Zustand äußerst schwierige Unterfangen.

Lightning verabschiedete sich von Lebreau und verließ die Strandbar, Snow torkelte hinter ihr her. Draußen war es angenehm kühl und eine frische Brise ließ die Palmenblätter leise rauschen. Das Meer lag wie schwarzes Öl vor ihr und brach sich geräuschvoll an den Klippen, ein mit funkelnden Sternen übersäter Himmel hatte sich wie eine Kuppel über dem Ozean ausgebreitet. Lediglich der Mond und ein paar Laternen spendeten genug Licht um den Weg zu beleuchten.

Sofort wankte Snow auf die nächstgelegene Laterne zu und hielt sich beinahe krampfhaft daran fest um nicht das Gleichgeweicht zu verlieren. Die Soldatin beobachtete ihn müde und mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

_Das kann noch eine lange Nacht werden_, dachte sie und seufzte kaum hörbar während Snow irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich her brabbelte. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie auf ihn zu, legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Rücken und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Geht's?", fragte sie nach und versuchte sich nicht anhören zu lassen, wie genervt sie eigentlich war während sie ihm sanft über den Rücken streichelte. Irritiert blickte er zu ihr hinauf, er sah traurig und vollkommen erschöpft aus. Er schwieg für eine Weile ehe Snow sein Gesicht zu einer verwirrten Grimasse verzog.

„Serah?" Seine Stimme klang rau und verschlafen, trotzdem konnte sie einen Hauch von Hoffnung heraus hören. Offensichtlich wäre ihm lieber gewesen wenn Serah neben ihm stehen und sich um ihn kümmern würde und das nach all dem Schmerz, den sie ihm heute zugefügt hatte. Lightnings Blick verfinsterte sich.

„Ich bin nicht Serah", erwiderte die Soldatin mit der gewohnten Kälte in ihrer Stimme. Kaum zu glauben, dass Snow in betrunkenem Zustand noch anstrengender und nerviger war als nüchtern. Zum wiederholten Male fragte sie sich, wie Serah das nur ausgehalten hatte, aber nicht einmal Snows Verhalten rechtfertigte ihre Tat, „Gehen wir nach Hause, ich helfe dir."

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie Snows linken Arm und legte ihn sich über ihre muskulösen Schultern, er brummte bei jeder Bewegung verschlafen. Er schien überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, was sie mit ihm anstellte, trotzdem glitt seine rechte Hand von der Laterne und er ließ sich ohne zu meckern von Lightning helfen. Mit ihrer rechten Hand auf seinem Rücken und der linken auf seiner Brust versuchte die Soldatin ihm mehr Halt zu bieten.

_Verdammt, ist der schwer_, dachte Lightning und seufzte innerlich als sie sein gesamtes Gewicht auf ihren Schultern spürte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihn vor drei Jahren in Palumpolum, als er schwer verletzt am Boden gelegen hatte, auf die gleiche Weise gestützt hatte, damals war er zumindest nicht betrunken gewesen. Es war nicht gerade einfach mit Snow gerade aus zu gehen, er torkelte einfach zu sehr, dennoch riss sie sich zusammen. Sehr zu ihrem Missfallen begann er nun auch noch zu singen. Am Ende mit ihren Nerven verdrehte sie nun schon zum wiederholten Male ihre Augen.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?", fragte er plötzlich und warf der kleineren Frau neben ihm einen verdutzten Blick zu.

„Ich bringe dich nach Hause", antwortete sie und war sehr darum bemüht, nicht genervt zu klingen, doch sie scheiterte kläglich. Snow schien das jedoch überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, trotzdem blieb er abrupt stehen und sah fragend zu ihr hinab.

„Zu Serah?", hakte er weiter nach. Lightning nickte seufzend und wollte den Riesen dazu bewegen, weiter zu gehen, doch er rührte sich nicht, „Ich kann nicht zu Serah. Kann ich nicht bei dir schlafen? Nur diese eine Nacht?"

„Nein", kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Lightning konnte durchaus verstehen, dass er nicht mit Serah unter einem Dach schlafen wollte. Zu frisch war der Schmerz, den ihre Worte und Taten in ihm ausgelöst hatten, trotzdem hatte sie wirklich keine Lust ihn bei sich schlafen zu lassen. Sie musste morgen früh raus und wollte zumindest noch ein wenig schlafen, mit Snow im selben Haus glaubte sie jedoch nicht daran, dass sie viel Ruhe bekommen würde.

„Komm schon, Lightning. Nur eine einzige Nacht, morgen suche ich mir etwas anderes", bat er die Soldatin, die sich energisch wieder in Bewegung setzte und Snow ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste mit sich zog. Er wäre beinahe gestolpert, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. Lightning warf ihm schon fast einen tödlichen Blick zu ehe sie resignierend ausatmete.

„Aber nur heute Nacht und wehe, du kotzt mir ins Haus", gab sie sich schließlich geschlagen. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie erkennen wie sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete. Wütend auf sich selbst, dass sie seiner Bitte nachgekommen war, schüttelte sie ihren rosafarbenen Haarschopf und ging ohne noch einmal das Wort an Snow zu richten weiter.

Bis zu Lightnings Haus war es nicht weit, mit einem betrunkenen Mann, der doppelt so viel wog wie sie selbst und den sie auch noch stützen musste, zog sich der Weg jedoch überraschend in die Länge. Ihre Schultern schmerzten von seinem Gewicht, trotzdem ging sie weiter und zog den torkelnden Snow hinter sich her.

_Warum mache ich das eigentlich?_, fragte sich Lightning in Gedanken ehe sie sich selbst die Antwort gab, _weil meine Schwester ihn betrogen und er sich daraufhin eine Whiskey-Infusion verpasst hat und ich ihn kaum zurück lassen konnte._

Eigentlich hätte sie Snow in Lebreaus Bar sitzen lassen sollen, aber trotz ihres sonst unterkühlten Verhaltens war sie kein schlechter Mensch. Sie hatte durchaus Mitleid mit dem großen Mann empfunden und tat es auch immer noch. Sie musste nur einen Blick zu ihm werfen, wie er irgendetwas vor sich her sang und sich vollkommen orientierungslos umsah, und schon bereute sie allein den Gedanken daran, ihn irgendwo abzusetzen und einfach abzuhauen, selbst wenn sie diese Nacht kein Auge zu machen würde.

Sie fühlte sich aus einem ihr unerklärlichen Grund schuldig für das Verhalten ihrer kleinen Schwester. Sie spürte, wie das schlechte Gewissen von ihr Besitz ergriff und einen unangenehmen Geschmack in ihrem Mund verbreitete. Lightning hatte sie großgezogen und ihr alles beigebracht, was sie wissen musste. Sie hatte geglaubt, aus der kleinen, schüchternen Serah wäre eine ehrliche und anständige junge Frau geworden, irgendetwas schien jedoch vollkommen falsch gelaufen zu sein. Lightning wusste, sie selbst würde nie jemanden betrügen, weder ihre eigene Schwester noch ihre Freunde. Dafür waren ihr die Gefühle anderer viel zu wichtig. Sie würde niemals mit irgendjemanden spielen oder auf deren Empfindungen herum trampeln wie Serah es mit Snow getan hatte. Sie hatte es sicherlich nicht mit einem bösen Hintergedanken getan, trotzdem hätte sie mit Snow darüber reden müssen.

Sie seufzte erleichtert als sie ihr Haus erblickte. Es war nicht besonders groß und vielmehr ein Bungalow als ein richtiges Haus, aber für nur eine Person mehr als ausreichend. Snow hingegen schien überhaupt nicht zu bemerken, dass sie am Ziel angekommen waren. Vorsichtig lehnte sie ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die weiße Hauswand, er gab ein verschlafenes Brummen von sich. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte er zumindest aufgehört zu singen.

Tief ausatmend holte Lightning den Haustürschlüssel aus ihrer Hosentasche und öffnete beinahe geräuschlos die Tür ehe sie sich wieder ihrem Begleiter zu wandte. Sie wollte ihn erneut stützen, doch er lehnte mit einem leisen Brummen ab und betrat mit für seine Verhältnisse sicheren Schritten das Innere. Lightning folgte ihm und schaltete das Licht im Flur an. Sie hatte nicht gerade viel Wert darauf gelegt, ihr Heim gemütlich einzurichten. Sie war ein praktisch veranlagter Mensch, sie brauchte keine Pflanzen oder Dekoration. Die meiste Zeit war sie ohnehin nicht zu Hause und für die paar Stunden, die sie ohnehin meist in ihrem Bett verbrachte, war die Einrichtung mehr als ausreichend.

Gähnend ging Lightning an Snow vorbei und bedeutete ihm mit einer knappen Handbewegung ihr zu folgen. Sie betrat das Wohnzimmer und ließ ihren Gast eintreten. Selbst der Wohnraum war kühl und modern eingerichtet, lediglich ein paar Fotos, die allesamt die ehemaligen L'Cie inklusive Dajh und Serah zeigten, hingen an den weißen Wänden. Mitten im Raum stand ein schwarzes Sofa, eine Kommode, ein dunkler Holztisch und ein großer Fernseher waren alles, was sich sonst noch in dem geräumigen Raum befand.

„Du kannst auf der Couch schlafen", brach Lightning die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. Snow nickte daraufhin nur knapp, ging an ihr vorbei und setzte sich auf das bequeme Sofa. Er wippte ein paar Mal auf und ab und hin und her um die Beschaffenheit zu testen und nickte schließlich zufrieden. Mit einem müden Grinsen auf den Lippen wandte er sich zu Lightning um, die mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen gelehnt im Raum stand.

„Danke, Lightning", sagte er leise und zum ersten Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte.

„Geh ins Badezimmer und wasch dich, ich hole in der Zwischenzeit ein paar Schlafsachen für dich", erwiderte Lightning ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen, ihr Gast nickte nur und erhob sich. Seinem Gang nach zu urteilen schien es ihm wieder einigermaßen gut zu gehen, zumindest drohte er nicht bei jedem Schritt auf die Nase zu fallen. Mit einem breiten Schmunzeln auf den Lippen ging er an ihr vorbei und schlenderte zielstrebig die Treppe hinauf in Richtung ihres Badezimmers.

Lightning seufzte genervt als sie ihn dabei beobachtete. Sie wartete förmlich darauf, dass er rückwärts die Stufen hinunter fiel, zu ihrer Überraschung schaffte Snow es ohne Probleme bis nach oben. Sie hörte noch wie er die Badezimmertür geräuschvoll schloss während sie eine dünne Decke und ein Kopfkissen für ihn vorbereitete. Das Geräusch von prasselndem Wasser ließ Lightning in ihren Bewegungen inne halten, irritiert zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war ein Uhr morgens und Snow kam auf die glorreiche Idee, sich zu duschen? Sie würde sich morgen früh ein frisches Handtuch nehmen müssen, er war bestimmt nicht so geistesgegenwärtig sich eines aus ihrem Schrank zu nehmen. Kopfschüttelnd fuhr sie fort, ging in die Küche und holte ein Glas Wasser. Sie war sich sicher, spätestens am nächsten Morgen würde Snow es brauchen.

Seufzend setzte sich Lightning an den Esstisch in ihrem Wohnzimmer, müde stütze sie ihren Kopf mit den Händen ab und atmete tief ein. Snow raubte ihr jetzt schon den letzten Nerv, sie hoffte nur, dass er bald einschlafen und sie ihre Ruhe haben würde. Sie musste spätestens um sechs Uhr morgens aufstehen und hatte einen langen Tag vor sich. Eine Tasse Kaffee würde vermutlich nicht reichen um den Schlafmangel zu kompensieren. Ein Gähnen entwich ihrer Kehle, die Müdigkeit machte sich langsam aber sicher bemerkbar, erst recht in Verbindung mit Alkohol. Ihre Augenlider wurden schwer und sie konnte fühlen wie sich der Schlaf wie eine wärmende Decke über sie legte.

* * *

Lightning schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf und sah sich vollkommen orientierungslos und verschlafen um. Es herrschte angenehmes Zwielicht und sie registrierte schnell, dass sie sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer befand. Vom Gang drang schummriges Licht in das geräumige Zimmer, ihr verschlafener Blick fiel auf Snow, der lediglich mit einer Boxershort bekleidet vor ihr stand und eine Hand auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. Sein blondes Haar war noch feucht und hing ihm in nassen Strähnen ins Gesicht, ausnahmsweise trug er nicht einmal das schwarze Bandana, das mittlerweile so eine Art Markenzeichen geworden war, genau wie ein Trenchcoat.

Augenblicklich war die Soldatin hellwach, die Erinnerungen dieser Nacht kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Sie hatte den betrunkenen Snow mit zu sich genommen damit er nicht mit Serah unter einem Dach schlafen musste. Vollkommen verständlich, trotzdem war sie noch immer wenig begeistert von der Idee.

„Snow…", sagte sie noch immer ein wenig verwirrt. Sie musste wohl eingeschlafen sein während er sich geduscht hatte. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es mittlerweile halb zwei Uhr morgens war. Diese Nacht war definitiv eine der schlimmsten seit langem. Trotzdem riss sie sich zusammen und erhob sich, der Stuhl quietschte dabei geräuschvoll, „Ich habe dir ein Glas Wasser hingestellt. Ich dachte, du könntest es vielleicht brauchen."

Mit diesen Worten deutete sie auf das Glas, das auf dem kleinen Couchtisch stand und noch immer kaum hörbar sprudelte. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie war sehr darum bemüht, ihn nicht anzusehen. Schließlich war der Mann, der halb nackt vor ihr stand, immer noch Serahs Verlobter. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie Snow so sah. Vor drei Jahren in Palumpolum im Haus der Estheims hatte er schließlich auch nur mit einem Verband und einer Hose vor ihr gelegen, aber auch damals hatte sie es vermieden, ihn anzusehen.

„Brauchst du noch irgendetwas?", fragte Lightning und sah in seine blauen Augen. Die feuchten Haarsträhnen klebten in seinem Gesicht und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm die Dusche gut getan hatte. Zumindest sah er bei weitem nicht mehr so müde aus und er wankte nicht.

„Nein, danke", erwiderte Snow, auch seine Stimme klang nun frischer, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Sie nickte verstehend und lächelte kaum merkbar.

„Ich werde vermutlich nicht mehr da sein wenn du aufwachst, aber du kannst solange bleiben wie du willst. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten ging Lightning an Snow vorbei um endlich schlafen zu gehen als sie plötzlich spürte, wie seine starke Hand ihr Handgelenk vorsichtig umschloss. Irritiert blieb sie stehen und wandte sich fragend zu ihm um als sie auch schon seine Lippen auf ihren spürte, seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Verdutzt riss Lightning ihre Augen auf und legte aus Reflex ihre freie Hand auf seine Brust, seine Haut war angenehm warm. Sie versuchte ihn von sich zu stoßen, doch sie konnte nicht, ihr gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich bei der sanften Berührung ihrer Lippen. Nicht fähig, sich auch nur einen Zentimeter zu bewegen, vermochte sie nicht sich dagegen zu wehren als seine andere Hand zu ihrem Nacken glitt und Snow sie mit sanfter Gewalt näher an sich zog. Sie spürte seinen Körper dicht an ihrem und ein unangenehmer Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab. Sie konnte nicht klar denken, lediglich ein einziger Gedanke krallte sich in ihrem Kopf fest wie ein Anker im Meeresgrund. Snow, der Verlobte ihrer eigenen Schwester, stand lediglich bekleidet mit einer schwarzen Boxershort vor ihr und küsste sie.

Lightning war nicht einmal dazu in der Lage auf irgendeine Weise auf den vorsichtigen Kuss zu reagieren als sich Snow nach nur wenigen Augenblicken, die ihr wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren, von ihr löste, seine Hand glitt auf ihre muskulöse Schulter hinab. Mit leicht geöffnetem Mund sah sie ihm vollkommen fassungslos in die blauen Augen, in seinem Gesicht konnte sie weder Reue noch Traurigkeit über Serahs Vertrauensbruch erkennen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihren Wangen fühlen und noch immer hielt er ihr Handgelenk leicht umschlossen. Ihre Hand, die auf seiner Brust verharrt hatte, ließ sie wie in Zeitlupe sinken.

Lightning war nicht dazu in der Lage ihre Augen von ihm zu wenden, ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie dachte an Serah, die Snow zwar betrogen hatte, ihn aber immer noch liebte. Sie wusste, dass Snow dasselbe für sie empfand und sie war sich beinahe sicher, dass ihre Liebe einen wenig finden würde. Aber wieso tat er das? Warum küsste er die Schwester seiner Verlobten und schien es nicht einmal zu bereuen?

Snow sagte nichts, blickte ihr nur schweigend in die Augen als schien er auf irgendeine Reaktion ihrerseits zu warten. Ihre Fassungslosigkeit machte langsam aber sicher Zorn Platz, ihre Hände ballten sich unkontrolliert zu Fäusten. War er etwa so betrunken, dass er sie für Serah gehalten und sie deswegen geküsst hatte? Wieso tat er ihr das an? Sie liebte Snow nicht, im Gegenteil. Die meiste Zeit ging er ihr gewaltig auf die Nerven, trotzdem hatte er sie geküsst obwohl er noch immer mit Serah zusammen war.

„Ich bin nicht Serah", wiederholte sie die Worte, die sie auf dem Weg hierher bereits zu ihm gesagt hatte. Ihre Stimme war leise, hatte jedoch den üblichen kühlen Ton angenommen, untermalt mit unbändigem Zorn. Ihr Blick war vollkommen emotionslos. Sie gab sich ruhig, in ihrem Inneren war sie jedoch aufgewühlt und verwirrt. Snow hingegen hielt ihrem Blick stand und sah in ihre blauen Augen, „Du weißt das, oder?"

Er reagierte zunächst nicht auf ihre Frage, blickte stattdessen weiter schweigend in ihre Augen und ließ ihr Handgelenk frei. Es schien fast so als würde er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, was er antworten sollte damit er möglichst glimpflich aus dieser Situation davon kommen würde.

„Ja", antworte Snow ebenso leise wie sie es getan hatte, blitzschnell holte Lightning aus und schlug ihm mitten ins Gesicht. Er torkelte ein paar Schritte zurück und hielt sich die schmerzende Wange, perplex sah er zu ihr hinüber. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Wut, ihre Gesichtszüge spiegelten unbändigen Zorn wieder. Wie konnte er es wagen sie zu küssen wo er doch noch immer mit Serah verlobt war?

„Was wäre gewesen wenn ich nein gesagt hätte?", fragte Snow, der sich noch immer die pochende Wange hielt. Seine Stimme klang weder wütend noch traurig, als hätte er geahnt, dass sie auf diese Weise auf den Kuss reagieren würde.

„An meiner Reaktion hätte sich nichts geändert", entgegnete sie und blickte ihm zornig ins Gesicht. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und sie bemühte sich, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Zuerst beichtete Serah ihr, dass sie Snow betrogen hatte – schon allein das wollte ihr einfach nicht in den Kopf gehen – und dann küsste er seine Schwägerin in spe. Und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass er anscheinend ganz genau gewusst hatte, _was_ er da getan hatte.

„Das war eine Fangfrage", stellte Snow fest während er sich die schmerzende Wange rieb. Ein kaum sichtbares Schmunzeln war auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen. Lightnings Blick verfinsterte sich. Was fiel dem Idioten eigentlich ein? Er schien nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken, sich zu entschuldigen, stattdessen war sein übliches, dämliches Grinsen zu sehen, das sie ihm in diesem Moment am liebsten aus dem Gesicht schlagen würde, doch sie hielt sich zurück. Dieser Idiot war es überhaupt nicht wert, dass sie ihm noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte.

„Gute Nacht", sagte sie emotionslos und ging eiligen Schrittes an ihm vorbei ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Sie konnte hören, wie er tief einatmete als wollte er noch etwas sagen und spürte seinen Blick auf ihrem Rücken, doch sie ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen schloss sie geräuschvoll die Tür hinter sich und ließ Snow mit seinen Gedanken alleine zurück.


	3. Work Is A Good Distraction

_Aloha!_

_Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare! Ich freue mich sehr, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat. :) Vielen Dank noch einmal._

_**AmedamaCherry:** Danke! Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. ^^ Serahs Geständnis wollte ich nicht so breit treten. Ist auch, denke ich, nicht so wichtig. Immerhin weiß man, was passiert ist. Ich könnte an Lightnings Stelle auch nicht schlafen. ^^'' Wie auch immer, ich hoffe, dir gefällt das Kapitel. ;)_

_**eleanorlavish: **Vielen Dank für dein Review! Es macht mich echt glücklich, zu lesen, dass es dir bisher gut gefällt. Ich geb mir auch große Mühe mit der FF. ^^_

_**Electronic-Star:** So sieht man sich wieder. ^^'' Schön, dass du dich hierher verirrt hast obwohl du das Pairing hasst. Umso mehr freut es mich, dass du die FF trotzdem komentiert hast und das Lob. Vor allem, dass ich deiner Meinung nach Light gut rüber gebracht hab, macht mich echt happy. Das ist mir sehr wichtig. ^^  
_

_Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch und viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)_

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Lightning miserabel, ihr Kopf brummte und sie war unglaublich müde. Sie war normalerweise nicht der Typ Mensch, der viel Schlaf benötigte, aber das war sogar für einen Frühaufsteher wie sie einer war nicht üblich. Nach Snows Kuss hatte sie kaum ein Auge zugetan, zu viele Gedanken hatten sich in ihren aufgewühlten Geist geschlichen. Egal, wie sehr sie auch versucht hatte die störenden Gedanken zu verdrängen, es war ihr nicht gelungen. Erst spät war sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf geglitten.

Der Morgen war nicht viel besser als die vergangene Nacht gewesen. Sie war zu aufgewühlt und zu sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft gewesen um sich ernsthaft auf irgendetwas konzentrieren zu können. Snow hingegen hatte noch tief und fest geschlafen und leise vor sich hin geschnarcht. Nicht einmal vom Klirren ihrer Kaffeetasse, die Lightning aus den Händen geglitten und in tausend Scherben zerbrochen war, hatte er sich aus der Ruhe bringen lassen.

Und nun stand sie auf der Damentoilette des Hauptquartiers der Schutzgarde, gekleidet in ihre Uniform, und stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf einem der Waschbecken ab. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel genügte um ihr klar zu machen, dass sie wirklich schrecklich aussah. Ihr Haar war zwar frisch gewaschen, fiel jedoch schlaff über die muskulösen Schultern. Unter ihren müde wirkenden Augen konnte sie dunkle Ringe erkennen und ihre gesamte Körperhaltung wirkte erschöpft.

Leise seufzend drehte Lightning den Wasserhahn auf und spritzte sich das kühle Nass ins Gesicht in der Hoffnung, die Müdigkeit vertreiben zu können, und betrachtete skeptisch ihr Spiegelbild. Feuchte Haarsträhnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht, feine Wassertropfen suchten sich einen Weg ihr blasses Gesicht hinab. Zu ihrer Erleichterung sah sie zumindest für diesen Moment ein wenig frischer aus, sie bezweifelte jedoch, dass die Wirkung den gesamten Tag anhalten würde.

Wütend auf sich selbst schüttelte die Soldatin ihren Kopf. Sie begann sich zu fragen, wie Snows Kuss sie so aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Vermutlich war er einfach zu betrunken gewesen um in diesem Moment zu realisieren, _was_ er getan hatte, irgendetwas in ihr jedoch sagte, dass er es sehr wohl gewusst hatte. Er hatte sich nicht dafür entschuldigt, ihre Frage, ob ihm überhaupt bewusst gewesen war, dass er _nicht_ Serah geküsst hatte, hatte er mit einem klaren _ja_ beantwortet.

Lightning seufzte resigniert, trocknete ihre Hände ab und streifte sich die Handschuhe wieder über, die sie achtlos über den Waschbeckenrand gelegt hatte. Für solche Gedanken hatte sie keine Zeit, Captain Amodar wollte sie wegen irgendeiner Mission sprechen, die es besten Gewissens zu erfüllen galt. Im Prinzip war es ihr vollkommen egal, um welchen Auftrag es sich handeln würde, Hauptsache, sie konnte sich ein wenig ablenken. Die ganze Angelegenheit mit Serah und Snow wuchs ihr jetzt schon über den Kopf und sie wäre um jede Form der Ablenkung dankbar.

* * *

Als Snow am nächsten Morgen die Augen öffnete, blendete ihn augenblicklich die grelle Sonne, die durch die bodentiefen Fenster drang. Leise stöhnend hob er seine rechte Hand und bedeckte seine Augen während er das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzog. Sein Kopf brummte und er hatte unglaublichen Durst. Er fühlte sich völlig erschöpft und niedergeschlagen obwohl er tief und fest geschlafen hatte. Vorsichtig ließ Snow seine Hand sinken und versuchte sich an das helle Sonnenlicht zu gewöhnen, sein verschlafener Blick war auf die weiße Zimmerdecke gerichtet. Verwirrt sah er sich um und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er auf einem schwarzen Sofa lag, das inmitten eines modern, aber kühl eingerichteten Wohnzimmers stand. Das war ganz offensichtlich nicht das Haus von ihm und Serah.

_Serah_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, augenblicklich waren sämtliche Erinnerungen des vergangenen Tages wieder da. Sofort machte sich der Kummer, den Serahs Worte in ihm ausgelöst hatten, wieder bemerkbar und er spürte, wie sich ein unangenehmer Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. Serah hatte ihm gestern gebeichtet, dass sie sich während ihrer Zeit in Eden in einen anderen verliebt und ihn sogar betrogen hatte. Snow fühlte sich ausgenutzt und zutiefst verletzt. So etwas hätte er seiner Verlobten niemals zugetraut, erst recht nicht nach allem, was sie durch gemacht hatten.

Vor Schmerz stöhnend schlug Snow die Decke beiseite und setzte sich auf. Sein Blick fiel auf das Wasserglas, das auf dem kleinen Glastisch direkt vor dem Sofa stand. Bei diesem Anblick wurde ihm wie ein Schlag mitten ins Gesicht bewusst, wo er sich eigentlich befand. Er war gestern Abend in Lebreaus Bar gewesen und hatte seinen Kummer mit Alkohol ertränken wollen als plötzlich Lightning aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte ihn gestützt, ihn bei sich schlafen lassen und ihm das Wasser gegeben.

_Ich habe dir ein Glas Wasser hingestellt. Ich dachte, du könntest es vielleicht brauchen_, erinnerte sich Snow an ihre Worte, ein dankbares Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er nach dem kühlen Glas griff und es ohne ein einziges Mal abzusetzen leerte. Augenblicklich fühlte er sich zumindest ein wenig besser, wenngleich die Kopfschmerzen und das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend blieben, genau wie der Schmerz über Serahs Vertrauensbruch.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Snow, dass es bereits elf Uhr morgens war, Lightning hatte das Haus vermutlich längst verlassen. Das schlechte Gewissen, die pflichtbewusste Soldatin vom Schlaf abgehalten zu haben, meldete sich langsam aber sicher zu Wort. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass sie wie immer früh aufgestanden war und das obwohl sie seinetwegen vermutlich kaum ein Auge zu gemacht hatte.

Unendlich langsam erhob sich der junge Mann. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wurde ihm weder Übel noch schwindelig, ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen und schlenderte noch immer verschlafen in die Küche. Er war hundemüde, vielleicht würde ihm eine Tasse Kaffee nicht schaden. Neugierig hob Snow die Kaffeekanne an, ein erleichterter Ausdruck huschte über sein Gesicht. Offensichtlich war Lightning so nett gewesen ein paar Tassen für ihn mit zu kochen, sogar eine Tasse stand schon für ihn bereit. Gierig füllte er das Gefäß bis zum Rand und der angenehm warme Dampf wärmte sein Gesicht, der starke Geruch des Kaffees stieg in seine Nase.

In seine Gedanken versunken nahm Snow die Tasse in die Hand und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck des heißen Getränks während er sich rückwärts gegen die Küchenzeile lehnte. Sein Blick fiel auf eine graue Kehrschaufel in der Ecke, auf der einige Scherben lagen. Offensichtlich war Lightning derart verschlafen gewesen, dass sie sogar eine Tasse hatte fallen lassen. Er kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen dass sie kein Tollpatsch war, sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

_Ich sollte mich bei ihr bedanken_, überlegte Snow im Stillen und dachte über die Soldatin nach. Er war ehrlich überrascht gewesen als sie sich zu ihm an die Bar gesetzt und ihm klar gemacht hatte, dass sie ihn verstand. Sie hatten nie wirklich ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander gehabt obwohl sich Snow wirklich viel Mühe gegeben hatte, trotzdem zeigte sie Verständnis für seine Situation. Sie war doch nicht so abweisend und unnahbar wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Und genau in diesem Moment schoss ihm eine Erinnerung durch den Kopf, die er bisher verdrängt hatte. Er hatte Lightning, die Schwester seiner Freundin – falls sie überhaupt noch ein Paar waren – geküsst und sie hatte ihm dafür einen schmerzhaften Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst. Er konnte sich an den Zorn in ihren Augen erinnern, sie musste unglaublich wütend auf ihn gewesen sein.

_Verdammt_, dachte Snow und ließ niedergeschlagen seinen schmerzenden Kopf sinken. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was in ihn gefahren war, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung jedoch bereute er diesen Schritt nicht eine Sekunde. Vielleicht hatte ihre einfühlsame und überraschend freundliche Art ihn dazu gebracht, sie zu küssen. Er hatte sich in ihrer Gesellschaft wohl gefühlt und die Tatsache, dass sie ihm zugehört hatte und für ihn da gewesen war, hatte ihn die sonst so kühle Soldatin in einem anderen Licht sehen lassen.

Langsam schien er zu begreifen, warum sich Hope damals, während ihrer Zeit als L'Cie, in sie verliebt hatte. Auch der mittlerweile siebzehnjährige Junge hatte Lightnings andere Seite kennen gelernt und genau das war es gewesen, was Snow gestern so an ihr fasziniert hatte. Sie war nicht wie andere Frauen, die man mit einem charmanten Lächeln und ein paar Komplimenten für sich gewinnen konnte. Die Kriegerin war anspruchsvoll, mutig, stark und wirkte auf manche Personen arrogant, aber sie konnte auch anders sein, wie er gestern Nacht überrascht hatte feststellen müssen.

Möglicherweise hatte es aber auch daran gelegen, dass sie an diesem Abend ausgesprochen hübsch ausgesehen hatte. Man sah Lightning nur selten in ziviler Kleidung. Vorwiegend trug sie ihre Uniform, was fast immer daran lag, dass sie die meiste Zeit des Tages arbeitete. Und dann war da noch dieser fast peinlich berührte Blick gewesen, mit dem sie ihm entgegen gesehen hatte als er gestern fast nackt vor ihr gestanden hatte.

Snow seufzte resigniert. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieso er sie geküsst hatte, aber das spielte überhaupt keine Rolle. Sie hatte mit einem gut gezielten Schlag auf seine Wange darauf reagiert und war vermutlich noch immer wütend auf ihn. Vielleicht war ihr die Tasse nicht aus den Händen geglitten und hatte sie stattdessen aus Wut über sein Verhalten auf den Boden geworfen.

Er musste mit ihr reden und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Sein Verhältnis zu Lightning war bereits angespannt genug und er wollte nicht, dass der Kuss auch noch zwischen ihnen stand. Sollte er sich dafür entschuldigen? Vermutlich erwartete die Kriegerin das, aber es tat ihm nicht leid. Er hatte weder ein schlechtes Gewissen Serah gegenüber – immerhin hatte sie ihn betrogen und nicht anders herum – noch empfand er Schuldgefühle Lightning gegenüber.

Nichtsdestotrotz würde er warten bis Lightning nach Hause kommen würde. Er musste mit ihr sprechen und falls nötig würde er sich auch bei ihr entschuldigen um das, was zwischen ihnen war, zu retten. Zu Serah wollte er vorerst sowieso nicht zurück, dafür saß der Schmerz noch zu tief. Davon abgesehen hatten sie vereinbart, sich ein wenig Zeit zu lassen um über das Geschehene nachdenken zu können. Sie würde ihn vermutlich nicht vermissen wenn er sich den ganzen Tag nicht zu Hause blicken lassen würde.

Zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung trank Snow den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees und stellte die leere Tasse geräuschvoll auf der Arbeitsplatte ab ehe er hinauf ins Badezimmer ging und sich unter die Dusche stellte. Das angenehm kühle Wasser lief seinen Körper hinab, genießerisch und entspannt schloss er seine Augen und lehnte den noch immer brummenden Kopf gegen die Wand. Das kühle Nass wusch die Erschöpfung förmlich von ihm ab, augenblicklich begann er sich besser zu fühlen.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle als vor Snows innerem Auge Lightning auftauchte, wie sie vollkommen fassungslos, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und kaum merkbar geröteten Wangen zu ihm aufgesehen hatte. Der Kuss hatte sie vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht, dennoch hatte es nur wenige Augenblicke gedauert bis sie wieder ganz die alte war. Sicher, er hatte zu viel getrunken, aber er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewusst, was er getan hatte. Und er hatte sie wegen des Alkohols definitiv nicht mit Serah verwechselt, vielmehr war es die Tatsache gewesen, dass sie _nicht_ Serah war, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte sie zu küssen. Seine Verlobte hatte ihn betrogen und seine Gefühle mit Füßen getreten während Lightning ihm zugehört und ihn trotz ihrer Abneigung ihm gegenüber bei sich schlafen lassen hatte.

Seufzend stellte Snow das Wasser ab, trat aus der Dusche und trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch, das über dem Badewannenrand hing, ab. Anschließend schlüpfte er in die graue Hose und streifte sich sein weißes Hemd und die graue Jacke über, die sehr an den Trenchcoat, den er früher immer getragen hatte, erinnerte, nur eben ein wenig kürzer. Zumindest einigermaßen bereit für den Tag stieg er die Stufen hinab und dachte krampfhaft darüber nach, wie er Lightning wieder beruhigen konnte während er sich das schwarze Bandana um den Kopf band. Erfahrungsgemäß dürfte das ein nicht allzu leichtes Vorhaben werden, vielmehr würde er einen weiteren Schlag hinnehmen müssen, aber es war ihm egal. Schon allein aus Dankbarkeit ihr gegenüber wollte er die Sache klären in der Hoffnung, dass sie irgendwann über den Kuss hinweg sehen konnte.

* * *

Noch einmal tief Luft holend und darauf hoffend, dass ihrem Vorgesetzten ihr erbärmlicher Zustand nicht auffallen würde, klopfte Lightning mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen die weiße und blitzblank geputzte Tür. Ein gedämpftes ‚Herein' war alles, was sie vernahm ehe sie einen pflichtbewussten Blick aufsetzte und den Raum betrat. Mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung wies Amodar ihr an, sich zu setzen während er ein paar Papiere zur Seite legte und sich schließlich ihr zuwandte.

„Captain, Sie wollten mich sprechen?", fragte Lightning als sie ihm gegenüber Platz nahm und ihre Beine übereinander schlug. Sofort veränderte sich sein Blick als er der gewissenhaften Soldatin ins Gesicht blickte. Sie ahnte bereits, was jetzt folgen würde, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Farron? Sie sehen erschöpft aus", fragte Amodar aufrichtig besorgt, die Soldatin seufzte innerlich. Und sie hatte ernsthaft geglaubt, ein paar Spritzer kaltes Wasser würden genügen um andere über ihren Zustand hinweg zu täuschen. Da hatte sie die Rechnung wohl ohne ihren Vorgesetzten gemacht, der sie nun schon seit ihrer Ausbildung kannte und so etwas wie eine Tochter in ihr zu sehen schien.

„Nichts, was eine Tasse Kaffee nicht kurieren könnte", log sie und hoffte, Amodar würde ihr Glauben schenken. Sie war keine besonders gute Lügnerin, vor allem Serah durchschaute ihre Schwester sofort. Als könnte die Jüngere in ihrem Gesicht lesen wie in einem offenen Buch und genau das war es, was sie überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. Ihr Gegenüber kräuselte skeptisch die Stirn, beließ es jedoch zu ihrer Erleichterung dabei, stattdessen kam er auf das eigentliche Thema zu sprechen.

„Der Fal'Cie Atmos wurde tot aufgefunden", begann er ohne Umschweife, seine Stimme klang unglaublich ernst. Lightning sah ihm ungläubig in die Augen, ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Captain Amodar war ein Mann, der stets darum bemüht war, seinen Soldaten Hoffnung zu spenden, egal wie aussichtslos die Lage war. So ernst hatte sie ihn bisher selten erlebt.

„Wie ist das möglich?", stellte Lightning die Frage, die ihr als erstes in den Kopf geschossen war. Ein Fal'Cie war nicht mit ein paar Schwerttricks zu töten, dafür waren diese Geschöpfe viel zu mächtig. Sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, was für eine enorme Kraft diese Wesen besaßen. Selbst für sie und ihre Freunde war es damals, als sie noch die Kräfte eines L'Cie besessen hatten, nicht einfach gewesen, einen von ihnen zur Strecke zu bringen.

„Genau das sollen Sie heraus finden", entgegnete Amodar ruhig, in seinen Augen konnte sie erkennen, wie ernst die Lage war, „Es gibt kaum jemanden innerhalb der Schutzgarde, der sich besser mit den Fal'Cie oder den Wesen, die auf Grand Pulse lauern, auskennt als Sie."

Lightning wusste sofort, dass er auf ihre Zeit als L'Cie anspielte. Er war einer der wenigen, der über ihre Zeit als von den Fal'Cie gebrandmarkte Marionette Bescheid wusste, dieses Wissen jedoch hatte sein Vertrauen in seine beste Soldatin nicht einmal annähernd erschüttert. Es schien ihm vollkommen egal zu sein, dass sie damals als Staatsfeind Cocoons gefürchtet gewesen war und sie war dankbar dafür. Als sie ihn nach der Umsiedlung auf Grand Pulse nach einer Stelle gefragt hatte, hatte er nicht eine Sekunde gezögert und ihr einen Job angeboten, den sie erleichtert angenommen hatte.

„Es sind bereits einige Männer des Jagdgeschwaders in den Mah'habara Stollen vorgedrungen, konnten bisher jedoch nichts finden, was auf den Tod Atmos' schließen könnte. Vielleicht werden Sie eher fündig", begann er weiter die aktuelle Situation zu erläutern, Lightning nickte daraufhin verstehend, war jedoch weiter in ihre Gedanken an die Zeit vor drei Jahren versunken, „Sie werden mit Captain Rygdea zusammenarbeiten."

„Wann soll ich abreisen?", fragte sie und war sehr darum bemüht nicht abwesend zu klingen. Die Tatsache, dass ein Fal'Cie von heute auf morgen tot umfiel, ließ ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr aufsteigen. Niemand wusste, was in den Tiefen des Mah'habara Stollen lauerte oder was Atmos dort durch sein Graben aufgeschreckt haben könnte. Die Menschen wagten kaum einen Schritt in das gefährliche Areal und war dementsprechend weitestgehend unerforscht.

„Sobald Sie bereit sind, ein Luftschiff wurde bereits vorbereitet", drang Amodars Stimme an ihre Ohren, ein entschlossener Ausdruck legte sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge.

„Von mir aus kann es sofort los gehen", erwiderte Lightning. Insgeheim war sie dankbar über diese Aufgabe, wenngleich eine Spurensuche nicht wirklich spannend klang. Trotzdem würde sie sich auf andere Dinge konzentrieren müssen als auf die Beziehungsprobleme ihrer Schwester und Snows Kuss. Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass sie ihn nicht weggestoßen hatte. Sie hatte es förmlich zugelassen und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn anschließend geschlagen hatte, war für sie nur ein schwacher Trost. Sie hätte es schlicht und ergreifend unterbinden sollen, vermutlich würde sie sich dann besser fühlen.

„Möchten Sie Ihrer Schwester noch Bescheid geben?"

„Nein", kam die prompte Antwort von Lightning. Ein wenig zu schnell, denn Amodar zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihr skeptisch ins Gesicht. Normalerweise teilte sie Serah immer mit, wohin ihre Aufträge sie führten damit sie sich nicht unnötig Sorgen machte, Amodar wusste das. Nach einer Ausrede suchend seufzte sie resignierend und senkte ihren Blick, „Ausnahmsweise bin ich froh wenn niemand weiß, wo ich mich aufhalte."

„Verstehe", entgegnete der ältere Mann und ließ es zu Lightnings Erleichterung darauf beruhen. Er schien zu ahnen, dass zwischen den Schwestern irgendetwas vorgefallen war, dennoch war er trotz der väterlichen Bindung diskret genug um nicht weiter nachzufragen. Er wusste, dass sie ohnehin nichts erzählen würde, sie war schlicht und ergreifend nicht der Typ Mensch, der aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte, „Ich werde den Piloten darüber informieren, dass Sie gleich da sein werden."

Mit diesen Worten erhoben sich beide während Lightning pflichtbewusst salutierte. Mit einem fürsorglichen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem ‚Viel Glück' wurde sie von Amodar verabschiedet ehe sie sein Büro wieder verließ und ohne Umwege in Richtung des Hangars ging, wo die Luftschiffe der Schutzgarde gewartet und für anstehende Missionen vorbereitet wurden. Ein langer, schmaler Gang, an dem rechts und links einige Büros angrenzten, führte sie schließlich ins Freie, eine angenehme Brise wehte ihr entgegen. Vor ihr erstreckte sich eine graue Betonfläche, die als Start- und Landebahn für die Luftschiffe fungierte, zu ihrer linken ragten die grauen Metallhallen in den wolkenlosen Himmel. Das gewaltige Tor des ersten Hangars war weit geöffnet, schon von weitem konnte sie die Gefährte erkennen, die dort auf den nächsten Einsatz warteten.

Tief ausatmend strich sich Lightning einige der rosafarbenen Haarsträhnen, mit denen der kühle Wind spielte, aus dem Gesicht und ging eiligen Schrittes auf den Hangar zu. Sie konnte erkennen dass im Inneren der Halle bereits reges Treiben herrschte. Einige Techniker wuselten um diverse Luftschiffe herum während andere Männer irgendwelche Befehle erteilten oder die Schiffe beluden. Als sie den Hangar betrat und ihre Schritte an den metallenen Wänden widerhallten, wandte sich ein großgewachsener Mann mit Afromähne und dunkler Hautfarbe zu ihr um und lächelte ihr gut gelaunt entgegen.

„Hey, Sonnenschein", begrüßte Sazh sie und klopfte der schlecht gelaunt dreinblickenden Frau aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Der nächste Mann innerhalb der Schutzgarde, welcher ganz offensichtlich der Ansicht war, sie bemuttern zu müssen. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass jeder, der vom frühen Tod ihrer Eltern wusste, Mitleid für sie empfand und sie dementsprechend in Watte packen wollte. Sowohl Amodar als auch Sazh wussten, dass sie ihre Fürsorge nicht brauchte, konnten ihren Beschützerinstinkt – oder was auch immer es war, was Lightning durch ihren Starrsinn und ihre ungesunde Lebensweise in den beiden Männern hin und wieder auslöste – nicht immer verbergen.

„Sazh", erwiderte sie mit ruhiger, aber kühler Stimme. Es kam nicht gerade selten vor, dass sie seit Sazh' Rückkehr zur Schutzgarde mit ihm zusammen arbeiten musste. Er war ein ausgezeichneter Pilot, sogar einer der besten, und genau wie bei ihr selbst hatten die Bosse des Sicherheitsregiments Bodhum nicht eine Sekunde gezögert ihn zurückzunehmen als er um einen Job gebeten hatte. Aus Rücksicht auf seinen kleinen Sohn Dajh flog der Mann mittleren Alters nur selten gefährlichere Aufträge, doch sie wusste, dass ihn die langweiligen Routinearbeiten oft langweilten.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus", riss Sazh' amüsierte Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken, Lightning warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. Es schien ihm sichtlich Freude zu bereiten, auf ihrem heutigen Zustand herum zu hacken. Wenn er wüsste, was am gestrigen Tag vorgefallen war, würde er sich mit Sicherheit nicht über sie lustig machen.

„Solange ich kein Chocobonest auf dem Kopf spazieren trage ist mir das recht herzlich egal", konterte sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und genervter Stimme.

„Autsch", reagierte er gespielt geknickt auf ihre Anspielung auf das Chocoboküken, das sich vor drei Jahren in seinen Haaren versteckt hatte, und fasste sich theatralisch an die Brust als hätten ihm ihre Worte einen Stich ins Herz versetzt. Mittlerweile war aus dem kleinen Wesen ein großer Laufvogel geworden, den Dajh auf den Namen Coco getauft hatte – wenig einfallsreich wie Lightning fand, „Wie ich sehe, bist du heute nicht für einen kleinen Scherz zu haben."

Genervt zog die Soldatin eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Sazh emotionslos entgegen. Wenigstens bemerkte er, dass dämliche Sprüche heute nicht gerade ihre Spezialität waren. Beschwichtigend hob der Pilot seine Hände und lächelte entschuldigend. Er wusste, dass mit ihr nicht zu Spaßen war wenn sie schlechte Laune hatte.

„Bevor du mich lynchst, starte ich schon einmal das Luftschiff." Mit diesen Worten eilte Sazh die stählerne Rampe des Luftschiffs, das den klangvollen Namen _Acharde_ trug, hinauf. Lightning seufzte resignierend und folgte ihm gemächlich, jeder Schritt gab ein metallisches Geräusch von sich und wurde von den Wänden zurück geworfen.

Die Acharde war nicht besonders groß und wurde vermehrt für Dienstflüge in andere Städte verwendet, für diesen Auftrag jedoch war sie allemal ausreichend. Schließlich galt es nur eine einzige Person irgendwo abzuliefern, was letztendlich einer Dienstreise glich. Die Flotte der Schutzgarde war allgemein eher überschaubar. Neben den kleineren Schiffen gab es noch einige größere, die unter anderem für den Kampfeinsatz geeignet waren. In den Genuss der richtig überwältigenden Luftschiffe jedoch kam nur das Jagdgeschwader.

* * *

Ehrfürchtig blickte Lightning zum Eingang des Mah'habara Stollen hinüber, hinter ihr standen sowohl die Acharde als auch Rygdeas Luftschiff, die _Erramé_. Das Schiff des Jagdgeschwaders überragte die Acharde bei weitem und verbarg es beinahe gänzlich in seinem riesigen Schatten. Es war lange her, dass Lightning diesen Ort besucht hatte, genau genommen drei Jahre. Damals hatte sie gemeinsam mit den anderen Pulse L'Cie den bedrückenden und gleichzeitig überwältigenden Stollen auf dem Weg nach Oerba durchqueren müssen. Der Fal'Cie Atmos hatte die vielen verzweigten Höhlen, die einem Ameisenhaufen glichen, gegraben und schien dabei auf irgendetwas gestoßen zu sein, das ihn ohne größere Probleme getötet hatte.

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl überkam die erfahrene Soldatin und ein unerträglicher Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab, der ihr die Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ. Es war, als wäre hier eine besondere Präsenz, welche dieses aufkeimende und äußerst penetrante Gefühl der Unsicherheit in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Lightning vermochte es nicht zu sagen, verdrängte den Gedanken jedoch und setzte erhobenen Hauptes einen Fuß vor den anderen, Sazh folgte ihr. Schon von außen wirkte der Stollen äußerst beeindruckend und gleichzeitig beengend, vor ihr tat sich der gewaltige Eingang auf wie das Maul einer riesigen Bestie, die nur darauf wartete, ihre Beute zu verschlingen. Schritte drangen an ihre Ohren und nur wenige Sekunden später trat Rygdea, Captain des Jagdgeschwaders und damaliger Verbündeter im Kampf gegen Orphanus, aus dem Schatten des Stolleneingangs.

„Da seid ihr ja. Wir warten schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit auf euch", begrüßte Rygdea die beiden Neuankömmlinge. In seiner Stimme schwang der übliche Hauch von Sarkasmus mit, den Lightning jedoch ohne ein Wort zu sagen abtat. Rygdea war vor drei Jahren mit seinen Männern in den Kampf gegen Orphanus gezogen, waren jedoch vom Fal'Cie Barthandelus in widerwärtige Cie'th verwandelt worden, die ihr Dasein als seelenlose Monster fristeten. Erst nachdem Lightning und die anderen Orphanus bezwungen hatten, hatte der Fluch seine Wirkung verloren. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Überlebenden waren sie nach Grand Pulse geflohen um dort ein neues Leben ohne die Herrschaft der Fal'Cie zu beginnen.

„Wo ist Atmos?", fragte Lightning ohne auf die üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln Rücksicht zu nehmen, Sazh seufzte hörbar.

„Heute keine Lust auf Smalltalk?", hakte Rygdea gut gelaunt wie eh und je nach und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte, die Angesprochene schüttelte kaum merkbar ihren Kopf. Hatte sie es heute wirklich nur mit Idioten zu tun? Sie mochte Sazh und Rygdea, keine Frage, aber die Tatsache, dass sie fast jeden einzelnen Tag diese schon beinahe übertrieben gute Laune hatten, trieb sie vor allem heute beinahe in den Wahnsinn, von Snow ganz zu schweigen, „Offensichtlich nicht."

„Wo ist er?"

„Folgt mir", gab sich Rygdea schließlich geschlagen und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt ehe er in die Richtung des riesigen Eingangs schlenderte. Lightning und Sazh folgten ihm schweigend bis er kurz vor dem fast nachtschwarzen Loch noch einmal stehen blieb und sich nach etwas bückte, das sie zunächst nicht erkennen konnte, „Die solltet ihr aufsetzen."

Mit diesen Worten hielt er den beiden zwei gelbe Schutzhelme unter die Nase und schmunzelte dabei verschmitzt. Lightning kräuselte ihre Stirn und begutachtete den Helm, der von oben bis unten mit Schrammen und Schmutz übersät war. Sie war nicht der Typ Mensch, der übervorsichtig war, aber Vorschrift war nun mal Vorschrift. Genervt nahm sie Rygdea den Helm ab und setzte ihn auf, die beiden Männer taten es ihr gleich.

„Steht dir gut. Das Gelb bringt deine Haarfarbe perfekt zur Geltung", scherze Rygdea und fing sich einen zornigen Blick der Soldatin ein während er beiden noch ein Funkgerät reichte.

„Dir auch. Lenkt in erster Linie von deinem blöden Grinsen ab", konterte Lightning genervt ehe sie ihn mit einer hastigen Handbewegung dazu aufforderte, weiter zu gehen. Rygdea und Sazh warfen sich amüsierte Blicke zu als sie ihren Weg in das Innere des Stollen fortsetzten, ein angenehm kühler Wind kam ihnen entgegen. Der Schatten legte sich wie ein schweres Gewicht auf ihren Körper, ihre Augen mussten sich zunächst an das Zwielicht, das im Inneren herrschte, gewöhnen.

Ihre Schritte hallten von den steinernen Wänden wider, ein unangenehmer Geruch hing in der Luft und wieder stieg das Gefühl in Lightning auf, nicht alleine hier zu sein. Ein Blick auf die beiden Männer jedoch verriet ihr, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihr vollkommen entspannt waren. Vermutlich bildete sie sich diese Präsenz, die sie vor dem Eingang bereits wahrgenommen hatte, nur ein.

Sie gingen einige Schritte bis ein Lichtkegel in ihr Blickfeld trat und einige Stimmen an ihre Ohren drangen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später ragte der gewaltige Körper des Fal'Cie Atmos vor ihnen auf, der leblos mitten im meterhohen Gang lag. Sein glatter, metallener Körper reflektierte das Licht der vielen Taschenlampen und Laternen um ihn herum und die einst rot glühenden Zacken, die ihm beim Graben behilflich gewesen waren, waren verblasst.

Ehrfürchtig trat Lightning näher und ignorierte die vielen Männer, die um den Fal'Cie herum nach etwaigen Spuren oder dergleichen suchten. Wie in Zeitlupe hob sie ihre rechte Hand und legte sie auf den Körper des übermächtigen Wesens. Die metallene Haut war glatt und eiskalt, ein Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab. Nicht ein einziger Kratzer war auf dem Metall zu sehen, um sie herum war nichts weiter als braunes Gestein. Nichts, das auch nur annähernd auf den Täter schließen könnte.

_Was kann ein so mächtiges Wesen töten ohne auch nur eine Spur zu hinterlassen?_

Angestrengt dachte sie nach während auch Sazh und Rygdea näher traten. Wer stark genug war einen Fal'Cie zu töten, könnte auch für die Städte, die sie restauriert hatten, sowie die gesamte Menschheit eine Bedrohung darstellen. Und sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Atmos, der unermüdlich Gänge und Höhlen gegraben hatte, wie aus heiterem Himmel tot umgefallen war.

„Hast du etwas gefunden?", wollte Rygdea ungeduldig wie er nun einmal war von ihr wissen während Lightnings Hand unendlich langsam vom leblosen Körper des Fal'Cie glitt. Ein Kopfschütteln war alles, was er als Antwort erhielt.

„Wo hat er zuletzt gegraben?", fragte sie und wandte sich interessiert zu ihrem Kameraden um, der ihr zunächst etwas verwirrt entgegen blickte, aber schließlich doch in eine bestimmte Richtung deutete. Lightnings Blick folgte seiner ausgestreckten Hand, die auf einen dunklen Gang zu ihrer Rechten zeigte.

„Zumindest lassen uns Atmos' Spuren glauben, dass das der letzte Gang war, den er gegraben hat", fügte der gutaussehende Mann hinzu, Lightning nickte verstehend. Ohne auf irgendeine Reaktion zu warten setzte sie sich in Bewegung, nahm einem der Soldaten, die um sie herum standen, eine Taschenlampe ab und ging entschlossenen Schrittes auf den Gang zu, den Atmos kurz vor seinem Tod gegraben hatte.

„Warte, da drin ist nichts", rief Rygdea ihr nach, doch sie ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Je näher sie dem Gang kam umso stärker wurde wieder dieses erdrückende Gefühl, dass sich etwas dort aufhielt.

„Ihr bleibt hier." Mit diesen Worten betrat Lightning die Höhle, Sazh und Rygdea ließen sie schulterzuckend gewähren. Das Licht, das von den Laternen um Atmos herum ausging, erreichte sie nicht mehr, lediglich die Taschenlampe beleuchtete ihren Weg. Vorsichtig und sich mit der linken Hand an der kühlen Steinwand entlang tastend setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ein unangenehmer Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinab, sämtliche Härchen auf ihrem Körper stellten sich in alle erdenkliche Richtungen auf. Ihre Schritte, die von dem Gestein wider hallten, waren das einzige Geräusch, das sie wahrnahm, nicht einmal mehr die Stimmen und Rygdea oder Sazh waren zu hören. Um sie herum herrschte absolute Dunkelheit, lediglich der Lichtkegel ihrer Taschenlampe beleuchtete den Weg direkt vor ihr.

Vorsichtig um nicht über eine Unebenheit im Erdboden zu stolpern führten ihre Schritte sie immer weiter bis sie abrupt stehen blieb. Vor ihr baute sich im gelblichen Schein der Taschenlampe eine erdrückende Steinwand auf, die ihr den Weg versperrte. Skeptisch kräuselte Lightning ihre Stirn und leuchtete sämtliche Ecken des verhältnismäßig kurzen Gangs aus, aber es blieb dabei, dass sie in einer Sackgasse angekommen war. Nichts außer braunem Gestein war zu erkennen, weder ein Wesen, das Atmos hätte töten können, noch irgendeine Präsenz, die die wachsame Soldatin wahrgenommen hatte.

_Absolut nichts._

Irritiert zog Lightning eine Augenbraue hoch ehe sie schulterzuckend auf dem Absatz kehrt machte um sich zurück zu den anderen und Atmos' leblosen Körper zu begeben als sie wie aus dem Nichts eine leise Stimme vernahm. Abrupt blieb sie stehen, wandte sich erneut in die Richtung der Sackgasse um und beleuchtete genau wie wenige Sekunden zuvor jeden noch so kleinen Winkel, doch wieder war niemand zu erkennen.

Angespannt hielt Lightning den Atem an und konzentrierte sich auf jedes noch so leise Geräusch, das an ihre Ohren drang. Sie war sich sicher, sich die Stimme, die nicht mehr als ein leises Wispern gewesen war, nicht eingebildet zu haben, dafür waren ihre Sinne vom jahrelangen Training viel zu geschärft. Und wieder stieg das Gefühl in ihr auf, nicht alleine in dem dunklen Gang zu sein.

_Thavron_, drang erneut das leise Flüstern, das einem Zischen oder dem Rauschen des Windes sehr ähnlich war, an ihre Ohren. Sofort verkrampfte sich Lightnings Körper, ihr Griff um die Taschenlampe verfestigte sich. Sie verspürte keine Angst, dafür hatte sie in ihrem jungen Leben bereits zu viele unheimliche Dinge gesehen, dennoch war ihr gesamter Körper angespannt und dazu breit, blitzschnall nach ihrer Gunblade zu greifen.

„Hallo?", fragte Lightning in die Finsternis, die um sie herum herrschte, hinein, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Genau wie sie es erwartet hatte. Möglicherweise stammte das Geräusch von irgendwelchen Wesen, die sich in den Stollen niedergelassen hatten, doch etwas in ihr ließ sie an dieser Theorie zweifeln.

_Wer oder was ist Thavron?_

Lightning wusste, dass sie keine Antwort auf diese Frage finden würde, hier war schlicht und ergreifend nichts, das dieses für sie vollkommen fremde Wort gezischt hatte oder Atmos getötet haben könnte. Ein letztes Mal warf sie einen prüfenden Blick in die Sackgasse vor ihren Augen ehe sie erneut auf dem Absatz kehrt machte als plötzlich die Erde unter ihren Füßen anfing sich zu bewegen. Abrupt blieb sie stehen.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte sich die junge Frau irritiert und war sehr darum bemüht ihr Gleichgewicht zu bewahren. Das Gestein unter ihren Füßen bebte und ein beinahe ohrenbetäubendes Grollen drang an ihre Ohren. Von der Decke und den Wänden, die sich neben ihr mehrere Meter in die Höhe erstreckten, lösten sich bereits die ersten Gesteinsbrocken, die Taschenlampe glitt aus ihrer Hand während sie vergeblich versuchte irgendwo Halt zu finden.

_Ein Erdbeben_, schoss es durch Lightnings rasende Gedanken. Verzweifelt versuchte sie den instabilen Gang zu verlassen, doch sie kam nicht weit. Zu stark vibrierte der Boden unter ihren Füßen um auch nur einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen zu können. Nach Halt suchend stützte sie sich an der nächstgelegenen Wand ab ehe sie einen dumpfen Schmerz auf ihrem Kopf spürte und bewusstlos zu Boden ging.


	4. Mysterious Discovery

_Hey!_

_Und das nächste Kapitel ist da, schneller als gedacht. Ich hoffe, wie immer, dass es euch gefällt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_**AmedamaCherry:** Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! Freut mich echt, dass dir die Geschichte bisher gefällt. Ich mochte Atmos auch irgendwie. Evtl. musste er deswegen sterben? Ne, hat schon seinen Grund, warum ausgerechnet Atmos sterben musste. ^^'' Und was den größeren Handlungsablauf angeht, da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung. Ich fänds echt unrealistisch, wenn zwei Charaktere einfach so zusammen kommen. Da muss schon etwas mehr Action mit rein. ^^'' Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel._

_Ansonsten freue ich mich wie immer über eure Meinung und viel Spaß._

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction.  
_

* * *

„Lightning!", rief Sazh besorgt und verzweifelt zugleich während er mit geballten Fäusten gegen die Trümmer schlug, die den Weg zu der jungen Frau versperrten. Wie aus dem Nichts hatte plötzlich die Erde angefangen zu beben und innerhalb weniger Sekunden war der Gang, den Lightning nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor betreten hatte, vollkommen verschüttet worden. Er hoffte inständig, dass die Soldatin in Ordnung war, „Kannst du mich hören?"

Zum wiederholten Male hielt der Pilot die Luft an in der Hoffnung, irgendetwas zu hören was auf Lightning schließen könnte, doch da war nichts. Lediglich das panische Durcheinander, das hinter ihm herrschte und Rygdea, der versuchte über Funk mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen, bisher vollkommen erfolglos. Ein unangenehmer Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals. Er hätte ihr nachlaufen sollen, möglicherweise hätte er sie noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen können. Aber dafür war es jetzt bereits zu spät. Sein gesamter Körper bebte vor Anspannung, er würde sich nie verzeihen können sollte ihr etwas zugestoßen sein.

„Lightning, hörst du mich?", schrie er wieder und wieder und genau wie die Male zuvor war nichts zu hören. Auch aus Rygdeas Funkgerät drang kein Lebenszeichen der Soldatin, stattdessen tönte das monotone Rauschen aus den Lautsprechern, das Sazh in Verbindung mit der Ungewissheit mittlerweile beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Rygdea und war kurz davor das Funkgerät in seiner rechten Hand auf den Boden unter seinen Füßen zu schmettern, beherrschte sich jedoch im letzten Augenblick. Auch ihm waren die Anspannung und die Sorge um Lightning deutlich anzusehen.

„Wir müssen das Geröll hier wegschaffen, sonst wird sie da drin ersticken, falls sie überhaupt noch am Leben ist", schlug Sazh vor, wandte sich zu Rygdea um und versuchte vergeblich einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Seit ihren Abenteuern vor drei Jahren war ihm die Soldatin sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Er war der Älteste ihrer Gruppe und hatte für die jüngeren Mitglieder eine Art Beschützerinstinkt entwickelt. Wie sollte er nur Serah erklären wenn Lightning in dieser Höhle ums Leben gekommen war?

_So etwas darfst du nicht einmal denken. Reiß dich zusammen, Mann!_

„Und was ist, wenn wir dadurch ein weiteres Beben auslösen? Wir wissen doch nicht einmal wie stabil das Ding ist", widersprach Rygdea aufgebracht und deutete auf die Wand, die sie von Lightning trennte. Sazh gab es nur ungern zu, aber der Mann mit dem schulterlangen Haar hatte recht. Eigentlich hätten sie sofort aus dem Stollen verschwinden sollen, aber er konnte Lightning nicht zurücklassen und er würde sich auch nicht von seinem Vorhaben, sich einen Weg durch das Geröll zu graben, abbringen lassen. Das war er ihr schuldig nach allem was sie vor drei Jahren für ihn und alle anderen getan hatte.

„Wir haben aber keine andere Wahl. Bis Hilfe eintrifft könnte Lightning längst tot sein!" Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Sazh wieder der Wand aus Gesteinsbrocken zu, die sich vor seinen Augen bis hin zur Decke zog. Mit bloßen Händen begann er einen Stein nach dem anderen abzutragen, egal wie schwer sie auch sein mochten. Er konnte förmlich Rygdeas verblüfften Blick auf sich fühlen ehe er sich daran machte dem Piloten zu helfen.

Der Schweiß lief Sazh und Rygdea bereits nach wenigen Minuten von der Stirn und schon nach den ersten Brocken hatten sie sich Kratzer und Schrammen zugezogen. Ihre Hände waren mit Schmutz und Blut bedeckt, trotzdem dachte keiner von ihnen im Traum daran aufzugeben. Ihr Atem ging schwer, wegen des Staubs, der durch das Beben in der Luft hing, bekamen sie nur schwer Luft. Schwerere Steine schafften sie gemeinsam aus dem Weg, ein Ende jedoch war noch lange nicht in Sicht.

Das plötzliche Rauschen des Funkgeräts, mit dem Rygdea noch vor wenigen Minuten vergeblich versucht hatte, Kontakt mit Lightning aufzunehmen, ließ die beiden Männer inne halten. Wie in Zeitlupe richteten sie sich auf und starrten auf das Gerät, das wenige Meter entfernt auf dem Boden lag und monotone Töne von sich gab ehe eine schwache und zittrige Stimme zu hören war.

‚_H… Hallo? Ist da jemand?'_, drang die Stimme an ihre Ohren, sofort löste sich Rygdea aus seiner Starre, lief zum Funkgerät und hob es hoch. Sazh sah ihm noch immer besorgt, aber auch mit aufkeimender Hoffnung dabei zu wie er einen Knopf drückte und beinahe panisch in das Gerät sprach.

„Lightning, bist du das? Geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt, seine Stimme bebte. Auch in Sazh' Glieder kehrte nun wieder leben, eiligen Schrittes trat er zu dem jungen Mann und blieb vor ihm stehen. Besorgt hofften sie auf eine Antwort, die einige Sekunden auf sich warten ließ.

‚_Rygdea?'_

Erleichtert ließ Sazh sie Schultern sinken. Die Anspannung fiel in jenem Moment, in dem er Lightnings Stimme erkannte, wie eine schwere Last von seinen Schultern. Ein befreites Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle, es schien ihr einigermaßen gut zu gehen. Ihre Stimme klang zwar schwach und stellenweise etwas abgehakt, aber sie war am Leben. Auch Rygdea war die Erleichterung förmlich an zu sehen.

„Ja, Sazh ist auch hier. Wie geht es dir?"

‚_Es… geht mir gut'_, antwortete sie, ein ersticktes Husten drang aus den Lautsprechern des Funkgeräts. Sowohl Sazh als auch Rygdea wussten, dass sie log, aber zumindest war sie am Leben. Jetzt galt es, sie so schnell wie möglich zu befreien und sie dann in das nächstgelegene Krankenhaus zu bringen. Um sie herum sammelten sich die Soldaten des Jagdgeschwaders, die mit Rygdea hier angekommen waren und noch vor wenigen Minuten panisch und vollkommen planlos herum geirrt waren, bereit, ihnen bei der Bergung der jungen Frau zu helfen.

„Lightning, bleib wo du bist. Wir holen dich da so schnell wie möglich raus, versprochen. Lauf nicht weg."

‚_Sehr witzig… Idiot'_, erwiderte Lightning keuchend. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln schlich sich auf Sazh' Gesichtszüge. Zumindest schien sie trotz ihrer Situation ihren typischen Sarkasmus nicht verloren zu haben. Ein gutes Zeichen, dass es ihr einigermaßen gut ging, trotzdem brauchte sie so schnell wie möglich ärztliche Hilfe. Er würde sie da raus holen und wenn er sich die Hände weiter blutig graben würde.

_Halte durch, Kleine_, dachte der Pilot während er und die anderen sich wieder daran machten, einen Stein nach dem anderen aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Sie wussten, es würde eine Weile dauern bis sie zu ihr durch dringen würden, dennoch war Vorsicht das höchste Gebot. Sollten weitere Brocken von der Decke stürzen, wäre das für die angeschlagene Soldatin äußerst gefährlich.

* * *

Ein dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich in Lightnings Kopf aus und ein gequältes Stöhnen entwich ihrer trockenen Kehle als sie die Augen öffnete. Um sie herum herrschte absolute Dunkelheit, nur hin und wieder erleuchtete eine flackernde Lichtquelle den unheimlichen Ort, an dem sie sich befand. Mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen, hob unendlich langsam ihre rechte Hand und fasste sich an die Stirn. Augenblicklich durchfuhr ein unangenehmer schmerz ihren Kopf, unter ihren Fingern konnte sie etwas Feuchtes spüren.

Ihr gesamter Körper quälte sie und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Die Luft war trocken und voller Staub, nicht das leiseste Geräusch drang an ihre Ohren. Vorsichtig hob die Soldatin ihre Lider, ihr Blick war starr auf das braune Gebilde gerichtet, das sich einige Meter über ihr erstreckte und hin und wieder von dem flackernden Licht beleuchtet wurde.

Ein ersticktes Husten entwich Lightnings Kehle, sie fühlte sich so schwach wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sich jemals derart miserabel gefühlt zu haben, dennoch versuchte sie sich langsam aufzusetzen. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung versetzte ihr einen unangenehmen Stich, ihr Kopf begann schmerzhaft zu pochen. In unmittelbarer Nähe konnte sie einen Helm und eine Taschenlampe ausfindig machen, deren Batterie wohl nicht mehr als zu gut war, zumindest schien sie jeden Moment den Geist aufzugeben. Um sie herum war nichts anderes als braunes Gestein zu erkennen.

_Was ist passiert?_

Ein kurzer Blick an sich herab genügte Lightning um zu erkennen, dass sie verletzt war. Ihre Arme und Beine waren mit Kratzern, Schürfwunden und Staub übersät, die einst weiße Uniform war schmutzig. Auch an ihren Fingern, mit denen sie wenige Augenblicke zuvor ihre Stirn berührt hatte, waren mit Blut bedeckt, ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus.

Augenblicklich schossen der Soldatin die letzten Minuten vor ihrer Ohnmacht in den Sinn. Sie hatte diese Stimme gehört, die sie jedoch niemandem hatte zuordnen können, und nur wenige Sekunden später hatte die Erde angefangen zu beben. Vermutlich war sie in dem Gang, den der verstorbene Fal'Cie Atmos gegraben hatte, verschüttet worden. Lediglich der gelbe Schutzhelm, den Rygdea ihr überreicht hatte, schien sie vor schlimmeren Kopfverletzungen bewahrt zu haben.

Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich als sie an Rygdea und Sazh dachte. Hoffentlich ging es ihnen gut, vermutlich war es auch ihnen nicht gelungen, sich rechtzeitig ins rettende Freie zu begeben. Erneut entwich ein gequältes Husten ihrer Kehle, sie bekam durch den aufgewirbelten Staub kaum Luft zum Atmen. Das Flackern der Taschenlampe wurde unregelmäßiger, immer häufiger saß sie für einige Momente im Dunkeln ehe das Licht für wenige Sekunden wieder anging.

Ein monotones Rauschen drang an ihre Ohren, irritiert versuchte sie auszumachen, woher das Geräusch kam. Im schwachen Licht der Taschenlampe erblickte sie das Funkgerät, das an ihrem Gürtel befestigt war und den unangenehmen Ton von sich gab. Ohne auf den Schmerz zu achten griff sie mit zittrigen Fingern nach dem Gerät, beinahe wäre es ihr aus den Händen geglitten.

„H… Hallo? Ist da jemand?", fragte sie mit schwacher und rauer Stimme, ein unangenehmes Kratzen breitete sich in ihrem Hals aus. Geduldig wartete sie auf eine Antwort, aber nur das monotone Rauschen war zu hören. Ein resignierendes Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle, es wäre auch zu schön gewesen um wahr zu sein.

‚_Lightning, bist du das? Geht es dir gut?',_ drang plötzlich eine Stimme an ihre Ohren, überrascht festigte sie den Griff um das Funkgerät. Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor und neue Hoffnung begann in ihr aufzukeimen.

„Rygdea?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll und hoffte, dass sie sich nicht geirrt hatte. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke bis die erlösende Antwort aus den Lautsprechern drang.

‚_Ja, Sazh ist auch hier. Wie geht es dir?'_, erwiderte Rygdea, er klang besorgt und erleichtert zugleich. Ein befreiter Ausdruck schlich sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge. Nicht nur, dass Hilfe in Aussicht war, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass es Sazh und Rygdea gut zu gehen schien ließ sie beruhigt ausatmen.

„Es… geht mit gut", log sie, ein erstickt klingendes Husten entwich ihrer trockenen Kehle. Sie wollte den beiden nicht noch mehr Sorgen bereiten als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte.

‚_Lightning, bleib wo du bist. Wir holen dich da so schnell wie möglich raus, versprochen. Lauf nicht weg.',_ tönte es aus dem Funkgerät, ein belustigtes und zugleich genervtes Schnauben entwich Lightnings Kehle.

„Sehr witzig… Idiot", entgegnete Lightning keuchend, ließ das Funkgerät sinken und sah sich in der Finsternis, die um sie herum herrschte, um. Es gab nichts, wohin sie gehen konnte, in ihrem Zustand dürfte es ohnehin ein schwieriges Unterfangen sein, sich überhaupt zu erheben. Sie war gefangen und ihr würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben als auf Hilfe zu warten, so ungern sie den Gedanken auch akzeptierte. Seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern war sie nur ungern auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen. Sie hatte sich immer eingeredet, alles alleine schaffen zu können, aber in Situationen wie diesen war nicht einmal sie dazu in der Lage, sich aus eigener Kraft zu befreien.

Um sie herum herrschte wieder Stille, erschöpft lehnte sie sich mit ihrem Rücken gegen die nahegelegene Steinwand, zog ihre aufgeschürften Beine an ihren Körper und schloss leise seufzend ihre Augen. Hin und wieder drang ein ersticktes Husten aus ihrer trockenen Kehle, das Atmen fiel ihr noch immer schwer. Ihr war kalt und das flackernde Licht der Taschenlampe drang hin und wieder durch ihre geschlossenen Lider. Ermattet strich sie sich einige Haarsträhnen, die von ihrem eigenen Blut getränkt waren, aus dem Gesicht und versuchte sich so gut es ihr in dieser Situation möglich war zu entspannen.

Ihre Gedanken huschten zu Serah, die nicht einmal wusste, wo sie sich befand. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler gewesen, einfach zu verschwinden ohne ihr zu sagen, wohin sie gehen würde, aber sie hatte nach den Ereignissen des gestrigen Tages keinen allzu großen Drang verspürt, mir ihr darüber zu reden. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, welche Sorgen sich die Jüngere machen würde sollte die Soldatin heute Nacht nicht nach Hause kommen.

Und dann war da noch Snow, der Idiot, der sich wegen ihrer Schwester fast ins Koma getrunken und sie geküsst hatte. Augenblicklich stieg erneut der Zorn, den sie gestern ihm gegenüber bereits empfunden hatte, in ihr auf. Ob er sich überhaupt noch daran erinnern konnte, so viel Whiskey wie er zu sich genommen hatte?

Sie wusste es nicht und es war ihr in diesem Moment auch egal. Sie würde es früh genug herausfinden sollten Sazh und Rygdea sie jemals hier raus holen. Sie begann sich zu fragen, wie lange sie hier schon verschüttet war, in der anhaltenden Dunkelheit hatte sie vollkommen das Zeitgefühl verloren.

Lightning spürte, wie die Müdigkeit von ihrem Körper Besitz ergriff, doch sie kämpfte dagegen an und öffnete ihre Augen. Sie wollte nicht einschlafen, nicht in ihrer Situation. Ermattet biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und zwickte sich in ihren linken Arm in der Hoffnung, der Schmerz würde sie wach halten, doch das tat er nicht. Die vielen Verletzungen zehrten an ihren Kräften, die Stille und die Finsternis um sie herum taten ihr übriges und sie spürte, wie ihre Lider immer schwerer wurden.

_Thavron_, drang wie aus dem Nichts eine zischende Stimme an ihre Ohren. Erschrocken riss Lightning ihre Augen auf und sah sich alarmiert um, augenblicklich war die Müdigkeit aus ihren Gliedern gewichen. Es war dieselbe Stimme, die sie vernommen hatte bevor das Erdbeben eingesetzt hatte und sie verschüttet worden war, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Und es war dasselbe, ihr absolut fremde Wort, das sie geflüstert hatte.

Lightning war sich sicher, dass ihre etwas benebelten Sinne ihr keinen üblen Streich spielten. Aufmerksam griff sie nach der Taschenlampe und leuchtete in die Sackgasse hinein, aus der die scheinbar weibliche Stimme gekommen war. Und entgegen aller Erwartungen konnte sie im schwachen Licht zwischen all dem Geröll, das während des Erdbebens zu Boden gefallen war, ein glänzendes Objekt erkennen.

Irritiert zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch, ihre blauen Augen waren starr auf den Gegenstand gerichtet, der das Licht ihrer Lampe reflektierte. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, es vorhin gesehen zu haben, möglicherweise war es erst durch das Erdbeben zum Vorschein gekommen. Und wieder glaubte sie, nicht alleine hier zu sein.

Vorsichtig und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte Lightning sich zu erheben und klammerte sich mit der rechten Hand krampfhaft an der Wand, an der sie noch vor wenigen Sekunden gesessen hatte, fest als wäre sie eine Ertrinkende, in der linken hielt sie die Taschenlampe. Ihre schmerzenden Beine zitterten unter der Belastung und ihr Kopf begann unangenehm zu pochen, dennoch riss sie sich zusammen. Mit langsamen und bedachten Schritten tastete sie sich voran, jeder Schritt war eine Qual. Offensichtlich war sie doch schwerer verletzt als sie ursprünglich gedacht hatte.

‚_Lightning, bist du noch da?'_, kam Rygdeas Stimme aus dem Funkgerät, das sie in ihrer Tasche um ihre Hüfte verstaut hatte. Genervt seufzend blieb sie auf zittrigen Beinen stehen, griff nach dem Gerät und drückte auf den kleinen, roten Knopf ehe sie antwortete.

„Ich hoffe, das war eine rhetorische Frage", sagte sie mit der gewohnten Kälte in ihrer rauen Stimme. Resignierend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und schleppte sich behutsam ein paar Schritte weiter in die Richtung der Sackgasse, die Atmos vor seinem Tod gegraben hatte, „Seht lieber zu, dass ihr mich hier raus holt."

‚_Schon gut, ich wollte nur wissen, ob du in Ordnung bist'_, entgegnete der Soldat ehe wieder absolute Stille einkehrte und sie das Funkgerät weg steckte. Kaum zu glauben, dass er das wirklich gefragt hatte, immerhin gab es für sie keinen Weg hier raus. Sie verdrehte die Augen ehe sie behutsam weiter ging.

Das Objekt rückte in greifbare Nähe. Als Lightning nur wenige Schritte davor stehen blieb, erkannte sie, dass es sich bei dem Gegenstand um eine pechschwarze Urne handelte. Skeptisch kräuselte sie ihre Stirn und ließ sich vorsichtig und wie in Zeitlupe auf ihre Knie sinken. Der raue Steinboden schmerzte an ihren Wunden, doch sie versuchte es so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen.

Das Gefäß hatte in etwa dieselbe Größe wie diejenigen, die sie von Feuerbestattungen kannte. Damals, auf Cocoon, waren diese Urnen jedoch reich verziert gewesen und nur äußerst selten komplett einfarbig. Je bunter und verspielter die Muster waren umso mehr Vermögen und Macht besaßen die Angehörigen des Verstorbenen.

Sehr zu Lightnings Verwunderung war die Urne zwar mit Staub bedeckt, wies jedoch keinen einzigen Kratzer oder Sprung auf. Als hätte sie das Erdbeben vollkommen unbeschadet überstanden lag sie vor ihr und reflektierte das unstete Licht ihrer Taschenlampe.

Das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, schien sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde zu verstärken, doch die Soldatin ignorierte es. Stattdessen hob sie ihre freie linke Hand und berührte die Urne, die glatte Oberfläche war eiskalt. Kein Wunder wenn sie bedachte, wie lange das Gefäß hier schon begraben war.

Vorsichtig fuhr Lightning über die Urne und wischte die Staubschicht mit zittrigen Fingern ab ehe sie das Gefäß wie in Zeitlupe aufhob. Neugierig betrachtete sie es von allen Seiten bis ihr eine kleine Gravur ins Auge stach, die noch immer mit Staub bedeckt war. Behutsam fuhr sie mit ihrem Finger über die Buchstaben und erkannte einen Namen, der klar leserlich im Material verewigt war.

„Eressea Niniel", las Lightning leise vor, dennoch hallten ihre Worte von den kahlen Wänden wider. Sie erinnerte sich, dass auf Cocoon lediglich Verbrecher oder andere Menschen, die auf irgendeine Weise Böses im Sinn gehabt hatten, in einfachen und meist vollkommen farblosen Urnen beigesetzt worden waren. Die Tatsache, dass sie womöglich die Asche einer solchen Person in ihren Händen hielt, jagte einen unangenehmen Schauer ihren Rücken hinab.

Doch der ungewöhnliche Fund erklärte noch lange nicht die Stimme, die Lightning bereits mehrere Male gehört hatte. Wieder sah sie sich suchend um als plötzlich die Erde erneut zu beben begann, dieses Mal jedoch nicht einmal annähernd so stark wie das Beben zuvor. Dennoch reichte die Erschütterung aus um Lightning aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Ein Klirren drang an ihre Ohren als sowohl ihre Taschenlampe als auch die Urne aus Lightnings Händen glitten während sie sich auf dem kahlen Boden abstützte um ihre Balance zu bewahren. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihre rechte Handfläche.

Als das relativ schwache Beben nur wenige Sekunden später nach ließ, setzte sich Lightning auf und konnte im Licht der am Boden liegenden Taschenlampe die Scherben der zerbrochenen Urne erkennen. Die Handfläche ihrer rechten Hand war vom Zeigefinger bis hin zum Handballen aufgeschnitten, Blut lief ihren Arm hinab. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich auf einem der Splitter abgestützt. Was sie jedoch am meisten verwunderte war die Tatsache, dass die Urne komplett leer gewesen sein musste. Keine Asche oder andere Überreste eines Leichnams waren auf dem kahlen Boden zu erkennen, nur hunderte Scherben.

‚_Lightning, alles okay bei dir? Geht es dir gut?'_, konnte sie Rygdeas besorgte Stimme hören. Sie versuchte nach dem Funkgerät zu greifen, doch es glitt ihr aus der blutigen Hand. Als sie erneut nach ihm greifen wollte, wurde ihr Blick verschwommen. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen in der Hoffnung, das aufkeimende Schwindelgefühl zu vertreiben, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Stattdessen spürte sie wie die Ohnmacht sie übermannte und sie bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

* * *

Beinahe am Ende seiner Kräfte angekommen wischte sich Sazh den Schweiß von der Stirn. Das Graben zog sich länger hin als er ursprünglich gedacht hatte, auch dem um einiges jüngeren Rygdea und den anderen Soldaten des Jagdgeschwaders sah man die Anstrengung langsam aber sicher an. Sein Atem ging schwer und noch immer hing erdrückender Staub in der stickigen, aber angenehm kühlen Luft.

Erst vor kurzem hatte Rygdea ein zweites Mal Kontakt mit Lightning aufgenommen. Noch immer hatte ihre Stimme geschwächt geklungen, aber sie war noch bei Bewusstsein und das war schließlich alles, was zählte. Sazh wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen wie es war, in einer Höhle ohne Ausweg verschüttet zu sein und auf Hilfe warten zu müssen. Erst recht da Lightning ein äußerst unabhängiger Mensch war, der sich nur ungern auf andere verließ.

Sazh und Rygdea waren gerade dabei einen der größeren Brocken beiseite zu schaffen als wie aus dem Nichts die Erde erneut zu beben begann. Erschrocken ließen sie das Gestein fallen und versuchten an einer der Wände Halt zu finden. Panisches Geschrei drang durch den bedrohlich grollenden Stollen ehe das schwache Beben genauso schnell verschwand wie es gekommen war.

„Verdammt, woher kommen diese Erdbeben?", fluchte Sazh wütend als er sich von der Wand löste, Rygdea tat es ihm gleich und suchte nach dem Funkgerät, das während der Erschütterung aus seiner Hosentasche geglitten war. Seit sie nach Grand Pulse umgesiedelt waren, waren keine Beben im Mah'habara Stollen verzeichnet worden. Auch von früheren Beben in der näheren Umgebung hatten keine Aufzeichnungen existiert, warum gerade jetzt?

„Lightning, alles okay bei dir? Geht es dir gut?", fragte Rygdea mit leicht besorgter Stimme in das Funkgerät hinein. Angespannt warteten sie auf eine Antwort, doch es kam keine. Selbst nach fast einer Minute war kein Lebenszeichen von der jungen Frau zu hören, „Melde dich, Lightning."

Er versuchte noch mehrere Male Kontakt mit ihr aufzunehmen, aber sie reagierte nicht. In den Gesichtern der Männer konnten sie die Besorgnis erkennen. Sazh hoffte inständig, dass es der Soldatin gut ging und möglicherweise nur das Funkgerät bei dem Erdbeben den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Die Befürchtung, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen war, wuchs jedoch von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

„Das bringt nichts, wir müssen sie da raus holen", meinte Sazh und riss Rygdea das Funkgerät aus der Hand nachdem er zum wiederholten Male vergeblich versucht hatte, Lightning zu kontaktieren. Der Mann mit den langen Haaren warf ihm zunächst einen zornigen Blick zu, schien aber schließlich zu begreifen, dass er recht hatte. Die Blicke der beiden richteten sich auf die Geröllwand vor ihnen, die den Weg zu Lightning abschnitt. Sie waren bereits weit gekommen, es konnte nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie endlich zu ihr gelangen würden.

Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren machten sich sämtliche Soldaten wieder an die Arbeit und räumten einen Stein nach dem anderen zur Seite. Sie kamen gut voran und es nahm nur noch wenige Minuten in Anspruch bis sie ein kleines Loch in die Geröllwand gegraben hatten. Angespornt durch ihren Fortschritt arbeitete Sazh weiter und schon bald war der Durchgang groß genug, um ohne Probleme in den Gang schlüpfen zu können.

Ermattet wischten sich die Männer den Schweiß von der Stirn und legten eine kurze Verschnaufpause ein, Sazh hingegen zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und kroch trotz der Gefahr, dass das von ihnen gegrabene Loch wieder einstürzen könnte, in den dahinter liegenden Gang. Die Taschenlampe erhellte die Höhle, von Lightning jedoch war keine Spur. Er hörte, dass Rygdea ihm folgte und schließlich neben ihm stehen blieb. In stillem Einverständnis nickten sich die beiden Männer kurz zu bevor sie weiter in den dunklen Gang vordrangen. Sie waren nur wenige Schritte gegangen bis hinter einer langgezogenen Kurve am Ende der Sackgasse ein flackerndes Licht in ihr Blickfeld trat, direkt daneben lag Lightning.

Abrupt blieben sie stehen, ihre Blicke waren starr auf den reglosen Körper der Soldatin gerichtet. Sie lag auf der Seite mit dem Rücken zu ihnen und rührte sich nicht im Geringsten, ihre Uniform sowie Haut und Haare waren mit Staub und Schmutz verdreckt. Wie vom Blitz getroffen lösten sich sowohl Sazh als auch Rygdea aus ihrer Starre, ersterer ließ sogar seine Taschenlampe fallen, und knieten sich zu ihr auf den Boden. Vorsichtig drehte Sazh die Kriegerin auf den Rücken und hielt sie besorgt in seinen Armen, der Jüngere saß ihm gegenüber.

„Lightning?", fragte Sazh besorgt und schüttelte sie sanft. Von einer Wunde auf der Stirn lief Blut ihre Wange hinab, einige Strähnen, die ihr ins Gesicht hingen, waren blutverschmiert, ihre blasse Haut war schmutzig und mit Kratzer und Schürfwunden übersät. Auch ihre rechte Hand wies eine tiefe Schnittwunde auf, die stark blutete, neben ihr lagen Scherben. Ein unangenehmer Kloß bildete sich in Sazh' Hals, hoffentlich war sie noch am Leben, „Komm schon, Light. Mach' keinen Blödsinn!"

Und tatsächlich begannen Lightnings Lider kaum merkbar zu zucken ehe sie unendlich langsam ihre Augen öffnete. Vollkommen orientierungslos sah sie sich um, selbst als sie Rygdea und Sazh erblickte, zeigte sich auf ihren Gesichtszügen keine Regung, aber das war Sazh egal. Hauptsache, sie war noch am Leben.

„Gott sei Dank", atmete er erleichtert aus, auch von Rygdea fiel in diesem Moment die Anspannung ab. Fürsorglich strich er Lightning einige der verklebten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte sie aufmunternd an, „Braves Mädchen."

Sie reagierte nicht darauf, stattdessen sah sie sich weiter um als würde sie etwas oder jemanden suchen. Irritiert kräuselte Sazh seine Stirn und warf Rygdea einen fragenden Blick zu, der daraufhin nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Th… Thavron?", fragte Lightning schließlich mit schwacher Stimme und sah den beiden Männern fragend in die Gesichter, verdutzt blickten sie auf sie hinab.

„Was?", hakte Rygdea neugierig wie er nun einmal war nach und sprach die Frage, die auch Sazh auf der Zunge lag, laut aus. Lightnings Gesicht verzog sich schmerzverzerrt. Sie musste ziemlich schwach sein und große Schmerzen haben. Kein Wunder wenn Sazh bedachte, was sie seit dem ersten Erdbeben alles durch gemacht hatte.

„Wo… ist Thavron?", fragte sie erneut, ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krächzen, ehe ihre Augen erneut zufielen. Noch immer irritiert über Lightnings Verhalten begann Sazh sie wieder zu schütteln, doch sie rührte sich nicht mehr, anscheinend hatte sie erneut ihr Bewusstsein verloren.

„Wovon spricht sie?", wollte nun Rygdea wissen, sein Gegenüber schwieg für eine Weile nachdenklich während er die schlafende Lightning noch immer in seinen Armen hielt. Sie hatte nicht einmal auf die beiden Männer reagiert oder sie irgendwie begrüßt. Selbst als sie ihnen in die Gesichter geblickt hatte, hatte er keine Regung auf ihren Zügen erkennen können. Als hätte sie vollkommen Fremden in die Augen gesehen.

„Ich habe keinen Schimmer", erwiderte der Pilot noch immer in Gedanken versunken. Er wusste es nicht, aber ihm war klar, dass sie ohnehin keine Antwort erhalten würden solange Lightning noch bewusstlos war. Zunächst galt es, sie so schnell wie möglich hier raus zu holen und sie in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen. Er hoffte, die Hilfe, die sie aus Palumpolum, der nächstgelegenen Stadt, angefordert hatten, würde bald eintreffen.


	5. The Awakening

_Hey!_

_Und das nächste Kapitel ist da, hat leider etwas länger gedauert als gedacht, sorry. Ich hoffe, wie immer, dass es euch gefällt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_**AmedamaCherry:** Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! Freut mich wirklich total, dass dir die Geschichte bisher gefällt. Ja, ich finde Sazh auch toll. Weiß auch nicht, warum. Und was es mit Thavron auf sich hat, kommt natürlich noch ans Tageslicht. Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel._

_Ansonsten freue ich mich wie immer über eure Meinung und viel Spaß._

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, war es um sie herum eiskalt und sie fühlte sich müde und benommen. Sie spürte ihre Glieder kaum und ein seltsames Gefühl, als hätte sie mehrere Tage durchgeschlafen, ergriff ihren Körper. Ein angenehmes Zwielicht herrschte um sie herum, ihre Umgebung jedoch kam ihr kein bisschen bekannt vor.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte sich die junge Frau neugierig wie sie war während sie sich vorsichtig aufsetzte, ihre Stimme klang heiser. Ein unangenehmes Schwindelgefühl ergriff von ihrem Körper Besitz und nur langsam kehrte wieder Leben in ihre müden Gliedmaßen zurück. Ermattet rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen ehe sie sich vollkommen orientierungslos umsah.

Sie befand sich in einer Art Halle, deren gewölbte Decke sich weit über ihrem Kopf erstreckte. Gewaltige Kronleuchter hingen von der Decke, die jedoch nicht erleuchtet waren, aber dennoch einen beeindruckenden Anblick boten. Die Wände um sie herum waren in einem dunklen grau gehalten, sie vermochte jedoch nicht zu sagen, ob sie schon immer diesen Farbton hatten oder ob das Grau am Alter des Gebäudes lag. Zumindest ließen einzelne Risse und abgeplatzter Putz darauf schließen, dass diese Halle schon vor langer Zeit errichtet worden war. Durch riesige Mosaikfenster mit Spitzbögen zu ihrer Rechten und Linken drang angenehmes Licht, das bunte Muster auf den pechschwarzen Marmorboden zauberte, zwischen den einzelnen Fenstern hingen Kandelaber mit erloschenen und bereits sehr weit abgebrannten Kerzen.

„Wow", entwich es ihr während sie sich vorsichtig erhob und sich den Staub von ihrer Kleidung klopfte. Zu ihrer Überraschung jedoch war der gewaltige Raum, von dessen Wänden jedes noch so kleine Geräusch widerhallte, vollkommen leer. Lediglich am Ende der Halle befand sich ein riesiger Alter, dahinter die Kristallstatue eines imposanten Vogels, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

In einer beeindruckenden Pose, als würde er sich vom Boden abstoßen und gen Himmel fliegen wollen, stand die Statue vor ihr. Die mächtigen Flügel hatte der Vogel weit von sich gestreckt und sein Schnabel war bedrohlich geöffnet. Das Federkleid, das beinahe so aussah als wäre es von Menschenhand in den Kristall gemeißelt worden, war äußerst aufwändig und beeindruckend, die Augen wirkten aus einem ihr unerklärlichen Grund unheimlich lebendig.

Wie von selbst setzte die junge Frau auf wackligen Beinen einen Fuß vor den anderen, umrundete den steinernen Altar und blieb schließlich direkt vor dem mächtigen Wesen stehen. Sprachlos und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund blickte sie zu der Statue aus Kristall hinauf, wie in Zeitlupe hob sie ihre rechte Hand und berührte die kräftige Brust des Vogels. Sie vermochte nicht zu sagen warum, aber zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung war der Kristall nicht kalt, sondern angenehm warm. Als würde er von innen heraus glühen.

„Vanille!", drang eine Stimme an ihre Ohren. Erschrocken zuckte ihr Körper zusammen, augenblicklich nahm sie ihre Hand von der Statue. Hastig drehte sie sich um und erblickte eine Frau mit langem, schwarzem Haar, das beinahe so aussah, als wäre es seit Tagen nicht mehr gekämmt worden. Sie trug blaue Kleidung, in ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen Speer, dessen Spitze im angenehmen Zwielicht bedrohlich glänzte.

„Fang!", rief Vanille erstaunt, ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen ehe sie sich in Bewegung setzte und immer noch auf zittrigen Knien zu ihrer Freundin lief. Ohne zu zögern warf sie sich in Fangs starke Arme, die sie sogleich fest an sich drückten. Glücklich schmiegte sich die junge Frau an Fang, deren rechte Hand sanft über ihr rotes Haar fuhr um sie zu beruhigen. Sie konnte spüren, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen als sie sich daran erinnerte, was geschehen war bevor sie hier, in diesem tempelähnlichen Gebäude, erwacht waren.

Gemeinsam mit Lightning, Snow, Hope und Sazh hatten sie sich gegen Barthandelus und Orphanus gewendet und beide nach einem schier aussichtslosen Kampf besiegt. Das wiederum hatte zur Folge gehabt, dass die schwebende Welt Cocoon auf Grand Pulse gestürzt wäre und beide Welten vernichtet worden wären. Vanille und Fang hatten sich geopfert um Cocoon eine Stütze aus Kristall bieten zu können, die den Planeten im Himmel halten sollte. Im Gegenzug jedoch hätten sie für immer im Inneren des Kristalls eingesperrt sein sollen, nun aber standen sie hier, inmitten dieses riesigen Raums, und umarmten sich vor Erleichterung und Freude.

„Was ist passiert? Wo sind wir hier und wie lange haben wir geschlafen?", fragte Vanille als sie sich von Fang löste. Neugierig sah sie zu der Größeren hinauf, doch sie schüttelte nur unwissend ihren Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber das hier…", sie deutete auf die gewaltige Statue, die Vanille vorhin so beeindruckt gemustert hatte. Vanilles verwirrter und zugleich erleichterter Blick folgte ihrer ausgestreckten Hand, „…ist definitiv die Esper _Phönix_. Er ist mächtiger als alle anderen Esper und dazu in der Lage, ehemalige L'Cie aus ihrer Kristallstarre zu befreien."

„Warum ist er zu Kristall erstarrt?", fragte Vanille neugierig und betrachtete den wundersamen Vogel. Sie hatte den Namen Phönix bereits mehrere Male gehört und wusste von seinen Fähigkeiten, aber sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er noch existierte.

„Keine Ahnung. Es gibt viele Legenden, aber keine genaue Überlieferung. Ich weiß nur, dass er bereits seit etwa fünfhundert Jahren eine Statue aus Kristall ist", erklärte Fang und betrachtete die imposante Gestalt der Esper beeindruckt, aber mit einem dankbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Ich glaube, wir haben es dem überdimensionalen Chocobo da vorne zu verdanken, dass wir aus unserer Kristallstarre erwacht sind."

„Und warum ausgerechnet jetzt?", wollte Vanille irritiert wissen. Davon abgesehen fragte sie sich, wie ein zu Kristall erstarrtes Wesen dazu in der Lage war, sie zu erwecken. Hunderte Fragen huschten durch ihren noch müden Verstand, aber sie fand keine Antwort.

„Das werden wir herausfinden", entgegnete Fang bestimmend. Die Jüngere beobachtete, wie sich Fangs Griff um ihren Speer festigte während ihre Augen starr auf Phönix gerichtet waren, der sie allem Anschein nach von ihrem Schicksal erlöst hatte. Vanille nickte entschlossen und folgte dem Blick ihrer Freundin. Fang hatte recht, hier herum zu stehen brachte sie nicht weiter. Sie mussten heraus finden, warum die Esper sie ausgerechnet jetzt erweckt hatte. Sie spürte, dass es dafür einen äußerst wichtigen Grund gab, der jedoch hinter einem Schleier verborgen lag.

* * *

Noch immer müde und mit Kopfschmerzen saß Snow gelassen auf dem Sofa und starrte nachdenklich auf den Stoff seiner Hose. Seit er aufgewacht war, waren bereits mehrere Stunden vergangen, die er mit Dösen oder Zeitung lesen verbracht hatte. Für mehr fehlte ihm schlicht und ergreifend der nötige Enthusiasmus. Dass Serah ihn betrogen hatte, nagte nach wie vor an ihm, genau wie die Tatsache, dass er ihre Schwester Lightning geküsst hatte.

Sollte er Serah verzeihen? Er wusste es nicht und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er ihr Handeln jemals vergeben oder gar vergessen könnte. Im Moment konnte und wollte er darüber auch nicht nachdenken. Zu frisch war der Schmerz, den Serahs Worte in ihm ausgelöst hatten um jetzt bereits sagen zu können, dass ihre Beziehung noch eine Zukunft hatte. Davon abgesehen wusste er nicht, ob Serah bei ihm bleiben würde, immerhin liebte sie schließlich beide Männer.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich Snows Kehle. Weiter darüber nachzudenken hatte absolut keinen Sinn, trotzdem ließen ihn die Gedanken und der tiefsitzende Schmerz nicht los. Er hatte geglaubt, Serah und er würden den Rest ihrer beider Leben zusammen verbringen und die große und glückliche Familie gründen, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Und nun, drei Jahre nach ihrer Verlobung, lagen seine Zukunftspläne in tausende Scherben zerbrochen vor seinen Füßen. Die Frage war nur, ob sowohl er als auch Serah gewillt waren, die Scherben wieder zusammen zu setzen.

Aber neben der Trauer, die Snow über den Vertrauensbruch seiner Verlobten verspürte, empfand er auch Wut. Lightning hatte recht gehabt als sie gestern in Lebreaus Bar gesagt hatte, Serah hätte mit ihm darüber sprechen sollen bevor es überhaupt soweit hätte kommen können. Aber sie hatte es nicht getan und das ließ Zorn und Enttäuschung in ihm aufsteigen. Er hatte ihr blind vertraut und sich nie etwas dabei gedacht, dass sie in Eden ganz alleine war und tun und lassen konnte, wonach ihr gerade der Sinn stand ohne dass er davon gewusst hätte.

Und dann war da noch Lightning, bei der er sich trotz ihrer Differenzen verstanden fühlte. Die beiden Schwestern waren so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht, dennoch hatte es die Soldatin trotz ihrer kühlen und unnahbaren Art geschafft, ihn zumindest ein wenig abzulenken. Es gab nichts, was ihn seine Enttäuschung und den Zorn vergessen lassen konnte, trotzdem hatte sie sich um ihn gekümmert und ihn bei sich schlafen lassen, wenngleich er sie mehr dazu überredet hatte als dass sie freiwillig zugestimmt hatte.

Das Klingeln seines Handys riss Snow aus seinen deprimierenden Gedanken, müde wühlte er in seiner Hosentasche herum ehe er das kleine Gerät, das in seinem Zustand viel zu laut vor sich hin trällerte und seinen Kopf schmerzhaft Pochen ließ, heraus zog und einen Blick auf das Display warf. Sein gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich augenblicklich und er verspürte ein unangenehmes Stechen in seiner Brust als er las, von _wem_ der Anruf war.

_Serah_, schoss es Snow durch den Kopf, sein Griff um das Handy verfestigte sich. Er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, das penetrante Klingeln einfach zu ignorieren bis sie aufgeben würde, entschied sich schließlich doch dagegen und nahm den Anruf entgegen. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal mit seinem Namen melden als Serahs Stimme an seine Ohren drang.

„Snow, wo bist du?" Sie war vollkommen außer sich, ihre Stimme klang besorgt und panisch zugleich. Irritiert kräuselte Snow seine Stirn und begann sich zu fragen, was Serah nach ihrem gestrigen Gespräch dazu veranlasst hatte, ihn überhaupt anzurufen. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein.

„Ich… ähm…", begann er, wusste jedoch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ihr zu erzählen, er hätte bei ihrer Schwester geschlafen weil er nicht zu ihr wollte schien ihm in diesem Moment fehl am Platz.

„Sazh hat eben angerufen. Lightning ist im Lazarett in Palumpolum. Sie waren im Mah'habara Stollen und sie ist bei einem Erdbeben verschüttet worden", erzählte sie darauf los ohne ein einziges Mal Luft zu holen. Snow war es schwer gefallen, sie überhaupt zu verstehen, doch als er den Sinn ihrer Worte begriff, riss er seine Augen auf. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sich Lightning auf eine Mission begeben würde. Besorgt sprang er vom Sofa auf und umfasste das Mobiltelefon fester.

„Was? Geht es ihr gut?", fragte er alarmiert. Er wusste, Lightning war zäh, aber sollte sie wirklich verschüttet worden sein, würde ihr das auch nicht allzu viel helfen. Er hoffte inständig, dass es ihr gut ging.

„Sazh und Rygdea konnten sie befreien, aber sie ist schwer verletzt", entgegnete Serah. Er konnte ihr anhören, dass sie krank vor Sorge und den Tränen nahe war. Kein Wunder, sie verdankte der Soldatin viel und nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern war Lightning die einzige, die ihr noch geblieben war. Sie hatte selbst zurückgesteckt um Serah beschützen und helfen zu können soweit es ihr möglich gewesen war.

Snow musste seinen nächsten Schritt nicht lange überlegen. Er würde noch heute nach Palumpolum reisen um Lightning zu besuchen und er wusste, dass Serah mitkommen würde. Er war wenig begeistert von dem Gedanken, trotzdem würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Immerhin waren sie Schwestern und die Jüngere würde sich von nichts auf der Welt davon abhalten lassen, nicht einmal von ihrem Streit mit Snow. Selbst wenn Lightning ihn nicht ausstehen konnte und ihn augenblicklich wieder wegschicken würde, wollte er sich zumindest davon überzeugen, dass sie in Ordnung war.

„Ich bin gleich da", sagte Snow ernst, legte auf und verstaute das Handy wieder in seiner Tasche. Ohne noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren stürmte er aus Lightnings Haus und eilte zu seiner Verlobten. Er wollte unbedingt den nächsten Zug nach Palumpolum erwischen, das war er der Soldatin schuldig nachdem sie ihm geholfen hatte.

* * *

Hopes Schritte hallten von den kahlen Wänden wider als er hastig den langen Gang des Lazarettes der Schutzgarde in Palumpolum entlang lief, hin und wieder kamen im Soldaten, Krankenschwestern und Ärzte entgegen. Sein Vater Bartholomew, mittlerweile hohes Tier in der Regierung und Mitglied des Hohen Rates, hatte ihm von Lightnings Mission und dem Erdbeben erzählt. Offensichtlich war ihr Auftrag derart wichtig für die Regierung gewesen, dass selbst Leute wie sein Vater darüber informiert worden waren.

Bartholomew hatte ihm aufgrund seiner Schweigepflicht nicht sagen können, warum Lightning zum Mah'habara Stollen geschickt worden war, aber das zählte für ihn momentan auch gar nicht. Sie war schwer verletzt von Sazh und Rygdea geborgen worden und sofort ins nächstgelegene Lazarett gebracht worden. Er machte sich Sorgen um die Soldatin und wollte ihr einen Besuch abstatten.

Hope hasste Kliniken. Als kleines Kind hatte er sich beim Spielen im abgelegenen Rohrleitungssystem im Palumpolum seiner Heimatwelt Cocoon den Arm gebrochen. Natürlich hatte seine verstorbene Mutter Nora ihn sofort zum Arzt gebracht, der seinen Arm geröntgt und eingegipst hatte. Die Schmerzen, die er damals als etwa fünfjähriger hatte ertragen müssen, waren beinahe unerträglich gewesen. Davon abgesehen hasste er den Geruch von Medizin und die beinahe erdrückende Anwesenheit der Ärzte.

Als Hope um die Ecke bog konnte er schon von weitem Sazh erkennen, der sich aufgebracht mit einem der Ärzte unterhielt. Sofort beschleunigte er seine Schritte und lief auf den älteren Mann mit der lustigen Frisur zu, ein freudiges Lächeln umspielte trotz der schlechten Nachrichten von Lightning seine Lippen. Es war lange her, dass er Sazh das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

„Sazh!", rief der mittlerweile siebzehnjährige Junge und winkte dem Piloten freudig zu als er sich zu ihm wandte.

„Hope, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Sazh irritiert aber nicht weniger froh über das Wiedersehen.

„Mein Vater…", war alles, was Hope auf seine Frage antwortete, aber Sazh begriff sofort. Natürlich wusste er als Mitglied der Schutzgarde, dass Bartholomew durch seinen damaligen Einfluss auf Cocoon wieder eine gute Stelle innerhalb der Regierung bekommen hatte und somit gut über sämtliche Vorgänge informiert war.

„Verstehe. Dann willst du sicher zu Lightning, oder?"

„Ja", antwortete Hope ernst, sofort verschwand das eben noch freudige Lächeln von seinen Gesichtszügen, „Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie schläft, aber die Ärzte sagen, dass sie bald wieder auf den Beinen ist. Du kennst ja unser Soldatenmädchen", entgegnete Sazh mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln auf den Lippen und klopfte dem Jüngeren freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, „Du kannst zu ihr, ich komme gleich nach. Es ist das Zimmer da vorne."

Mit diesen Worten deutete der Pilot auf eine der sonnengelb gestrichenen Türen, die überhaupt nicht in die erdrückende Atmosphäre des Lazaretts passen wollten. Hope nickte dankbar und ging ohne zu zögern an dem älteren Mann vorbei in die Richtung, die er ihm angewiesen hatte. Obwohl er wusste, dass Lightning noch schlief, klopfte er vorsichtig gegen die Tür. Natürlich erfolgte keine Antwort, aber es gehörte schlicht und ergreifend zu seinen guten Manieren.

Beinahe vollkommen geräuschlos öffnete Hope die überraschend schwere Tür ehe er sie hinter sich schloss. Das Einzelzimmer war nicht allzu groß, aber besser als mit anderen Patienten in ein anderes Zimmer verfrachtet zu werden. Durch das geöffnete Fenster drang die angenehm kühle Abendluft, das Licht der untergehenden Sonne schuf selbst in einem steril eingerichteten Raum wie diesem eine zumindest einigermaßen angenehme Atmosphäre. Sein Blick jedoch glitt sofort zu der jungen Frau, die in dem Patientenbett in der Mitte des Raumes lag und seelenruhig schlief.

Leisen Schrittes ging er auf Lightning zu und blieb schließlich direkt neben ihrem Bett stehen. Es versetzte ihm einen unangenehmen Stich, die sonst so tapfere und starke Soldatin in solch einem Zustand zu sehen. Ihr Haar war ein wenig zerzaust und umrahmte schlaff ihr blasses Gesicht. Die Wunde auf ihrer Stirn, die offensichtlich bereits mit Heilmagie behandelt worden war, trat sofort in sein Blickfeld.

Die Technologie der Menschheit war weit fortgeschritten, die Heilmagie jedoch war bei Weitem nicht so stark wie die eines L'Cie oder anderer magischer Wesen. Dennoch konnte man nur noch einen verhältnismäßig kleinen Kratzer erkennen. Auch unter ihrem linken Auge konnte er eine kleine Schramme sehen, die jedoch nur bei genauerem Hinsehen erkennbar war. Sie wirkte erschöpft und ausgelaugt, ein wenig Ruhe würde ihr vermutlich ganz gut tun.

„Hey, Light", begrüßte Hope die Soldatin obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte. Als sein Vater ihm von ihrer Einlieferung ins Lazarett erzählt hatte, hatte er sich große Sorgen gemacht. Seit ihrer Abenteuer vor drei Jahren waren die beiden ein Herz und eine Seele. Ein enges Band verband sie, das zumindest bei Hope über Freundschaft hinaus ging. Er wusste, dass Lightning seine Gefühle niemals erwidern würde, schon allein wegen des Altersunterschieds, aber er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Stattdessen hatte er es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sie zu beschützen, wie er es vor drei Jahren versprochen hatte.

Die Tatsache, dass sie nun verletzt und bewusstlos vor ihm lag, ließ sein schlechtes Gewissen aufsteigen. Er hatte versprochen, sie zu beschützen und obwohl er wusste, dass Lightning keinen Aufpasser brauchte, hielt er an diesem Versprechen fest. Vielleicht hätte er ihr helfen können, die Frage war nur, wie. Nicht einmal Sazh und Rygdea, die direkt vor Ort gewesen waren, hatten sie davor bewahren können, im Mah'habara Stollen verschüttet zu werden.

Das leise Klicken der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Neugierig warf Hope einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter hinweg und erblickte Sazh, der mit einem sanften Lächeln den Raum betrat und auf ihn und Lightning zu ging.

„Na, wie geht es ihr?", fragte Sazh während er neben Hope stehen blieb und sah auf die schlafende Kriegerin hinab.

„Unverändert", erwiderte Hope, sein Blick war starr auf Lightning gerichtet.

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?", riss ihn Sazh Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Etwas irritiert sah Hope ihn von der Seite an, der Blick des Älteren jedoch war weiterhin auf Lightning gerichtet. Etwas an Sazh' Gesichtsausdruck gefiel dem Schüler überhaupt nicht. Er wirkte überraschend nachdenklich, dennoch nickte er schließlich, „Du kennst Lightning besser als ich, vielleicht kannst du mir helfen. Weißt du, ob sie jemanden namens Thavron kennt?"

Skeptisch und verdutzt kräuselte sich Hopes Stirn. Warum fragte Sazh ausgerechnet jetzt danach? Dennoch begann er über seine Frage nachzudenken, ihm fiel jedoch niemand ein. Nicht einmal innerhalb der Schutzgarde kannte er jemanden, der auf diesen Namen hörte.

„Nein", antwortete Hope ehrlich, Sazh nickte daraufhin verstehend. Er wirkte aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund enttäuscht, „Warum?"

„Weil Lightning nach einer Person namens Thavron gefragt hat nachdem wir sie geborgen haben", erklärte er noch immer in seine Gedanken versunken. Hope wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Wieso sollte Lightning ausgerechnet nach einer Person namens Thavron fragen, von der noch dazu weder Sazh noch er etwas gehört hatten? Sicher, er selbst hatte Lightning zu seiner eigenen Enttäuschung schon länger nicht mehr gesehen, trotzdem hielten sie Kontakt. Sie hatte nie jemanden namens Thavron ihm gegenüber erwähnt.

„Snow und Serah sind auch unterwegs hierher. Sie müssten bald hier sein", brach Sazh erneut die Stille, die sich im Krankenzimmer ausgebreitet hatte. Hope nickte verstehend.

„Wo ist eigentlich Dajh?", fragte er neugierig wie er nun einmal war. Mit Sicherheit war der damals kleine Junge in den letzten Jahren ordentlich gewachsen. Er hätte ihn gerne wieder gesehen, die beiden hatte sich sehr zu Sazh Freude äußerst gut verstanden.

„Bei einer Nachbarin", entgegnete er noch immer in seine Gedanken versunken und Hope begriff, dass es vorerst das Beste war, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Stille breitete sich in dem kleinen Zimmer aus während sich die Sonne immer weiter senkte und schließlich hinter den Häuserdächern verschwand.

* * *

Als Lightning langsam ihre Augen öffnete, war ihr Blick starr an die weiße Zimmerdecke gerichtet, kein einziges Geräusch drang an ihre Ohren. Um sie herum herrschte anstatt der Dunkelheit im Stollen ein angenehmes Zwielicht, die Luft war nicht mehr stickig und um einiges angenehmer. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und müde, aber bei Weitem nicht mehr so schwach wie nach dem Erdbeben.

_Wo bin ich_, fragte sich Lightning als sie sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Stunden erinnerte. Sie war im Mah'habara Stollen verschüttet worden und in Ohnmacht gefallen noch bevor Sazh und Rygdea sie hatten befreien können. An mehr konnte sie sich im Moment nicht erinnern, trotzdem hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo sie war.

_Auf jeden Fall nicht mehr im Stollen._

„Light?", drang plötzlich eine erleichtert klingende Stimme an ihre Ohren, ermattet sah sie zur Seite und erblickte dort Hope und Sazh, die neben ihr standen und besorgt und befreit zugleich zu ihr hinab blickten, „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht."

„Hey", erwiderte sie, ihre Stimme klang rau und müde. Ein wenig irritiert sah sie sich um und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie in einem Bett lag. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, war bis auf die hellblauen Vorhänge und die gelbe Tür komplett weiß, um sie herum war es vollkommen still, „Wo bin ich?"

„Im Lazarett der Schutzgarde Palumpolums", antwortete Sazh ruhig. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, dennoch konnte sie in seinem Gesicht erkennen, welche Sorgen er sich die letzten Stunden gemacht hatte. Kein Wunder, immerhin war er direkt vor Ort gewesen als sie verschüttet worden war und hatte alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um sie zu befreien. Offensichtlich mit Erfolg, „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut", antwortete sie wortkarg wie sie nun mal war, dennoch legten die beiden ihre Stirn in skeptische Falten. Anscheinend sah sie schlimmer aus als sie sich fühlte, „Du und Rygdea, ihr habt mich gerettet, oder?"

Ein aussagekräftiges Nicken war alles, was sie als Antwort von dem Piloten erhielt, sie lächelte kaum merklich, aber dankbar.

„Danke. Scheint so, als wäre ich euch etwas schuldig", erwiderte Lightning, woraufhin Sazh den Kopf schüttelte. Erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete die angenehme Luft, die durch das geöffnete Fenster in den kleinen Raum drang, tief ein. Selten hatte sie sich so sehr über Frischluft gefreut. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie tagelang durch geschlafen, ein unangenehmer Schmerz war hinter ihrer Stirn zu spüren, der vermutlich von ihrer Verletzung stammte.

Ein qualvolles Stechen in ihrer rechten Hand ließ Lightning ihre Augen wieder öffnen. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Arm und warf einen Blick auf ihre Handfläche, wo ein tiefer und langer Schnitt prangte, der mit einigen Stichen genäht worden war. Augenblicklich kamen die fehlenden Erinnerungen in ihr hoch.

_Die Urne_, schoss es der Verletzten durch den Kopf. Während des zweiten Erdbebens hatte sie das ungewöhnliche Gefäß fallen lassen und sich an einer der Scherben verletzt. Seltsam war nur, dass die Wunde offensichtlich nicht mit der Heilmagie, die den Menschen zur Verfügung stand, behandelt worden war. Sazh schien ihren skeptischen Blick zu bemerken, zumindest räusperte er sich auffällig.

„Die Ärzte haben versucht, die Wunde zu schließen, aber sie ist nicht auf die Heilmagie angesprungen", erklärte er ernst. Lightning nickte zwar, begriff jedoch nicht, warum die Magie nicht geholfen hatte, „Da wird wohl eine Narbe zurück bleiben."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue blickte sie zu Hope und Sazh, Narben interessierten sie nicht. Es wäre nicht die erste, die an ihrem Körper zu finden war. Als Soldat musste man auf Verletzungen gefasst sein, so unangenehm das für manche auch sein mochte.

„Soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen?", fragte Sazh fürsorglich. Die Soldatin nickte stumm ehe er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihr und Hope aus während sie nachdenklich auf ihre Hände hinab blickte, die mit der weißen Bettdecke spielten. In ihrer linken Hand steckte eine Kanüle, durch die eine Infusion in ihre Venen lief. Wie sehr sie doch Krankenhäuser hasste.

Lightning wandte ihren Blick zu Hope, der noch immer neben ihrem Bett stand und in Gedanken vertieft auf den Stoff der Decke blickte. Auch ihm sah man an, dass er sich Sorgen um sie gemacht hatte. Sie konnte es nicht leiden, wenn sich ihre Freunde und Familie zu sehr um sie sorgten, beließ es aber dabei. Statt etwas darauf zu sagen fiel ihr auf, wie groß er geworden war. Meistens lagen mehrere Monate zwischen ihren Treffen und jedes Mal war er aufs Neue ein Stück gewachsen.

„Wann bist du so groß geworden?", fragte sie um die unangenehme Stille zu vertreiben, davon abgesehen war Hope einer der wenigen, mit dem sie sich länger als nötig unterhielt. Der Angesprochene sah zu ihr hoch und ein belustigtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine bis gerade eben noch nachdenkliche Gesichtszüge.

„In meinem Alter wächst man ständig, Light", erwiderte er,

„Ja, richtig", war alles, was sie darauf entgegnete während ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln ihre blassen Lippen umspielte, „Schön, dich zu sehen."

„Unter anderen Umständen wäre das Wiedersehen zwar schöner, aber ich freue mich auch", sagte Hope lächelnd, das sie nur erwidern konnte, „Serah und Snow sind übrigens auf dem Weg hierher. Deine Schwester ist bestimmt krank vor Sorge."

Als Lightning seine Worte vernahm, änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig, das Lächeln verschwand aus ihrem Gesicht. So viel also zum Thema Abstand und Ablenkung. Der Plan war zu ihrer eigenen Enttäuschung ziemlich in die Hose gegangen, aber sie hätte nicht ahnen können, dass sie nach dieser harmlos klingenden Mission im Krankenhaus wieder aufwachte.

_Vielleicht haben sie sich wieder versöhnt wenn sie gemeinsam unterwegs sind_, dachte sie, glaubte jedoch selbst nicht richtig daran. Snow war viel zu verletzt um ihr nur einem Tag nach der Hiobsbotschaft verzeihen zu können und Serah wusste wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht, welchen der beiden Männer sie nun wollte.

„Aha", meinte sie wenig begeistert und blickte wieder auf ihre Hände hinab. Sie konnte förmlich Hopes verdutzten Blick über ihre mangelnde Freude auf sich spüren, doch sie ignorierte es gekonnt.

Serah und Snow waren im Moment die letzten, die sie sehen wollte. Nichts gegen ihre Schwester, aber nur, weil sie Mist gebaut hatte, hatte Snow sie geküsst. Sie liebte Serah nach wie vor und würde auch hinter ihr stehen, egal wie die Angelegenheit zwischen ihr und Snow enden würde, im Augenblick jedoch galt es die Tatsache, dass Serah ihren Verlobten betrogen hatte erst einmal zu verdauen. Die Enttäuschung über das Verhalten der Jüngeren steckte noch zu tief in ihr.

Lightning schreckte aus ihren Gedanken als die Tür leise geöffnet wurde. Sazh trat mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem Glas Wasser in der Hand in den Raum, gefolgt von zwei Personen, die sie sofort erkannte. Es waren Serah und Snow, die von der langen Fahrt hierher ziemlich erschöpft aussahen. Zur ihrer Verwunderung trugen die beiden überraschend viel Gepäck mit sich, das sie sich nicht erklären konnte.

Als die junge Frau Lightning erblickte, ließ sie die Reisetasche fallen, schob Sazh grob zur Seite und stürmte auf sie zu. Sazh gelang es gerade noch rechtzeitig, den Griff um das Glas zu festigen bevor es aus seinen Händen gleiten konnte. Im nächsten Moment lag Serah in den Armen ihrer Schwester und drückte sie mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzen an sich. Lightning seufzte während sie beobachtete, wie Snow den Koffer, den er hinter sich her gezogen hatte, abstellte und den etwas überrascht drein blickenden Hope freudig begrüßte.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich", sagte Serah mit überraschend hoher Stimme. Lightning wusste sofort, dass sie den Tränen nahe war, sie machte sich immer viel zu viele Sorgen um die erfahrene Soldatin, „Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du dich auf eine Mission begibst?"

„Muss ich wohl vergessen haben", log Lightning. Ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen schien ihr in Serahs Situation nicht gerade angebracht zu sein, „Ich hatte nicht viel Schlaf letzte Nacht. Tut mir leid."

Sie bemerkte, wie bei ihren Worten Snows Blick zu ihr hinüber glitt, in seinen Augen konnte sie das schlechte Gewissen erkennen. Anscheinend schien er sich trotz des Alkohols daran zu erinnern, was er letzte Nacht getan hatte.

„Schon in Ordnung. Hauptsache, es geht dir gut", meinte Serah erleichtert während sie sich von ihrer Schwester löste. Ihre Augen waren rot geweint und sie wusste, dass das nicht nur an ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit Snow lag, ihr schlechtes Gewissen meldete sich wieder zu Wort. So unangenehm die Situation im Moment auch sein mochte, sie hätte zumindest Serah sagen müssen, wohin sie ihr Auftrag führen würde.

„Hey", lenkte Snows für seine Verhältnisse ernste und ruhige Begrüßung ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch ehe sie sich doch dafür entschied vorerst so zu tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Weder Serah noch Hope und Sazh mussten davon erfahren, dass Snow sie geküsst hatte und es war auch nicht ihre Aufgabe, ihnen zu erzählen, was zwischen Serah und ihrem Verlobten vorgefallen war.

„Hallo, Snow", sagte sie so ruhig es ihr möglich war, zu ihrer Erleichterung schien keiner der Anwesenden die angespannte Atmosphäre zwischen den beiden zu bemerken. Sie konnte erkennen, wie sich aufgrund ihrer unveränderten Art ihm gegenüber ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf Snows Gesichtszüge schlich. Vermutlich war es vorerst das Beste die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht zu ignorieren.

„Lightning, ich weiß, du bist noch schwach, aber es gibt das etwas, das mich interessieren würde", begann Sazh und unterbrach sämtliche Gespräche. Irritiert zog Lightning eine Augenbraue hoch, auch die anderen musterten ihn verdutzt, „Kennst du jemanden namens Thavron?"

„Nein", kam die Antwort ohne dass sie lange darüber nachdenken musste. Sie kannte niemanden, der so hieß, trotzdem kam ihr der Name bekannt vor. Und genau in diesem Moment fiel ihr die Stimme im Stollen ein, die diesen Namen geflüstert hatte. Hatte Sazh diese Stimme etwa auch gehört oder woher wusste er davon?

„Wirklich nicht?", hakte Sazh weiter nach, doch Lightning schüttelte in ihre Gedanken versunken erneut den Kopf. Sie hielt es im Moment nicht für den richtigen Zeitpunkt, ihnen von den ungewöhnlichen Ereignissen im Mah'habara Stollen zu erzählen, erst recht, da sie selbst noch nicht wusste, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte, „Du hast aber nach Thavron gefragt als wir dich gefunden haben. Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

„Ich war noch einmal wach?", fragte nun Lightning. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, noch einmal aufgewacht zu sein oder mit Sazh gesprochen zu haben. Sie wusste nur, dass sie im Stollen verschüttet eingeschlafen war und hier im Lazarett wieder aufgewacht war.

Sazh schien zu begreifen, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, zumindest nickte er verstehend und fragte diesbezüglich auch nicht mehr nach. Dennoch ließ sie der Gedanke nicht mehr los. Sie beteiligte sich kaum an den Gesprächen, stattdessen begann sie sich zu fragen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, jemals nach einer Person namens Thavron gefragt zu haben, davon abgesehen hatte sie bis zu Sazh Worten nicht einmal gewusst, dass es sich bei Thavron um einen Menschen zu handeln schien.


	6. A Promise To Keep

_Hey!_

_Und das nächste Kapitel ist fertig, dieses mal gings wieder etwas schneller. Ich hoffe, wie immer, dass es euch gefällt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

___Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Snow atmete hörbar aus als er die Tür zu Lightnings Patientenzimmer hinter sich zu fallen ließ. Mit geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich gegen die Zimmertür. Serahs Nähe in den letzten Stunden hatte den Schmerz über ihren Vertrauensbruch nur noch verschlimmert.

Während der Zugfahrt nach Palumpolum hatten sie nicht ein Wort miteinander gewechselt, er wusste nicht einmal, wieso sie einen Koffer und eine Reisetasche mit sich schleppte. Möglicherweise hatte sie ihrer älteren Schwester ein paar Kleidungsstücke mitgebracht, aber dafür brauchte sie zusätzlich zum Koffer nicht auch noch eine Reisetasche. Davon abgesehen würde Lightning ohnehin bald wieder auf den Beinen sein.

Er wusste es nicht und er hatte sie auch nicht danach gefragt. Sie hingegen hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, ihm das viele Gepäck zu erklären oder mit ihm zu reden, egal worüber. Um ehrlich zu sein war es ihm so auch lieber gewesen, allein ihre Anwesenheit versetzte ihm jedes Mal einen unangenehmen Stich.

Seufzend stieß sich Snow von der Tür ab und schlenderte den langen Gang entlang, er wollte sich die Beine vertreten um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, falls das überhaupt möglich war. Die Enttäuschung war schlicht und ergreifend noch zu frisch um an irgendetwas anderes denken zu können. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass er Lightning geküsst hatte, war in diesem Moment, wo ihm Serahs Vertrauensbruch wieder so deutlich vor Augen geführt worden war, noch wichtig.

„Snow, warte", drang eine Stimme an seine Ohren, Snow erkannte Serah sofort. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich als sich ihm ihre Schritte näherten. Beinahe unendlich langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um, ihr Anblick schmerzte jedes Mal aufs Neue. Neben der Zimmertür zu Lightning stand ihr Gepäck, das sie mit genommen hatte. Ein wenig außer Atem blieb sie vor ihm stehen, mit traurigen Augen sah sie zu dem um einiges größeren Mann auf, „Kann ich mir dir reden?"

„Sicher", antwortete Snow nach kurzem Zögern und zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Die ganze Zugfahrt hatte sie nicht ein einziges Wort gesagt und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er ein wenig Zeit für sich wollte um ihren schmerzhaften Anblick nicht länger ertragen zu müssen, lief sie ihm nach weil sie mit ihm sprechen wollte. Nach dem gestrigen Tag und der vergangenen Nacht war ein Gespräch mit ihr das letzte, was er wollte. Angespannt senkte die junge Frau ihren Blick.

„Ich werde zurück nach Eden gehen", begann Serah, ihre blauen Augen waren starr auf ihre Hände gerichtet, die nervös am Saum ihres Shirts zupften. Snow sah ihr verstehend entgegen. Zumindest wusste er jetzt, warum sie so viel Gepäck mit sich schleppte, aber wieso sie trotz ihrer Semesterferien zurück nach Eden wollte, war ihm schleierhaft, erst recht nachdem sie gestern erst angekommen war und ihre Schwester in einem Stollen verschüttet gewesen war, „Ich halte es für das Beste, wenn wir uns vorerst nicht mehr sehen."

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund überraschten Snow ihre Worte nicht im Geringsten. Nach ihrem gestrigen Gespräch wollten sie sich Abstand gewähren um das Geschehene verarbeiten zu können. Solange sie aber im selben Haus lebten, war das nicht gerade einfach und er wusste, ein zweites Mal würde Lightning ihn nicht bei sich schlafen lassen, zumindest nicht nach dem er sie geküsst hatte. Die Frage war nur, welche Konsequenzen das für ihre Beziehung bedeuten würde.

„Und was heißt das für uns?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Serah, sah jedoch noch immer nicht zu ihrem Verlobten auf. Auf ihren Gesichtszügen konnte er erkennen, wie sehr ihr das alles zu Herzen ging. Es tat ihm auf der einen Seite weh, sie so zu sehen und er hätte sie gerne in den Arm genommen und ihr gesagt, dass alles gut werden würde, aber er konnte nicht, „Das hängt auch davon ab, ob du mir überhaupt verzeihen könntest."

Snow wusste zunächst nicht, was er darauf entgegnen sollte und er hoffte, dass sie auch keine Antwort erwartete. Und genau in diesem Moment sah sie zu ihm auf, ihre blauen Augen blickten erwartungsvoll in seine. Er seufzte innerlich und dachte angestrengt darüber nach, was er sagen sollte.

„Das kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht sagen, das ist alles zu frisch", meinte der blonde Mann, seine Stimme klang verletzt. Serahs Handeln hatte ihn zu sehr gekränkt um im Moment an eine gemeinsame Zukunft denken zu können, „Vielleicht kann ich das, was passiert ist, irgendwann verzeihen, aber vergessen…"

Er stoppte, aber ein Blick zu Serah genügte um ihm zu sagen, dass er nicht weiter sprechen musste. Sie wusste auch so, was er sagen wollte. Verstehend senkte sie ihren Blick und betrachtete wieder ihre blassen Hände, auch er sah traurig auf den grauen Fußboden hinab. Die Ärzte, Soldaten und Besucher, die hin und wieder an ihnen vorbei gingen, bemerkte er nicht.

„Das habe ich befürchtet", flüsterte sie mit zittriger Stimme, Snow sah zu ihr hinüber. Die Tatsache, dass ihr eine einzelne Träne die Wange hinab lief, verschlimmerte das stechende Gefühl in seiner Brust. Sie schluchzte leise ehe sie die Tränen mit ihrer Hand weg wischte und bedauernd in seine blauen Augen blickte, „Es tut mir wirklich leid, das musst du mir glauben. Ich weiß, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe und ich würde es gerne rückgängig machen, aber das kann ich nicht."

„Serah, es kommt doch nicht nur auf meine Entscheidung an", entgegnete er mit ernster und sachlicher Stimme. Solange sie nicht wusste, wen sie wirklich liebte, spielte es überhaupt keine Rolle, ob er ihr den Seitensprung verzeihen könnte oder nicht, „_Was_ willst _du_ eigentlich?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Und genau deswegen wollte ich mit dir reden", meinte Serah. Er kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug um aus ihrer Stimme heraus zu hören, dass ihr die folgenden Worte nicht leicht fallen würden, „Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn wir eine Pause machen."

„Du willst dich von mir trennen?"

„Nein, ich will nur eine Pause einlegen bis wir beide wissen, was wir wollen", widersprach die junge Frau, auf deren Rückkehr er sich gestern noch so gefreut und die sein Herz mit nur wenigen Worten in tausend Stücke gerissen hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich eine Auszeit nahmen, im Grunde jedoch wusste er, dass sie recht hatte. Auf diese Weise hatte es keinen Sinn mehr, dennoch schmerzte ihn der Gedanke.

„Wie du meinst", erwiderte Snow und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht mehr weiter. Er wollte diese sogenannte _Beziehungspause_, die für ihn einer richtigen Trennung glich, nicht, trotzdem musste er zugeben, dass es vermutlich wirklich das Beste wäre. Zumindest konnte sich auf diese Weise jeder in Ruhe seine eigenen Gedanken über ihre Beziehung machen. Dennoch beschäftigte ihn eine Frage, die dem blonden Mann seit Serah ihm offenbart hatte, dass sie nach Eden gehen würde, nicht aus dem Kopf ging, „Wird _er_ auch in Eden sein?"

„Nein, ich könnte seine Nähe im Augenblick genauso wenig ertragen wie deine. Ich will mir einfach in Ruhe darüber Gedanken machen, wie es weiter gehen soll ohne einen von euch ständig um mich zu haben", antwortete sie. Snow konnte ihr anhören, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte. In den letzten drei Jahren hatte er seine Verlobte – _ehemalige Verlobte_, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken – gut genug kennen gelernt um genau zu wissen, wann sie log und wann nicht.

„Wann brichst du auf?"

„Jetzt gleich. Ich wollte nur sehen, ob es Lightning gut geht, aber ich habe mir wie immer zu viele Sorgen gemacht. Ich denke, sie kommt auch ohne mich klar."

„Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Fahrt und pass auf dich auf", sagte Snow mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen während er die letzten Schritte, die sie voneinander trennten, überwand und ihr fürsorglich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Die Tatsache, dass er sie noch immer liebte, machte ihm ihren Abschied nicht gerade leicht, dennoch wusste er im Moment keinen anderen Ausweg. Er konnte sich unmöglich so verhalten als wäre nichts gewesen und ihm war klar, dass Serah das gar nicht wollte.

„Du auch auf dich", meinte sie mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Ihm entging natürlich nicht, dass diese Geste nur gespielt war, vermutlich um ihm die ganze Misere einfacher zu gestalten. Dennoch hob sie ihre rechte Hand und streichelte kurz über seine Wange, ihre Berührung löste ein Kribbeln auf seiner Haut aus, „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Snow."

„Ja, mir auch." Mit diesen Worten nickte Snow ihr noch ein letztes Mal aufmunternd zu ehe er sich von ihr abwandte und seinen Weg den kahlen Gang entlang fortsetzte. Er fühlte sich miserabel und der Schmerz in seiner Brust schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer zu werden. In Serahs Augen hatte er gesehen, dass es ihr ähnlich ging und so sehr er auch wollte, dass alles wieder wie früher werden würde, war er nicht dazu in der Lage, ihr das zu sagen oder darauf zu bestehen, dass sie ihrer Beziehung noch eine Chance geben sollten, zumindest nicht jetzt.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich Snows Kehle. Drei Jahre lang waren sie verlobt gewesen und er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass diese Liebe ewig halten würde, dass sie heiraten und eine Familie gründen würden, stattdessen stand er vor den Scherben ihrer Beziehung. Vielleicht waren sie schlicht und ergreifend zu jung oder zu naiv gewesen. Er hatte ernsthaft gedacht, sie würden alles überstehen, selbst die Distanz zwischen Eden und Bodhum, die letztendlich alles zerstört hatte ohne dass er es hätte bemerken können.

„Snow?", riss ihn erneut Serahs Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Wieder blieb er stehen und schloss seufzend seine Augen ehe er sich zu ihr umdrehte und ihr in die Augen sah. Wieder kam sie auf ihn zu gerannt und blieb nur kurz vor ihm stehen, „Kann ich dich noch um etwas bitten?"

Snows rechte Augenbraue schoss verwirrt in die Höhe während er fragend auf seine Freundin sah. Sie hatte ihn betrogen, zutiefst verletzt und verlassen und jetzt bat er sie allen Ernstes, ihr einen Gefallen zu tun? Serah jedoch schien seinen skeptischen Blick zu bemerkten, denn sie faltete fast flehend die Hände als würde sie zu den Göttern beten wollen.

„Ich weiß, ich bin die Letzte, die das Recht hat, dich um einen Gefallen zu bitten, aber es ist mir wirklich wichtig." Sie sah zu ihm hoch und er konnte erkennen, wie ernst ihr die ganze Angelegenheit war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worum es ging, aber es schien ihr wirklich unglaublich viel zu bedeuten.

„Was willst du?", gab er sich schließlich geschlagen. Sie würde genau wie Lightning ohnehin keine Ruhe geben bis sie das bekommen hatte, was sie wollte. Davon abgesehen wollte er endlich ein paar ruhige Minuten für sich alleine, _ohne_ Serah.

„Kannst du dich um Lightning kümmern solange ich weg bin? Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um sie", erklärte sie und ließ erleichtert ihre Hände sinken. Wieder kräuselte sich Snows Stirn verdutzt. Seit wann brauchte Lightning jemanden, der sich um sie kümmerte? Seit er sie kennen gelernt hatte war sie immer sehr gut allein zurecht gekommen, davon abgesehen ging es ihr trotz der schrecklichen Erfahrung, in einer Höhle verschüttet gewesen zu sein, den Umständen entsprechend gut.

„Um Lightning? Die kommt alleine klar, außerdem will sie keinen Aufpasser und schon gar nicht mich", erwiderte der ehemalige L'Cie und schüttelte entschuldigend seinen Kopf ehe er sich erneut zum Gehen umwandte, doch sie hielt ihn am Handgelenk zurück.

„Bitte, Snow. Versprich es mir", bat sie zum wiederholten Male, Snow drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, stattdessen seufzte er resignierend. Wieso war es ihr so wichtig, dass ausgerechnet er, den Lightning nie hatte ausstehen können, den sie als nicht gut genug für ihre kleine Schwester erachtet und der sie aus heiterem Himmel geküsst hatte, auf die Kriegerin aufpasste?

„Warum?"

„Weil sie sich auf Grand Pulse nie wohl gefühlt hat und ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass ihr hier irgendetwas fehlt", begann Serah zu erklären ohne sein Handgelenk loszulassen, überrascht über ihre Worte drehte sich Snow zu ihr um und wartete neugierig darauf, dass sie fortfuhr, „Seit ich vor zwei Jahren nach Eden gegangen bin, habe ich die Befürchtung, dass sie eines Tages ohne ein Wort gehen wird um danach zu suchen, was ihr fehlt. Ich weiß nicht, wonach sie sucht, aber ich kenne sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie Grand Pulse niemals als neue Heimat akzeptieren wird solange sie es nicht gefunden hat."

Angestrengt dachte Snow über ihre Worte nach. Serah hatte ihn schon damals, als sie nach Eden aufgebrochen war, darum gebeten, hin und wieder ein Auge auf Lightning zu haben. Er hatte es natürlich ohne zu zögern getan und auch ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie irgendetwas in die Ferne gezogen hatte. Sie hatte jeden noch so harmlosen und langweiligen Auftrag angenommen nur um nicht in Bodhum sein zu müssen, als benötigte sie ihre Arbeit um sich von irgendetwas abzulenken. War ihr das Leben auf Grand Pulse nach der ganzen Aufregung vor drei Jahren zu langweilig geworden oder vermisste sie ihre alte Heimat Cocoon?

„Okay, ich verspreche es dir", sagte Snow schließlich nach längerem Überlegen, auf Serahs Gesicht breitete sich ein erleichtertes und dankbares Lächeln aus. Er erwiderte es, in seinem Inneren jedoch war ihm nicht nach Lachen zumute. Er hatte an nur einem einzigen Tag alles verloren, woran er immer geglaubt und festgehalten hatte. Dennoch würde er das Versprechen ihr gegenüber halten. Es dürfte nicht schaden, hin und wieder einen Blick auf Lightning zu werfen, sofern sie ihn wegen des Kusses nicht doch noch enthaupten würde.

„Danke. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel", bedankte sich Serah, lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal dankbar aber auch schuldbewusst an ehe sie sich umdrehte und zu ihrem Gepäck ging. Den Koffer hinter sich her ziehend und sich etwas mit der doch recht schweren Reisetasche, die sie um ihre Schulter gehängt hatte, abmühend ging sie den Gang in die entgegengesetzte Richtung entlang. Sie winkte ihm mit ihrer freien Hand ein letztes Mal zu bevor sie um eine Ecke verschwand und somit fürs Erste aus seinem Leben trat.

Lightning saß gegen die Rückwand ihres Krankenbettes gelehnt auf der nicht unbedingt bequemen Matratze und starrte auf ihre Hände. Sazh und Hope hatten ihr Zimmer kurz nach Serah und Snow verlassen, die Ruhe tat ihr gut. Sie hatte bisher mit noch niemanden darüber gesprochen, aber die Geschehnisse im Mah'habara Stollen beschäftigten sie noch immer. Sie war sich sicher, eine Stimme gehört zu haben, die den Namen Thavron geflüstert hatte und dann war da noch diese Urne, die vollkommen leer gewesen war.

Ihr nachdenklicher Blick glitt zu ihrer rechten Hand. Der Schnitt, den sie sich an einer der Scherben zugezogen hatte, hatte laut Sazh nicht auf die Heilmagie der Ärzte reagiert. Sie begann sich zu fragen, warum sämtliche Wunden durch die Magie beinahe vollkommen verschwunden waren, diese aber nicht. Hatte das irgendeinen Zusammenhang mit dieser unheimlichen Urne? Und wieso behauptete Sazh, dass sie wieder bei Bewusstsein gewesen war als Rygdea und er sie gefunden hatten und dass sie nach jemanden namens Thavron gefragt hatte? Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, davon abgesehen kannte sie wirklich niemanden, der Thavron hieß.

Seufzend ließ Lightning ihren Kopf nach hinten sinken und schloss ihre Augen. Sie fand nicht eine Antwort auf die vielen Fragen, die durch ihren noch immer erschöpften Geist huschten. Seit sie im Krankenhaus aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht war, fühlte sie sich seltsam, als wäre sie nicht sie selbst. Sie wusste, der Gedanke war vollkommen absurd, gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, woher dann dieses unangenehme Gefühl, dass in diesem Stollen irgendetwas mit ihr geschehen war, kam.

Das leise Quietschen der sich öffnenden Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Erschrocken blickte sie in das Gesicht von Snow, der mit einem niedergeschlagenen Ausdruck auf seinem sonst so fröhlichem Gesicht ihr Zimmer betrat und mit leisen Schritten auf sie zu schlenderte.

„Wo sind Hope und Sazh?", fragte er neugierig ehe er neben ihrem Bett stehen blieb.

„Sie wollten sich etwas zu trinken holen", antwortete Lightning, ihr Gegenüber nickte verstehend. Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich in dem kleinen Raum aus während sie schweigend auf die Schnittwunde in ihrer rechten Hand blickte. Sie war zu sehr in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken um ein Gespräch mit Snow anzufangen, im Licht der untergehenden Sonne konnte sie jedoch erkennen, dass er traurig war.

Nur noch wenig Licht drang durch das geöffnete Fenster. Trotz der Jahreszeit war es draußen jedoch erstaunlich warm, eine angenehme Brise wehte hin und wieder in das Krankenzimmer. Lightning genoss den kühlen Wind, der über ihre blasse Haut fuhr und für ein wenig Abkühlung sorgte.

„Serah und ich haben uns getrennt", begann Snow plötzlich und setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr an den Rand ihres Bettes. Es verwunderte Lightning selbst, wie wenig überrascht sie über seine Worte war. Als Serah ihr gesagt hatte, dass sie zurück nach Eden wollte hatte sie so etwas in der Art bereits im Gefühl gehabt.

„Aha."

„Sie nennt es eine _Beziehungspause_, aber ich sehe da keinen Unterschied", fuhr Snow fort, seine Stimme klang traurig während Lightning die angenehme Luft tief ein und wieder aus atmete. Sie konnte in seinem Gesicht erkennen, wie schmerzhaft diese Entscheidung für ihn gewesen sein musste.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte sie nach kurzem Zögern und senkte ihren Blick. Die Atmosphäre zwischen ihnen war alles andere als locker, im Gegenteil zu gestern Abend in Lebreaus Strandbar und bei ihr zu Hause.

_Verarbeite es später_, sagte Lightning sich als sie sich zum wiederholten Male dabei ertappte, an die vergangene Nacht und Snows Kuss gedacht zu haben.

„Sicher", entgegnete der blonde Mann. Der ironische Unterton und das belustigte Schnauben waren ihr jedoch nicht entgangen.

„Ich meinte das ernst", verteidigte sich die Soldatin mit einem geduldigen Unterton in ihrer kühlen Stimme. Überrascht über ihre Worte warf Snow ihr einen konfusen Blick über seine kräftige Schulter hinweg zu und wartete darauf, dass sie fortfuhr, doch sie zögerte.

Lightning senkte ihren Blick und sah zum wiederholten Male auf ihre Hände hinab. Sie war noch nie gut darin gewesen, sich jemandem zu öffnen, schon gar nicht Snow. Aber nach allem, was sie ihm die letzten Jahre an den Kopf geworfen hatte, hatte er ein Recht auf die Wahrheit, die ihr selbst erst vor kurzem schmerzhaft bewusst geworden war.

„Seit dem Tod unserer Mutter wollte ich nichts anders als dass Serah glücklich ist und ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, du wärst der Richtige für den Job."

„Ich dachte, du kannst mich nicht ausstehen", hakte Snow verwirrt nach, Lightning atmete hörbar ein. All die Jahre hatte sie ihm vorgeworfen, ihn als nicht gut genug für ihre Schwester zu erachten und jetzt musste sie ausgerechnet vor ihm zugeben, dass sie sich geirrt hatte.

„Es lag viel mehr an mir als an dir", erklärte sie ihre Worte, ihre Stimme hatte nachdenklich und auf eine Art und Weise auch melancholisch geklungen. Obwohl sie seinen fragenden Blick auf sich spürte sah sie noch immer nicht zu ihm auf. Schlimm genug, dass sie das ausgerechnet Snow erzählte, da musste sie nun wirklich nicht sein dämlich drein blickendes Gesicht sehen, „Ich fürchte, ich bin einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken klar gekommen, dass sie mich nicht mehr braucht. Sie hatte schließlich dich, der sie beschützt."

Lightning konnte Snows verdutzten Blick auf sich spüren ehe er sich vollkommen zu ihr umwandte. Der Unglaube stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben ehe er entschieden den Kopf schüttelte.

„Du bist ihre große Schwester. Sie wird dich immer brauchen", entgegnete der junge Mann energisch und überraschend einfühlsam. Ihre Lippen formten sich zu einem Lächeln, das in etwa genauso selten war wie freilebende Chocobos auf Cocoon. Sie war überrascht das ausgerechnet von Snow zu hören. Statt sich wie ein kleines Kind über ihre Worte zu freuen schien es ihm wichtiger zu sein ihr das Gegenteil zu verdeutlichen.

„Ja", sagte Lightning wenig überzeugt und ließ nachdenklich ihren Kopf sinken. Rosafarbene Strähnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht während ihr Blick erneut auf die Schnittwunde in ihrer Handfläche gerichtet war.

„Trotzdem Danke. Das war so ziemlich das Netteste, was du je zu mir gesagt hast." Ein breites und zufriedenes Grinsen war auf Snows Gesicht zu erkennen. Die Soldatin nickte nur ehe sich eine angenehme Stille zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. Ihr Blick glitt aus dem Fenster, durch das die angenehme Abendluft in das kleine Patientenzimmer drang. Die Sonne war längst hinter den Häusern Palumpolums verschwunden, der Himmel hatte einen violetten Farbton angenommen und sie konnte die ersten Sterne erkennen.

Lightning ließ ihren Kopf sinken, ihre Gedanken huschten von Snows und Serahs Problemen zu den Ereignissen vor einigen Stunden. Die Umgebung des Mah'habara Stollens galt nahezu als erdbebensicher, umso mehr verwunderte sie es, dass an einem einzigen Tag gleich zwei Erdstöße die Höhlen erschütterten hatten. Und noch immer war nicht geklärt, wer oder was Atmos getötet hatte ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen. Ein Fal'Cie war kein Gegner, mit dem jeder Anfänger fertig werden konnte.

Aber Atmos' Tod und die Erdbeben waren nicht die einzigen Dinge, die sie beschäftigten. Vielmehr waren es die Stimme, die sie im Stollen gehört hatte, und die Urne, die ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollten. Wer war Eressea Niniel und wieso war ihre schnörkellose Urne tief unter der Erdoberfläche vergraben gewesen wo sie unter normalen Umständen nie jemand gefunden hätte? Was hatte es mit dem Namen Thavron auf sich und wieso hatte anscheinend nur sie diese mysteriöse Stimme gehört?

Lightning seufzte leise. Sie musste sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keine Lösungen für diese Rätsel finden würde. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass mit Atmos Tod und ihrem Fund etwas Großes ins Rollen geraten war, die Frage war nur was und würde es eine Gefahr für Grand Pulse und die Menschheit darstellen.

„Serah ist auf dem Weg nach Eden", unterbrach Snow abrupt die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. Lightning sah nicht auf, ihre blauen Augen waren starr auf die weiße Bettdecke gerichtet, die ihrem Körper angenehme Wärme spendete.

„Ich weiß. Sie hat sich von uns verabschiedet bevor sie dir nachgelaufen ist", entgegnete Lightning. Sie konnte die Entscheidung ihrer kleinen Schwester durchaus nachvollziehen. Manche mochten ihr Handeln als feige betrachten, aber etwas Abstand war wohl das Beste, was sie ihrer Beziehung in dieser Situation geben konnten. Zu viel Nähe wäre in ihrer Verfassung vermutlich tödlich. Auf diese Weise konnten sich beide ohne Rücksicht auf den anderen nehmen zu müssen vollkommen auch sich selbst und ihre Bedürfnisse konzentrieren.

Snow nickte daraufhin nur verstehend und schwieg. Ein Gähnen entwich ihr und sie spürte, wie langsam aber sicher die Müdigkeit von ihr Besitz ergriff. Draußen war es bereits finster, nur wenig Helligkeit drang ins Innere des Zimmers und sie war dankbar über die Tatsache, dass Snow nicht auf die Idee kam, das steril wirkende Licht einzuschalten.

„Snow, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich bin wirklich müde", sagte Lightning erschöpft und warf ihm einen müden Blick zu. Augenblicklich sprang Snow von der Bettkante auf und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.

„Sicher, tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er winkte ihr zum Abschied kurz zu ehe er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und in Richtung Tür ging. Lightning seufzte erleichtert und ermattet, doch Snow blieb noch einmal stehen und wandte sich erneut zu ihr um. Irgendetwas in seinen Gesichtszügen zeigte ihr, dass er im Moment nicht alleine sein wollte, „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich noch ein wenig hier bleibe? Ich halte auch meine Klappe, versprochen."

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst", erwiderte sie genervt und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie konnte hören wie er tief einatmete und sich auf einen der Stühle in der Nähe sinken ließ. Vermutlich war er in seiner Situation einfach nur froh, in irgendeiner Form Gesellschaft zu haben, selbst wenn es sich dabei um die schlafende Schwester seiner ehemaligen Verlobten handelte.

Zu Lightnings Überraschung verhielt sich Snow seinen Worten entsprechend ausgesprochen ruhig. Er sagte nicht ein Wort und rührte sich kaum. Sie konnte ihn zwar nicht sehen, immerhin lag sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt in ihrem Bett, aber sie ging davon aus, dass er vollkommen in seine Gedanken versunken war.

„Lightning?", fragte er im Flüsterton in der Hoffnung, dass sie noch nicht eingeschlafen war. Genervt verdrehte sie ihre blauen Augen bevor sie ein kaum hörbares ‚Hm' entgegnete. Es vergingen einige Momente ehe er fortfuhr, „Danke für alles."

Sie reagierte nicht auf seine Worte, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Snow verfiel wieder in angenehmes Schweigen und eine wohltuende Stille breitete sich in dem kleinen Patientenzimmer aus. Sogar vom Flur drangen nur noch wenige Geräusche an ihre Ohren und sie spürte wie ihre Augenlider schwer wurden. Dass Sazh und Hope nur wenige Minuten nach seinen letzten Worten den Raum betraten und ihn mit Snow im Schlepptau wieder verließen bekam die Soldatin nicht mehr mit.


	7. First Confrontation

_Huhu!_

_Und wieder ein Kapitel online. _

___**AmedamaCherry**_: Wie immer vielen Dank für dein Review! Freue mich immer über Meinungen. *_* Ich hoffe, dass dir dieses Kapitel gefällt, es klärt zumindest ein paar Dinge, aber Rätsel gibt es noch genügend. ;)

_Ansonsten freue ich mich wie immer über eure Meinung und viel Spaß._

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

___Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Schon am darauf folgenden Tag hatte sich Lightnings Zustand derart gebessert, dass sie gegen Mittag entlassen werden konnte. Von den Verletzungen war dank der Heilmagie kaum noch etwas zu sehen, lediglich die Schnittwunde in ihrer Handfläche hatte sich kein Stück gebessert, und sogar ihre Werte waren vollkommen in Ordnung. Dennoch hatte der behandelnde Arzt vor allem Ruhe und ausreichend Schlaf verordnet.

Snow war nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen als er davon gehört hatte. Lightning war zäh und außerordentlich kräftig, eine Soldatin wie sie konnte nichts so schnell außer Gefecht setzen. Trotzdem hatten er, Sazh und Hope sie nicht eine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen seit sie das Lazarett der Schutzgarde verlassen hatten.

Nun standen sie im Hangar des Sicherheitsregiments Palumpolums und warteten bis Sazh das Luftschiff, die Acharde, mit dem sie bereits vom Stollen hierher geflogen und nun nach Bodhum zurückgelangen sollten, startklar gemacht haben würde. Stille hatte sich zwischen Snow, Lightning und Hope ausgebreitet während sie das Gefährt von außen betrachteten.

Seit sie entlassen worden war hatte Lightning nicht ein Wort gesprochen und wirkte entgegen ihrer Werte und der gut verheilten Wunden ungewohnt müde und blass. Gekleidet in eine neue Uniform und die Hände in ihre Hüfte gestemmt stand sie schweigend zwischen ihm und Hope und schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass Snow sie besorgt musterte.

Snow wusste nicht, wie er auf diesen Gedanken kam aber sie wirkte auf eine ihm unerklärliche Art und Weise anders als sonst. Auf ihren Gesichtszügen war nichts von der üblichen Kälte zu sehen, sogar ihre Haltung wirkte zerbrechlicher. Ihre blauen Augen waren starr nach vorne gerichtet und ihm drängte sich unweigerlich der Gedanke auf, dass sie ins Leere blickte.

Ein unangenehm kühler Luftzug drang durch das weit geöffnete Tor des Hangars und Snows wachsamen Augen entging nicht, dass Lightning für einen kurzen Moment fröstelte. Ohne zu zögern zog er seine graue Jacke aus und legte sie der sonst so stark wirkenden Soldatin um die Schultern.

Wie aus einem Traum geschreckt sah sie zu Snow hinüber und blickte ihn für wenige Augenblicke entgeistert an bis sie zu begreifen schien, was er soeben getan hatte.

„Ich dachte, dir wäre kalt", sagte er hilfsbereit wie er nun einmal war und lächelte freundlich. Lightning hingegen sah ihm nur für einen Moment schweigend in die Augen bis sie mit einem kaum hörbaren ‚Danke' ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Treiben im Inneren der Acharde schenkte.

Snows rechte Augenbraue schoss ruckartig in die Höhe. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass Lightning ihm die Jacke mit einem zornigen Spruch in die Hände drücken würde, aber sie beließ es einfach dabei.

„Alles okay? Du bist ein wenig blass", fragte Hope, der seine Freundin unbedingt begleiten wollte. Immerhin hatte er gerade Ferien und somit genügend Zeit. Er machte sich zu viele Sorgen um sie um alleine in Palumpolum zurück zu bleiben. Auch ihm schien nicht entgangen zu sein, dass sich die Kämpferin seltsam verhielt.

„Ich denke nach", antwortete sie ohne den Blick von der Außenhülle des Luftschiffs zu nehmen während sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Die schwere Jacke blieb bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen dort, wo sie sein sollte.

„O-kay", sagte Snow langgezogen und tauschte einen irritierten Blick mit Hope, „Ist dir dabei eine Sicherung durch gebrannt oder warum hab ich sonst das Gefühl, dass du momentan nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig bist?"

Er erhielt keine Antwort auf diese Frage, stattdessen holte Lightning blitzschnell mit ihrer linken Hand aus und schlug ihm mit geballter Faust gegen die Brust. Ein Husten entwich seiner Kehle während Hope anfing zu Lachen. Die junge Frau neben ihm warf ihm einen beinahe tödlichen Blick zu und verschränkte die Arme wieder vor ihrer Brust.

„Das ist die Lightning, die ich kenne", brachte Snow hervor und schnappte amüsiert nach Luft. Zumindest schien noch etwas von der alten Lightning übrig geblieben zu sein. Trotzdem begann er sich zu fragen, warum sie sich so komisch verhielt. Es war nicht ihre Art wie ein Zombie ins Leere zu blicken oder bei Berührung zu erschrecken.

„Okay, wir können los", drang von innen Sazh' Stimme an ihre Ohren. Wie auf Kommando setzte sich Lightning in Bewegung, ihre Schuhe gaben ein metallisches Klappern von sich als sie die Stufen des Luftschiffs hinauf ging. Snow und Hope zuckten ahnungslos mit den Schultern ehe sie der Frau folgten.

Das Innere der Acharde wirkte bei weitem geräumiger es von außen den Anschein hatte und glich den Luftschiffen, die es damals auf Cocoon gegeben hatte, enorm. Innen war die Leandra größtenteils grau, die Sitze, auf denen Lightning, Snow und Hope Platz nahmen, waren mit schwarzem Leder überzogen, genau wie der Pilotensitz. Die Instrumente blinkten in den verschiedensten Farben und durch die riesige Frontscheibe konnte er das offene Tor des Hangars und andere Luftschiffe erkennen.

Ein Ruck ging durch das Schiff als Sazh den Motor startete, das monotone Rauschen der Triebwerke drang an Snows Ohren. Mit einem kaum hörbaren Surren öffnete sich eine Luke im Kuppeldach des Hangars und nur wenige Sekunden später schoss die Acharde wie ein Blitz durch die Öffnung.

Snows Blick glitt aus dem Fenster, das sich direkt neben ihm in der Außenhülle des Schiffes befand und einen guten Ausblick bot. Der Himmel war bewölkt und es war vermutlich nur eine Frage der Zeit bis es anfangen würde zu regnen. Die riesige Handels- und beliebte Touristenstadt Palumpolum wurde stetig kleiner bis sie unter einer dichten Wolkenschicht, die rasend schnell unter ihnen dahin zog, verschwand.

Im Inneren der Leandra herrschte Stille, lediglich die Geräusche der Triebwerke und das Pfeifen des Windes waren zu hören. Snow seufzte noch immer niedergeschlagen über die Entwicklung seiner Beziehung zu Serah. Er fragte sich, ob sie gut in Eden angekommen war und was sie in diesem Augenblick gerade tat.

_Vermutlich nachdenken, genau wie ich_, dachte er und betrachtete dabei die grauen Wolken. Er hatte ihr angesehen, dass sie die ganze Angelegenheit ebenso belastete wie ihn selbst. Wahrscheinlich konnte sie genauso wenig an etwas anderes denken wie er.

Er hatte Sazh und Hope noch gestern Abend erzählt was sich zwischen ihm und seiner Verlobten ereignet hatte. Beide hatten ungläubig seinen Worten gelauscht und ihm schließlich ihr Mitgefühl ausgesprochen. Aber egal, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, er würde sein Versprechen, auf Lightning aufzupassen, um jeden Preis halten.

Bei diesem Gedanken richtete Snow seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Soldatin, die neben ihm auf der anderen Seite des schmalen Gangs saß und genau wie er bis vor wenigen Sekunden aus dem Fenster blickte. Sie hatte wie beinahe immer ihre Beine übereinander geschlagen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ihr rosafarbenes Haar verhinderte, dass er einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht erhaschen konnte, seine Jacke hing noch immer über ihren Schultern.

Er begann sich zu fragen, was genau Serah damit meinte als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, Lightning würde etwas fehlen. Was könnte einem Menschen wie Lightning, dem alles gleichgültig zu sein schien und der nicht gerade durch Freundlichkeit und menschliche Wärme glänzte, fehlen? Vielleicht war sie einsam seit Serah nur noch so selten in Bodhum war?

_Lightning und einsam? So ein Schwachsinn_, dachte Snow und lachte innerlich über sich selbst. Lightning war ein Einzelkämpfer, so etwas wie der sprichwörtliche einsame Wolf. Was ihre Sozialkompetenz anging hatte sie noch nicht einmal das Niveau eines Teenagers erreicht, davon abgesehen hatte sie nie übermäßiges Interesse an sozialen Kontakten gezeigt.

Sie war arrogant, abweisend und unfreundlich, zumindest hatte er das bis vor wenigen Tagen geglaubt. Aber vorgestern, als er Lightning in der Strandbar begegnet war und sie ihm Gesellschaft geleistet, ihm zugehört und ihm für eine Nacht Zuflucht gewährt hatte, hatte er bemerkt, was Serah so an ihr zu schätzen wusste. Neben ihrer unnahbaren Art konnte sie überraschend einfühlsam und in gewissem Maß auch hilfsbereit sein und sie war immer da wenn man sie brauchte.

Snow würde herausfinden was ihr auf dem Herzen lag wenngleich er wusste, dass das bei Lightnings wenig gesprächiger Art kein leichtes Unterfangen werden würde. Er hatte es Serah versichert und er war der Typ Mensch, der seine Versprechen hielt und daran würde nicht einmal die starrköpfige Soldatin etwas ändern können.

Sie selbst saß noch immer ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten bewegt zu haben auf dem Sitz und starrte in Gedanken versunken aus dem Fenster. Möglicherweise war das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, immerhin schien Lightnings Laune im Moment einen Tiefpunkt erreicht zu haben, trotzdem wollte er versuchen, sie zumindest in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln in der Hoffnung auf diese Weise zumindest einen Anhaltspunkt zu erfahren.

_Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob sie wirklich so immun gegen meinen Charme ist wie sie immer tut_, überlegte Snow mit einem selbstbewussten Grinsen auf den Lippen. Lightning mochte schroff sein, aber wenn er es geschickt anstellte, könnte er vielleicht sogar in Erfahrung bringen, was sie so sehr beschäftigte, dass Serah ihn um einen solchen Gefallen bat, _Bei Serah hat es damals schließlich auch geklappt und immerhin sind sie Schwestern._

Von diesem Gedanken ermutigt erhob sich Snow und setzte sich noch einmal tief Luft holend direkt neben sie auf den freien Sitz. Irritiert wandte sich Lightning ihm zu und sah emotionslos in das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. Sie reagierte nicht im Geringsten auf ihn, stattdessen richtete sie ihre Augen wieder auf die grauen Wolken, die unter der Leandra hinweg zogen.

Von ihrer Gleichgültigkeit in seinem Vorhaben wieder ein wenig gebremst suchte er nach den richtigen Worten ehe er versuchte möglichst spontan ein Gespräch mit der schweigsamen Soldatin zu beginnen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Snow ernsthaft interessiert und beugte sich wenige Zentimeter vor um einen Blick auf Lightnings Gesicht zu erhaschen. Ihre Züge zeigten nicht den Hauch einer Veränderung aber es machte auf ihn den Eindruck als würde sie angestrengt über etwas nachdenken.

„Ausgezeichnet", erwiderte sie tonlos, Snow seufzte innerlich. Das schien kein allzu guter Start gewesen zu sein, dennoch ließ er sich nicht so einfach von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Er war nicht gerade der sensibelste Mensch, aber auch jemand wie er bemerkte durchaus, wenn mit den Menschen um ihn herum etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer. Also wenn du dir irgendetwas von der Seele reden willst…"

„Es geht mir gut", unterbrach sie ihn abrupt und bestimmend ohne den Blick von der Fensterscheibe zu nehmen. Beschwichtigend hob Snow seine Hände und lächelte freundlich obwohl er wusste, dass sie diese Geste nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich dachte nur, dass dich vielleicht etwas beschäftigt. Du bist so schweigsam", fuhr er fort und wünschte sich augenblicklich, er hätte diese Worte nicht ausgesprochen.

_Großartig, Villiers. Als ob Lightning ansonsten so viel gesprächiger wäre_, dachte er und bezeichnete sich innerlich selbst einen Narren. Kaum zu glauben, dass er das soeben wirklich gesagt hatte. Ein wütender und genervter Blick Lightnings zeigte ihm, dass sie ähnlich darüber dachte.

„Ich sagte, es geht mir gut", entgegnete sie deutlich genervt und in strengem Tonfall. Hope, der direkt vor ihnen saß, warf einen kurzen Blick über die Lehne seines Sitzes hinweg. Snow zuckte irritiert mit den Schultern, woraufhin sich der Junge vor ihnen wieder auf seinen Sitz sinken ließ.

_Offensichtlich vollkommen immun_, dachte Snow resignierend. Möglicherweise war das wirklich nicht der ideale Zeitpunkt gewesen. Er hätte besser warten sollen bis sich ihre Laune zumindest ein wenig gebessert hatte, aber dafür war es bereits zu spät. Wahrscheinlich wäre es das Beste, sie vorerst alleine zu lassen bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt haben würde.

Gerade wollte sich Snow erheben um ihr ein wenig Ruhe zu gönnen als ein gewaltiger Ruck durch das Luftschiff ging und er augenblicklich wieder zurück in den Sitz gedrückt wurde. Alarmiert sah sich nun auch Lightning um während im Cockpit rote Warnleuchten zu blinken begannen. Eine laute Sirene drang aus den Lautsprechern während Sazh irgendwelche Knöpfe betätigte in der Hoffnung das Geräusch abzustellen.

„Was zur Hölle war das?", rief der Pilot nachdem er mit nur einem einzigen Knopfdruck am Cockpit sowohl die Warnleuchten als auch die Sirene abstellte. Auf einem Monitor überprüfte er, ob die Acharde Schaden genommen hatte und zu seinem Entsetzen war eines der beiden rechten Triebwerke beschädigt. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis es ausfallen würde.

Snows alarmierter und besorgter Blick glitt zu Lightning, deren Augen wieder aus dem Fenster gerichtet waren, doch dieses Mal brauchte er nur wenige Sekunden um zu begreifen, warum.

Ein schwarzer Schatten schoss durch die dichte Wolkenschicht unter ihnen hervor und breitete mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit die mächtigen Schwingen aus, die denen einer Fledermaus glichen. Von dem Anblick geschockt rissen sowohl Snow als auch Lightning, Hope und Sazh ungläubig die Augen auf.

Direkt neben ihnen schwebte ein gewaltiger Drache in der Luft, dessen Größe der des Luftschiffes in nichts nachstand. Sein gesamter Körper war mit nachtschwarzen Schuppen überzogen, die im Sonnenlicht, das über den Wolken herrschte, bedrohlich glänzten. Mehrere spitze Hörner ragten aus dem riesigen Schädel, seine blutroten Augen funkelten bedrohlich.

Noch bevor Sazh mit einem Flugmanöver darauf reagieren konnte schlug der Drache mit seinen Flügeln und krallte sich mit den scharfen Pranken am Dach des Luftschiffes fest. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Geräusch drangen die Krallen durch das Metall, Snow zuckte erschrocken zusammen und drückte Lightning instinktiv gegen die Außenwand der Acharde.

„Whoa, wir sollten zu sehen, dass wir von hier verschwinden bevor das Vieh noch ernst macht. Haltet euch fest!" Mit diesen Worten riss Sazh am Steuerrad und die Acharde vollführte in atemberaubendem Tempo eine Drehung um die eigene Achse.

Von der ruckartigen Aktion des Luftschiffs überrascht wurden sämtliche Insassen gegen die Fenster gedrückt, der Drache hingegen ließ nicht locker. Wie eine Klette klebte er weiterhin am Luftschiff und brüllte wütend.

„Verdammt noch mal, Sazh! Sieh zu, dass du dieses Ding los wirst", brüllte Lightning gegen den Lärm an und schob Snow, der sie durch die Drehung des Luftschiffes unsanft gegen die Außenwand gedrückt hatte, von sich weg.

Erneut ging ein Ruck durch das Luftschiff und ein unangenehmes Geräusch drang an ihre Ohren. Snow konnte gerade noch erkennen wie die linken Triebwerke mit einem einzigen Schlag des mächtigen Drachenschwanzes zerstört wurden und in unzähligen Einzelteilen unter der Wolkenschicht verschwanden. Zum wiederholten Male ertönten die Sirenen, augenblicklich begann die Acharde an Höhe zu verlieren.

„Wir stürzen ab!", rief Sazh, dessen Finger sich entschlossen um das Steuerrad klammerten, „Haltet euch irgendwo fest!"

Mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit raste die Acharde auf die Wolkenschicht zu und schoss genau wie vor wenigen Minuten zuvor der Drache einfach hindurch. Statt des mit Wolken bedeckten Himmels waren nur eine endlos wirkende Steppe und ein dichter Wald vor der großen Glasfront zu sehen, die sich weit unter ihnen ausbreiteten wie ein grüner Teppich.

Mit einem wütenden Brüllen und einem unangenehmen Geräusch stieß sich der Drache vom Dach des Luftschiffes ab während der Erdboden immer näher kam. Instinktiv drückte Snow die noch immer angeschlagen wirkende Lightning fest an sich um ihr bei einer Notlandung mehr Schutz zu bieten während sich sowohl Sazh als auch Hope krampfhaft irgendwo festhielten.

* * *

Mit einem gewaltigen Knall prallte die Acharde auf der endlos wirkenden Steppe auf. Staub stieg einer undurchdringbaren Rauchsäule gleich in den Himmel und vermischte sich dort mit den Regenwolken. Der Boden erzitterte unter dem heftigen Aufprall des Luftschiffes und es schleifte noch einige Meter weit über das Gras, wo es tiefe Furchen hinterließ ehe es kurz vor den Bäumen des Waldes zum Stillstand kam.

Langsam öffnete Lightning die Augen, ihre Ohren rauschten von dem Lärm, der durch den Absturz erzeugt worden war. Sämtliche Glasscheiben waren zerbrochen, um sie herum lagen tausende Scherben. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und sie spürte ein Gewicht auf ihrem Körper, das sie in ihren Bewegungen einschränkte. Sie lag auf dem Boden zwischen den beiden Sitzreihen inmitten all der Scherben, die Beleuchtung im Inneren des Schiffs flackerte.

Leise stöhnend hob Lightning ihre rechte Hand zur Stirn, ein unangenehmer Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Kopf. Ein Blick auf ihre blutigen Finger genügte um zu wissen, warum. Bei dem Aufprall musste sie sich entweder den Kopf gestoßen oder sich an den Glasscherben geschnitten haben.

Ein Keuchen drang an ihre Ohren ehe sich das Gewicht, das auf ihrem Körper lastete, zu bewegen begann. Irritiert blickte die Soldatin an sich herunter und erkannte Snow, der auf ihr lag und nach einer kurzen Ohnmacht wieder das Bewusstsein zu erlangen schien. Sorgfältig sah er sich um und blickte direkt in das Gesicht der Soldatin. Schweigend sahen sie sich an bis Snow etwas sagen wollte, doch sie unterbrach ihn schroff.

„Geh von mir runter, Idiot", keifte Lightning ihn an und stieß ihn grob von sich. Dass er es nur gut gemeint hatte, war ihr vollkommen egal. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf und fasste sich noch einmal an die schmerzende Stirn während Snow sie irritiert musterte. Offensichtlich hatte er eine solche Reaktion nicht erwartet.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung?", drang Sazh' erschöpfte Stimme an ihre Ohren. Lightning warf dem blonden Mann, der nun vor ihr auf dem Boden saß, einen prüfenden Blick zu, es schien ihm jedoch nichts zu fehlen.

„Ja", sagten die Soldatin und Snow gleichzeitig, von Hope war nichts zu hören. Die beiden sahen sich besorgt an ehe sie sich so schnell es ihnen möglich war erhoben und zum Sitz direkt vor ihnen eilten, Sazh – der vollkommen unverletzt war – gesellte sich zu ihnen.

Hope schien genau wie zuvor Snow das Bewusstsein verloren zu haben, reglos und schlaff saß er in seinem Sitz. Rotes Blut rann aus einer Wunde auf seiner Stirn, die vielen Scherben hatten Kratzer in seine blasse Haut gerissen. Augenblicklich geriet der Angriff des Drachen in den Hintergrund.

„Wir müssen ihn hier raus schaffen", sagte Sazh fürsorglich. Noch bevor einer der beiden Männer etwas unternehmen konnten ging Lightning auf den Jungen zu und hob ihn ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern hoch. Augenblicklich machten Sazh und Snow ihr den Weg frei, Ersterer öffnete mit einem Knopfdruck die Rampe.

Vorsichtig um ihm keine Schmerzen zuzufügen ging sie die Stufen hinab, mittlerweile hatte es begonnen zu regnen. Augenblicklich war sie vollkommen durchnässt. Sie eilte zum Waldrand unter das schützende Blätterdach eines Baums und setzte Hope ab. Behutsam lehnte sie ihn mit dem Rücken gegen den Baumstamm und ging neben ihm im feuchten Gras auf die Knie, die beiden Männer folgten ihr.

Snow deckte den Jungen mit seiner Jacke zu, die er vorhin Lightning gegeben hatte und die bei dem Absturz auf dem Boden gelandet war, ehe er sich neben sie kniete. Sie war ein wenig staubig, aber immerhin schien er sie von den Glasscherben befreit zu haben.

Behutsam strich Lightning im die silberfarbenen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und begutachtete die Wunde, die er sich beim Absturz zugezogen hatte. Entweder ihm war etwas auf den Kopf gefallen oder er hatte sich die Stirn bei der Erschütterung an der Außenwand der Acharde gestoßen. Ansonsten schien ihm jedoch nicht nichts zu fehlen, ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle.

„Die Verletzung ist nicht schlimm, er kommt wieder auf die Beine", erklärte sie mit sachlicher Stimme und zog ein Tuch aus einer ihrer Taschen hervor. Mit geübten und behutsamen Handgriffen tupfte sie das Blut, das sein Gesicht hinab lief, ab. Hope verzog keine Miene.

„Ich versuche mit dem Funkgerät Hilfe zu holen." Mit diesen Worten ließ Sazh seine Begleiter allein zurück und verschwand im Inneren der Acharde. Lightning schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, stattdessen war sie gerade dabei das Tuch wieder zu verstauen als Snow sie am Handgelenk festhielt und sie in ihren Bewegungen inne halten ließ.

„Lass mich einen Blick auf deine Verletzung werfen", sagte er ruhig und trotz ihrer groben Art, die sie ihm gegenüber vor wenigen Augenblicken an den Tag gelegt hatte, überraschend fürsorglich.

Verdutzt musterte Lightning seine Gesichtszüge und bemerkte, dass er es nur gut meinte. Dennoch war sie zunächst geneigt, ihn genauso schroff wie vorhin abzuweisen, stoppte jedoch. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Irgendjemand musste sich die Wunde ansehen, sofern sie nicht wollte, dass sie sich entzündete.

„Okay", erwiderte Lightning, entspannte sich und ließ zu, dass Snow ihr das Tuch abnahm. Genau wie sie es zuvor bei Hope getan hatte strich er die feuchten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und begann behutsam mit einer noch sauberen Ecke des Tuchs den Schnitt zu säubern.

Das einzige Problem war nur, dass Snow trotz seiner Bemühungen bei Dingen, die Feingefühl erforderten, nicht wirklich behutsam war. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis ihm eine falsche Bewegung unterlief und Lightning erschrocken und mit einem unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut vor ihm zurück wich.

„Pass doch auf", keifte sie und funkelte ihn verärgert an. Snow hingegen lächelte entschuldigend und kratzte sich wie so oft am Hinterkopf. Lightning verdrehte die Augen. Als ob sein Grinsen irgendetwas daran ändern würde, dass er ein Tollpatsch war.

„Entschuldigung", erwiderte der blonde Mann und wollte ihre Wunde noch einmal unter die Lupe nehmen, doch sie wich erneut von ihm zurück.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich einen Trampel wie dich ein zweites Mal an mir herum fuhrwerken lasse?", fragte sie noch immer alles andere als ruhig. Snow blinzelte irritiert über ihre unfreundliche Art ehe seine Geduld mit der launischen Soldatin langsam aber sicher an seine Grenzen stieß.

„Hast du dir im Stollen den Kopf gestoßen oder war dein Sozialverhalten vorher schon derart unterentwickelt?", entgegnete er genervt über ihr Verhalten, augenblicklich verfinsterte sich ihr Blick.

„Du legst dich mit der falschen an, Villiers", entgegnete Lightning drohend. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass er es nur gut meinte und er die Soldatin nicht mit Absicht verletzt hatte, trotzdem stieß sie ihn von sich. Es war nun mal ihre Art, Leute, die ihr auf irgendeine Weise helfen wollten, von sich zu stoßen.

„Ist mir klar, aber wenn du endlich damit aufhören würdest, mir irgendwelche Schimpfwörter an den Kopf zu werfen und still halten würdest, wären wir längst fertig. Also würdest du mich jetzt _bitte_ deine Verletzung anschauen lassen und für ein paar Minuten deine Klappe halten? Danach kannst du mich von mir aus wieder nennen wie du willst", meckerte Snow mit ruhigem, aber durchaus bestimmenden Ton.

Lightning war überrascht, sie hatte den sonst so gut gelaunten Mann nur selten derart verärgert gesehen. In diesem Moment begriff sie, dass sie einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war. Er mochte in ihren Augen ein Idiot oder ein Taugenichts sein, aber er meinte es wirklich nur gut mit ihr.

Sie reagierte nicht auf seine Worte, aber das musste sie auch nicht. Snow schien ihr Schweigen als stumme Zustimmung aufzufassen und versuchte sich ihr selbst auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie ihn schlagen würde, ein weiteres Mal zu nähern. Doch Lightning blickte nur stur drein blickend zur Seite und ließ ihn gewähren.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte Lightning erkennen wie sich auf dem Gesicht ihres Gegenübers ein triumphierendes Grinsen ausbreitete während er sich erneut der Schnittwunde widmete und dabei überraschend vorsichtig vorging. Dieses eine Mal ließ sie es darauf beruhen und überließ ihm die Genugtuung.

Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken entfernte Snow sich wieder von ihr und gab ihr ohne ein weiteres Wort an sie zu richten das Tuch zurück, dass sie ohne zu zögern wieder in ihrer Tasche verstaute.

„Danke", murmelte Lightning gezwungenermaßen, sah ihn dabei allerdings nicht an.

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte er, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde noch breiter. Sie ignorierte es und wollte sich erheben um Sazh zu fragen, ob er Erfolg hatte als die Erde für einen kurzen Moment erzitterte.

Alarmiert sprangen sowohl Lightning als auch Snow auf und blickten in die Richtung, aus der die Erschütterung gekommen war und erstarrten in ihren Bewegungen. Direkt vor ihnen, nur wenige Meter entfernt, stand der schwarze Drache, der die Acharde beschädigt und zum Abstürzen gebracht hatte.

Sofort zog Lightning ihre Gunblade um sich und die anderen gegen eine Bestie wie diese verteidigen zu können, auch Snow ging direkt neben ihr in Kampfposition. Der Drache knurrte als würde er sich über die Machtlosigkeit der Menschen lustig machen wollen und breitete wie zur Demonstration seiner Überlegenheit die pechschwarzen Schwingen aus.

„Whoa, nicht der schon wieder", drang Sazh' Stimme an ihre Ohren, der soeben mit eiligen Schritten die Rampe hinunter sprintete um seine Freunde zu unterstützen und somit eine schützende Reihe vor dem noch immer bewusstlosen Hope bildeten. In seinen Händen hielt er seine Pistolen, doch Lightning bezweifelte, dass die Kugeln bei einem Wesen wie diesem viel Schaden anrichten würden.

Ein bedrohliches Knurren drang aus der Kehle des Monstrums während er einen Schritt auf seine Gegner zu ging, die scharfen Krallen hinterließen Furchen im aufgeweichten Erdboden. Lightning konnte die Muskeln, die unter den Schuppen vor Anspannung zu beben schienen, erkennen, die unheimlich roten Augen nahmen jede noch so kleine Bewegung der Menschen wahr. Der Regen ließ die schwarzen Schuppen glänzen und sie dadurch noch härter wirken.

„_Das_ wird ein harter Brocken", sagte Snow beeindruckt von dem imposanten Auftritt des Drachen. Ein kurzer Blick in sein Gesicht jedoch zeigte der Soldatin, dass er trotzdem zu allem entschlossen war. Aufgeben war für ihn keine Option, anders kannte sie den selbsternannten Helden nicht.

Mit einem wütenden Brüllen stieß sich der Drache mit allen Vieren vom Boden ab und erhob sich mit einer überraschenden Eleganz, die Lightning einem so großen Geschöpf gar nicht zugetraut hatte, in die Lüfte. Nur wenige Meter über dem Erdboden schwebte er in der Luft und öffnete sein mit scharfen Zähnen bestücktes Maul.

Ein gewaltiger Feuerball begann sich in seinem Rachen zu sammeln, die Luft um seinen Schädel begann gefährlich zu flimmern. Mit lautem Gebrüll spie das Wesen die Flammen auf seine Gegner hinab, die ohne zu zögern auseinander eilten um dem gefährlichen Geschoss zu entkommen. Während Lightning und Sazh unter der Acharde Schutz suchten, war Snow in die entgegengesetzte Richtung geeilt und warf sich schützend über Hope.

Mit einem lauten Knall prallte der Feuerball auf dem feuchten Erdboden auf. Grauer Rauch stieg einer Säule gleich in den bewölkten Himmel während Grasbüschel und Erdbrocken in alle möglichen Richtungen davon flogen.

Der Wind trug den Staub innerhalb weniger Sekunden davon, Lightnings Augen weiteten sich geschockt als sie den Krater erblickte, den der Angriff des Drachen hinterlassen hatte während sich Sazh einzelne Steinchen aus den Haaren schüttelte. Im Hintergrund konnte sie Snow erkennen, der sich langsam erhob und sich Staub und Schmutz von den Klamotten klopfte.

Entschlossen begab sich Lightning gefolgt von Sazh aus ihrem schützenden Versteck, nur wenige Sekunden später gesellte sich Snow zu ihnen. Entschlossen sahen sie dem Drachen entgegen, der jedoch wenig beeindruckt von den Reflexen seiner Gegner wirkte.

„Halt!", drang eine befehlende Stimme an ihre Ohren. Irritiert sahen sich Lightning und ihre Gefährten um und erblickten direkt neben der abgestürzten Acharde einen Mann, den sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatten. Zur Überraschung aller reagierte der Drache auf den Befehl des Mannes, landete mit einem unzufriedenen Knurren wieder auf dem Boden und legte seine Schwingen an.

Lightning entspannte sich zumindest ein wenig, ließ aber den Mann und das Geschöpf nicht eine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie dachte nicht einmal im Traum daran, ihre Gunblade wegzustecken. Ein kurzer Seitenblick genügte um zu wissen, dass auch Snow und Sazh noch immer aufmerksam waren, Letzterer hielt immer noch seine Pistolen in den Händen.

„Es tut mir leid, _Tiamat_ ist leider etwas übereifrig", sagte der Fremde und begab sich zwischen die drei Kämpfer und den Drachen, der offensichtlich auf den Namen Tiamat hörte. Aufmerksam beobachtete Lightning jede Bewegung und musterte den Mann argwöhnisch.

Er musste etwa im selben Alter wie sie selbst sein, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter, hatte braunes Haar und seine Frisur glich der Snows. Von der Statur her war er schlank und größer als sie selbst, seine Haut war blass. Die Kleidung war bis auf das weiße Shirt, das unter der schwer aussehenden Lederjacke zu sehen war, vollkommen schwarz, in seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine Waffe, die stark an ihre Gunblade erinnerte, aber etwas schlichter war. Auf den zweiten Blick konnte sie eine Narbe erkennen, die sich von der Stirn über das Nasenbein bis unter das linke Auge zog.

„Kannst du mir verraten, warum dein Schoßdrache auf die glorreiche Idee kommt, uns anzugreifen?", fragte Lightning zornig und trat einen Schritt auf den Mann zu. Die Klinge ihrer Gunblade blitzte gefährlich durch die Regentropfen, die das kalte Metall benetzten.

„Weil ich ihm befohlen habe, euch aufzuhalten", antwortete ihr Gegenüber gelassen als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Augenblicklich festigte sich der Griff um die Waffe in ihrer Hand, ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. Er war also Schuld daran, dass Tiamat die Acharde angegriffen und sie attackiert hatte. Mit geballten Fäusten trat Snow neben sie, auf seinen Gesichtszügen war blanker Zorn zu erkennen.

„Aufhalten? Er hätte uns beinahe umgebracht", begehrte er auf, doch der Fremde ließ sich davon nicht sonderlich beeindrucken. In seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung auf Snows aufgebrachte Worte, stattdessen hob er abwehrend die Hände. Tiamat hielt weiter still und schnaubte hin und wieder ungeduldig.

„Ich wollte euch nicht töten, deshalb habe ich ihn soeben davon abgehalten. Ihr solltet mir dankbar sein", entgegnete er, ein Grinsen umspielte dabei seine Lippen. Lightning platzte der Kragen.

Mit einem einzigen Knopfdruck verwandelte sich die gefährliche Klinge innerhalb weniger Sekunden in eine präzise Schusswaffe, der Lauf war auf die Brust des Fremden gerichtet. Ihr hasserfüllter Blick sprach Bände und sie würde bei einer falschen Bewegung seinerseits nicht eine Sekunde zögern, den Abzug zu betätigen.

„Wer bist du und was willst du von uns?", fragte die Soldatin eindringlich und voller Zorn. Dieser Verrückte, wer auch immer er sein mochte, hatte riskiert, dass sie bei dem Absturz der Acharde ums Leben kamen und hetzte ihnen auch noch Tiamat auf den Hals.

Warum gehorchte dieses übermächtige Wesen einem Kerl wie diesem überhaupt? Und warum war es ihm so wichtig, sie aufzuhalten dass er sogar ein Luftschiff zum Abstürzen brachte?

Der Mann begann leise zu lachen und zu Lightnings Überraschung klang es auf irgendeine Weise verbittert. Irritiert schoss ihre rechte Augenbraue in die Höhe, ließ ihn aber trotz allem nicht aus den Augen, die Schusswaffe war weiterhin auf seine Brust gerichtet. Er verstummte und tat behutsam einen weiteren Schritt auf sie und ihre Begleiter zu, ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Mein Name ist Thavron und ich bin deinetwegen hier", antwortete er und deutete mit der rechten Hand auf Lightning. Sie erstarrte bei der Erwähnung seines Namens augenblicklich, genau wie Snow und Sazh. Mit weit geöffneten Augen und einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck sah sie in das grinsende Gesicht Thavrons, ihre Hand mit der Gunblade ließ sie unendlich langsam sinken.

Sie war sich sicher, sich nicht verhört zu haben und dennoch schrie ein Teil in ihr, dass das unmöglich wahr sein konnte. Und dennoch stand Thavron, der Mann, dessen Namen sie im Mah'habara Stollen gehört und laut Sazh ausgesprochen hatte, vor ihr und zwar lebendiger als ihr lieb war.


	8. Questions With No Answers

_Hi Leute!_

_Und das nächste Kapitel ist fertig. __Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt euch und viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)_

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Wie versteinert stand Lightning dem fremden Mann gegenüber, der sich ihnen soeben als Thavron vorgestellt hatte und seine Hand, mit welcher er auf die Soldatin gezeigt hatte, langsam sinken ließ. Tausend Gedanken schossen durch ihren aufgewühlten Geist und nicht eine einzige Lösung war in Sicht. Sie spürte die verwirrten Blick ihrer Freunde auf sich ruhen und sie wusste, dass auch sie Antworten verlangten.

„Was willst du von Lightning?", fragte Snow kühl und trat einen Schritt vor Lightning um sie vor Thavron zu schützen, doch das bemerkte sie gar nicht. Die Gedanken rasten hinter ihrer Stirn und sie begann sich zu fragen, ob das alles nur ein dummer Zufall sein konnte.

„Ich will vielmehr das, was sie im Mah'habara Stollen gefunden hat", entgegnete Thavron mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Tiamat, der noch immer hinter dem Mann stand, schnaubte ungeduldig, verhielt sich aber überraschend ruhig.

Augenblicklich wandte sich Snow um und sah fragend in Lightnings Gesicht. Sie konnte auf seinen Zügen erkennen, dass er absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wovon dieser Mann überhaupt sprach und er wollte eine Antwort.

„Was meint er?", hakte der blonde Mann nach, auf seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Verwirrung und aufrichtige Besorgnis wieder. Auch Sazh hatte sich inzwischen direkt neben Lightning gestellt und erwartete eine Erklärung, doch sie blickte weiter starr geradeaus auf den Mann und sagte kein Wort.

_Die Urne_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Woher wusste er überhaupt, dass sie dieses Gefäß in den Tiefen des Stollens gefunden hatte? Was verband ihn mit der Urne von Eressea Niniel und wieso hatte sie damals, als sie verschüttet gewesen war, ausgerechnet seinen Namen gehört?

„Du weißt, was ich meine, nicht wahr?", begann Thavron, doch sie war noch immer zu geschockt über die letzten Ereignisse um irgendetwas darauf erwidern zu können. Stattdessen spürte sie wie Snow seine schwere Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie sanft drückte.

„Lightning?" Seine Stimme drang wie durch einen Schleier zu ihr ehe sie wie aus einer Trance erwachte und ihm in die besorgten Augen sah. Sie spürte, dass irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte, als würde eine fremde Macht von ihr Besitz ergreifen. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber nicht ein einziges Wort kam über ihre Lippen.

„Sag irgendetwas", forderte nun auch Sazh. Völlig überfordert mit der Situation trat sie einen Schritt zurück und schob Snows Hand von ihrer Schulter. Der Griff um ihre Gunblade lockerte sich und die Waffe war kurz davor aus ihrer Hand zu gleiten. Ihr nachdenklicher Blick senkte sich zu den nassen Grashalmen, die ihre Füße umgaben. Sie wusste genau, was Thavron wollte.

„Die Urne", murmelte Lightning leise, ihre Worte gingen bei dem Prasseln der Regentropfen beinahe unter. Sowohl ihre Freunde als auch Thavron hatten sie verstanden, ein wissendes Grinsen zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes.

„Ich will das, was in der Urne war."

„Aber sie war leer", erwiderte Lightning noch immer vollkommen in ihre Gedanken versunken und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Thavron. Die Urne war zerbrochen und sie hatte sich an einer der Scherben einen tiefen Schnitt zugezogen, aber sie war absolut leer gewesen. Keine Asche einer verstorbenen Person, keine Flüssigkeiten, gar nichts. Wie kam es, dass er so genau über die Urne Bescheid wusste?

„Nein, war sie nicht", entgegnete Thavron ernst und tat erneut einen Schritt auf sie zu, Sazh hob sofort eine seiner Pistolen an und zielte auf den Mann während sich Snow schützend vor Lightning aufbaute, „Das war keine gewöhnliche Urne. Früher waren Urnen wie diese verwendet worden um Seelen bösartiger Wesen darin zu fangen. Wesen wie Eressea Niniel, deren Seele du befreit hast."

„Lightning, wovon redet er?", fragte Snow und warf ihr einen Blick über seine Schulter hinweg zu, ließ seinen Gegner dabei nicht eine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen. Sie schüttelte unwissend ihren Kopf. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er da sprach, aber die Tatsache, dass er so genau über die Urne und Eressea Niniel Bescheid wusste, jagte ihr einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Du hast eine Verletzung, die nicht verheilt, nicht wahr?", fuhr Thavron fort und zum wiederholten Male sah Lightning ihm überrascht entgegen. Wie in Trance senkte sie ihren Blick auf ihre rechte Hand, die ihre Gunblade umschlossen hielt, die Schnittwunde war von ihrem Handschuh verdeckt, „Diese Wunde ist der Beweis dafür. Eresseas Seele, die in der Urne eingesperrt gewesen war, ist durch diese Wunde in deinen Körper gelangt und dort gefangen."

Lightning sah zu dem fremden Mann auf. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendetwas in ihr sagte, dass seine Worte die Wahrheit waren. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich deswegen derart komisch, als würde etwas von ihr Besitz ergreifen wollen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten sollte Eresseas Seele wirklich in ihrem Körper gefangen sein?

Snow und Sazh sahen sie vollkommen verstört an. Sie hatten absolut keinen Schimmer, wovon Thavron sprach und hofften auf Antworten von Lightning, aber sie war selbst viel zu irritiert um irgendetwas sagen zu können. Sie konnten es gar nicht verstehen, immerhin hatten sie keine Ahnung, _was_ im Stollen vorgefallen war.

„Wenn du mit mir kommst, erzähle ich dir mehr davon und werde Eresseas Seele aus deinem Körper befreien", sagte der Mann, Tiamat schnaubte, rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck. Augenblicklich trat Snow einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hob drohend seine Faust.

„Sie geht nirgendwohin, klar?", begehrte er entrüstet und verärgert auf, Lightning schwieg. Woher wusste Thavron von all den Dingen? Das alles klang schlicht und ergreifend zu unmöglich um wirklich ein Zufall sein zu können. Er wusste über alles Bescheid, über ihren Fund im Mah'habara Stollen, über Eressea Niniel und die Verletzung. Das Verworrenste jedoch war die Tatsache, dass der Mann ausgerechnet den Namen trug, den sie im Stollen gehört hatte.

„Die Entscheidung solltest du vielleicht ihr überlassen", drang Thavrons Stimme an ihre Ohren. Sie sah in seine Augen und obwohl sie zu gerne mehr erfahren hätte, würde sie niemals mit ihm gehen. Sie wusste nicht, wer dieser Mann und Eressea waren, auch hatte sie keine Ahnung, was genau er vor hatte und solange sie das nicht wusste, würde sie sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen.

„Ich bleibe hier", entgegnete Lightning abweisend und klang dabei überraschend ruhig wo doch ihr Inneres vollkommen aufgewühlt und durcheinander war. Sie konnte sehen wie Snow und Sazh erleichtert ausatmeten, Thavron hingegen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das habe ich befürchtet", sagte er beinahe ein wenig bedauernd ehe er abrupt seine rechte Hand hob. Augenblicklich begann Tiamat wie auf Kommando aggressiv zu brüllen, breitete bedrohlich die pechschwarzen Schwingen aus und stieß sich mit allen Vieren vom Boden ab. Einige Meter über der Steppe schwebte er in der Luft, die Flügel weit von sich gestreckt und vom Regen durchnässt.

Ein unheimlich rotes Glühen ging von seinen Schwingen aus, das sich in den Spitzen der Flügelknochen sammelte. Ruckartig breitete der Drache die Schwingen aus und dutzende blutrot glühende Laserstrahlen stoben in alle Richtungen davon ehe sie ihr Ziel – Lightning, Snow und Sazh – fixierten und mit atemberaubendem Tempo auf sie zu rasten.

Einen großen Bogen beschreibend stoben sie auf Tiamats Gegner zu, die der beeindruckenden Attacke panisch entgegenblickten. Lightnings Griff um die Gunblade festigte sich, dennoch wusste sie, dass ihre Waffe diesem Angriff nichts entgegenzusetzen hatte. Instinktiv hob sie ihre Hände schützend vor ihr Gesicht und kniff die Augen zusammen bevor die Laserstrahlen einer Explosion gleich auf dem Boden einschlugen.

Gras und Erdbrocken wurden durch den Einschlag in die Luft gewirbelt und brauner Rauch umfing Lightning, Snow und Sazh wie ein Fischernetz seine Beute. Ein Kratzen breitete sich in ihrem Hals aus und ein unangenehmes Husten entwich ihrer Kehle. Ein schmerzverzerrtes Brüllen und das plötzliche Fauchen eines anderen Geschöpfs drangen an ihre Ohren, doch der Staub verwehrte ihr die Sicht auf das, was nur wenige Meter entfernt geschah.

Erst, als der Wind den Rauch mit sich trug und Lightning wieder klar sehen konnte, entdeckte sie woher das Fauchen gekommen war. Direkt vor ihr schwebte ein schlangenähnliches Wesen in der Luft, das sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, aber Tiamat in Sachen Größe nicht nachstand. Sein gesamter Körper war mit meerblauen Schuppen überzogen, die im Licht, das durch die Regenwolken drang, grünlich schimmerten. Der drachenähnliche Kopf war mit spitzen Hörnern bestückt, von der Stirn aus zog sich ein himmelblauer Kamm über den Rücken und schließlich in einer speerähnlichen Schwanzspitze endete. Die wütend drein blickenden Augen funkelten in einem seegrünen Farbton, der mächtige Körper wurde von den großen Flossen, die ihm auch als Flügel dienten, in der Luft gehalten.

Die Blicke sämtlicher Anwesender waren auf das beeindruckende Wesen gerichtet, das sich gegen Tiamat gestellt und sie anscheinend vor dem Angriff und schlimmeren Verletzungen bewahrt hatte. Rotes Blut lief aus einer tiefen Wunde, die in der Brust Tiamats klaffte und offensichtlich von der gefährlichen Schwanzspitze des schlangenähnlichen Geschöpfs stammte. Ein schmerzhaftes Gebrüll drang aus seiner Kehle während er einige Schritte zurück torkelte.

„_Laviathan_", sagte Thavron und starrte auf das Wesen, das ich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. Auf seinem Gesicht war grenzenlose Fassungslosigkeit zu erkennen ehe er wie aus einer Trance erwacht den Kopf schüttelte. Mit einem wütenden Schrei holte er mit seiner Hand aus und nur wenige Augenblicke später wurde die Schlange von einem Feuerball Tiamats getroffen, der sie trotz ihrer Größe und des enormen Gewichts zu Boden gehen ließ. Der Blick der Soldatin folge ihrem Retter, der einige Meter neben der Acharde liegen blieb, um ihn herum züngelten die rot glühenden Flammen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Lightning erkennen wie Thavron auf den Drachen zulief und ohne zu zögern auf seinen Rücken sprang. Die Soldatin reagierte sofort und rannte so schnell sie konnte auf das Wesen und seinen Besitzer zu, doch sie war zu spät. Mit einem einzigen Flügelschlag erhob sich Tiamat in die Lüfte und flog aufgrund der tiefen Verletzung etwas torklig davon.

Schwer atmend sah Lightning dem schwarzen Drachen hinterher, sie hatten es geschafft die Angreifer zu vertreiben. Dennoch hätte sie gerne Antworten auf ihre Fragen gehabt, mit Thavron zu gehen war jedoch keine Sekunde zur Debatte gestanden. Ihr irritierter Blick glitt von dem schwarzen Punkt, der in der Ferne immer kleiner wurde und schließlich verschwand, zu den Flammen, die einige Meter hinter ihr loderten und grauen Rauch in den Himmel schickten, von dem fremden Geschöpf fehlte jede Spur. Warum war es überhaupt aufgetaucht?

Thavron hatte das Geschöpf Leviathan genannt und ihr fiel auf Anhieb nur ein einziges Wesen ein, das diesen Namen trug. Sie kannte Geschichten über die Esper Leviathan, deren Körperbau dem einer Schlange glich und das Element Wasser beherrschte. Die Frage war nur, wieso ausgerechnet eine fremde Esper sie gerettet hatte? Woher war sie gekommen und wieso war sie spurlos verschwunden nachdem Thavron und Tiamat verschwunden waren?

„Was zur Hölle war das?", fragte Snow und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, sie konnte Wut aus seiner Stimme heraus hören. Schnellen Schrittes ging er gefolgt von Sazh auf sie zu und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Unsanft legte er beide Hände auf ihre Schultern und sah sie auffordernd an, „Kannst du uns endlich erklären, was das gerade war?"

„Wir sollten zuerst hier weg, falls er zurück kommt", erwiderte Lightning ruhig und noch immer in Gedanken versunken, sie senkte ihren Blick. Sie wusste, dass sie ihnen eine Erklärung schuldig war, aber hier war es zu gefährlich. Sie brauchten ein Versteck damit Thavron sie nicht finden konnte sollte er zurückkehren und sie war sich beinahe sicher, dass er erneut nach ihr suchen würde. Es schien ihm sehr wichtig zu sein, Eresseas Seele zu bekommen.

Snow sah ihr immer noch fordernd in die Augen, nickte aber und ließ seine Hände sinken. Er schien zu begreifen, dass Lightning recht hatte. Hope war noch immer bewusstlos und sie alle könnten ein wenig Ruhe vertragen, hier jedoch war es zu gefährlich.

„Das Funkgerät ist hinüber. Wenn keiner von euch ein Handy hat, sieht es schlecht aus mit Hilfe", sagte Sazh konsterniert. Er hatte noch vor Tiamats Erscheinen mit dem Funkgerät Hilfe holen wollen und dabei feststellen müssen, dass es außer einem monotonen Rauschen absolut nichts von sich gab. Augenblicklich griff Snow in seine Hosentasche und zog sein Mobiltelefon hervor nur um zu bemerkten, dass es bei dem Absturz einigen Schaden erlitten hatte. Das Display war zersprungen und es reagierte auf keinen einzigen Knopf.

Die erwartungsvollen Blicke von Snow und Sazh richteten sich auf Lightning. Sie verschränkte dir Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf, niedergeschlagen sahen die beiden Männer auf den Boden.

„Was? Ich bin sehr froh, nicht ständig erreichbar zu sein", konterte sie kühl und bestimmend. Die beiden Männer erwiderten nichts darauf. Ohne Funkgerät oder funktionierendes Handy konnten sie keine Hilfe holen und waren somit mitten im Nirgendwo zwischen Bodhum und Palumpolum gestrandet.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen ging Lightning an den beiden Männern vorbei ins Innere der Acharde. Ihr Weg führte sie ohne Umschweife in die kleine Waffenkammer, die sich im hinteren Teil des Luftschiffs befand, die Glasscherben knirschten unter ihren Stiefeln. Sie nahm zwei Schwerter, die zwar bereits ein wenig benutzt aussahen, aber ihren Zweck erfüllen würden, und einen Verbandskasten an sich. Sie verließ die Acharde und drückte Sazh den Verbandskasten in die Hände und reichte Snow die beiden Schwerter, die in einfachen Halftern verstaut waren.

„Ich brauche kein Schwert", entgegnete der Kämpfer und sah mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu Lightning hinab. Sie musterte ihn abschätzige und schnaubte zornig.

„Glaubst du wirklich, einer deiner Faustschläge hinterlässt einen bleibenden Eindruck bei einem Wesen wie Tiamat?" Ihre Stimme klang kühl und hatte den üblichen Befehlston angenommen, den sie zu gerne an den Tag legte wenn sie mit untergeordneten Soldaten sprach, „Das andere ist für Hope."

Snow sagte nichts mehr dazu sondern nickte verstehend, dennoch konnte die junge Frau in seinem Gesicht erkennen, dass er nicht gerade zufrieden war. Er hatte eine angeborene Heldenmentalität und die Tatsache, dass er mit seinen üblichen Kampftricks vermutlich nichts ausrichten konnte, schien ihn zu wurmen.

„Wie sieht dein weiterer Plan aus?", fragte Sazh, der den Verbandskasten ohne ein Wort des Widerspruchs an sich genommen und unter seinen Arm geklemmt hatte. Lightning schwieg für wenige Augenblicke und betrachtete den nahegelegenen Forst.

„Wir gehen in den Wald, dort dürften wir nicht all zu leicht zu finden sein. Sobald wir ein Lager aufgeschlagen haben, werde ich euch erzählen, was im Stollen wirklich vorgefallen ist", erläuterte sie und erhielt zustimmendes Nicken von ihren Begleitern. Sie konnte ihnen ansehen dass sie auf Antworten brannten, dennoch waren sie vernünftig genug um zu warten bis sie einen einigermaßen sicheren Ort gefunden haben würden.

„In der Acharde gibt es ein paar Zelte, ich hole eins." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Sazh genau wie Lightning wenige Minuten zuvor im Inneren des Schiffs. Das Knirschen der Scherben drang an ihre Ohren, ihr Blick war noch immer auf den Wald gerichtet, der meterhoch vor ihnen aufragte. Noch immer fielen Regentropfen vom Himmel, aber es regnete bei weitem nicht mehr so stark wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihr und Snow aus, dennoch spürte die Soldatin seinen besorgten Blick auf sich ruhen. Sie sagte nichts und hoffte inständig, er würde warten bis sie ihr Lager aufgeschlagen haben würden, aber Snow war nicht der Typ Mensch, der gerne wartete.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er ernsthaft besorgt und tat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sie wandte sich zu ihm und sah kurz zu ihm auf ehe sie ihren Blick zu Hope wandte. Er lag noch immer gegen den Baumstamm gelehnt und schlief tief und fest. Sie hoffte, er würde bald sein Bewusstsein zurück erlangen.

„Nein", erwiderte Lightning leise und in Gedanken versunken. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen wie er einen Schritt auf sie zu trat und erneut das Wort an sie richten wollte, doch sie stoppte ihn, „Später, Snow. Ich erzähle euch alles, aber nicht jetzt."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich in Richtung des Luftschiffes, wo Sazh mit einem Rucksack auf dem Rücken und einem weiteren in der rechten Hand die Treppe hinunter kam. Den zweiten Rucksack reichte er Lightning, die ihn ebenfalls um ihre Schultern befestigte. Snow band die beiden Schwerter an seinem Gürtel fest, zog seine Jacke, die er vorhin über Hope gelegt hatte, an und nahm den bewusstlosen Jungen Huckepack. In stillem Einvernehmen gingen die drei in den dunkel wirkenden Wald, der sie zumindest ein wenig vor dem Regen schützte.

* * *

Hopes Gewicht lastete kaum auf Snows starken Schultern. Im Vergleich zu damals, vor drei Jahren, war er zwar deutlich schwerer geworden – immerhin war er auch einige Zentimeter gewachsen und mittlerweile größer als Lightning – aber für jemanden wie Snow war das kein Problem. Lediglich der unebene Untergrund bereitete ihm mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht ein wenig Schwierigkeiten, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Seine Gedanken waren sowieso bei etwas vollkommen anderem, bei Lightning. Er begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, was im Mah'habara Stollen vorgefallen war und was genau dieser Thavron von ihr gewollt hatte. Die Soldatin schien es zu wissen, schwieg aber eisern und hatte auch nicht vor, sie aufzuklären bis sie einen zumindest einigermaßen sicheren Ort gefunden haben würden. Noch dazu kam, dass ein fremdes Geschöpf aufgetaucht war um ihnen zu helfen und das ohne ersichtlichen Grund.

Er hatte ebenfalls gehört, dass Thavron das Geschöpf Leviathan genannt hatte und genau wie Lightning kannte auch er die Geschichten über die Esper. Sie soll vor etwa fünfhundert Jahren existiert haben aber seither nie wieder gesehen worden sein. Umso überraschender war es, dass ausgerechnet das als verschollen geltende Wesen sie gerettet und Thavron und Tiamat vertrieben hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte es aufgehört zu regnen und der Boden unter ihnen war weich, feucht und gab bei jedem Schritt ein seltsames Geräusch von sich. Hin und wieder rissen die scharfen Stacheln mancher Pflanzen Kratzer in seine Haut und Kleidung oder er bekam unsanft kleine Äste ins Gesicht, die Sazh zuvor mit seinen Händen aus dem Weg schob und ohne Rücksicht auf dem hinter ihm gehenden Snow wieder los ließ. Hinter ihm ging Lightning, die mit ihrer Gunblade in ihrer Hand die Nachhut bildete, schließlich war er mit Hope auf dem Rücken zumindest im Moment das schwächste Mitglied ihrer Gruppe.

Seit sie die Acharde zurückgelassen und den Wald betreten hatten, hatte kaum einer von ihnen auch nur ein Wort gesagt. Snow konnte die Anspannung, die zwischen ihnen herrschte und seine Nackenhaare aufstellen ließ förmlich spüren. Zu gerne hätte er irgendetwas gesagt nur um diese unangenehme Stille zu unterbrechen, aber er wusste, dass niemand etwas darauf erwidern würde.

Seufzend ließ Snow seinen Blick sinken und starrte auf den mit Gras bewachsenen Boden. Um sie herum ragten die dicken Stämme der Bäume in die Höhe, hin und wieder konnte er das Grau der Wolken durch das dichte Blätterdach erkennen. Nicht ein einziges Tier kreuzte ihren Weg und das obwohl sie bereits seit etwa drei Stunden unterwegs waren.

Ohne es zu merken traten sie auf eine kleine Lichtung, die gerade groß genug war um einem Zelt und einem Lagerfeuer Platz zu bieten. Nicht einmal das Blätterdach lichtete sich hier wesentlich mehr als im dichten Wald.

„Wir bleiben hier", sagte Lightning emotionslos. Snow und Sazh widersprachen nicht, stattdessen setzte ersterer Hope vorsichtig ab und lehnte ihn gegen einen Baumstamm. Ohne zu zögern zog er erneut seine Jacke aus und legte sie behutsam über den Jungen um ihm zumindest ein wenig Wärme zu geben während Sazh in seinem Marschgepäck herum wühlte und ein sorgfältig zusammengepacktes Zelt hervor zog.

Zu zweit war das Zelt überraschend schnell aufgebaut, Sazh war losgegangen um Feuerholz zu holen. Während des Aufbauens hatten sie genau wie zuvor nur das nötigste miteinander geredet, lediglich die Geräusche des Waldes waren an seine Ohren gedrungen. Nun saßen Snow und Lightning neben Hope auf dem mit Gras bewachsenen Boden und schwiegen.

Sein Blick glitt zu der jungen Soldatin, die in ihre Gedanken versunken auf die Schnittwunde in ihrer rechten Handfläche hinab sah. Ihr schwarzer Handschuh und der Verband, den die Ärzte um ihre Hand gebunden hatten, lagen achtlos im Gras neben ihr, ihre Beine hatte sie dicht an ihren Körper gezogen. Er wusste nicht ob sie fror, immerhin war ihre Kleidung genau wie seine von oben bis unten vom Regen nass und selbst ihm war alles andere als warm, aber er beließ es dabei. Seine Jacke hatte immerhin schon Hope und der benötigte sie dringender als sie.

Lightning sah immer noch müde und blass aus, die Wunde auf ihrer Stirn war zwar von ihren Haaren verdeckt, aber er konnte erkennen, dass sie immer noch deutlich gerötet war. Was ihn jedoch am meisten irritierte war die Tatsache, dass sie sogar für ihre Verhältnisse äußerst schweigsam und viel zu sehr in ihre Gedanken versunken war. Es sah ihr nicht ähnlich derart viel nachzudenken oder sich viele Sorgen zu machen.

Eine Bewegung riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Augenblicklich waren sowohl seine Aufmerksamkeit als auch die Lightnings auf Hope gerichtet, der nun endlich wieder zu sich zu kommen schien. Er blinzelte und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse.

„Hope", sagte Lightning mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme. Es verblüffte Snow immer wieder aufs Neue, wie sanft die sonst kühle Soldatin mit dem Jungen umging. Er wusste, dass ein enges Band der Freundschaft und Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen herrschte und sie sich gegenseitig blind vertrauten.

_Mir würde sie nicht einmal ihre Telefonnummer anvertrauen_, dachte Snow und seufzte innerlich, konzentrierte sich aber schließlich doch auf Hope, der sich orientierungslos und fragend umsah.

„Snow, Light", begann er mit leiser und etwas rauer Stimme und sah den beiden irritiert in die erleichterten Gesichter, „Was ist passiert?"

„Die Acharde ist abgestürzt und du hast dir bei dem Aufprall den Kopf gestoßen und dein Bewusstsein verloren", erklärte Lightning knapp.

Snow wollte etwas darauf erwidern, entschied sich aber doch dafür, es erst einmal dabei zu belassen. Hope war gerade erst aufgewacht, da mussten sie ihn nicht sofort mit beängstigenden Details wie Tiamat oder Thavron konfrontieren. Er würde es ohnehin früh genug erfahren. Spätestens dann, wenn sich Lightning endlich dazu bereit erklären würde, ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Geht es euch gut?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sazh ist unterwegs um Feuerholz zu sammeln, Snow ist zu stur um zu sterben…", antwortete die Soldatin mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und warf dem blonden Mann neben ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu, den er gespielt entrüstet erwiderte, ehe sie fortfuhr, „…und mir geht es gut."

„Ja, dank meinen herausragenden Fähigkeiten als Krankenschwester", fügte Snow mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu und klopfte sich ein paar Mal wie um sich selbst zu loben mit geballter Faust auf die Brust.

„Endlich hast du deine Berufung gefunden. Ich freue mich wirklich für dich", entgegnete die junge Frau mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme. Hope kicherte erschöpft während Snow vorerst beschloss, einfach still zu sein. Immerhin könnte ihm die wortkarge aber schlagfertige Soldatin aus seinem Schweigen keinen Strick drehen.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?", wollte Hope wissen und setzte sich dabei vorsichtig auf. Erst jetzt schien er Snows Jacke zu bemerken, die ihm zumindest ein wenig Wärme gespendet hatte. Er nickte seinem Gegenüber dankbar zu, das er mit einem kaum sichtbaren Kopfschütteln erwiderte.

„Etwa drei Stunden", sagte Lightning in ihrer sachlichen und emotionslosen Art während Hope mit der rechten Hand die schmerzhafte Wunde auf seiner Stirn berührte, „Ruh dich ein wenig aus bis Sazh mit dem Feuerholz zurück ist. Ich hoffe, er findet nach dem Mistwetter noch trockenes Holz."

Hope nickte daraufhin nur, ließ sich von Snow beim Aufstehen helfen und zu dem Zelt führen, das gerade einmal Platz für drei Personen bot, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Es würde ständig einer von ihnen Wache halten müssen während sich die anderen erholen konnten. Ohne ein wachsames Auge hier zu übernachten wäre nach Thavrons Angriff viel zu leichtsinnig gewesen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schob Snow die schwarze Plane beiseite und betrat gemeinsam mit Hope das Innere des Zeltes, Lightning blieb sitzen um auf Sazh zu warten. Drinnen herrschte angenehmes Zwielicht, auf dem Boden lagen drei Schlafsäcke, die Sazh aus der Acharde mitgenommen und in die beiden Rucksäcke gepackt hatte. Nicht gerade komfortabel aber nach einem Absturz besser als unter freiem Himmel oder in einem Scherbenhaufen zu schlafen.

„Danke, Snow", sagte Hope noch immer erschöpft als er sich in den Schlafsack links außen legte. Snow nickte daraufhin nur, setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben seinen jüngeren Begleiter und starrte nachdenklich Löcher in die schwarze Plane ihm gegenüber.

Seit Thavron aufgetaucht war, hatte er an nichts anderes gedacht als das, was im Mah'habara Stollen vorgefallen sein könnte. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, aber der Fremde hatte eine Urne und die Seele einer gewissen Eressea Niniel erwähnt. Er hatte Lightning angesehen, dass sie zwar verwirrt gewesen war, aber genau gewusst hatte, wovon er gesprochen hatte und er begann sich ernsthaft zu fragen, warum sie niemandem davon erzählt hatte. Vertraute sie ihren Freunden etwa nicht genug? Waren er und die Soldatin überhaupt Freunde?

Snow wusste es nicht und er fand auch keine Antworten. Er wusste nur, dass er sich ernsthaft Sorgen um Lightning machte. Sicher, sie war stark und war bisher auch gut ohne Hilfe klar gekommen, aber ihm war durchaus aufgefallen, dass sie die ganze Angelegenheit nicht kalt ließ. Sie benahm sich selbst für ihre Verhältnisse eigenartig und er hoffte wirklich, dass die Wahrheit etwas Licht ins Dunkel bringen würde.

Die ganze Begebenheit beschäftigte Snow so sehr, dass er seit dem Absturz nicht ein einziges Mal an Serah gedacht hatte. Sie wusste nicht einmal, was passiert war und um ehrlich zu sein war es ihm auch egal. Es gab sowieso keine Möglichkeit, sie zu verständigen und selbst wenn wäre sie nach allem, was vorgefallen war, nicht die erste Person gewesen, die er kontaktiert hätte.

Ein Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle und er ließ niedergeschlagen seinen Kopf sinken. Als würde ihn die Sache mit Serah nicht bereits genug beschäftigten machte er sich nun auch noch Gedanken um jemanden, der seine Hilfe vermutlich gar nicht wollte.

Er und Lightning hatten nie ein besonders gutes Verhältnis gehabt, aber nach Cocoons Kristallisierung hatten sich die Wogen zumindest ein wenig geglättet. Sie waren miteinander ausgekommen und hatten sich gegenseitig akzeptiert, aber mehr war von ihrer Seite aus nie gewesen.

Snow hingegen hatte nie ein Problem mit ihr gehabt, umso frustrierender war es gewesen als sie ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue abgewiesen hatte. Sie vertraute ihm nicht, wenn er aber auf sie aufpassen wollte, wie er es Serah versprochen hatte, sollte er daran vielleicht etwas ändern und er hatte auch bereits eine Idee, wie er das anstellen könnte. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus ehe er eine Unterhaltung mit Hope begann.


	9. A Moment Of Rest

_Hey!_

_Und das nächste Kapitel ist da. Ich hoffe, wie immer, dass es euch gefällt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_**AmedamaCherry:** Vielen lieben Dank für dein Review! Freut mich wirklich total, dass dir die Geschichte bisher gefällt. Und es wird auf jeden Fall noch sehr spannend. Und demnächst gibt es auch einige Antworten. ;) Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das Kapitel. Zumindest der Schluss könnte dir gefallen. ;)_

_Ansonsten freue ich mich wie immer über Meinungen, viel Spaß._

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen, Hope?", begann Snow mit aufrichtiger Neugierde in seiner Stimme. Er wollte heraus finden wie er Lightnings Vertrauen gewinnen konnte und wenn das jemand wusste, dann war das Hope. Die Frage war nur, ob er ihm tatsächlich helfen würde. Es bedeutete dem blonden Mann wirklich viel Lightning irgendwie klar zu machen, dass er trotz allem bei ihr bleiben würde.

Während ihrer Zeit als L'Cie waren Hope und Lightning eng zusammen gewachsen. Sie hatten sich aufeinander verlassen und taten es noch immer. Snow jedoch hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie der Junge es geschafft hatte, sich Lightnings Vertrauen zu verdienen. Die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen hatte ihn vor drei Jahren, als er in Palumpolum wieder zu Lightning und den anderen gestoßen war, ernsthaft überrascht. Dass ausgerechnet ein vierzehnjähriges Kind es geschafft hatte zu der kühlen und unnahbaren Soldatin durchzudringen war für ihn immer noch ein Rätsel.

„Sicher", erwiderte der Jüngere mit erschöpfter Stimme und riss ihn somit aus seinen Erinnerungen an vergangene Tage. Für einige Augenblicke schwieg Snow, stattdessen dachte er darüber nach, wie er sein Begehr ausdrücken sollte, entschied sich letzten Endes für den direkten Weg und sah ihn mit einem überraschend ernsten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Was zum Teufel hast du getan damit Lightning dir vertraut?", fragte Snow energisch. Er wusste nicht mehr was er noch unternehmen sollte. Er hatte bereits mehrmals versucht sie zu beeindrucken, was aber zu seinem eigenen Missfallen meistens nicht gerade mit Erfolg gekrönt gewesen war.

Der blonde Mann erinnerte sich nur zu gut an jenen Tag vor etwa einem Jahr, an welchem er Lightning an seinem Geburtstag zu sich und Serah nach Hause eingeladen hatte. Um ihr zu beweisen, dass mehr in ihm steckte hatte er gekocht, was sich spätestens nach dem ersten Bissen als großer Fehler heraus gestellt hatte. Viel schlimmer jedoch war die Tatsache gewesen, dass Lightning am nächsten Tag von einer Magenverstimmung gequält worden war und sie natürlich ihm die Schuld an der ganzen Misere gegeben hatte.

_Tage wie diese vergisst man lieber und kramt sie so schnell auch nicht mehr hervor_, dachte Snow und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit stattdessen Hope, der sich aufsetzte und seinen Blick mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht erwiderte.

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?", hakte er nach, Snow seufzte resignierend. Ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass sich der Junge nicht mit den nötigsten Informationen abfinden würde.

„Ich will ihr helfen, aber sie vertraut mir nicht. Sie wird meine Hilfe niemals annehmen solange sie mich für den Idioten hält, der nicht gut genug für ihre Schwester war", entgegnete Snow niedergeschlagen während Hope sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. Snows Augenbrauen zogen sich empört zusammen.

„Da hast du dir aber was vorgenommen", meinte Hope amüsiert.

„Das weiß ich selbst", konterte Snow genervt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Hope ihn nicht ernst nehmen würde. Die beiden hatten seit sie ihre Differenzen wegen Noras Tod hinter sich gelassen hatten ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander und verstanden sich äußerst gut, aber wirklich ernst nehmen tat ihn wohl niemand. Selbst seine Freunde Lebreau, Maqui, Gadot und Yuj taten es nicht immer, „Hilfst du mir jetzt oder nicht?"

„Okay, okay", gab sich der Schüler schließlich geschlagen und hob abwehrend seine Hände um Snow wieder zu besänftigen. Der Ältere atmete erleichtert aus und wartete bis er fortfuhr, „Zuerst solltest du ihr gegenüber keine dummen Sprüche über Helden loslassen. Die gibt es für Lightning nämlich nicht."

„Das lässt sich einrichten", sagte Snow mit seinem typischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er mochte die Scherze über seine Heldenmentalität, aber wenn es helfen würde, Lightnings Skepsis ihm gegenüber aufzulösen würde er gerne darauf verzichten. So ungern er es auch zugab, aber Hopes Worte klangen selbst für ihn logisch. Lightning war niemand, der auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen war oder sich gerne auf andere verließ, sie nahm die Dinge lieber selbst in die Hand.

„Und wenn du es wirklich ernst meinst, dann solltest du versuchen, sie zu verstehen", erklärte Hope, Snow kräuselte skeptisch seine Stirn und sah sein Gegenüber immer noch fragend an, „Ich habe damals begriffen, dass ich ihr in meiner damaligen Verfassung ein Klotz am Bein war. Also gab ich mir Mühe stärker zu werden und ich glaube, dass sie das bemerkt und durchaus zu schätzen gewusst hat."

Snow schwieg für einige Augenblicke und dachte über seine Worte nach während er seinen Blick auf den mit Schlafsäcken ausgelegten Zeltboden gleiten ließ. Sie wollte also gar nicht beeindruckt werden. Alles, was Lightning wollte, war jemand, der ihr das Gefühl gab, verstanden zu werden. Sie wollte keinen Helden, der ihr Dinge versprach, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, ob er sie halten konnte.

Das Prinzip klang vollkommen einfach. Wenn Snow verstehen würde, wie sie sich fühlte und ihr das auch irgendwie klar machen könnte, würde sie laut Hopes Worten ihre Barriere fallen lassen. Lightning war Soldat und somit ein ausgezeichneter Beobachter. Sie würde es bemerken sollte ihr jemand aufrichtiges Verständnis entgegen bringen.

Snow wusste nicht, was genau mit Lightning im Mah'habara Stollen passiert war, aber er würde trotzdem versuchen ihr zu helfen. Und er würde versuchen sie zu verstehen ohne ihr Vorwürfe zu machen. Auf Vorwürfe reagierte die Soldatin geradezu allergisch und er hätte nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance, auf irgendeine Weise zu ihr durchzudringen sollte er ihr für irgendetwas die Schuld geben.

„Danke, Hope", sagte er schließlich und klopfte dem Angesprochenen auf die Schulter, „Ich werde es zumindest versuchen."

„Viel Glück", entgegnete Hope und lächelte dabei aufmunternd, „Lightning ist gar nicht so unnahbar wie sie immer tut."

Snows einzige Reaktion darauf war ein kaum sichtbares Nicken ehe sich wieder Stille im Zelt ausbreitete. Von draußen drangen kaum Geräusche an seine Ohren, lediglich leise Schritte waren zu hören. Vermutlich sah sich Lightning gerade in der näheren Umgebung um. Als geübte Soldaten verschaffte sie sich gerne einen genauen Überblick ehe sie zur Ruhe kommen konnte.

Von Sazh war nichts zu hören, vermutlich befand er sich noch immer auf der Suche nach Feuerholz, welches nach diesem Wetter schwer zu finden sein dürfte. Er hoffte, dass der Pilot bald zurückkommen würde, immerhin könnte Lightning ihm und den anderen endlich erzählen, was sie wusste. Sie war noch nie die gesprächigste Person gewesen, trotzdem wunderte sich Snow, dass sie absolut nichts gesagt hatte. Bis zu Thavrons Erscheinen war von ihrem Unfall im Stollen abgesehen alles vollkommen in Ordnung gewesen, zumindest hatte er das geglaubt, aber das schien ein gewaltiger Irrtum gewesen zu sein.

Sazh war erfolgreich von seiner Suche nach Feuerholz – er hatte in einer Höhle trockenes Holz gefunden – zurückkehrt und innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte es Snow dank eines Feuerzeugs, das sich in Lightnings Rucksack befunden hatte, geschafft ein angenehm warmes Lagerfeuer zu entfachen. Schweigend saßen sie auf zwei umgefallenen Baumstämmen, die sie heran gezogen hatten, und blickten nachdenklich in die Flammen. Das helle Licht des Feuers brannte in Snows Augen, doch er war zu tief in seine Gedanken versunken um es zu bemerken.

Stur starrte er in die Flammen als würden sie ihm sämtliche Antworten auf die vielen Fragen liefern. Er wusste, dass nur Lightning ein wenig Licht ins Dunkel bringen könnte, noch hatte sie aber kein Wort gesagt. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis seine Geduld am Ende sein und er nachfragen würde, noch wollte er sie aber zu nichts drängen. Er bemerkte sehr wohl, dass es der Soldatin unangenehm zu sein schien über die Geschehnisse zu sprechen.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem prassenden Feuer auf Lightning richtend seufzte er kaum hörbar. Sie saß neben Hope auf dem Baumstamm ihm gegenüber – neben ihm selbst saß Sazh, der genau wie er sehr nachdenklich wirkte – und schwieg eisern. Es sah beinahe so aus als würde sie krampfhaft überlegen, wie sie ihnen die Ereignisse am besten beibringen könnte.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert?", brach Hope die Stille und sah jedem seiner Freunde fragend in die Gesichter, „Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern, dass uns ein Drache angegriffen hat und wir abgestürzt sind."

Für wenige Augenblicke herrschte Stille ehe Sazh ihm detailliert und in sachlichem Ton erklärte, was vorgefallen war. Angefangen von Tiamat, der sie nach ihrer Notlandung angegriffen hatte bis hin zu Thavron, Eressea Niniel und Leviathan, der sie gerettet hatte und anschließend wieder verschwunden war. Er ließ nicht ein Detail aus während Snow Lightning, die noch immer in die Flammen stierte, prüfend beobachtete, doch sie zeigte keine Reaktion.

Natürlich verstand Hope kein Wort von dem was der Ältere ihm erzählte, genauso wenig wie Snow. Dennoch war nicht zu übersehen, dass auch er während Sazh' Erläuterungen Lightning hin und wieder einen besorgten Blick zu warf.

„Was den Rest angeht, musst du unser Soldatenmädchen fragen. Ich habe genauso wenig Ahnung wie du oder Snow", beendete der Pilot seine Ausführungen und sah Lightning auffordernd entgegen. Bei der Erwähnung ihres Spitznamens, den Sazh sehr häufig verwendete, sah sie auf und blickte nacheinander in die neugierigen und besorgten Gesichter ihrer Freunde.

Sie seufzte kaum hörbar, schlug die Beine übereinander und stütze sich mit den Händen auf dem Baumstamm ab. Gespannt beugte sich Snow ein wenig vor, lehnte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seine Knie und wartete auf die lang erhoffte Erklärung.

„Ich bin zum Mah'habara Stollen geschickt worden weil Atmos gestorben ist", begann Lightning mit ihrer sachlichen Stimme und für Snow klang es beinahe so als würde sie mit einem Kameraden und nicht mit ihren Freunden sprechen, doch er sah darüber hinweg.

„Ich habe sie dorthin gebracht", fügte Sazh hinzu um kein Detail auszulassen. Lightning nickte nur, ihre Augen richtete sie erneut auf die lodernden Flammen, das Holz gab hin und wieder ein leises Knacken von sich.

„Wie ihr alle wisst ist ein Fal'Cie kein Wesen, das ohne Grund einfach tot umfällt und es besteht der Verdacht, dass Atmos getötet wurde. Die Tatsache, dass ein Fal'Cie ermordet worden war, hat in sämtlichen hohen Tieren der Regierung Nervosität ausgelöst und sie wollten herausfinden, ob eine direkte Gefahr für die Menschheit besteht. Aufgrund meinen Erfahrungen mit den Wesen auf Grand Pulse sollte ich untersuchen, _wer_ für Atmos' Tod verantwortlich ist."

Snow nickte verstehend, soweit hatte er alles begriffen. Dass das Sanktum auf solch eine Nachricht panisch reagiert hatte und sofort hatte heraus finden wollen, was genau im Mah'habara Stollen geschehen war, leuchtete sogar ihm ein. Sollte tatsächlich jemand Atmos getötet haben, wäre dieser stark genug um auch den Menschen schaden zu können und das war das letzte, was die Regierung wollte.

Der blonde Mann erinnerte sich nur zu gut an jenen Tag vor drei Jahren, an dem er den Stollen das erste Mal betreten hatte. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich wohl gefühlt und er war selten derart froh gewesen als er nach dem langen Marsch durch die Dunkelheit die Sonne erblickt und frische Luft eingeatmet hatte. Dank Atmos hatten sie den Weg durch den erdrückenden Stollen schneller hinter sich gebracht als sie ursprünglich angenommen hatten und jetzt war er tot, wahrscheinlich ermordet.

„Im Stollen bin ich dem Gang gefolgt, den der Fal'Cie vor seinem Tod zuletzt gegraben hatte, aber da war nichts. Als ich zu den anderen zurück gehen wollte, habe ich diese Stimme gehört", fuhr Lightning mit ihren Erzählungen fort, ihre Stimme war absolut ruhig. Snows rechte Augenbraue schoss angespannt in die Höhe, „Eine weibliche Stimme, die den Namen Thavron geflüstert hat, mehr nicht."

Verdutzt und auch verwirrt sah er der Soldatin entgegen, sie hielt seinem Blick stand. Er versuchte irgendetwas auf ihren Gesichtszügen ausmachen zu können, irgendeine Regung oder irgendetwas anderes, aber da war nichts. Sie verstand es ausgesprochen gut, sich äußerlich absolut ruhig und emotionslos zu geben. Er wusste, dass sie das alles nicht kalt ließ, dafür hatte sie seit sie aus dem Lazarett entlassen worden war viel zu viel nachgedacht.

Aber auch Snow wusste nicht so recht, was er von Lightnings Worten halten sollte. Er glaubte ihr, keine Frage, aber es klang mehr als ungewöhnlich. Vielleicht war auch das der Grund, warum sie mit niemandem darüber gesprochen hatte. Möglicherweise hatte sie Angst gehabt, dass ihr niemand glauben würde.

_Lightning hat keine Angst, vor nichts und niemandem, und es ist ihr auch vollkommen egal, ob andere ihr glauben oder nicht_, dachte Snow und senkte seinen Blick auf das Gras, das noch immer mit sanften Regentropfen benetzt war. Über ihnen breitete sich das Blätterdach aus wie das Dach eines Zeltes und bot kaum Sicht auf den blauen Himmel, der langsam aber sicher in einen angenehmen Orangeton über ging.

Lightning war der mutigste Mensch, der ihm je begegnet war. Sie scheute sich nicht vor Gefahren, schreckte nicht vor gefährlichen Kämpfen zurück und für ihre kleine Schwester würde sie sogar sterben. Sie war der Typ Mensch, der das Abenteuer liebte. Ein gewöhnliches Leben mit einem Ehemann oder Kindern konnte er sich für die Soldatin überhaupt nicht vorstellen und er wagte sogar zu glauben, dass ihr ein solches Dasein zu langweilig wäre.

Er staunte wieder einmal über die Tatsache, wie unterschiedlich die beiden Schwestern eigentlich waren. Beide hatten ihre Macken, keine Frage, aber Serah hatte immer eine Familie gewollt. Und bei diesem Gedanken ließ er deprimiert seinen Kopf sinken. Die Familie, die er sich immer gewünscht hatte, würde er wohl niemals mit Serah haben können.

„Und dann kam das Erdbeben", unterbrach Sazh' Kommentar, der vielmehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage war, seine Gedankengänge. Snow sah auf, verdrängte den schmerzhaften Gedanken an Serah und konzentrierte sich auf Lightnings Geschichte.

„Richtig", entgegnete sie gefasst und blickte auf ihre rechte Hand hinab. Sie schwieg für wenige Augenblicke ehe sie fortfuhr und währenddessen den Handschuh auszog, „Nachdem ich wieder zu mir gekommen war, habe ich in der Sackgasse die Urne gefunden, die Thavron erwähnt hat. Sie trug die Inschrift ‚_Eressea Niniel_'. Während des zweiten Bebens ist sie zerbrochen, daher auch der Schnitt, der nicht verheilt."

Mit diesen Worten hob Lightning ihre Hand und zeigte allen noch einmal die langgezogene Wunde, die ihre Handfläche überzog. Und sie hatte Recht. Nicht nur, dass sie nicht auf die Heilmagie der Ärzte reagiert hatte, sie wies nicht einmal im Geringsten irgendwelche Zeichen eines natürlichen Heilungsprozesses auf. Als hätte sie sich die Verletzung gerade eben erst zugezogen, lediglich der Blutfluss fehlte.

„Und was war in der Urne?", fragte dieses Mal Snow und sah ihr nachdenklich in die Augen. Ihre Geschichte klang unwirklich, dennoch glaubte er jedes Wort und er wollte ihr helfen, er wusste nur nicht wie. Thavron hatte sie mitnehmen wollen und er war sich sicher, dass er Tiamat hatte angreifen lassen um sie zu schwächen. Er hätte Lightning entführt wäre Leviathan nicht aufgetaucht. Snow würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas zustoßen würde, schließlich nannten ihn seine Freunde nicht umsonst einen Helden.

_Genau wie Serah es getan hatte_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er verdrängte den Gedanken erneut, stattdessen wartete er auf eine Antwort der Soldatin.

„Nichts", antwortete sie auf seine Frage während sie sich den Handschuh wieder anzog. Snows Augenbraue schoss konsterniert in die Höhe, „Sie war vollkommen leer. Zumindest habe ich das geglaubt, aber wenn man Thavrons Worten Glauben schenkt war die Urne ein Gefäß für die Seele von Eressea Niniel, die jetzt, da ich sie befreit habe, in meinem Körper gefangen ist. Das ist es, was er will. Nicht mich, sondern nur das, was in mir ist."

„Deshalb kennst du den Namen Thavron und hast nach ihm gefragt als Rygdea und ich dich gefunden haben", schlussfolgerte Sazh nachdenklich, auch seine Augen waren auf den Grasboden gerichtet. Lightnings Erzählung hatte sie alle sehr nachdenklich gestimmt. Jeder einzelne schien begriffen zu haben, dass das alles viel zu unwirklich klang um ein Zufall sein zu können. Irgendetwas Größeres steckte dahinter, aber nicht einmal Lightning wusste eine Antwort darauf.

„Ich sagte bereits, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, noch einmal wach gewesen zu sein oder nach jemandem gefragt zu haben", entgegnete Lightning kühl und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Snow kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass man sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt nicht länger mit Fragen nerven sollte, aber es war ihm egal. Wenn er ihr helfen wollte, musste er wirklich _alles_ wissen.

„War das sicher alles, was wir wissen sollten?", hakte Snow nach, doch sie nickte nur als Antwort und sah ihn nicht dabei an. Ein leises Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle ehe er weiter sprach, „Warum hast du nicht gleich etwas gesagt? Wir alle haben bemerkt, dass dich etwas beschäftigt. Du weißt, dass du mit uns reden kannst."

„Weil ich selbst nicht wusste, was ich von alledem halten sollte. Davon abgesehen hätte ich über diese Mission Stillschweigen bewahren müssen, unter diesen Umständen blieb mir jedoch fast nichts anderes übrig als euch einzuweihen."

Nach diesen Worten herrschte Stille auf der kleinen Lichtung. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und Snow war erleichtert, jetzt endlich auf dem aktuellen Stand der Dinge zu sein. Kein Wunder, dass Lightning derart nachdenklich gewesen war, dennoch wollte das nicht so recht zu ihr passen. Damals, als sie L'Cie gewesen waren, hatte sie einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt und nicht ständig an ihr Schicksal oder ihre Bestimmung gedacht.

Und es erklärte noch lange nicht, wer Eressea Niniel und dieser Thavron waren. Was hatte er vor, wieso wollte er unbedingt Eresseas Seele und warum wusste er über sämtliche Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages so gut Bescheid? Und wieso hatte Leviathan sie gerettet?

Nicht einmal Lightning wusste eine Antwort auf diese Fragen und so ungern er es zu gab, aber er war genauso weit wie vor Lightnings Geschichte. Er würde sie trotz allem beschützen, egal was kommen würde. Das war er ihr schuldig nach allem, was sie nach Serahs Geständnis für ihn getan hatte.

„Ich frage mich, was er mit Eresseas Seele vor hat und wieso er so genau über sämtliche Ereignisse, die mit dieser Urne zu tun haben, Bescheid weiß", fragte nun Hope und sprach somit Snows Gedanken aus. Seine Stimme klang leiser als sonst und die Besorgnis war deutlich heraus zu hören gewesen.

„Nicht nur du", entgegnete Lightning abwesend und starrte genau wie zuvor auf ihren Handschuh, der die Schnittwunde verdeckte. Stille breitete sich unter ihnen aus während die Zeit dahin strich wie Sand. Das Licht, das durch das Blätterdach drang, wurde immer schwächer und der Himmel wurde in die verschiedensten Rottöne getaucht während das Feuer leise flackerte.

Lightning saß noch immer in ihre Gedanken versunken auf dem Baumstamm. Dass sie sich nun ihren Freunden anvertraut hatte, hatte nicht die gewünschte Erleichterung gebracht, im Gegenteil. Sie hätte Snow, Hope und Sazh niemals in die Angelegenheit hinein ziehen dürfen und es wäre für sie alle besser, wenn sie auf der Stelle gehen und sie alleine lassen würden. Sie spürte, dass etwas Großes auf sie zukommen würde und ihr wäre wohler, wenn zumindest die drei in Sicherheit wären.

Um sie herum war es dunkel, lediglich das Lagerfeuer spendete genügend Licht und beleuchtete die nähere Umgebung. Die Flammen warfen tanzende Schatten auf den Waldboden und die Baumstämme und ließen den Forst unheimlich wirken, doch sie ignorierte es. Die Sonne musste inzwischen bereits untergegangen sein, zumindest konnte sie durch die Lücken im Blätterdach den ein oder anderen Stern erkennen, der zwischen den Wolken hervor spähte.

Hope war noch immer erschöpft gewesen und hatte sich vor einiger Zeit ins Zelt gelegt um sich auszuruhen während Snow und Sazh losgegangen waren um etwas Essbares zu finden. Sie waren schon eine geraume Zeit unterwegs, doch sie machte sich keine Sorgen. Die beiden Männer waren geübt und könnten sich im Ernstfall durchaus verteidigen.

Ihr Blick glitt zu der Schnittwunde, ihr Handschuh lag auf ihrem Schoß. War Eresseas Seele tatsächlich durch diese Verletzung in ihren Körper gelangt? Wenn ja, was hatte das für sie zu bedeuten? Kam daher das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas versuchte von ihr Besitz zu ergreifen?

Sie wusste es nicht und ihr war klar, dass Thavron diese Fragen hätte beantworten können, trotzdem wäre sie niemals mit ihm gegangen. Sie hätte sich geweigert wenngleich sie gegen ein Wesen wie Tiamat keine Chance gehabt hätte. Wenn Leviathan nicht gewesen wäre, hätte dieser Kampf schlecht für sie ausgehen können.

_Warum ist Leviathan überhaupt aufgetaucht?_, fragte sich Lightning und hob ihre linke Hand zu der Stelle, an welcher vor drei Jahren das Stigma geprangt hatte. Sie war kein L'Cie mehr, demnach hatte sie auch keine Verbindung zu Odin oder gar einer anderen Esper. Dennoch hatte ausgerechnet eine Esper sie gerettet. Irgendeinen Grund musste es dafür geben, aber er blieb ihr verborgen, egal wie angestrengt sie darüber nachdachte. In Gedanken versunken ließ Lightning ihre Hand sinken und starrte stattdessen zum wiederholten Male auf die Wunde.

„Wir sind wieder da", drang Snows Stimme aus dem Wald. Genervt verdrehte sie ihre Augen und blickte in die Richtung, aus der seine Worte gekommen waren. Sie hatte die angenehme Stille wirklich genossen, dennoch war sie froh endlich irgendetwas essen zu können. Der Kampf und der Marsch hatten an ihren Kräften gezehrt.

Nur wenige Sekunden später trat Snow mit einem gut gelaunten Grinsen auf den Lippen und den verschiedensten Obstsorten auf dem Arm auf die Lichtung, gefolgt von Sazh, der seine Mitbringsel in eine Decke gewickelt hatte um sie leichter transportieren zu können. Vorsichtig breiteten sie das Obst neben dem Lagerfeuer aus, aber Lightning beachtete sie bereits nicht mehr. Ihr Blick war wieder auf die Verletzung gerichtet. Die Wunde sah gerötet aus und es wäre besser, wenn sie den Schnitt einbandagieren würde, immerhin wollte sie nicht riskieren, dass sie sich entzündete.

„Hast du hunger?", fragte Snow. Aus ihren Gedanken geschreckt sah Lightning in sein Gesicht, das ihren Blick freundlich und aufmunternd erwiderte. Er stand vor ihr und hatte sich ein wenig zu ihr hinunter gebeugt, in seiner Hand hielt er einen Apfel, den er ihr auffordernd entgegen hielt.

„Danke", sagte sie in ihrem üblichen Tonfall und nahm den Apfel in ihre linke Hand und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich anstatt abzubeißen.

„Die Wunde solltest du desinfizieren, sonst entzündet sie sich noch", sagte Snow in freundlichem Tonfall. Erneut sah Lightning zu ihm auf, aber noch bevor sie etwas darauf sagen konnte, wandte er sich von ihr ab, „Ich mach das schon."

Mit diesen Worten ging er unter ihrem konsternierten Blick zu den Rucksäcken und wühlte darin herum bis er nach einigen Augenblicken gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kam er zu ihr zurück und setzte sich neben sie auf den Baumstamm, auf seinem Schoß lag ein Verbandskasten.

„Wir haben leider kein Desinfektionsmittel, aber ich habe einen würdigen Ersatz gefunden", meinte Snow und hob eine kleine Flasche mit durchsichtigem Inhalt hoch. Lightning musste nicht lange überlegen um zu wissen, was es war. Hochprozentiger Alkohol, „Das könnte weh tun."

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass mir jemand Alkohol über eine Wunde schüttet", erwiderte Lightning gelassen obwohl sie wusste, dass eine solche Behandlung sehr schmerzhaft war. Sazh, der bis gerade eben das Obst sortiert hatte, sah sie kurz mitleidig an ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Mitbringseln widmete und ihr den Rücken zu wandte. Sie wusste, dass Sazh solche Dinge ungern sah. Nicht, weil er übermäßig empfindlich war, sondern vielmehr weil er Leute, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, ungern leiden sah.

Als Snow die Flasche öffnete, stieg ihr innerhalb weniger Sekunden der beißende Geruch des Alkohols in die Nase und auch ihr Gegenüber verzog das Gesicht. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass er nach seinem Saufgelage vorgestern nicht gerade scharf auf den Fusel war, geschweige denn auf den Geruch, aber er schien es zu ignorieren. Statt irgendetwas zu sagen nahm er vorsichtig ihre rechte Hand in seine und hielt sie mit der Verletzung nach oben mit sanftem Druck fest.

„Bist du soweit?", fragte der blonde Mann und sie glaubte einen Hauch Mitleid heraus gehört zu haben. Sie nickte nur und stierte stur in die Flammen. Sie wusste, wenn sie sich stark auf etwas anderes konzentrieren würde, würde der Schmerz zumindest ein wenig schwächer ausfallen. Zumindest bildete sie sich das ein und diese Vorgehensweise hatte bisher ganz gut funktioniert.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie sehen wie Snow vorsichtig die Flasche anhob und sich der Alkohol über ihre Wunde ergoss. Augenblicklich durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz ihre Hand, der sich auf ihren gesamten Arm ausbreitete und sie abrupt den Atem anhalten ließ, Snows Griff um ihre Hand festigte sich. Ihr gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich und sie begann zu zittern während ihr Blick noch immer starr auf die grellen Flammen gerichtet war. Tapfer biss sie die Zähne zusammen und nicht ein einziger Laut entwich ihrer Kehle.

Der Schmerz ließ nur langsam nach, die Wunde brannte wie Feuer und sie schluckte den unangenehmen Geschmack, der sich in ihrem Mund ausgebreitet hatte, hinunter. Das Zittern verebbte und sie begann stoßweise zu atmen, Snow ließ ihre Hand los. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihre Verletzungen mit hochprozentigem Alkohol behandelt worden waren, aber es war jedes Mal aufs Neue schmerzhaft. Als Soldat musste man damit rechnen hin und wieder verwundet zu werden und irgendwo in der Pampa musste jeder froh sein, wenn überhaupt etwas zum desinfizieren vorhanden war.

„Entschuldige", sagte er während er die Flasche wieder zu schraubte und einen Verband aus dem kleinen Koffer nahm. Lightning erwiderte nichts darauf, es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld. Stattdessen sah sie schweigend dabei zu wie er äußerst behutsam ihre Hand einbandagierte, „So dürfte es gehen."

„Danke", sagte sie und betrachtete nachdenklich den weißen Verband, der die Schnittwunde vor Schmutz schützen sollte.

_Es wird seinen Zweck erfüllen_, dachte Lightning gleichgültig während sie sich den Handschuh überzog und ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Apfel, den Snow ihr vorher gereicht hatte, schenkte. Ohne den Mann, der noch immer neben ihr saß, eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen biss sie in das Obst und obwohl sie es ungern zugab, tat es unglaublich gut etwas zu essen, selbst wenn es nur ein Apfel war.

„Hey, Lightning", riss sie Snows ruhige und zugleich freundliche Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Sie biss noch einmal von dem giftgrünen Apfel ab ehe sie zu ihrem Gesprächspartner hinüber sah. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sein Blick war anders, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass er ausnahmsweise nicht grinste, „Du bist nicht alleine, okay?"

_Genau das ist das Problem_, schoss es Lightning augenblicklich durch den Kopf, behielt es jedoch für sich. Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn sie ihre Freunde nicht über ihre Gedanken aufklären und einfach verschwinden würde während sie schliefen. Zumindest könnte sie auf diese Weise niemand aufhalten, aber sie mitten in der Wildnis zurückzulassen wäre nicht fair. Nicht nach allem was sie vor drei Jahren gemeinsam erlebt hatten.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie stattdessen nachdem sie den sauren Bissen hinunter geschluckt hatte und beobachtete stattdessen Sazh, der weiteres Holz in das Lagerfeuer warf. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden umschlossen die Flammen die trockenen Äste und das angenehme Knacken des Holzes drang an ihre Ohren.

Snow nickte nur und sagte kein Wort mehr. Stattdessen griff auch er sich etwas von dem Obst und verzehrte es genüsslich während Sazh noch einmal nach Hope sah und ihm etwas zu Essen brachte. Als der Pilot das Zelt wieder verließ verkündete er, er würde die erste Wache übernehmen und schickte die beiden ohne Wiederworte zuzulassen in das Zelt.

Snow würde ihn nach einigen Stunden ablösen und bis morgen früh Wache halten damit sich Lightning erholen konnte. Immerhin hatte der Arzt Ruhe und viel Schlaf verordnet. Dennoch hatte sie ihrer Art entsprechend protestiert, war aber sowohl bei Snow als auch bei Sazh auf taube Ohren gestoßen.

Seitdem lag sie in ihrem Schlafsack und beobachtete Hopes ruhigen Schlummer, auf der anderen Seite neben ihr lag Snow, der bereits nach kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen war. Vollkommen alleine mit ihren Gedanken beobachtete sie wie sich die Brust des Jungen regelmäßig hob und wieder senkte. Der Absturz der Acharde schien ihn ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben und sie hoffte, dass er morgen wieder auf den Beinen sein würde, schließlich konnten sie hier nicht bleiben. Zumindest hatte er laut Sazh etwas gegessen und ein ruhiger Schlaf würde ihm sicher gut tun.

Seufzend drehte sich Lightning auf den Rücken und starrte die schwarze Plane über ihr an. Das Lodern des Lagerfeuers war selbst hier drinnen zu erkennen, ansonsten herrschten angenehmes Zwielicht und entspannende Stille im Inneren des Zelts.

Zum wiederholten Male drifteten ihre Gedanken zu Thavron und Eressea obwohl sie haargenau wusste, dass sie auf diese Weise keine Antworten erhalten würden. Dennoch ließen sie die Geschehnisse, die seit gestern über sie hereingebrochen waren wie eine gewaltige Flutwelle, nicht locker. Wie zäher Kaugummi blieben die Fragen und Gedanken in ihrem Kopf haften, egal wie sehr sie versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Sie spürte, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Seit sie im Lazarett erwacht war, beschlich sie das unangenehme Gefühl, dass etwas Böses von ihr Besitz ergriff. Sie ertappte sich dabei wie sie ihre Freunde ohne Grund anfuhr, wie zum Beispiel Snow als er sich unmittelbar nach ihrem Absturz lediglich die Schnittwunde auf ihrer Stirn hatte ansehen wollen. Oder als sie vor ihrem Abflug in Palumpolum gegen seine Brust geschlagen hatte.

Sicher, sie hatte nicht fest zugeschlagen und hatte vielmehr versucht Snow dadurch zum Schweigen zu bringen als ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, aber sie hatte dennoch übertrieben reagiert. Und Thavrons Erzählung, die Seele von Eressea, die seinen eigenen Worten nach böse gewesen war, würde sich in ihrem Körper befinden, nährten ihren Verdacht.

_Was bedeutet böse überhaupt?_, fragte sich Lightning. Was hatte Eressea getan um als _böse_ abgestempelt zu werden? Hatte sie etwas gestohlen, jemanden ermordet? Sie wusste es nicht und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie auch auf diese Frage keine Antwort finden würde.

Leise seufzend setzte sich Lightning auf, zog ihre Beine eng an ihren Körper und legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich zu viele Gedanken zu machen, das wusste sie, dennoch war an Schlaf nicht zu denken. Zu viele Dinge kreisten durch ihren Verstand und hielten sie von ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf ab.

„Kannst wohl nicht schlafen, hm?", drang eine Stimme an ihre Ohren. Überrascht hob sie ihren Kopf und sah zu Snow, der mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihr hoch sah. Er lag auf dem Rücken und hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, die Decke des Schlafsacks ging ihm gerade einmal bis zur Brust, Hemd und Jacke hatte er ausgezogen. Derart in ihre Gedanken versunken hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass er noch wach war.

„Nein", antwortete sie leise und tonlos ehe sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Plane vor ihr richtete.

„Ich auch nicht. Mir geht zu viel durch den Kopf", entgegnete er, sie schnaubte amüsiert. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie erkennen, wie er sich zu ihr drehte und sich im Liegen mit seinem Ellenbogen abstützte.

Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihre Situation Snow derart beschäftigen würde. Sie kannte ihn als jemanden, der schnell und ohne Probleme einschlief, aber vielleicht waren es auch mehr seine Probleme mit Serah, die ihn wach hielten. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass ihn das alles sehr getroffen hatte, erst recht weil er diese Beziehungspause gar nicht gewollt hatte.

„Kommt mit bekannt vor", sagte Lightning und klang dabei zumindest ein wenig amüsiert ehe der Ernst auf ihre Gesichtszüge zurückkehrte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, war ihr nicht nach Lachen zumute. Zu viel war seit gestern passiert und noch immer begriff sie nicht, wie sie in all diese Ereignisse hinein geschliddert war ohne es zu bemerken.

„Denkst du, Thavron hat die Wahrheit gesagt?", fragte Snow vorsichtig und mit leiser Stimme, vermutlich um Hope nicht zu wecken. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht wurde schwächer, stattdessen wartete er gespannt auf eine Antwort. Sie schwieg für einige Augenblicke ehe sie sich zu ihm wandte und sich mit der linken und unverletzten Hand am Boden abstützte.

„Ich fürchte ja. Zumindest würde das erklären, warum die Wunde nicht verheilt und wieso ich mich so seltsam fühle. Als ob ich nicht ich selbst wäre", antwortete Lightning und sah auf den Boden hinab. Trotz des schwachen Lichts, das im Inneren des Zelts herrschte, bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wie sich die Gesichtszüge ihres Gesprächspartners veränderten. Sein Lächeln erstarb völlig, stattdessen sah er mitfühlend in ihre Augen und setzte sich nun vollkommen auf.

„Hey, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken", meinte Snow mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln im Gesicht und legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf ihre. Überrascht huschten ihre Augen zu ihm und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung ließ sie ihre Hand dort wo sie war anstatt sie wegzuziehen, „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Thavron dir etwas antut oder dich entführt. Und vollkommen egal, was das alles zu bedeuten hat, wir schaffen das. Gemeinsam."

Konsterniert sah Lightning in seine blauen Augen und sie zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass er seine Worte absolut ernst meinte. Ein Grund mehr warum sie besser Stillschweigen bewahrt hätte und ihn und die anderen nicht hätte einweihen sollen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was noch alles auf sie zukommen würde und ihr wäre bedeutend wohler, wenn er, Sazh und Hope in Sicherheit wären. Jetzt, da sie über sämtliche Ereignisse Bescheid wussten, würde vermutlich niemand sie alleine ihrem Schicksal überlassen.

Wieso tat er das überhaupt? Sie war nie übermäßig freundlich gewesen und hatte ihn als nicht gut genug für ihre kleine Schwester angesehen, was sie ihn auch deutlich hatte spüren lassen. Und trotzdem blieb er bei ihr und bot ihr ohne zu wissen, worauf er sich eigentlich einließ, seine Hilfe an. Er hatte keinerlei Verpflichtung ihr gegenüber, dennoch würde er sie nicht sich selbst überlassen.

„Warum tust du das? Mir helfen, meine ich", fragte die Soldatin und beobachtete wie sich Snows Gesichtszüge veränderten. Fragend und irritiert zugleich sah er ihr entgegen, „Nach allem, was ich dir angetan habe."

Er schnaubte amüsiert während Lightning ahnungslos ihre rechte Augenbraue hochzog und ihn skeptisch betrachtete. Er schüttelte erstaunt über ihre Frage den Kopf ehe er antwortete.

„Weil du mir auch geholfen hast als ich wegen Serah am verzweifeln war. Und, obwohl du es vielleicht nicht glauben kannst, weil du mir viel bedeutest", entgegnete er noch immer belustigt aber trotzdem mit der nötigen Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme. Lightning sagte nichts, stattdessen sah sie auf Snows Hand hinab, die noch immer auf ihrer ruhte, und dachte über seine Worte nach. Trotz allem, was sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, war sie ihm wichtig geworden.

In diesem Moment kam sie sich unglaublich schäbig vor und ihr wurde zum ersten Mal bewusst, dass er ihre Gemeinheiten nicht verdient hatte. Er war ein guter Kerl, der den Menschen um ihn herum nur helfen wollte. Dass sie nicht damit zurecht gekommen war, dass Serah sie nicht mehr auf diese Weise brauchte wie sie es früher getan hatte, war nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Und trotz aller Beschimpfungen war er noch immer gewillt ihr zu helfen.

„Weißt du, Lightning. Ich habe immer versucht, dich zu beeindrucken oder dir zu beweisen, dass mehr in mir steckt als der Idiot, den du in mir siehst. Aber jetzt, wo das mit Serah vorbei zu sein scheint, muss ich dich nicht mehr davon überzeugen, dass ich gut genug für sie bin", richtete Snow erneut das Wort an die Soldatin. Nachdenklich schenkte sie ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit, erneut lächelte er aufmunternd, „Ich könnte verschwinden und euch beide eure Wege gehen lassen, aber das will ich nicht. Ich will dir helfen und mich dafür revanchieren, dass du für mich da warst als ich jemanden gebraucht habe."

Lightning gab es ungern zu, aber seine Worte erstaunten sie und machten ihr zugleich klar, dass ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber mehr als niederträchtig gewesen war. Der blonde Mann hatte Recht, er könnte ihr jeden Moment den Rücken zuwenden und sie mit ihrer Situation alleine lassen, aber das tat er nicht. Stattdessen würde er alles unternehmen um ihr irgendwie helfen zu können. Die Frage war nur, ob sie seine helfende Hand annehmen würde sollte es soweit kommen.

„Du musst immer den Helden spielen, oder?", sagte Lightning mit einem kaum sichtbaren Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Grinsen auf Snows Gesicht wurde breiter.

„Ich kann nicht anders", erwiderte er gut gelaunt und zwinkerte der Kriegerin zu, „Und jetzt leg dich hin und versuch dich auszuruhen. Ich bleibe wach und passe auf, dass dir nichts passiert."

Mit diesen Worten legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und versuchte sie mit sanfter Gewalt in den Schlafsack zu drücken, doch sie wehrte sich.

„Aber…"

„Keine Wiederrede", unterbrach er Lightning energisch, die ihm durcheinander entgegen sah. In seinem Blick konnte sie erkennen, dass er keine Widerworte dulden würde, davon abgesehen war sie vorhin bereits gescheitert als sie ihn und Sazh dazu bringen wollte, sie bei der Aufteilung der Wachen zu berücksichtigen, „Du hast die letzten Stunden genug durchgemacht, ein wenig Schlaf wird dir gut tun."

Sie seufzte innerlich und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Snow konnte mindestens genauso stur sein wie sie selbst und im Moment stand ihr der Sinn nicht nach einer Diskussion. Ausnahmsweise gab sie sich geschlagen, gab dem sanften Druck auf ihren Schultern nach und legte sich in den Schlafsack.

„Danke, Snow", sagte sie, ihre Stimme klang erschöpft. Snow tat es ihr gleich und grinste auf seine übliche Art wenn er sich durch gesetzt hatte während er die Decke über seinen nackten Oberkörper zog. Die Soldatin verdrehte die Augen und schloss erschöpft ihre Lider. Sie war müde und fühlte sich ausgelaugt, dennoch bezweifelte sie, dass sie trotz Snows aufmunternder Worte schnell einschlafen würde. Sie war schlicht und ergreifend zu aufgewühlt und zum ersten Mal begann sie den ehemaligen Verlobten ihrer Schwester in einem anderen Licht zu sehen.

Er bemühte sich um sie und so ungern sie es auch zugab, aber seine Worte spendeten ihr zumindest ein wenig Trost. Viel schlimmer jedoch war die Tatsache, dass sie sich in seiner Nähe bei weitem nicht mehr so unwohl fühlte wie früher. Er gab ihr in dieser schweren Zeit, in der sie selbst nicht wusste, was vor sich ging, Sicherheit. Sie wusste, dass er sie niemals im Stich lassen würde, egal was sie ihm noch an den Kopf werfen würde.

Stille breitete sich im Zelt aus, lediglich das regelmäßige Atmen von Hope und Snow drang an ihre Ohren. Und tatsächlich machte sich langsam aber sicher Müdigkeit in ihr breit und selbst als sie spürte, wie Snow erneut seine Hand auf ihre legte, reagierte sie nicht darauf. Sie ließ es einfach geschehen. Warum, war ihr selbst nicht klar. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte sie ihn zornig gefragt, was das sollte, aber die Dinge hatten sich verändert. Sie begann zu begreifen, dass sie Snow vertrauen konnte.


	10. Oerba Kaya Asteria

_Hey!_

_Das nächste Kapitel ist online. Tut mir leid, dass es länger gedauert hat. Ich hatte viel Stress und ein paar persönliche Schwierigkeiten. Aber jetzt ist es wieder ruhiger bei mir. Ich hoffe, dass euch das relativ kurze Kapitel gefällt und viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_**AmedamaCherry:** Und wieder ein großes Dankeschön für dein Review! Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat und dich sogar zum Schmunzeln gebracht hat. Hehe, genau dafür lieben wir unseren Helden, das ist richtig. :D Und darauf, was ich mit Lightning vor habe, kannst du allerdings gespannt sein. Da kommt noch einiges._

_Ansonsten freue ich mich wie immer über Meinungen, viel Spaß._

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Als Lightning am nächsten Morgen erwachte war sie augenblicklich hell wach. Trotz der vielen Gedanken, die sie belastet hatten, war sie nach ihrem Gespräch mit Snow überraschend schnell eingeschlafen. Sie fühlte sich erholt und bei weitem nicht mehr so erschöpft wie noch am gestrigen Tage. Kein Wunder wenn sie daran dachte, was seit Serahs Geständnis geschehen war. Sie alle hatten viel durch gemacht, ein wenig Ruhe hatte vermutlich niemandem geschadet.

Sie gab es ungern zu aber Snows Worte hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, sie zumindest ein wenig zu beruhigen. Trotz seiner Fürsorge war sie noch immer aufgewühlt und vollkommen in ihre Gedanken versunken gewesen, aber er hatte ihr genügend Sicherheit gegeben um zumindest diese eine Nacht ruhig schlafen zu können und sie dankte ihm insgeheim dafür.

Seufzend schlug Lightning den Schlafsack zur Seite und setzte sich auf. Das Licht der Sonne drang durch die dünne Plane und zauberte eine angenehme Helligkeit in das Innere des kleinen Zeltes, von draußen war nicht ein einziges Geräusch zu hören. Ihr Blick glitt zu ihrer rechten, wo sie auf Snows schlafender Gestalt hängen blieb, der Schlafsack auf der anderen Seite war leer. Ihre Stirn kräuselte sich konsterniert. Hätte er nicht Sazh ablösen und Wache halten sollen?

_So viel zum Thema ‚Ich passe auf, dass dir nichts passiert'_, dachte Lightning amüsiert und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab und kroch leise aus dem Zelt. Die angenehm kühle Morgenluft streifte ihre Haut, der Geruch von Asche und feuchtem Gras stieg in ihre Nase und die Blätter raschelten im sanften Wind. Nur wenige Meter entfernt erblickte sie auf dem Baumstamm Hope und Sazh, der ausgesprochen müde aussah. Das Lagerfeuer war längst erloschen, das Holz glühte nicht mehr.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßten die beiden Männer Lightning als sie sich ihnen näherte. Sie erwiderte den Gruß emotionslos und setzte sich zu ihnen. Ein Blick in Sazh' Gesicht genügte um zu wissen, dass er vermutlich nicht eine einzige Minute geschlafen hatte. Das Haar war zerzaust und seine Augen waren gerötet, darunter waren dunkle Ringe zu erkennen, die ihn um ein paar Jahre älter wirken ließen.

„Ich dachte, Snow sollte dich ablösen", hakte Lightning nach und nickte in Richtung des Zelts, wo der blonde Mann noch immer tief und fest schlief. Sazh lachte leise auf und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab.

„Du kennst ihn doch. Wenn der erst einmal schläft, ist er nicht so schnell wach zu kriegen", erwiderte Sazh mit einem müden Lächeln auf den Lippen, Lightning nickte verstehend. Serah hatte ihr hin und wieder erzählt, dass Snow einen äußerst tiefen Schlaf hatte. Um ihn herum könnte die Welt unter gehen und er würde es vermutlich nicht einmal bemerken.

Sie sagte nichts dazu und warf stattdessen einen Blick auf Hope. Er sah bei weitem nicht mehr so erschöpft aus wie noch vor einigen Stunden, im Gegenteil sogar. Die Wunde auf seiner Stirn war mit einem Pflaster verdeckt, das ihm vermutlich Sazh gegeben hatte, in seinem Gesicht war der übliche freundliche und übermütige Ausdruck zu erkennen. Der Schlaf schien ihm tatsächlich gut getan zu haben.

Lightning lächelte erleichtert, ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich jedoch schlagartig als sie hinter sich das Knacken von Holz vernahm. Alarmiert sprang die erfahrene Soldatin auf und zog ihre Gunblade, auch Hope und Sazh blickten angespannt in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Angestrengt lauschte sie in den Wald hinein, aber es war nichts zu hören oder zu erkennen, dennoch wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden. Der Griff um die Waffe lockerte sich nicht im Geringsten.

„War wohl nur ein Tier", meinte Sazh als auch nach einigen Momenten des Lauschens nichts mehr zu hören war. Lightnings Haltung entspannte sich zwar, dennoch glaubte sie nicht an Sazh' Theorie. Seit sie diesen Wald betreten hatten, beschlich sie das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sie verfolgt wurden. Als geübte Soldatin bemerkte sie solche Dinge sofort, aber sicher war sie sich nicht. Vielleicht war sie durch die ungewöhnlichen Ereignisse und Thavrons Erscheinen auch nur kurz davor paranoid zu werden.

Ungläubig schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Sie war eine ausgebildete und erfahrene Soldatin, die darauf trainiert war, selbst leise aber verräterische Geräusche wahrzunehmen. Sie hatte sich in dieser Hinsicht noch _nie_ geirrt und war sich auch dieses Mal beinahe sicher, recht zu haben.

„Wir sollten trotzdem von hier verschwinden und auf der Hut bleiben", meinte Lightning und verstaute ihre Gunblade wieder in ihrem Halfter, ihr Blick jedoch war weiter starr in den Wald gerichtet. Sie schien geradezu darauf zu warten, dort irgendjemanden zu entdecken, aber da war schlicht und ergreifend niemand.

Hope reagierte augenblicklich auf ihre Worte und verkroch sich im Zelt um Snow zu wecken, was ihm überraschend schnell gelang. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war das Lager komplett abgebaut, Lightnings Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch mehr der näheren Umgebung als ihren geübten Handgriffen. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie in genau diesem Moment beobachtet wurden und dieses Gefühl beschlich sie bereits seit gestern. Irgendjemand verbarg sich geschickt im Schatten des Waldes, dafür würde sie ihre Hand ins Feuer legen.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen nahmen Sazh und Snow die beiden Rucksäcke an sich und schritten hinter Lightning und Hope in den Wald hinein. Die Soldatin sagte kein Wort und lauschte auch nicht den leisen Gesprächen ihrer Begleiter. Stattdessen horchte sie angestrengt und hielt angespannt ihre Augen offen. Sollte jemand plötzlich aus dem Dickicht hervor springen wäre sie jederzeit dazu bereit ihre tödliche Gunblade zu ziehen.

Um ehrlich zu sein glaubte Lightning nicht daran, dass ihr Verfolger ihnen feindlich gesinnt war. Wäre das tatsächlich der Fall, wären sie vermutlich bereits nicht mehr am Leben. Für jemanden, der sich derart geschickt im Wald verstecken konnte wäre es ein Leichtes gewesen, sich im Schutze der Nacht an sie und die anderen heran zu schleichen und sie zu töten. Andererseits fragte sie sich, wieso sich derjenige nicht einfach zeigte. Warum dieses Versteckspiel?

Lightning fand keine Antworten auf die Fragen, aber trotz der Gespräche der anderen konnte sie hin und wieder kaum hörbare Geräusche vernehmen, die ihren Verfolger verrieten. Irgendjemand folgte ihnen mit genügend Abstand um zwar gehört aber nicht gesehen zu werden.

Schon seit mehreren Stunden wanderten sie durch den endlos wirkenden Wald ohne ein wirkliches Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Für diesen Moment galt es vorerst sich so weit wie möglich von der Acharde zu entfernen um für Thavron, sollte er erneut nach ihnen suchen, nicht mehr so leicht auffindbar zu sein. Je weiter sie gingen umso größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit ihm zu entgehen.

Wieder drang das Knacken eines Astes an ihre Ohren, dieses Mal jedoch lauter und näher als die vorherigen Geräusche. Abrupt blieb Lightning stehen. Hope, der direkt hinter ihr ging, reagierte gerade noch rechtzeitig und blieb neben ihr stehen. Auch Sazh und Snow kamen zum Stillstand und sahen sie verwirrt und fragend zugleich an.

„Was ist los?", fragte Sazh irritiert und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Er sah noch immer müde aus, durch den langen Marsch wirkte er zumindest ein wenig frischer. Er war nicht mehr der Jüngste, trotzdem machten ihm Wanderungen wie diese überraschend wenig aus, was er nicht zuletzt seinem Training in der Schutzgarde zu verdanken hatte. Er war zwar Pilot, hatte aber durchaus einige Übungen, die für die Soldatenausbildung vorgesehen waren, durchlaufen.

„Wir werden verfolgt", sagte die junge Frau leise und lauschte aufmerksam. Ihre Augen waren konzentriert nach vorne gerichtet und sie versuchte jedes noch so leise Geräusch zu erkennen, dennoch bemerkte sie die perplexen Gesichter ihrer Begleiter.

„Was…", begann Snow überrascht und für Lightnings Geschmack viel zu laut. Noch bevor er seine Frage beenden konnte presste sie ihm augenblicklich eine Hand auf den Mund und funkelte ihn zornig an. Mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung bedeutete sie ihm still zu sein. Er nickte langsam und sie ließ noch immer wütend drein blickend ihre Hand sinken. Kaum zu fassen dass er in solch einer Situation derart unbedacht reagierte.

„Seit wann?", wollte Hope mit ruhiger Stimme wissen. Er war noch jung, verhielt sich in Lagen wie dieser jedoch bei weitem besonnener als der blonde Mann. Möglicherweise lag es daran, dass er alles, was er über den Kampf wusste, von ihr gelernt hatte und sich dementsprechend auch so benahm.

„Seit gestern", entgegnete sie ernst und sah ihren Begleitern forschend in die Gesichter. Sie wirkten angespannt und bis aufs äußerste konzentriert. Sollte sie jemand angreifen wären sie blitzschnell dazu in der Lage ihre Waffen zu ziehen und sich zu verteidigen.

„Thavron?", fragte Snow nun um einiges leiser, doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, er hätte uns mit Sicherheit nicht nur beobachtet", erklärte Lightning. Sie gab es ungern zu aber sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wer sie seit gestern verfolgte.

„Und was unternehmen wir jetzt?"

„Wir werden unseren Verfolger natürlich freundlich begrüßen." Mit diesen Worten folgte Lightning ohne ihr Vorhaben näher zu erläutern weiter dem Weg durch den endlos wirkenden Wald. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich und hatten sie nach nur wenigen Schritten wieder eingeholt. Sie fragten sie nicht ein einziges Mal nach ihrem Plan sondern folgten ihr schweigend. Sie schienen ihr und ihrem Urteilsvermögen blind zu vertrauen.

Suchend sah sich Lightning um während sie vorsichtig einen kleinen Steinhang hinunter gingen, kleine Steine gaben unter ihren Schritten nach und kullerten beinahe geräuschlos die Schräge hinunter. Ein kurzer Blick zu ihrer rechten ließ sie augenblicklich inne halten. In dem Hang befand sich eine kleine Höhle, die geradezu perfekt für ihr Vorhaben war. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen bedeutete sie Snow und den anderen ihr zu folgen ehe sie sich in der kleinen Höhle versteckten. Das Loch war nicht gerade tief, bot aber genug Platz für die vier Gefährten um nicht gesehen zu werden.

Lightning bedeutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung still zu sein bevor sie angespannt in den Wald hinein blickte. Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis das Geräusch leiser Schritte und kullernder Steine an ihre Ohren drang. Beinahe vollkommen geräuschlos zog sie ihre Gunblade während sie hörte, wie die Person den Hang, den sie selbst vor einigen Momenten passiert hatten, hinunter ging.

Blitzschnell sprang Lightning aus ihrer Deckung hervor während sich ihre Gunblade in kürzester Zeit in ein präzises Gewehr verwandelte. Der Lauf der Waffe war auf den Rücken der Person gerichtet, jederzeit dazu bereit abzudrücken.

„Keinen Schritt weiter", befahl sie in kühlem Tonfall, der Fremde reagierte sofort und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Hinter ihr sammelten sich Snow, Hope und Sazh, die mindestens genauso neugierig auf die Person, die sie zu verfolgen schien, waren. Ihr Gegenüber trug einen schwarzen, bodenlangen Mantel, die Kapuze hing über ihrem Kopf – vermutlich um im Wald vor neugierigen Blicken besser geschützt zu sein. Von der Statur war die Gestalt etwas kleiner als Lightning selbst, mehr war durch den Mantel nicht zu erkennen.

„Dreh dich um", sagte Lightning befehlend. Es vergingen nur wenige Sekunden ehe ihr Gegenüber darauf reagierte und sich wie in Zeitlupe zu ihnen wandte. Der dunkle Schatten der Kapuze verwehrte einen näheren Blick auf das Gesicht, „Wer bist du und warum folgst du uns?"

Ihr Gegenüber hob abwehrend die Hände um Lightning und ihren Begleitern zu demonstrieren, dass sie unbewaffnet war und sich ergab. Die erfahrene Soldatin jedoch ließ die gefährliche Waffe weiterhin auf den Fremden gerichtet, der wie in Zeitlupe seine Kapuze vom Kopf zog.

„Mein Name ist Oerba Kaya Asteria und wenn du diese Waffe runter nimmst, werde ich euch alles in Ruhe erklären, versprochen", erklang die ruhige und sanfte Stimme einer jungen Frau während sie den Blick auf ihr Gesicht freigab und den Mantel, der ihr zur Tarnung gedient hatte, vollkommen ablegte. Beinahe geräuschlos glitt der dunkle Stoff zu Boden, wo er im Gras liegen blieb.

Sie musste etwa im selben Alter sein wie Lightning selbst, vielleicht etwas jünger. Grünes Haar fiel über ihre schmalen Schultern bis hin zu ihren Ellenbogen, ihre Haut war blass und ebenmäßig. Ein mit goldenen Verzierungen bestückter Sari in demselben Grün, der sie stark an die Kleidung von Fang erinnerte, bedeckte ihren schlanken Körper, ihre blauen Augen strahlten Ruhe und Freundlichkeit aus.

„Ich will euch nicht angreifen. Warum sonst hätte ich euch vor Thavron retten sollen?"

Lightning entgegnete zunächst nichts darauf sondern beobachtete die Frau skeptisch und ungläubig zugleich ehe sie unendlich langsam ihre Waffe sinken ließ. Ihre Worte sowie der ruhige Ausdruck auf Asterias Gesichtszügen sagten ihr, dass sie nichts Böses wollte. Sie dachte jedoch nicht im Traum daran, ihre Gunblade wegzustecken, zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen schossen durch ihren Verstand. Ausgerechnet die Fremde sollte sie vor Thavon gerettet haben? Das bedeutete, dass sie Leviathan geschickt hatte und sie somit…

„Du bist ein L'Cie?", fragte Sazh fassungslos, unterbrach somit Lightnings Gedankengänge und sprach genau das aus, was auch Snow und Hope gedacht zu haben schienen. Asteria nickte zögernd während sie vorsichtig mit der rechten Hand das ungewöhnlich grüne Haar wegstrich und sich zur Seite drehte.

Dort, auf ihrem Nacken, war eindeutig das schwarze Stigma zu erkennen, das vor drei Jahren auch auf Lightnings Haut geprangt hatte und sie als L'Cie gebrandmarkt hatte. Ein erstauntes Raunen war zu hören, die Soldatin hingegen blieb vollkommen ruhig. Dann war Asteria tatsächlich hier, um ihnen zu helfen. Sie hatte sie gerettet als sie sich in größter Not befunden hatten.

„Leviathan ist meine Esper. Er hat euch vor Tiamat gerettet." Mit diesen Worten hielt die Frau einen meerblauen Kristall hoch, der die Form eines Regentropfens hatte. Bei diesem Anblick huschten Lightnings Gedanken unweigerlich zurück zu jenem Tag vor drei Jahren als Serah zu Kristall erstarrt war. Alles, was sie zurückgelassen hatte, war eine kristalline Träne, die Snow bei sich getragen hatte um auf diese Weise mit ihr verbunden zu sein. Der Stein sah Serahs Kristallträne sehr ähnlich.

Sie verdrängte die aufkeimende Erinnerung und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Gegenwart. Asteria ließ den Leviathanstein sinken und trat behutsam einen Schritt auf Lightning und ihre Freunde zu.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich euch helfen will. Thavron ist nicht nur euer Feind", fügte sie hinzu und blieb in sicherer Entfernung stehen.

„Was weißt du über Thavron?", fragte nun Hope und trat neben Lightning, die den Griff ihrer Waffe noch immer fest umschlossen hielt. Sie glaubte Asteria und die Tatsache, dass sie ein L'Cie war, war offensichtlich. Sie besaß das Stigma und eine Esper, die sie beschützt hatte. Die Frage war nur, was ihre Bestimmung war und wieso sie ihnen helfen wollte.

„Eine Menge, aber es gibt da ohnehin ein paar Dinge, die ich euch erklären muss", begann die junge Frau und lächelte dabei aus einem für Lightning unerklärlichen Grund mitfühlend. Sie sah darüber hinweg, stattdessen wartete sie darauf, dass sie fortfuhr, „Da vorne ist ein kleiner Bach. Dort könnt ihr eure Wasservorräte auffüllen und ich werde euch alles erzählen, was ich weiß. In Ordnung?"

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen ehe Lightning zustimmend nickte und sich die gesamte Gruppe mit Asteria im Schlepptau auf den kurzen Fußmarsch durch den Wald machte. Die Fremde ging zwischen den voran gehenden Sazh und Hope und Lightning und Snow, welche die Nachhut übernommen hatten. Sie ließ die junge Frau nicht eine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen und sie wusste, dass Snow es ihr gleichtat. Er schien ihr nicht über den Weg zu trauen.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten erreichten sie den kleinen Fluss, der mit kaum wahrnehmbarer Strömung in Richtung Nordosten dahin floss und ein leises Plätschern von sich gab. Lightning beobachtete mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen wie Snow und Sazh die Wasserflaschen, die sie aus der Acharde mitgenommen hatten, wieder auffüllten. Asteria und Hope blieben neben ihr stehen und schwiegen in Gedanken versunken.

„Ich kann das heilen", sagte sie plötzlich an Hope gewandt und legte ohne auf eine Reaktion des Jüngeren zu warten ihre Hand auf seine Stirn, wo unter dem Pflaster seine Wunde versteckt war. Er zuckte für einen kurzen Moment erschrocken zusammen während Lightnings rechte Hand erneut zu ihrer Waffe huschte. Sie hielt jedoch in ihrer Bewegung inne als ein grünliches Licht, ausgehend von Asterias Hand, Hopes Verletzung umhüllte ehe es verpuffte und sie ihren Arm sinken ließ.

Ungläubig löste Hope das Pflaster und tastete die Stelle ab, aber die Wunde war verschwunden, geheilt durch die Magie eines L'Cie. Er bedankte sich kleinlaut, doch anstatt etwas darauf zu erwidern wandte sie sich stattdessen an Lightning und berührte behutsam auch ihre Stirn. Augenblicklich durchfuhr eine angenehme Wärme ihren Körper, die sämtliche Erschöpfung von ihr nahm wie ein heißes Bad, stattdessen kehrte ihre alte Stärke zurück in ihre Glieder während der kaum spürbare Schmerz auf ihrer Stirn verschwand.

Als sich Asteria rückwärts einen Schritt von ihr entfernte, glitt Lightnings Blick wie von selbst zu ihrer rechten Hand, wo sie unter dem schwarzen Handschuh noch immer die Schnittwunde spürte. Nicht einmal die Magie eines L'Cie schien dagegen etwas ausrichten zu können.

„Diese Verletzung kann ich leider nicht heilen", begann Asteria mitfühlend. Irritiert sah Lightning auf und sah fragend in das blasse Gesicht ihrer neuen Begleiterin. Woher wusste sie von der Verletzung und dass sie nicht geheilt werden konnte? Vielleicht hatte sie gestern ihr Gespräch belauscht als sie Snow und den anderen erzählt hatte, was im Mah'habara Stollen geschehen war?

„Fertig", sagte Snow und unterbrach somit ihre Gedanken. Mit seinem typischen Grinsen im Gesicht, das in dieser Situation sehr fehl am Platz wirkte, kam er gemeinsam mit Sazh auf sie zu und stellte die Wasserflaschen ab, „Jetzt kannst du uns erzählen was du weißt und warum du uns gefolgt bist."

„Ich möchte zuerst mit ihr alleine reden", entgegnete Asteria entschlossen und nickte in Lightnings Richtung.

Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, warum es ihr so wichtig war, ausgerechnet mit ihr zu sprechen, aber es überraschte sie auch nicht sonderlich. Sie wusste über die Verletzung und anscheinend auch über Thavron Bescheid und sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass die in irgendetwas hinein geraten war, das sie mit dem fremden Mann verband. Wenn das, was Thavron gesagt hatte, der Wahrheit entsprach, war das sogar mehr als ihr lieb war: Eresseas Seele.

Lightning spürte, dass von ihr keine Gefahr für sie und ihre Freunde ausging. Sie hatte sie gerettet, sie hatte keinen Grund, sie anzugreifen. Sie war kurz davor einzuwilligen als plötzlich Snow neben sie trat und der Fremden entschlossen entgegen sah.

„Kommt nicht in Frage", begehrte er auf und hob wie um seine Aussage zu verdeutlichen wütend seine geballte Faust. Lightning hatte bereits sehr früh bemerkt, dass der blonde Mann Asteria nicht traute obwohl sie von ihr und Leviathan gerettet worden waren und versuchte wohl nur sie zu schützen. Sie ignorierte dieses eine Mal seinen Beschützerinstinkt und wandte sich stattdessen an Asteria.

„Warum?", fragte sie wortkarg wie sie nun einmal war, aber die L'Cie schien verstanden zu haben, was sie meinte.

„Ich habe meine Gründe. Es ist besser so, glaub mir", antwortete sie ruhig aber dennoch überzeugend. Die Soldatin sah zu Snow, der kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte um sie davon zu überzeugen, nicht alleine mit einer fremden Frau in den Wald zu gehen, wo sie niemand beschützen konnte.

Angestrengt dachte sie darüber nach ob es wirklich klug wäre mit Asteria zu gehen. Was, wenn das alles nur ein hinterhältiger Trick war um sie von ihren Freunden zu trennen und schließlich zu töten? Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, letztendlich hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Wenn sie erfahren wollte, was Asteria über die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage und über Thavron wusste, musste sie mit ihr gehen.

„In Ordnung", erwiderte sie und ging ohne zu zögern einige Schritte tiefer in den Wald hinein, Asteria folgte ihr augenblicklich und nickte zufrieden. Die Blicke der anderen waren auf sie gerichtet, doch sie ignorierte es.

„Lightning…", drang Snows verwirrte und besorgte Stimme an ihre Ohren. Die Soldatin blieb stehen und sah ihren Freunden noch einmal emotionslos in die Gesichter. Sie konnte auf ihren Zügen erkennen, dass niemand begeistert von der Idee war, Lightning alleine mit ihr zu lassen.

Sie konnte Snows Zweifel verstehen. Thavron hatte sie angegriffen weil er Lightning hatte entführen wollen. Niemand konnte mit absoluter Sicherheit sagen, dass Asteria tatsächlich die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie könnte genauso gut ein Handlanger Thavrons sein, aber daran glaube sie nicht.

„Ich weiß, was ich tue, Snow", entgegnete sie und setzte ohne auf Widerworte zu warten ihren Weg fort. Das Gras unter ihren Füßen gab leise Geräusche von sich während sie den Bach weiter in Richtung Osten folgten. Von ihren Freunden war bereits nichts mehr zu hören oder zu sehen, lediglich die Schritte von Asteria, die ihr mit etwas Abstand folgte, drangen an ihre Ohren.

Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch trat Lightning auf eine kleine Lichtung. Asteria zögerte nicht lange und ließ sich auf einen der kleinen Felsen nieder, die das Flussbett säumten. Das angenehme Plätschern des Wassers sowie das Sonnenlicht, das durch das Blätterdach drang, erschufen eine angenehme Atmosphäre.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend setzte sich Lightning der jungen Frau gegenüber auf einen der größeren Steine und schlug ihre Beine übereinander.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr", begann sie das Gespräch. Sie war unter normalen Umständen kein neugieriger Mensch, aber aufgrund der letzten Ereignisse war sie sehr interessiert zu erfahren, was Asteria wusste. Vielleicht ergab durch ihre Erzählung alles endlich einen Sinn.

„In Ordnung", fing sie an und atmete noch einmal tief ein während sie sich mit ihren Händen auf dem rauen Stein abstützte. Sie schwieg für ewnige Augenblicke und schien angestrengt darüber nachzudenken, wo sie beginnen sollte, „Du weißt über den Transgressionskrieg Bescheid, oder?"

Lightning kräuselte ihre Stirn, nickte jedoch nach kurzem Zögern auf die Frage. Was hatten die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage mit dem Krieg, der vor Jahrhunderten zwischen Cocoon und Grand Pulse geherrscht hatte, zu tun?

„Wie lange ist das her?"

„Der Krieg?", fragte Lightning irritiert nach, Asteria nickte zu Bestätigung, „Etwa fünfhundert Jahre."

„So lange…", entgegnete sie nachdenklich und richtete ihre Augen gen Himmel, der zwischen den Blättern hervor stach. Als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nach einigen Momenten wieder auf Lightning richtete, schien sie ihren ahnungslosen Blick zu bemerken und fuhr fort, „Ich habe zur Zeit des Transgressionskriegs gelebt, vor fünfhundert Jahren. Damals hat mich ein Fal'Cie als L'Cie gebrandmarkt und mir eine Bestimmung auferlegt. Es gelang mir, sie zu erfüllen und ich erstarrte zu Kristall. Vor wenigen Tagen bin ich aus dem Schlaf erwacht, seitdem bin ich auf der Suche nach dir."

Lightning sagte kein Wort, blickte Asteria stattdessen ahnungslos und überrascht über den Beginn ihrer Geschichte in die blauen Augen. Wenn ihre Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen, hatte sie zur selben Zeit gelebt wie Fang und Vanille. Vielleicht kannte sie die beiden sogar. Ihr Name, der so viel bedeutete wie ‚_Asteria vom Kaya-Clan aus dem Dorf Oerba_' verriet, dass auch sie aus Oerba stammte.

„Am besten, ich fange ganz von vorne an…", unterbrach die junge Frau ihre Gedanken ehe sie zu erzählen begann.


	11. Phoenix

_Hey!_

_Das nächste Kapitel ist da. Hat leider wieder etwas länger gedauert als erwartet. Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel geht wieder schneller._

_Ansonsten freue ich mich wie immer über Meinungen, viel Spaß._

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

_Erschöpft strich sich Asteria den Schweiß von der Stirn und betrachtete mit vor Stolz geschwelter Brust ihr Werk. Der Garten ihres kleinen Häuschens am Ortsrand von Oerba hatte seit dem letzten Unwetter vor etwa einem Monat einer Müllhalde geglichen, jetzt blühten dort, wo noch gestern Verwüstung geherrscht hatte, die verschiedensten Blumen._

_Zufrieden mit sich selbst klopfte sie sich den Schmutz von ihrem grünen Sari und ließ sich auf einem nahegelegenen Stein nieder. Ermattet schloss sie ihre Augen und genoss den Wind, der den Geruch von Salzwasser mit sich trug und ihrer glühenden Haut etwas Abkühlung versprach. Es war mitten im Sommer und die Luft flimmerte vor Hitze._

„_Ria", drang eine ihr bekannte Stimme an ihre Ohren. Fragend öffnete sie ihre grünen Augen und blickte in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Sie erblickte eine junge Frau mit schwarzem Haar, das ihr glatt über die Schultern fiel und beinahe bis zu den Hüften reichte. Sie trug ähnlich wie sie selbst einen grauen Sari, der das Blau ihrer Augen gut zur Geltung brachte._

„_Eressea, was ist denn los?" fragte Asteria neugierig während sie sich erhob und der Älteren entgegen ging. Aufgeregt lief Eressea auf sie zu, der Wind zog an ihrer Kleidung und dem schwarzen Haar. Augenblicklich erkannte Asteria, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Eressea war für gewöhnlich immer ruhig und besonnen, erst recht seit sie Thavron kennen gelernt hatte._

_Thavron Niniel war ein fremder Mann, der seit kurzem in Oerba lebte. Niemand wusste, woher er stammte, nicht einmal er selbst. Er schien sein Gedächtnis verloren zu haben. Nach dem Unwetter hatte Eresseas Vater Lumbar den Mann in der Nähe von Oerba bewusstlos am Boden liegend gefunden und ihn augenblicklich hierher gebracht. Die Heilerin des kleinen Dorfes hatte sich um ihn gekümmert während Lumbar ihm eine Unterkunft in seinem Haus gewährte hatte._

_Eressea hatte sich innerhalb weniger Tage in ihn verliebt, Fang und sie selbst hingegen hatten das Ganze kritisch beobachtet. Seit Thavron nach Oerba gekommen war hatte sie sich verändert. Sie war nicht mehr der herzensgute Mensch, den sie gekannt hatten. Sie war egoistisch und kühl geworden und gab sich vor allem in der Nähe des Fremden auffällig selbstbewusst._

_Als Thavron begonnen hatte ihre Anspielungen und Gefühle zu erwidern, hatte sie für Fang und Asteria kaum noch Zeit gehabt. Für Erstere spielte das vermutlich kaum eine Rolle, sie hatte schließlich ihre Partnerin Vanille, mit der sie viel Zeit verbrachte, aber sie selbst war seither vollkommen alleine. Umso mehr überraschte es sie, dass die frisch Verliebte ausgerechnet zu ihr kam._

„_Ria, ich muss… dringend… mit dir reden", keuchte Eressea atemlos als sie vor ihrer Freundin zum Stehen kam. Keuchend stützte sie sich auf ihren Knien ab, ihre Atmung normalisierte sich nur langsam._

„_Und worüber?", hakte Asteria neugierig wie sie nun einmal war nach und verdrängte in diesem Moment ihre Enttäuschung über Eressea._

„_Du kennst dich doch gut mit den Fal'Cie aus, oder?", begann sie, ihre Stimme klang vom Rennen ein wenig rau. Irritiert kräuselte die Jüngere ihre Stirn. Natürlich kannte sie sich gut mit den Fal'Cie aus. Sie hatte sämtliche Aufzeichnungen über diese Wesen geradezu verschlungen. Sie interessierte sich schlicht und ergreifend für die Geschöpfe, die von den Bewohnen von Grand Pulse wie Götter verehrt wurden._

_Anima, der Schutzpatron des kleinen Dorfs Oerba, tauchte hin und wieder in der Nähe auf, verbarg sich jedoch die meiste Zeit in seinem Residuum und verhielt sich ausgesprochen ruhig. Ein Grund mehr wieso sich Asteria fragte, warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt etwas über die Fal'Cie wissen wollte. Sie war nie an den mysteriösen Geschöpften interessiert gewesen._

_Hängt vielleicht mit dem Transgressionskrieg zusammen, dachte sie. Der Krieg zwischen Cocoon und Grand Pulse herrschte bereits seit geraumer Zeit ohne dass eine Seite den Kampf für sich entscheiden konnte. Sie verstand ohnehin nicht, warum die beiden Welten nicht nebeneinander existieren konnten wie sie es bisher getan hatten. Zwar war Cocoon laut Erzählungen die reinste Hölle, wo die verschiedensten Bestien lebten, aber bisher hatten sie von der schwebenden Welt kaum etwas bemerkt. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken und konzentrierte sich stattdessen wieder auf Eressea, die ihr noch immer fragend entgegen sah._

„_Ja, natürlich. Was willst du wissen?", entgegnete sie noch immer überrascht und beschloss schließlich ihrer Freundin dennoch zu helfen, egal was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war._

„_Weißt du, was das hier ist?", fragte sie ahnungslos und drehte sich zur Seite. Asterias Blick glitt sofort zu ihrem rechten Oberarm, wo ein pechschwarzes Zeichen ihre blasse Haut entstellte, ihr Körper zog sich innerlich zusammen. Entsetzt wich sie einen Schritt zurück, ihre blauen Augen waren starr auf das Stigma gerichtet. Eressea sah sie irritiert an und schien nicht zu begreifen, was ihre Freundin derart schockiert zu haben schien._

„_Woher… woher hast du das?", wollte sie wissen, die Irritation stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Eressea zögerte einen Augenblick und wandte sich ihrer Freundin zu. Sie schien von der Reaktion der Jüngeren vollkommen aus dem Konzept geworfen worden zu sein. _

„_Diabolos", war alles was sie sagte, aber mehr war auch gar nicht nötig. Diabolos war ein Fal'Cie, der zwar einen aufrechten Gang und einen ähnlichen Körperbau wie den der Menschen besaß, seine Haut jedoch war schwarz und ledrig. Überall ragten spitze Stacheln aus seinem Körper und ein mächtiges, nachtschwarzes Geweih zierte seinen Kopf. Zwei Fledermausschwingen trugen ihn in der Luft, die gelben Augen und die spitzen Zähne ließen ihn äußerst bedrohlich wirken._

_Normalerweise hielt sich Diabolos nicht in der Nähe von Oerba auf. Er liebte dunkle und feuchte Höhlen und kam für gewöhnlich nur Nachts aus seinem Versteck. Dass er sich tagsüber hier herum trieb konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken an den mächtigen Fal'Cie, stattdessen richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Eressea und versuchte sich ihre Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen._

„_Das ist das Zeichen der L'Cie, Marionetten der Fal'Cie", erklärte Asteria so ruhig und sachlich es ihr möglich war. Die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet eine ihrer besten Freundinnen von einem Fal'Cie auserwählt worden war, schmerzte sie. Sie kannte die Geschichten und Legenden gut genug um zu wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte._

„_Was heißt das?", fragte Eressea beunruhigt. Sie hatte sich nie für die Fal'Cie und deren Geschichten interessiert, umso verständlicher war es, dass sie nun, wo sie so engen Kontakt mit einem dieser Wesen gehabt hatte, derart aufgebracht war. Asteria holte tief Luft und dachte angestrengt darüber nach, wie sie ihr das schwere Los erklären sollte ohne sie noch mehr zu verwirren._

_Sie wusste, dass L'Cie, die ihre Bestimmung erfüllten, in eine Art Kristallschlaf fielen. Wie lange diese Starre dauerte, konnte niemand sagen. Den Geschichten nach gab es nichts, was die Dauer dieses Schlafs verkürzen könnte. Sobald die Zeit reif war, wachten die ehemaligen L'Cie von selbst wieder auf, aber ob das nur wenige Tage oder sogar Jahrhunderte waren, konnte niemand sagen._

_Sie seufzte noch einmal ehe sie in Eresseas ungeduldiges Gesicht blickte, das förmlich nach Antworten zu verlangen schien._

„_Die Fal'Cie erwählen Menschen als ihre ‚Handlanger' und legen ihnen eine Bestimmung auf", begann Asteria die Bedeutung dieses Symbols zu erläutern und achtete dabei genau auf irgendeine Reaktion ihrer Freundin, doch sie stand nur da und wartete angespannt, „Der L'Cie hat eine bestimmte Zeit, diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Schafft er es nicht verwandelt er sich ein einen Cie'th, erfüllt er seine Aufgabe erhält er das Geschenk der Ewigkeit und erstarrt zu einem Kristall."_

_Eressea schwieg und richtete ihre fassungslosen Augen auf das Stigma, das sich in ihre Haut gebrannt hatte wie Feuer. Die Pfeile wiesen eindeutig auf das Symbol der L'Cie hin, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Die Frage war nur, warum ausgerechnet sie auserwählt worden war? Hatte das alles etwas mit dem Transgressionskrieg zu tun? Immerhin wurden deswegen in letzter Zeit einige normale Bewohner von Grand Pulse verflucht – mit der Bestimmung, Cocoon zu vernichten. War das auch ihre Aufgabe?_

„_Hast du irgendetwas gesehen? Eine Vision oder etwas dergleichen?", fragte Asteria neugierig und schon fast ein wenig panisch während sie nach dem Handgelenk ihrer Freundin griff um wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Sie hielt nicht viel vom Transgressionskrieg und verstand nicht, warum die beiden Welten nicht nebeneinander existieren konnten, egal ob Cocoon nun ein Monsterherd war oder nicht. Sie hoffte inständig, dass ihre Freundin nicht in die Angelegenheit hinein gezogen worden war._

_Eressea zögerte zunächst und schien sich das, was sie gesehen hatte während sich das Stigma in ihre Haut gebrannt hatte, noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Die Bestimmungen wurden laut den Legenden oft nur durch vage Andeutungen offenbart, herauszufinden, was letztendlich genau ihre Aufgabe war, lag an den L'Cie._

„_Da war… ein brennender Vogel. Er hat Cocoon angegriffen und… zerstört", begann sie die Bilder, die sie gesehen haben musste, zu erklären. Asteria lauschte gespannt ihren Worten, ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus während Eressea schluckte, „Ich habe ihn kontrolliert."_

_Asteria ließ augenblicklich das Handgelenk ihres Gegenübers los und trat fassungslos einen Schritt zurück. Sie konnte – oder vielmehr wollte – nicht glauben, was sie soeben gehört hatte. Offensichtlich war sie dazu bestimmt, mit in den Krieg zu ziehen um Cocoon zu Fall zu bringen. Ausgerechnet eine ihrer besten Freunde._

_Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Cocoon zu zerstören wäre sicher nicht einfach, ein Dasein als Cie'th zu fristen war jedoch auch alles andere als verlockend. Sie an Eresseas Stelle hätte keinen Schimmer, wie sie vorgehen sollte. Eine fremde Welt zu zerstören war für sie unmöglich. Niemand wusste Näheres über Cocoon, vielleicht war die schwebende Kugel ebenso belebt ihre Heimat Grand Pulse. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen, für den Tod so vieler Lebewesen verantwortlich zu sein. Und was hatte dieser Vogel zu bedeuten, der ihr in ihrer Vision gehorcht hatte?_

„_Das muss deine Bestimmung sein. Sie werden von den Fal'Cie als Visionen auferlegt", sagte sie zumindest einigermaßen ruhig obwohl in ihrem Inneren absolutes Durcheinander herrschte. Ihre Gedanken rasten und obwohl sie in den letzten Wochen sehr wenig mit Eressea gesprochen hatte und diese auch nicht immer nett zu ihr gewesen war, empfand sie aufrichtiges Mitleid, „Du musst Cocoon zerstören, andernfalls wirst du zu einem Cie'th."_

_In diesem Moment änderte sich Eresseas Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig. Statt der Verwirrung huschten Wut und Abneigung auf ihre Züge während sie abfällig schnaubte und einen Schritt zurück ging._

„_Das ist doch absoluter Schwachsinn", fuhr sie Asteria zornig an. Die Irritation war vollkommen aus ihrer Stimme gewichen, stattdessen war eine schon beinahe unverschämte Arroganz heraus zu hören gewesen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie kein Wort von dem, was sie ihr soeben erzählt hatte, glaubte, „Die vielen Bücher, die du gelesen hast, haben dir wohl den Verstand vernebelt."_

_Mit diesen Worten machte Eressea auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging schnellen Schrittes weiter ins Dorfinnere. Asteria sah ihr entgeistert hinter her. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so ignorant und abweisend sein? Sie war doch früher nicht so gewesen._

„_Eressea, warte", rief sie ihr noch hinterher, aber die Ältere reagierte nicht darauf. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihren Ruf einfach ignoriert oder es tatsächlich überhört hatte, aber es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle. Sie glaubte ihr nicht, hielt ihre Worte für Schwachsinn und dieser Gedanke versetzte ihr einen unangenehmen Stich._

* * *

„So hat alles angefangen", unterbrach Asteria ihre Erzählung aus längst vergangener Zeit. Lightning konnte ihr anhören, dass sie über die gesamte Entwicklung der damaligen Geschehnisse bestürzt war, ein trauriger Ausdruck war auf ihrem blassen Gesicht zu erkennen.

Sie selbst hatte äußerst interessiert ihren Worten gelauscht. So viel über die Frau, die jetzt angeblich in ihrem Körper gefangen war, zu erfahren, stimmte die sonst emotionslose Soldatin nachdenklich.

Eressea war demnach nicht grundsätzlich bösartig gewesen. Sie war zu einem L'Cie geworden und schien der damit verbundenen Macht und ihrer Bestimmung nicht gewachsen gewesen zu sein. Die Soldatin wusste selbst nur zu gut, dass man an der Last, die das Dasein als L'Cie mit sich brachte, sehr leicht zerbrechen konnte.

Ihr war es nicht anders ergangen als sie Hope vor drei Jahren in Piz Vile hatte zurück lassen wollen, vollkommen alleine, und das nur, weil er mit seinen vierzehn Jahren nicht so stark gewesen war wie sie selbst. Erst das Erscheinen ihrer Esper Odin hatte sie zurück auf den richtigen Weg gebracht und sie davon abgehalten, Hope sich selbst zu überlassen. Stattdessen hatte sie sich seiner angenommen, ihn beschützt und ihm alles beigebracht, was zum Überleben wichtig war.

Eresseas Bestimmung schien es gewesen zu sein Cocoon zu zerstören, offensichtlich war ihr das jedoch nicht gelungen. Die Frage war nur, warum sie ihre Bestimmung nicht erfüllt hatte und wieso ihre Seele in einer Urne gefangen gewesen war anstatt als Cie'th zu enden?

_Sie schienen beide Fang und Vanille gekannt zu haben_, huschte es durch ihren angespannten Geist. Sie dachte darüber nach, Asteria nach den beiden Frauen zu fragen, beließ es jedoch vorerst dabei. Ihre Geschichte interessierte sie zu sehr um sie zu unterbrechen, davon abgesehen war dieser Umstand nicht wichtig für ihre weitere Vorgehensweise, schließlich waren Fang und Vanille noch immer kristalline Statuen.

„Danach passierte eine ganze Weile nichts", fuhr Asteria fort und riss Lightning somit aus ihren Überlegungen, „Eressea hat kaum noch mit mir gesprochen, nicht einmal von ihrer Verlobung mit Thavron hatte sie mir erzählt. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst, dass ich doch recht haben könnte oder sie hat mich für verrückt gehalten. Sogar Fang gegenüber wurde sie immer kühler, es wurde von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Ich begann mich zu fragen, ob das mit dem Stigma zu tun haben könnte. Damals hatte ich noch nicht ahnen können, was für eine enorme Macht ihr der Fal'Cie Diabolos übertragen hatte."

Wieder machte sie eine Pause und schlug genau wie Lightning ihre Beine übereinander. Das Plätschern des Baches drang an ihre Ohren, Asterias Blick war nachdenklich und traurig zugleich auf die sich kräuselnde Wasseroberfläche gerichtet während sie bedauernd ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Welche Macht meinst du?", fragte Lightning um die Fremde zum weiter sprechen zu animieren. Sie bemerkte durchaus, dass es ihr nicht leicht fiel, die Ereignisse von vor über fünfhundert Jahren zu erzählen, die Soldatin jedoch spürte, dass die damaligen Geschehnisse für sie selbst sehr wichtig sein könnten. Sie _musste_ wissen, was genau damals geschehen war und was das alles mit ihr zu tun hatte.

„Eressea war kein gewöhnlicher L'Cie. Wie jeder andere L'Cie hat auch sie eine Esper erhalten, aber ihre verlieh ihr die Macht, in Sekundenschnelle über Leben und Tod entscheiden zu können", antwortete sie auf Lightnings Frage, ihre Augen waren noch immer auf das nahegelegene Gewässer gerichtet, welches das Sonnenlicht, das durch das Blätterdach drang, reflektierte.

„Was war das für eine Esper?", hakte die Kämpferin weiter nach und klang dabei ungeduldig als sie gewollt hatte. Sie mochte es nicht, ihrem Gegenüber sämtliche Informationen aus der Nase ziehen zu müssen. Normalerweise war sie nicht der Typ Mensch, der nachfragte, aber in diesem Fall war es etwas anderes. Die Geschehnisse von damals konnten wahrscheinlich erklären, was sich die letzten Tag ereignet hatte.

„Phönix, die mächtigste Esper, die jemals existiert hat", entgegnete Asteria mit einem schon fast verzweifelten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, „Der Phönix kann nicht sterben, er steht aus seiner eigenen Asche wieder auf und verleiht seinem Partner Unsterblichkeit. Solange Phönix existiert, kann auch der mit ihm verbundene L'Cie nicht sterben. Er ist der Wächter des Lebens und gab seine Kraft an Eressea weiter. Sie musste nicht einmal mit der Wimper zucken um jemanden zu töten oder wiederzubeleben, egal ob Mensch, Tier oder Fal'Cie."

Wieder stoppte Asteria für wenige Augenblicke und überlegte, wie sie fortfahren sollte. Lightning hingegen nickte verstehend. Eresseas Seele war also unsterblich. Möglicherweise war das der Grund dafür, warum sie in dem magischen Gefäß eingesperrt gewesen war und vielleicht hatte die Anwesenheit ihrer Seele gereicht um den Fal'Cie Atmos zu töten. Es wäre zumindest eine plausible Erklärung für seinen mysteriösen Tod.

„War ihre Seele deshalb in dieser Urne gefangen?"

„Richtig", bestätigte die Fremde, schien jedoch zumindest für diesen Moment nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen zu wollen, stattdessen fuhr sie mit ihrer eigentlichen Geschichte fort, „Eines Tages, etwa einen Monat nachdem sie das Stigma bekommen hatte, wollte sie aus Oerba verschwinden. Ich weiß nicht warum oder wohin sie wollte, aber Fang und ich konnten sie noch aufhalten."

* * *

„_Eressea, warte", rief Asteria vollkommen außer Atem, ihre Stimme klang rau und erschöpft und hallte von den Felswänden, die rechts und links in die Höhe ragten, wieder. Obwohl sie in den letzten Wochen kaum ein Wort gewechselt hatten, hatte sie die Nachricht, dass Eressea Oerba verlassen wollte, schwer getroffen. Erst recht, da sie sich nicht einmal von ihr verabschiedet hatte._

_Seit sie das Stigma von Diabolos erhalten hatte, hatte sich Eressea vollkommen verändert. Sie war kühl, abweisend, arrogant und bösartig geworden. Sie beschimpfte ihre eigene Familie, ihre Launen waren geradezu unberechenbar und so etwas wie Mitgefühl schien ihr vollkommen fremd geworden zu sein. Das war auf keinen Fall die Eressea, die sie noch vor wenigen Wochen gekannt hatte, sogar ihren Namen hatte sie abgelegt, stattdessen nannte sie sich seit ihrer Verlobung mit Thavron Eressea Niniel. Das Stigma hatte sie verändert, aber sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben._

_Tatsächlich blieb die Angesprochene stehen und wandte sich zu ihren Verfolgern um, ihr Blick jedoch war kühl und abweisend. Ermattet kamen Asteria und Fang direkt vor ihr zum Stillstand und stützten sich nach Luft ringend auf ihren Knien ab._

„_Was willst du denn hier?", fragte Eressea genervt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Auf ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war nichts von der Freundlichkeit zu erkennen, die sie früher an den Tag gelegt hatte. _

„_Fang hat mir gerade gesagt, dass du gehen willst", antwortete sie noch immer nach Luft schnappend, Fang hatte sich bereits wieder erholt. Sie war äußerst stark und ausdauernd. Ein Sprint wie dieser machte ihr absolut gar nichts aus, nicht umsonst war sie eine der besten Jägerinnen._

„_Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", fuhr Eressea ihre einst beste Freundin an. Zwischen ihnen hatte sich alles geändert und das nur wegen Thavron und dem Stigma, das sich in ihre Haut gebrannt hatte. Sie glaubte Asterias Worten noch immer nicht, so viel war klar._

„_Sie ist deine beste Freundin, sie will sich nur von dir verabschieden, sonst nichts", sagte Fang mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Ihre Stimme klang ebenso kühl wie die Eresseas. Asteria wusste, dass sich auch die beiden die letzten Wochen alles andere als gut verstanden hatten und sie war erleichtet, dass zumindest Fang auf ihrer Seite war._

_Eressea schwieg auf diese Worte, behielt jedoch ihre ablehnende Haltung bei. Anscheinend war sie bereit, sich anzuhören, was die beiden Frauen zu sagen hatten. Asteria atmete erleichtert aus, auch ihr Pulsschlag hatte sich inzwischen wieder normalisiert._

„_Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie trotz der Funkstille, die zwischen ihnen geherrscht hatte, traurig und verletzt. Nachdem ihr Fang erzählt hatte, dass sie Oerba verlassen wollte, hatte sie alles stehen und liegen gelassen um noch ein letztes Mal mit ihr sprechen zu können, doch wieder einmal blockte Eressea zornig ab._

„_Das werde ich euch garantiert nicht verraten", entgegnete sie schnippisch und warf den beiden einen abfälligen Blick zu. Wie konnte sich ein Mensch, der früher gutmütig und freundlich gewesen war nur derart verändern? Sie verstand es einfach nicht und ihr Verhalten versetzte ihr einen unangenehmen Stich._

„_Aber…"_

„_Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe." Mit diesen barschen Worten machte Eressea auf dem Absatz kehrt und entfernte sich entschlossen von den beiden Frauen, die ihr ratlos und verwirrt hinterher sahen. Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig als sie ziehen zu lassen, so ungern sie diesen Gedanken auch akzeptierten. Sie war ein vollkommen anderer Mensch geworden und es schien absolut egal zu sein, was sie sagen würden, sie würde vermutlich so oder so nicht zu hören._

_Asteria hätte niemals geglaubt, dass sich Personen, die von den Fal'Cie auserwählt worden waren, dermaßen verändern konnten. Eressea war das genaue Gegenteil geworden. Sicher, sie hatte sich bereits verändert als Thavron in ihr Leben getreten war, aber das war noch in erträglichem Maße gewesen._

„_Lass uns gehen", meinte Fang und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck sah Asteria zu der starken Frau hinauf, die sie mitfühlend anlächelte und auffordernd in die Richtung des kleinen Dorfes nickte. Ein letztes Mal blickte die junge Frau ihrer besten Freundin hinterher, die ihren Weg zielstrebig fortsetzte ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen ehe sie gemeinsam mit Fang den Rückweg antrat._

_Sie sagten kein Wort, lediglich ihre Schritte und das Rauschen des Windes waren zu hören, die Blumen als auch das Gras raschelten leise. Oerba war ein ruhiges und kleines Dorf, aber es war nun mal ihre Heimat und sie würde nicht einmal im Traum daran denken, ihre Freunde zu verlassen um sich in einer der größeren Städte nieder zu lassen. Eressea hatte in dieser Hinsicht anders gedacht. Es hatte sie schon immer in die Ferne gezogen um die riesigen Weiten von Grand Pulse zu erkunden und mit Thavron schien sie dafür den richtigen Partner gefunden zu haben._

_Asteria fühlte sich auf unangenehme Weise verraten. Sie war immer für die Ältere da gewesen, vollkommen gleichgültig was vorgefallen war. Jetzt hielt sie es nicht einmal mehr für nötig, sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Sie hatte nie etwas für ihre Hilfe verlangt, das war für sie selbstverständlich gewesen, aber dass sie auf diese Weise auseinander gehen würden, hätte sie niemals gedacht._

_Ein Schrei unterbrach ihre deprimierenden Gedanken, augenblicklich hielten die beiden Frauen inne und warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Die Kämpfer in ihnen waren sofort hellwach._

„_Eressea!", rief Fang und setzte sich in Bewegung, Asteria folgte ihr in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schrei gekommen war. Die Flanken der Schlucht ragten links und rechts in die Höhe, die heiße Luft brannte auf ihrer Haut. Sie liefen so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten ehe sie abrupt inne hielten. Vor ihnen, mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt, stand Eressea, in ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ihr Schwert, das im Sonnenlicht bedrohlich glänzte. Nur wenige Meter von der jungen Frau entfernt schwebte ein beeindruckendes Wesen in der Luft. _

_Die Federn des riesigen Vogels wiesen die verschiedensten Farbtöne auf. Die mächtigen Flügel waren eisblau, der eigentliche Körper des Vogels hingegen blutrot, hin und wieder waren wenige violette und grüne Federn zu erkennen. Die prächtigen Schwanzfedern wiesen wunderschöne Muster auf und die nachtblauen Augen funkelten gefährlich._

„_Was zur Hölle ist das?", fragte Eressea, welche die Anwesenheit der beiden Frauen bemerkt hatte, panisch und schien zumindest in diesem Moment dankbar für ihre Hilfe zu sein._

„_Das ist eine Esper", sagte Asteria mit leiser Stimme und klang dabei fassungsloser als sie es eigentlich gewollt hatte. Sie hatte schon vieles über die Fal'Cie und die magischen Wesen, die als Esper bekannt waren und die durch das Stigma mit den L'Cie verbunden waren, gelesen, aber sie hatte noch nie zuvor eine gesehen._

_Vollkommen überwältigt blickte sie dem Geschöpf entgegen, das vor ihnen schwebte und mit blau glühenden Augen auf sie hinab sah. Die Luft um die mächtigen Flügel flimmerte von der Hitze, die von dem Wesen ausging, ein wütendes Kreischen entwich seiner Kehle._

„_Eine Esper?", fragte nun Eressea, die den Griff um ihr Schwert festigte um sich im Ernstfall gegen dieses monströse Wesen verteidigen zu können. _

„_Esper sind Wesen, die mit den L'Cie verbunden sind. Sie erscheinen um ihren Partner zu testen und, wenn er diese Prüfung besteht, bei der Erfüllung seiner Bestimmung zu unterstützen", erklärte die jüngste der drei Frauen sachlich, ließ die Esper dabei aber nicht eine einzige Sekunde aus den Augen._

„_Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?", entgegnete Eressea noch immer skeptisch und warf ihrer Freundin einen irritierten Seitenblick zu. Sie wollte etwas darauf erwidern, aber Fang unterband jeglichen Versuch das Wort an sie zu richten mit einem wütenden Schnauben._

„_Vielleicht solltest du endlich akzeptieren, dass Asteria recht hat und herausfinden, was dieses Vieh von dir will", entgegnete Fang energisch und festigte den Griff um ihren Speer, dessen Spitze im Licht bedrohlich blitzte._

_Als ob Phönix auf diese Worte gewartet hatte, breitete er abrupt seine Flügel aus und schickte mindestens ein Dutzend glühender Feuerbälle in die Richtung der drei Frauen. Panisch sprangen sie auseinander und landeten wenige Augenblicke später geschickt auf ihren Beinen. Ohne zu zögern schnellte Fang auf ihren Gegner zu und bohrte ihre gefährliche Waffe in das rechte Bein des gewaltigen Vogels. _

_Ein Kreischen war zu hören ehe er mit einer seiner Schwingen ausholte und Fang mit nur einem einzigen Schlag mehrere Meter weit zurück wirbelte. Unsanft landete sie auf dem rauen Steinboden, ihre Arme und Beine waren mit Schürfwunden übersät und ihr Gesicht war vor Schmerz zu einer Grimasse verzogen._

„_Fang!", rief Asteria besorgt, rannte zu der mutigen Frau und half ihr wieder auf die Beine, Fang keuchte erschöpft. Im selben Moment wurde die Verwundete von blauem Licht eingehüllt, das zur Überraschung aller die Wunden innerhalb weniger Sekunden verschwinden ließ und die Schwäche von der Kämpferin nahm._

_Irritiert sah Asteria zu dem mächtigen Vogel, von dessen Federn dasselbe bläuliche Leuchten ausging. Er hatte Fang geheilt. Die Frage war nur, warum. Was wollte er von ihnen und wieso griff er zuerst an um dann die Verletzungen zu heilen? Das ergab einfach keinen Sinn._

_Ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Phönix setzte zum nächsten Angriff an. Er baute sich vor ihnen in der Luft auf während sich um die drei Frauen herum – Fang und Asteria hatten sich wieder zu ihrer Freundin gesellt um sie zu unterstützten – ein Kreis aus Flammen bildete. _

_Die Luft um sie herum begann zu flimmern, die Hitze war deutlich auf ihrer Haut zu spüren und Schweißperlen bildeten sich innerhalb weniger Momente auf ihrer Stirn. Die Flammen stiegen weiter in die Höhe und überragten die Gefährten. Durch das lodernde Feuer hindurch konnte sie Phönix erkennen, der seelenruhig dabei zusah, wie sie sich Rücken an Rücken aneinander drängten um den Flammen nicht zu nahe zu kommen._

_Der Kreis um sie schloss sich immer weiter, Asteria sah sich gehetzt um. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, sonst würden sie in den Flammen lebendig verbrennen. Ihr panischer Blick glitt zu Phönix, der schier unendlich langsam auf dem Boden aufsetzte. Die Verletzung, die Fang ihm vorhin zugefügt hatte, war verschwunden._

_Das ist es, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie zog einen ihrer Dolche, der im Licht des Feuers funkelte wie ein Diamant und warf ihn äußerst präzise in die Richtung des übermächtigen Geschöpfs. Ein Zischen drang an ihre Ohren als die scharfe Klinge die Luft zerschnitt wie Butter und schließlich in die Brust des Phönix drang._

_Kreischend stieß er sich vom Boden ab, rotes Blut drang aus der Wunde, in der der reich verzierte Dolch ihres Vaters steckte. Die Flammen um sie herum begannen wild zu lodern ehe sie sich in grauen Rauch auflösten, der die Sicht auf das magische Wesen versperrte, seine Schmerzensschreie verstummten._

_Ein unangenehmes Kratzen breitete sich in Asterias Hals aus, der Rauch brannte in ihren Augen. Das Husten von Fang und Eressea drang an ihre Ohren, von Phönix war nichts zu hören, nicht einmal das Geräusch seiner Flügelschläge. Als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst oder niemals existiert._

_Nur langsam vertrieb der kühle Wind den Rauch und gab den Blick frei auf die Stelle, wo noch vor wenigen Sekunden die Esper gewesen war, doch sie war verschwunden. Nichts zeugte noch von seiner Anwesenheit, lediglich ein kleiner Haufen anthrazitfarbener Asche, die rötlich glühte, war zu erkennen, direkt daneben lag ihr Dolch, der mit rotem Blut besudelt war._

_Erleichtert und vollkommen irritiert entspannte sich Asteria zumindest ein wenig, ihr Blick war starr auf die Asche gerichtet. Auch Fang und Eressea machten einen verwirrten Eindruck während sie sich den Staub von ihrer Kleidung klopften. Die Verletzung schien stark genug gewesen zu sein um Phönix zu besiegen, wenngleich ihr der Gedanke absurd vorkam. Sie konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass ein solch mächtiges Wesen so einfach zu bezwingen war._

_Unendlich langsam lösten sich die Frauen aus ihrer Starre und schritten wie in Zeitlupe auf die Asche zu, die Luft flimmerte leicht. Vorsichtig ließ sich Eressea direkt davor auf ihre Knie sinken, Asteria und Fang blieben nur knapp hinter ihr stehen. Behutsam berührte sie mit ihren zittrigen Fingerspitzen die Asche, die in diesem Moment blutrot zu glühen begann. Das Licht blendete in ihren Augen während sich die Asche zu einer Masse zu verdichten schien. Als das Glühen verloschen war, war lediglich ein orangeroter Stein in Form einer Feder zurückgeblieben._


	12. Desperation

_Huhu!_

_Und wieder ist ein Kapitel fertig, dieses Mal ging es auch etwas schneller. __Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Stille hatte sich auf der kleinen Lichtung ausgebreitet, leidglich das angenehme Plätschern des Wassers und das Rascheln der Blatter waren zu hören. Eine angenehm kühle Brise fuhr durch den Wald, zog kaum merkbar an ihrer Kleidung sowie ihrem Haar und ließ Lightning frösteln. Die Sonne, die durch das Blätterdach schien, zauberte tanzende Muster auf den mit Gras bedeckten Waldboden und spiegelte sich in den Wellen des Gewässers.

Lightning war viel zu sehr in ihre Gedanken vertieft um die Geräusche und die atemberaubende Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Asterias Geschichte war äußerst aufschlussreich und brachte ihr einige Erkenntnisse über die Frau, die sich angeblich in ihrem Körper aufhielt, brachte aber gleichzeitig auch einige neue Fragen auf, nach deren Antworten sie suchte.

Eressea war ein L'Cie mit ganz besonderen Fähigkeiten gewesen, an ihrer Seite hatte die Esper Phönix gestanden. Sie hatte noch nichts von dieser Esper gehört, Asterias Worten nach musste sie jedoch unheimlich mächtig gewesen sein. Was hatte das alles mit ihr zu tun und warum war es Thavron so wichtig, die Seele der Frau zu bekommen? Sicher, sie waren verlobt gewesen, aber die Zusammenhänge blieben der Kämpferin noch verborgen.

„Mit Phönix an ihrer Seite war Eressea unsterblich und zu unglaublicher Magie fähig", fuhr die junge Frau mit dem grünen Haar fort. Lightning sah von der Wasseroberfläche auf und blickte in das ruhige und sachliche Gesicht ihres Gegenübers, in ihren Augen konnte sie jedoch erkennen, wie nahe ihr ihre eigene Vergangenheit ging, „Da Phönix der Wächter des Lebens ist, kann er in Sekundenschnelle über Leben und Tod entscheiden. Diese Fähigkeit hat Eressea durch ihre Verbindung mit der Esper übernommen und auch eingesetzt."

Lightning erwiderte nichts darauf, sie war sprachlos und das kam nur äußerst selten vor. Wie konnten die Fal'Cie nur einen solchen Fehler begehen? Mit den Fähigkeiten, die Phönix ihr übertragen hatte, hatte Eressea die Macht über Leben und Tod besessen und war noch dazu unsterblich gewesen. Vollkommen egal ob Mensch oder Fal'Cie sich ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte, sie hätte sie ausschalten können ohne einen Finger krümmen zu müssen. Unfassbar wie stark diese Frau gewesen sein musste. Die Frage war nur wie die Seele eines derart mächtigen L'Cie in diese Urne gelangt war. Und wie sie hatte aufgehalten werden können wenn jeder, der sich ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte, dem Tode geweiht war?

„Eressea war der Kraft nicht gewachsen und vollkommen außer Kontrolle geraten. In ihrem Wahn, Cocoon zu zerstören, hat sie sogar Grand Pulse und die Fal'Cie angegriffen. Noch heute kann man die Auswirkungen ihres Zerstörungswahns auf Grand Pulse sehen", erzählte Asteria mit großem Bedauern in der Stimme während sie traurig ihren Kopf schüttelte. Die Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Tage schienen sie zu schmerzen, „Diabolos bemerkte den Fehler, den er begangen hatte und reagierte darauf. Er wollte sie aufhalten und stellte sich ihr in den Weg, aber selbst er war gegen sie vollkommen machtlos. Sie verwundete Diabolos tödlich, aber noch bevor er starb erwählte er zwei weitere L'Cie, die Eressea aufhalten sollten."

„Unter anderem dich", schlussfolgerte Lightning mit ernster und nachdenklicher Stimme. Sie konnte durchaus verstehen, dass Asteria die vergangenen Ereignisse nahe gingen. Sie hatte gegen ihre eigene Freundin kämpfen müssen und sie anscheinend erfolgreich von der Zerstörung Cocoons abgehalten. Ein Los, das alles andere als einfach gewesen sein musste.

„Ja. Der zweite L'Cie war Fang. Warum ausgerechnet wir auserwählt worden waren, weiß ich bis heute nicht, aber ich vermute, Diabolos hatte sich darauf verlassen, dass Eressea ihre Macht, andere zu töten, nicht an uns auslassen würde. Immerhin waren wir ihre engsten Vertrauten."

Wieder breitete sich für kurze Zeit Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus. Lightning brauchte einige Augenblicke um das Gehörte zu verdauen. Diabolos hatte Asteria und Fang zu Lockvögeln gemacht. Er hatte gehofft, ihre Bindung zu den Zweien würde sie davon abhalten, ihre todbringende Magie einzusetzen.

Offensichtlich hatte er mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen, immerhin waren die beiden noch am Leben, wenngleich Fangs Aufenthaltsort unklar war. Möglicherweise befand sie sich weiterhin mit Vanille in der kristallinen Stütze, vielleicht war sie aber ebenfalls aus ihrem Kristallschlaf erwacht, genau wie Asteria.

„Thavron blieb an ihrer Seite, vollkommen gleichgültig wie besessen sie von ihrer Bestimmung und ihrer Magie war. Er versuchte sie zu besänftigen, aber seine Bemühungen waren zwecklos", erzählte die junge Frau weiter während ihre Hand abwesend über ihr Stigma an ihrem Hals fuhr, „Letztendlich attackierte er Anima, Oerbas Schutzpatron, in der Hoffnung, er würde ihn zu einem L'Cie machen."

„Sein Plan scheint aufgegangen zu sein", entgegnete Lightning. Es war eine logische Schlussfolgerung, immerhin war der Thavron, der vor ihr gestanden hatte, definitiv ein L'Cie, dem die Esper Tiamat zur Seite stand.

„Richtig", sagte sie und nickte bestätigend. Seufzend ließ sie ihre Hand sinken und spielte in ihre Gedanken versunken mit dem Stoff ihres Saris. Sie sah erschöpft aus, die Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Ereignisse, die für sie erst vor wenigen Tagen stattgefunden hatten – immerhin hatte sie die restlichen Jahrhunderte geschlafen – nahmen sie mit.

Auch an Lightning zehrten die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage sowie ihre Geschichte, die zwar aufschlussreich aber zugleich schockierend war. Trotz allem musste sie die vollständige Erzählung hören, immerhin ging es hier um mehr als um ein paar Menschenleben. Dennoch beschlich sie das unangenehme Gefühl, dass das Ende von Asterias Erzählungen nichts Gutes für sie selbst bedeuten würde.

„Zu seiner Enttäuschung legte Anima ihm nicht dieselbe Bestimmung auf wie Eressea. Die Fal'Cie fürchteten ihre Macht so sehr, dass sie den Krieg gegen Cocoon für kurze Zeit vergaßen und auch ihm auftrugen, sie gemeinsam mit Fang und mir aufzuhalten", fuhr sie fort während sie genau wie Lightning zuvor das Kräuseln des Wassers beobachtete, „Er stellte sich gegen seine Bestimmung und beschloss stattdessen seine Kräfte gegen Cocoon einzusetzen, egal ob er damit seine Bestimmung vernachlässigen und als Cie'th enden würde."

Lightning nickte verstehend. Aus Liebe zu Eressea hatte er sich gegen seine Bestimmung gestellt und war sogar dazu bereit als Cie'th zu enden nur um sie nicht bekämpfen zu müssen. Sie bewunderte seinen Mut, immerhin hatten sie noch vor drei Jahren denselben Entschluss getroffen. Sie hatten sich gegen ihre Bestimmung und das Sanktum gestellt um zu beweisen, dass sie einen freien Willen hatten und nicht den Befehlen eines Fal'Cie gehorchen würden.

„Sie haben Cocoon angegriffen", vermutete die Soldatin in der Hoffnung Asteria dazu zu bringen weiter zu erzählen. Asteria sah auf und blickte mit einem traurigen Ausdruck auf ihrem blassen Gesicht in Lightnings blaue Augen.

„Sie hatten es vor, aber Fang und ich stellten uns ihnen in den Weg noch bevor es soweit kommen konnte", antwortete sie und trotz des niedergeschlagenen Ausdrucks auf ihrem Gesicht klang ihre Stimme ruhig und gefasst, „Fang und ich wussten, dass wir ihnen niemals gewachsen sein würden, aber unsere Bestimmung lautete sie aufzuhalten, nicht sie zu töten. Aus diesem Grund stahlen wie eine der magischen Urnen aus unserem Dorf bevor wir uns auf den Weg machten."

Lightning nickte verstehend. Auf diese Weise war ihre Seele in die magische Urne gelangt, die als Seelengefäß diente bis jemand kommen und sie befreien würde. Und dieser jemand war niemand anderes gewesen als sie selbst. Sie hatte die Katastrophe, die damals über die beiden Welten herein gebrochen war, erneut entfesselt.

„Fang lenkte sie ab während ich die Gelegenheit nutzte und Eresseas Seele in die Urne verbannte. Damit war unsere Bestimmung erfüllt und wir erstarrten gemeinsam mit Phönix zu Kristall, genau wie Thavron und Eresseas Körper."

Lightning sagte nichts, sie hing ihren eigenen verworrenen Gedanken nach, die sie beinahe zu erdrücken drohten. Sie begann sich zu fragen wie das Gefäß von Oerba bis zum Stollen gelangt war. Die Distanz war viel zu groß um durch Zufall dorthin gelangt zu sein. Möglicherweise hatte sie jemand absichtlich in die Höhlen geschafft und sie frage sich ob die Erdbeben, die sie im Stollen eingeschlossen und die Urne zum Vorschein gebracht hatten, Zufall oder vielmehr vorherbestimmt waren, aber selbst Asteria hatte keine Antwort auf diese Fragen.

Anstatt weiter zu erzählen erklärte sie, dass Esper, die ihren Partner verloren, zu Kristall erstarrten, genau wie Lebewesen, die ihrer Seele beraubt worden waren und dass die eingesperrte Seele nur aus der Urne gelangen konnte wenn das Gefäß zerbrach. In den Körper eines anderen konnte der Geist nur durch äußere Verletzungen eindringen, die als eine Art Narbe zurück blieben, wie in Lightnings Fall die Schnittwunde.

Sie seufzte, ihr Kopf begann aufgrund der vielen Gedanken, die durch ihren Geist kreisten, bereits zu schmerzen. Es war schlicht und ergreifend zu viel auf einmal. Sie hatte so viele Fragen, so viele Gedanken, aber sie wagte es nicht die junge Frau zu unterbrechen. Sie gab es ungern zu aber sie befürchtete, dass die Antworten ihr nicht gefallen könnten.

„Jetzt, da Eresseas Seele wieder frei ist, sind wir erneut erwacht um sie aufzuhalten, allem Anschein nach ist Thavron genau wie damals auf ihrer Seite, deshalb ist er hinter dir her", erläuterte sie sachlich, „Er will ihre Seele mit ihrem kristallinen Körper vereinen um ihre vollständige Macht zu erwecken und Cocoon endgültig zu zerstören."

„Was ist mit Fang?"

„Sie müsste ebenfalls aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht sein, aber ich weiß nicht, wo sie sich aufhält", sagte sie wahrheitsgemäß. Lightning dachte für einen Moment darüber nach, ihr die Wahrheit über die Ereignisse von vor drei Jahren zu erzählen und ihr somit zu verraten, wo Fang vielleicht war, aber sie entschied sich dagegen. Ihr war im Moment nicht danach die L'Cie Panik von damals zu erklären.

„Hör zu. Das, was ich dir jetzt sage, ist enorm wichtig", brach sie die Stille, ihre Stimme klang bei weitem nicht mehr so ruhig und gefasst wie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken. Lightning nickte und sie fuhr fort, „Sie wird dich bekämpfen und früher oder später wird sie die Oberhand gewinnen und mit deinem Körper versuchen, ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Es ist jedoch nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sie sich mit Cocoons Vernichtung nicht zufrieden gibt. Ihre Zerstörungswut ist unersättlich und sie könnte genau wie früher auch Grand Pulse attackieren."

Lightning sagte nichts und sog die angenehm kühle Luft tief ein. Sie stützte sich mit ihren Ellenbogen auf ihren Knien ab, ihr Blick senkte sich auf das saftig grüne Gras. Die Tatsache, dass eine tickende Zeitbombe in ihr lebte, die versuchen würde ihren Körper einzunehmen, traf sie wie ein Schlag in die Magengegend. Wenn sie das erst einmal geschafft hatte, wäre ihr Körper eine Marionette um ihre alte Heimat zu zerstören.

„Sie ist stärker als du es jemals sein kannst. Sie wird den Kampf gegen dich gewinnen und irgendwann wird sie dich vollständig aus deinem Körper vertreiben können. Bis dahin musst du gegen sie ankämpfen, auch wenn sie kurzzeitig die Kontrolle über dich erlangt." Ihre Worte waren für Lightning ein Schock. Äußerlich gab sie sich ruhig, aber innerlich war sie vollkommen verwirrt und aufgewühlt.

„Und was bedeutet das für mich?", fragte die Kämpferin so ruhig es ihr möglich war und sah ihrem Gegenüber auffordernd entgegen. Astiera sog die Luft tief ein, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus und sie befürchtete, dass ihr die Antwort ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde.

„Wenn es soweit kommen sollte, wirst du sterben." Lightning hatte eine Antwort dieser Art befürchtet. Ihr Inneres zog sich unangenehm zusammen, ein undefinierbarer Geschmack breitete sich in ihrem Mund aus und sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten um das leichte Zittern, das von ihrem Körper Besitz ergriff, zu verbergen. Asteria sah ihr mitfühlend entgegen ehe sie ihrem Blick nicht mehr stand hielt und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Hände richtete, „Es tut mir leid."

Die Soldatin schwieg, ihr Atem bebte leicht. Zwei Seelen in einem Körper, das konnte auf Dauer nicht gut gehen. Es klang nur logisch dass die Schwächere irgendwann verschwinden würde und im Vergleich mit einem Geschöpf wie Eressea würde so ziemlich jedes Lebewesen diesen Kampf verlieren. Schließlich war sie dazu in der Lage selbst die mächtigsten Kreaturen zu vernichten.

„Ich… verstehe", sagte sie während sie ihren Blick auf das im Sonnenlicht glitzernde Wasser senkte. Sie war nicht dazu in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ihr gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich. Wenn sie Eressea nicht irgendwie aufhalten konnten würde sie unweigerlich sterben. Ihre Hände krallten sich bei diesem Gedanken in ihrer Kleidung fest, ihr Atem beschleunigte sich.

Sie sagte kein Wort, stattdessen begannen die vielen Gedanken, die durch ihren aufgewühlten Geist huschten, Gestalt anzunehmen. Woher wusste Asteria so genau was mit ihr passieren würde? Warum ausgerechnet sie? War sie lediglich zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen oder hatte es einen anderen Grund, wieso gerade sie die Last von Eresseas Seele tragen musste?

Lightning fand keine Antworten, ihr Blick war starr auf den Bach gerichtet. Viel schlimmer jedoch war die Tatsache, dass nicht nur ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stand sondern das einer ganzen Welt. Sicher, Cocoon war mittlerweile vollkommen unbewohnt, bisher wusste jedoch niemand welche Auswirkungen die Vernichtung der schwebenden Welt auf Grand Pulse haben könnte. Es gab Theorien, in denen Grand Pulse beispielsweise durch eine Explosion Cocoons großen Schaden davon tragen würde, von denen sich der Planet nicht mehr so schnell erholen würde. Davon abgesehen war es sogar wahrscheinlich, dass Eressea auch dieses Mal Grand Pulse angreifen würde.

„Du fragst dich mit Sicherheit woher ich das alles weiß", brach Asteria die Stille, ihre Stimme klang immer noch mitfühlend. Lightning sah nach wie vor nicht auf, nickte aber abwesend auf die Frage, „Es ist nicht das erst Mal dass Eressea den Körper eines anderen besetzt, das dürfte inzwischen etwa dreihundert Jahre her sein. Es war damals eine junge Frau, genau wie du, aber als ich sie endlich fand war es zu spät, Eressea hatte den Kampf bereits gewonnen, von Fang fehle jede Spur. Als es mir erneut gelang, ihre Seele in die Urne zu sperren, war die Frau tot und ich bin wieder zu Kristall erstarrt."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen, Lightning nickte verstehend. Sie war also nicht die erste, die mit dieser Last leben musste. Dieses Wissen jedoch tröstete sie nicht im Geringsten, immerhin war die Frau damals gestorben. Asteria hatte alles versucht, aber sie war gescheitert. Letztendlich hatte sie nur einen Ausweg gesehen: Sie hatte Eressea erneut in die Urne verbannen müssen.

„Sie darf unter keinen Umständen mit ihrem eigenen Körper verschmelzen. Sollte sie das schaffen, würde sie sämtliche Macht zurück erlangen, die sie von Phönix erhalten hat. Solange sie aber in deinem Körper steckt, beherrscht sie lediglich die Magie eines herkömmlichen L'Cie und kann sterben wie jeder andere Mensch auch."

Die Soldatin verstand. Genau genommen gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder Eressea würde sie früher oder später besiegen und mit ihrem Körper versuchen ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen oder sie würden es irgendwie schaffen, sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Ihre Seele mit ihrem Körper zu vereinen um sich selbst zu retten war keine Option, dafür stand zu viel auf dem Spiel.

Zumindest erklärte Asterias Geschichte wieso sie sich derart seltsam fühlte, warum sie das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas nach ihr griff wie eine schwarze Hand. Sie spürte regelrecht die dunkle Seele, die in ihr lebte und danach strebte, die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu übernehmen. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Parasit, der an ihren Kräften und ihren Nerven zehrte.

„Lightning, ich…"

„Du kannst mich Light nennen", unterbrach Lightning sie. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen, wie die fremde Frau einverstanden nickte. Warum sie ausgerechnet ihr dieses Angebot unterbreitete, wusste sie nicht. Vielleicht weil sie die einzige war, die ihr tatsächlich helfen konnte, die wusste, was zu tun war. Und weil sie ihr jedes einzelne Wort glaubte uns sie fühlte, dass sie ihr vertrauen konnte.

„Light, es gibt eine Chance. Wir müssen nach Oerba und eine dieser Urnen finden, dann können wir sie aufhalten und dich retten."

Lightning war klar, dass sie es nur gut gemeint hatte, dennoch schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und blickte auf ihre Hand hinab. Sie spürte die Wunde kaum noch, dennoch wusste sie, dass sie da war. Sie spürte die Bedrohung, die von ihr ausging, und Eresseas Bösartigkeit wie einen Schatten, den sie zwar nicht sehen aber fühlen konnte. Es war genauso wie mit dem Wind: Er war unsichtbar, dennoch ließ er sie frösteln und sie fühlte wie er an ihren Haaren zog.

„Wenn wir das geschafft haben, was dann?", fragte die Kämpferin ohne ihren Blick von ihrem Handschuh zu wenden, der die einbandagierte Wunde verdeckte. Asteria sah ihr irritiert ins Gesicht, Lightning seufzte hörbar, „Sie wird immer wieder einen Weg finden und eines Tags wirst du es nicht schaffen, sie aufzuhalten."

„Willst du sie töten?", hakte Asteria neugierig und entsetzt zugleich nach. Lightning antwortete nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte, aber solange Eressea am Leben war stellte sie eine Gefahr dar, so viel war klar, „Sie ist nur sterblich solange sich ihre Seele in deinem Körper befindet."

In diesem Moment kam Lightning ein schrecklicher Gedanke, der ihr einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Wenn sie sterben würde, würde das auch Eressea in den Tod reißen und die Gefahr wär ein für alle Mal gebannt. Auf diese Weise wären Cocoon und Grand Pulse in Sicherheit, aber der Preis, den sie dafür zahlen müsste, war hoch.

Sie schreckte förmlich aus ihren Überlegungen und versuchte sie genauso schnell zu verdrängen wie sie entstanden waren. Solange es eine Möglichkeit gab diese Frau aufzuhalten durfte sie an so etwas nicht einmal denken, trotzdem ließen sie die negativen Gedanken nicht los. Wie weit würde sie gehen um ihre alte Heimat und Grand Pulse zu retten?

„Ich wäre gerne für einen Moment alleine", sagte Lightning emotionslos, ihre blauen Augen waren nach wie vor auf ihre Hand gerichtet. Sie brauchte Zeit. Zeit um das soeben Gehörte zu verdauen und um in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken, wie sie vorgehen sollte. Im Moment wollte sie niemanden sehen, weder Asteria noch ihre Freunde. Sie konnte ihnen unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen, zumindest nicht jetzt in ihrer derzeitigen Verfassung. Sie würden sich viel zu große Sorgen machen und sie könnte die mitleidigen Blicke nicht ertragen.

„In Ordnung", sagte Asteria in verständnisvollem Tonfall und erhob sich während sie tief Luft holte. Lightning sah nicht zu ihr hinüber, dennoch konnte sie ihren mitfühlenden Blick erkennen. Sie entfernte sich seufzend einige Schritte von ihr ehe sie inne hielt um sich der Kämpferin noch einmal zuzuwenden, „Macht es dir etwas aus wenn ich den anderen währenddessen das alles erzähle? Dein Freund scheint mir keiner der geduldigen Sorte zu sein, er wird wissen wollen was los ist, so schnell wie möglich."

„Er ist nicht mein Freund", kam es prompt von Lightning. Sie wusste nicht, wen der drei Männer sie gemeint hatte und um ehrlich zu sein war es ihr egal. Immerhin traf ihre Aussage auf jeden ihrer Begleiter zu. Dennoch tippte sie auf Snow, immerhin war er der einzige in ihrem Alter und hatte noch dazu verhindern wollen, dass sie mit ihr ging. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf die eigentliche Frage. Um ehrlich zu sein kam es ihr sehr gelegen dass sie diesen Part übernehmen wollte, „Es macht mir nichts aus."

Asteria nickte bevor sie ihrem Wunsch Folge leistete und im Wald verschwand. Lightning sah ihr nicht nach, stattdessen ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten, ihr Blick war niedergeschlagen. Sie war stark und das nicht nur körperlich, dennoch hatte sie die Geschichte schwer getroffen. Wenn Eressea erst einmal die Kontrolle über ihren Körper erlangt haben würde, wäre sie nichts weiter als eine Marionette. Sie mochte nicht im Besitz ihrer vollen Macht sein, aber selbst die normalen Kräfte eines L'Cie reichten aus um Chaos und Verderben zu verbreiten. Und sie konnte nichts unternehmen um das zu verhindern, sie war vollkommen machtlos.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fühlte sich Lightning hilflos und den Launen des Schicksals ausgesetzt. Selbst als sie als L'Cie gebrandmarkt gewesen war hatte sie eine Wahl gehabt, dieses Mal jedoch nicht. Sie könnte aufgeben, aber dann wäre Cocoon endgültig dem Untergang geweiht. Dieses Mal hatte sie keine Entscheidungsmöglichkeiten wenn sie nicht wollte, dass sie sterben und Cocoon untergehen würde. Sie musste kämpfen, die Frage war nur wohin sie das führen würde.

* * *

Ungeduldig blickte Snow auf seine Hände hinab. Lightning und Asteria hatten sich bereits seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit tiefer in den Wald hinein begeben und er begann sich ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Sicher, Lightning war stark, mutig und durchaus dazu in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen, im Moment gab es jedoch zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen und die vergangenen Ereignisse nährten seine Bedenken Asteria gegenüber nur noch mehr.

Sie war eine vollkommen Fremde, die behauptete, auf ihrer Seite zu sein und sie gerettet zu haben. Möglicherweise hatte sie nur eingegriffen und ihre Verletzungen anschließend geheilt um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Dass sie ein L'Cie war, spielte für den Kämpfer keine Rolle, schließlich war er vor wenigen Jahren mit demselben Fluch belegt gewesen. Es störte ihn schlichtweg, dass sie mit Lightning alleine hatte reden wollen.

Er vergaß viel zu oft dass Lightning nicht wie ihre Schwester Serah auf Schutz angewiesen war sondern vermutlich sogar ihn selbst besiegen könnte. Trotz ihrer Erfahrung und ihren Fähigkeiten war wohl nicht einmal sie einem L'Cie gewachsen sollte Asteria ihr tatsächlich etwas anhaben wollen. Die Fremde hatte auf ihn zwar nicht gewirkt als wäre sie auf Thavrons Seite, dennoch misstraute er ihr aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund.

Wieso wollte sie unbedingt alleine mit Lightning sprechen? Dass sie in irgendetwas hinein geraten war, dürfte mittlerweile jedem klar geworden sein, aber er wollte ihr lediglich helfen und dazu musste er wissen, was passiert war und in was sie verwickelt worden war. Er musste Asterias Geschichte hören und die Warterei auf ihre Rückkehr ging ihm auf die Nerven.

Seufzend stieß er sich von dem Baumstamm ab, an den er sich gelehnt hatte, und ging in seine Gedanken versunken hin und her. Hope stand ganz in der Nähe und betrachtete abwesend das Schwert, das Snow ihm vorhin überreicht hatte. Er schien sich ebenfalls zu fragen, was Asteria mit der Soldatin zu besprechen hatte. Sazh hingegen saß zumindest äußerlich ruhig an einen Baum gelehnt im Gras, innerlich jedoch sah es wahrscheinlich vollkommen anders aus. Er hatte Lightning trotz ihrer kühlen Art ins Herz geschlossen, genau wie alle anderen der ehemaligen L'Cie.

Auch Snow war die Kämpferin wichtig geworden, nicht nur als Schwester seiner Verlobten. Selbst jetzt, da seine Beziehung zu Serah vorbei zu sein schien, konnte er nicht leugnen, dass Lightning ihm etwas bedeutete. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass mehr in ihr steckte als die stoische Soldatin. Sie hatte das Herz am rechten Fleck und er war ehrlich erstaunt gewesen, als sie sich nach Serahs Geständnis um ihn gekümmert hatte.

Sie zu küssen war vielleicht ein Fehler gewesen, aber er bereute es nicht. Mit dem schmerzenden Unterkiefer nach dem plötzlichen Kuss war er vermutlich sogar noch gut bedient gewesen wenn er bedachte, wie wütend sie gewesen sein musste. Selbst wenn sie ihn danach zur Rede gestellt hätte, war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sich dafür entschuldigt hätte. Er stand zu seinem Handeln, vollkommen egal wie falsch es in den Augen anderer auch sein mochte.

„Kannst du dich bitte still halten, du machst mich nervös", fuhr Sazh ihn an und riss ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken. Entschuldigend hob Snow seine Hände und lehnte sich zurück an den Baum, von dem er sich vorhin abgestoßen hatte. Hope, der kurz aufgesehen hatte, senkte seinen Blick zurück auf die schimmernde Klinge in seinen Händen.

Innerlich war der Pilot offensichtlich unruhiger als er angenommen hatte. Dass Lightning in eine solche Situation geraten war, schien große Besorgnis in ihm ausgelöst zu haben. Kein Wunder, sie war so etwas wie eine Tochter für ihn und er war dabei gewesen als sie im Mah'habara Stollen verschüttet worden war. Vielleicht war er aufgrund dieses Ereignisses schlicht etwas vorsichtiger geworden. Davon abgesehen konnte ihnen niemand sagen, wer Asteria war und ob sie ihr vertrauen konnten.

_Ich hoffe, Lightning ist okay_, dachte Snow und seufzte kaum hörbar. Seit Thavrons Erscheinen hatte er kaum noch an Serah gedacht. So schlimm und schmerzhaft ihre Worte auch gewesen sein mochten, Lightnings Probleme schienen um einiges gewaltiger zu sein. Er musste den Gedanken an die jüngere der beiden Schwestern vorerst verdrängen wenn er Lightning wirklich helfen wollte.

Das Geräusch von leisen Schritten drang an seine Ohren, neugierig sah er auf und blickte in die Richtung, in welche Asteria und Lightning verschwunden waren. Hope und Sazh taten es ihm gleich, ihre Gesichter jedoch änderten sich schlagartig als die Fremde alleine auf die kleine Lichtung trat.

„Wo ist Lightning?", fragte Snow misstrauisch während er sich von dem Baum abstieß und sich ihr einige Schritte näherte. Er würde nicht eine Sekunde zögern und das Schwert ziehen, das er von Lightning bekommen und an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte sollte Asteria ihr etwas angetan haben. Sie hob abwehrend ihre Hände ehe sie auf seine Frage einging.

„Ein Stück weiter am Fluss", antwortete die junge Frau und deutete in besagte Richtung. Augenblicklich setzte sich Snow in Bewegung und ging an Asteria vorbei, doch sie hielt ihn grob am Arm zurück. Wütend wirbelte er herum und funkelte sie verärgert an, ihr trauriger Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn jedoch inne halten, „Lass sie. Gib ihr ein wenig Zeit das alles zu verdauen, währenddessen erzähle ich euch, was ich ihr gesagt habe."

Der Kämpfer zögerte zunächst, entschied sich letztendlich jedoch dafür, ihr zu glauben. Lightning war mit Sicherheit wohlauf und es interessierte ihn ungemein was Asteria zu erzählen hatte. Er nickte kaum merklich und setzte sich gemeinsam mit Sazh und Hope auf den mit Gras bewachsenen Boden, ihnen gegenüber ließ sich ihre neue Begleiterin nieder, die äußerst nachdenklich wirkte.

Snow beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl. Ihm drängte sich der unangenehme Verdacht auf, dass ihnen ihre Geschichte nicht gefallen würde. Vermutlich war auch das ein Grund dafür, warum Lightning noch nicht zurück war. Er sollte ihr etwas Zeit lassen um alles verarbeiten zu können. Die Frage war nur was so schlimm war, dass Lightning derart damit zu kämpfen hatte.

Viel Zeit um darüber nachzudenken blieb ihm nicht, denn kaum hatte sich Asteria gesetzt begann sie zu erzählen, was sie vor kurzem auch Lightning gesagt hatte. Gebannt lauschten er, Hope und Sazh jedem einzelnen ihrer Worte und je länger sie erzählte um so stärker wurde das unangenehme Gefühl, das von Snow Besitz ergriffen hatte. Und er begriff, warum Asteria zunächst mit Lightning alleine hatte reden wollen und warum die Kämpferin Zeit für sich alleine brauchte um das alles verarbeiten zu können.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis die junge Frau ihre Erzählung beendet hatte, niemand hatte gewagt sie auch nur ein einziges Mal zu unterbrechen. Auch in den Gesichtern der anderen beiden konnte Snow die Sprachlosigkeit und das Entsetzen erkennen. Das alles klang viel zu unwirklich um erfunden zu sein, das war ihm vollkommen klar. Davon abgesehen gab es nicht eine Ungereimtheit in ihrer Geschichte, die sie als Lügnerin enttarnen würde.

Selbst als Asteria ihre Geschichte beendet hatte, stellte keiner der drei auch nur eine einzige Frage. Wozu auch? Sie hatten jedes Wort und die Bedeutung verstanden. Früher oder später würde Lightning sterben wenn sie keinen Weg finden würden, Eressea aufzuhalten. Und dann wären Cocoon und vielleicht sogar Grand Pulse endgültig dem Untergang geweiht.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte die Fremde mit einem traurigen Ausdruck auf ihrem blassen Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren starr auf das grüne Gras gerichtet, niemand erwiderte etwas auf ihre leisen Worte. Snow hatte ihr angehört, dass ihre Entschuldigung aufrichtig gewesen war, aber es spendete keinen Trost, nicht einmal ein wenig. Zu tief saß der Schock über die längst vergangenen Ereignisse, die sich nun auch auf die Gegenwart auswirkten.

Snow mochte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie sich Lightning in diesem Moment fühlen musste. Sicher, sie war stark und nicht so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen, aber das dürfte nicht einmal jemand wie sie so leicht wegstecken. Er wünschte, er könnte ihr irgendwie helfen oder ihr beistehen, aber selbst nach ihrem Gespräch gestern Nacht würde sie seine Hilfe wohl nicht so einfach zulassen.

_Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir etwas passiert_, dachte er entschlossen. Vollkommen egal, was sie ihm an den Kopf werfen würde oder wie stur sie auch sein mochte, er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun um ihr zu helfen und wenn es nur durch seine Nähe war. Er würde nicht aufgeben bis sie seine helfende Hand annehmen würde.

Noch immer in seine Gedanken versunken erhob sich Snow, die anderen schienen es nicht einmal zu bemerken. Leisen Schrittes betrat er den Wald und ging in die Richtung, aus der Asteria vorhin gekommen war. Er musste mit Lightning reden um zu sehen, ob sie in Ordnung war und um ihr zu versichern, dass er da war, vollkommen egal was kommen würde. Seine Begleiter ließen ihn gewähren oder hatten es schlicht nicht bemerkt, dass er gerade dabei war Lightning zu folgen.

Snow fühlte sich von Asterias Geschichte geradezu erschlagen, Lightning musste es noch viel schlimmer gehen. Zu erfahren, dass im eigenen Körper eine Zeitbombe lebte, die früher oder später die Kontrolle über sie erlangen würde und alles ins Verderben stürzen könnte, musste selbst für stoische Menschen wie sie einer war ein Schock gewesen sein. Kein Wunder, dass sie im Moment lieber ihre Ruhe haben wollte, aber er machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen um sie.

Die Geschichte musste ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen haben. Warum ausgerechnet sie? Hatte sie in ihrem jungen Leben nicht bereits genug durchmachen müssen? Sie hatte früh ihre Eltern verloren und sich selbst aufgegeben um ihrer Schwester ein einigermaßen komfortables Leben bieten zu können. Als Serah zu einem L'Cie geworden war, war sie freiwillig der Purgation beigetreten obwohl Angestellte des Sanktums und somit auch Soldaten nicht davon betroffen gewesen waren. Sie hätte alles geopfert um ihre kleine Schwester zu retten, sogar sich selbst. Und jetzt das. Wenn es ihnen nicht gelingen würde, Eresseas Seele aus ihrem Körper zu verbannen, würde sie früher oder später unweigerlich sterben. Sie könnte mit Lightnings Körper ihre Bestimmung erfüllen und Cocoon endgültig zerstören.

_Wenn ich ihr nur helfen könnte_, dachte Snow niedergeschlagen und ließ schwer seufzend seinen Blick auf den mit Gras bewachsenen Boden gleiten. Selbst wenn er etwas tun könnte, würde sie seine Hilfe wohl nicht annehmen. Sie war der Typ Mensch, der alles alleine regeln wollte und nur selten auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen war. Davon abgesehen gab es vermutlich nichts, was er unternehmen konnte, außer bei ihr zu bleiben und das würde er tun, vollkommen gleichgültig was passieren würde.

Seine Schritte verursachten auf dem Gras ein angenehmes Rascheln, das Plätschern des Gewässers drang an seine Ohren, doch er nahm es gar nicht wahr. Zu sehr war er in seine Gedanken um die starke Kämpferin vertieft. Vermutlich wollte sie lieber alleine sein um das Gehörte verdauen zu können, aber er wollte lediglich wissen, wie es ihr ging.

_Vermutlich miserabel_, dachte er und trat auf die Lichtung, die Asteria erwähnt hatte. Da saß sie, mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt und den Blick starr auf die sich kräuselnde Oberfläche des Bachs gerichtet während sie einen kleinen Stein in das Gewässer warf. Sie wirkte als hätte ihr jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen und sie anschließend liegen lassen wie ein Stück Abfall. Er hatte sie selten so gesehen, um ehrlich zu sein konnte er sich nur an ein einziges Mal erinnern. Damals, als Serah zu Kristall erstarrt war, sie zu einem L'Cie geworden war und sie geglaubt hatte, alles verloren zu haben. Es versetzte ihm einen unangenehmen Stich die sonst so willensstarke und mutige Soldatin so zu sehen.

Unwillkürlich huschten seine Gedanken zu jener Nacht vor wenigen Tagen, in welcher er Lightning ohne Vorwarnung geküsst hatte. Warum sie ihn noch nicht darauf angesprochen hatte, wusste er nicht, aber er nahm an, dass sie einfach weiter machen wollte als wäre nichts gewesen. Sie hatte ihn nie als guten Freund gesehen sondern ihn lediglich als Verlobten ihrer Schwester akzeptiert, er hingegen hatte das stets anders gesehen. Es hatte durchaus Tage gegeben, an denen sie schlicht unausstehlich gewesen war, aber die meiste Zeit hatte er sie für ihren Mut und ihre Stärke bewundert.

Auch wusste er nicht, warum er sie geküsst hatte, aber ihre Reaktion hatte deutlich gezeigt, dass sie alles andere als begeistert gewesen sein musste. Snow jedoch bereute diesen Schritt nicht und auch ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Serah, die ihn betrogen hatte, blieb aus. Er war einfach froh und dankbar gewesen, dass ausgerechnet Lightning für ihn da gewesen war als er dringend jemanden gebraucht hatte. Und zum ersten Mal hatte er sie in einem anderen Licht gesehen.

Sie war keine kaltblütige Soldatin, die blind Anweisungen befolgte, sondern ein ganz normaler Mensch wie jeder andere auch. Sie war aufrichtig, verletzlich, einfühlsam und konnte durchaus warmherzig sein (meist nur Serah gegenüber), allerdings zeigte sie diese Seite für seinen Geschmack viel zu selten. Es war diese Seite gewesen, die sie vor wenigen Tagen ihm gegenüber an den Tag gelegt hatte, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, seine Meinung über sie noch einmal zu überdenken und sie zu küssen. Und es war genau diese Seite, die eine Art Beschützerinstinkt in ihm auslöste und ihn dazu bewegte, ihr beizustehen, vollkommen gleichgültig was auf sie alle zukommen würde.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Snow der jungen Frau und setzte sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf den Stein, auf dem vorhin Asteria gesessen hatte. Sie sah ihn nicht an, trotzdem wusste er, dass ihr trotz ihrer nachdenklichen Art seine Anwesenheit nicht entgangen war.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie emotionslos nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens ehe sie sich mit beiden Ellenbogen auf ihren Knien abstützte. Ihr Blick war weiterhin geradeaus auf das Gewässer gerichtet.

_Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht_, dachte Snow, hielt es in Anbetracht ihrer Situation allerdings nicht für angebracht, seine Gedanken auszusprechen. Er kannte Lightning gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie solche Dinge ungern hörte.

„Asteria hat uns alles erzählt", sagte er stattdessen und nahm nicht eine Sekunde den Blick von ihr. Sie erwiderte nichts sondern nickte verstehend. Dieser eine Satz sagte mehr als alles andere, was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen war. Zu seiner Überraschung war Lightnings Gesichtsausdruck trotz der alarmierenden und besorgniserregenden Geschichte Asterias überraschend ruhig und emotionslos. Sie starrte einfach nur auf die leichten Wellen, die leise vor sich hin plätscherten, und zeigte keine Reaktion, „Wenn du darüber reden willst…"

„Will ich nicht", unterbrach Lightning seine Worte abrupt und mit Entschlossenheit in ihrer Stimme. Abwehrend hob Snow seine Hände. Sie war nicht der Typ Mensch, der gerne über Probleme sprach und so ungern er das auch zugab würde sie vermutlich mit jedem anderen lieber darüber reden als mit ihm.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle während er sich genau wie sie auf seinen Knien abstützte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und das kam nicht gerade oft vor. Es gab jedoch nichts, was in seinen Augen in dieser Situation, in der sich Lightning befand, auch nur annähernd angemessen war.

Zu erfahren, dass die Seele einer fremden Person in ihrem Körper gefangen war, musste ein Schock für sie gewesen sein. Sicher, Thavron hatte es bereits erwähnt, aber die Geschichte aus Asterias Mund zu hören war etwas ganz anderes. Seit sie ihnen die Geschehnisse von damals erzählt hatte war es nicht nur ein Verdacht oder eine Vermutung, sondern eine Tatsache.

Eressea war kein gewöhnlicher L'Cie gewesen. Mit Phönix an ihrer Seite war sie nicht nur unsterblich, sondern auch unglaublich mächtig gewesen. Stark genug um selbst für die Fal'Cie eine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung dargestellt zu haben. Und jetzt sollte sich die Seele der Frau, die Cocoon ein für allemal vernichten wollte, ausgerechnet in Lightnings Körper befinden. Laut Asteria wäre es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis Eressea die Macht über sie ergreifen und versuchen würde, ihre Bestimmung zu vollenden.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte Snow vorsichtig um die erdrückende Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, zu unterbrechen. Sie zögerte für einige Augenblicke und schien ernsthaft über seine Frage nachzudenken ehe sie abwesend ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Lightning wahrheitsgemäß und zum ersten Mal seit er zu ihr getreten war glaubte er so etwas wie Resignation heraus gehört zu haben. Besorgt beugte er sich vor um einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen. Was er dort sah, war nicht genau zu deuten, aber von der üblichen Ruhe und der Entschlossenheit war nichts zu erkennen, vielmehr hatte sich Unsicherheit auf ihre Züge geschlichen.

„Du gibst doch nicht auf, oder?", hakte er besorgt nach und beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen genau. Anstatt zu antworten erhob sie sich, ging auf den Fluss zu und blieb mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stehen. Das klare Wasser reichte fast bis zu ihren Schuhen, ihr Blick war gen Himmel gerichtet. Snow tat es ihr gleich und verharrte nur wenige Schritte hinter ihr, angespannt wartete er auf eine Antwort.

„So einfach ist das nicht, fürchte ich", entgegnete sie in ihre Gedanken versunken. Sie hatte recht, sie konnte nicht kapitulieren. Wenn sie tatsächlich aufgeben würde, hätte Eressea erstaunlich leichtes Spiel die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu erlangen und Cocoon wäre schneller nur noch eine Erinnerung als ihnen lieb war. Davon abgesehen hegte wohl jeder normale Mensch den Wunsch zu überleben, vollkommen gleichgültig in welcher Situation.

„Du schaffst das, Lightning. Wenn jemand eine Chance gegen sie hat, dann du", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern, aber anstatt sich zu beruhigen verkrampfte sich ihr gesamter Körper.

„Hast du Asteria nicht zugehört?", konterte sie aufgebracht, wandte sich jedoch immer noch nicht zu ihm um. Als sie nach wenigen Momenten fortfuhr senkte sie ihre Stimme, „Es spielt keine Rolle wie stark ich bin, sie wird früher oder später die Oberhand gewinnen. Vollkommen egal, wie sehr ich mich dagegen wehre."

Snow wusste, dass sie recht hatte und ließ schweigend seinen Blick auf das Gras zu seinen Füßen sinken. Er konnte verstehen, wie sie sich fühlte. Es war nicht nur, dass ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stand, sondern auch weil sie selbst die Person befreit hatte, die dazu in der Lage war, Cocoon und Grand Pulse zu vernichten. Trotzdem glaubte er daran, dass sie einen Ausweg finden würden noch bevor es soweit kommen würde. Asteria konnte ihnen bestimmt dabei helfen. Wenn sie Lightning und somit Eressea hätte töten wollen, hätte sie längst die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt.

„Light, was auch immer du vor hast, wir alle stehen hinter dir", sagte er einfühlsam und legte aufmunternd seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie erwiderte nichts, stattdessen drehte sie ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und sah ausdruckslos auf seine Finger hinab. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung beließ sie es dabei, genau wie gestern Nacht als er seine Hand auf ihre gelegt hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie tatsächlich begriffen, dass er lediglich helfen wollte.

Erst nach einigen Augenblicken richtete sie ihren Blick wieder nach vorne. Lightnings Schulter fühlte sich erstaunlich zierlich an wenn er bedachte, wie stark sie war, von ihren Muskeln ganz zu Schweigen. Ihr Verhalten in diesem Moment war ohnehin nicht das der starken Soldatin sondern offenbarte ihm, wie sie früher, vor dem Tod ihrer Eltern, gewesen sein könnte. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sich die beiden Schwestern damals gar nicht so unähnlich gewesen waren, genau erfahren würde er das wohl nie.

„Snow, bitte geh", brach die junge Frau die Stille und wandte sich mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um, seine Hand glitt dabei von ihrer Schulter. Sie sah in seine Augen, ihr Blick war ungewohnt mutlos. Ausgerechnet Lightning so zu sehen versetzte ihm einen unangenehmen Stich, „Lass mir ein paar Minuten Zeit."

„Aber… ich… wollte nur nach dir sehen", begann Snow, nicht wissend was er sagen sollte. Er wollte nicht gehen und sie alleine zurück lassen, aber als er fortfahren wollte, schüttelte Lightning den Kopf.

„Und das hast du getan", sagte sie ruhig aber überzeugt, etwas in Snow jedoch weigerte sich zu gehen. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass sie nicht nachkommen und verschwinden würde um alleine mit dem Problem fertig zu werden. Vielleicht war es aber auch die Tatsache, dass sie ihm leid tat und er alles in seiner Macht stehende unternehmen wollte um ihr zu helfen, vollkommen egal wie, „Bitte."

Snow zögerte. Er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen, vielleicht brauchte sie aber wirklich nur etwas Zeit für sich, schließlich wollte er sie zu nichts drängen. Wenn er wollte, dass sie ihm vertraute, wäre es besser ihrer Bitte nachzukommen. Schließlich seufzte er resignierend und nickte kaum merkbar.

„Okay", gab er sich geschlagen. Lightning erwiderte nichts mehr, nickte aber dankbar und senkte ihren Blick. Wahrscheinlich war es für diesen Moment wirklich das beste sie vorerst alleine zu lassen. Ein letztes Mal hob er seine Hand und fuhr mit seinen Fingern behutsam über ihre Wange, sie ließ es geschehen und sah zu ihm auf. Seine Hand glitt zu ihrer Schulter hinab und drückte sie sanft ehe er sich aufmunternd lächelnd von ihr abwandte und sich entfernte.

Snow seufzte innerlich und er bereute mit jedem Schritt, den er hinter sich brachte, sie zurück gelassen zu haben. Sie auf diese Weise zu sehen schmerzte und veranlasste ihn dazu in ihrer Nähe zu blieben um sie zu beschützen, aber im Augenblick brauchte sie einfach ein wenig Zeit um nachzudenken. Dennoch befürchtete er, einzelgängerisch wie sie war, dass sie ihm nicht folgen würde. Abrupt blieb er stehen und sah auf seine rechte Hand hinab, mit der er Lightnings Wange berührt hatte.

„Du kommst doch nach, oder?", fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme und ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Sein Blick war nach wie vor auf seine Fingerspitzen gerichtet, ihre Haut hatte sich angenehm kühl und weich angefühlt.

„Sicher…", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens, klang dabei aber wenig überzeugend. Snow nickte, ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihr den nötigen Raum zu gewähren und sich vorerst zurückzuziehen. Widerwillig setzte er sich erneut in Bewegung und betrat den unendlich wirkenden Wald. Es widerstrebte ihm sie mit ihren Gedanken und dieser Last alleine zu lassen, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

Er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlen musste und die Tatsache, nichts für sie tun zu können ließ ihn seine Hände zu Fäusten ballen. Warum ausgerechnet sie? War ihnen denn kein normales und ruhiges Leben vergönnt? Wieso spielte das Schicksal derart grausame Spiele mit ihnen?

Snow wusste es nicht und fand auch keine Antworten auf diese Fragen. Den nachdenklichen Blick auf den Boden gerichtet betrat er die kleine Lichtung, wo seine Freunde sofort aufsprangen und auf ihn zu eilten.

„Wo warst du?", fragte Asteria schroff, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war zornig. Rechts und links neben ihr standen Sazh und Hope, die ihm neugierig entgegensahen. Snow sah nicht auf, stattdessen warf er erneut einen Blick auf seine rechte Hand. Er begann sich zu fragen, warum sie die Berührung zugelassen hatte. Es entsprach nicht ihrer Art ihn einfach gewähren zu lassen. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich die Tatsache, dass sie ihm vertraute, vielleicht aber auch weil sie längst aufgegeben hatte.

_Lightning gibt niemals auf_, redete er sich ein und versuchte sich auf seine Freunde zu konzentrieren, seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um die aufgewühlte Soldatin.

„Bei Lightning", antwortete er ruhig und nachdenklich während er an ihnen vorbei ging und sich an einen der dicken und uralten Bäume lehnte. Er wollte nicht mit ihnen reden, schon gar nicht über Lightning, ein Gespräch war jedoch unausweichlich. Die anderen waren ihm gefolgt und bauten sich missbilligend vor ihm auf.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Hope ehrlich interessiert und besorgt anstatt ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. Er zögerte für einen Moment und dachte angestrengt darüber nach, ob er ihnen die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Er wollte ihnen nicht unnötig Sorgen bereiten, früher oder später würden sie allerdings ohnehin die Wahrheit über ihren derzeitigen Zustand erfahren.

„Sie wollte lieber alleine sein und hat mich weggeschickt", entgegnete Snow niedergeschlagen und leise seufzend. Sazh nickte verstehend während Hope den Kopf hängen ließ. Der Jüngste mochte Lightning, sehr sogar und auf seinen Gesichtszügen konnte Snow erkennen, dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte. Er würde vermutlich ebenso handeln wie er selbst und alles in seiner Macht stehende unternehmen um ihr zu helfen. Asteria hingegen schüttelte ihren Kopf, ihre Miene wirkte genervt.

„Ich habe es dir gesagt: Lass ihr Zeit", sagte sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und entfernte sich noch immer kopfschüttelnd von ihm.

„Das ist Snow. Er will immer der Held sein und jedem helfen, egal wie." Mit diesen gut gemeinten Worten von Sazh ließen auch er und Hope ihn alleine und setzten sich in der Nähe auf den mit Gras bedeckten Boden. Sie unterhielten sich mit Asteria, von dem Gespräch bekam Snow jedoch nicht allzu viel mit, zu sehr war er in seine Gedanken vertieft. Er konnte lediglich heraushören dass Sazh und Hope der jungen Frau von den Ereignissen von vor drei Jahren berichteten.

Dass Fang damals, als die erste Frau von Eressea befallen worden war, nicht aus ihrem Kristallschlaf erwacht war um ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen lag nach Asterias Vermutung wohl daran, dass sie auf Cocoon und somit außer Reichweite gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte sie den Ruf ihrer Bestimmung nicht gehört und war deshalb erst vor drei Jahren aufgewacht, gemeinsam mit Vanille. Sie zweifelte jedoch nicht im geringsten daran, dass sie jetzt, wo sie ihr Dasein als Kristall auf Grand Pulse gefristet hatte, wieder erwacht war und irgendwo umher irrte, vielleicht sogar mit Vanille.

Obwohl Lightning damals, vor drei Jahren, alles andere als freundlich zu ihm gewesen war hatte er sie ins Herz geschlossen. Sie hatte so vieles für ihre kleine Schwester getan und genau aus diesem Grund hatte er nie daran geglaubt dass sie derart kühl und emotionslos war wie sie immer getan hatte. Er hatte immer das Gute in ihr gesehen und gerade in jenem Moment als er jemanden gebraucht hatte war sie da gewesen und hatte ihm beweisen, dass er all die Jahre richtig gelegen hatte.

Es mochte für andere komisch klingen aber seit Serah ihm gebeichtet hatte ihn betrogen zu haben war sie die einzige Konstante in seinem Leben. Sie war da gewesen als er ein offenes Ohr und eine Übernachtungsmöglichkeit gebraucht hatte und war zu seiner eigenen Überraschung auf seiner Seite. Als alles, woran er geglaubt hatte, um ihn herum zusammengebrochen war, war sie da gewesen um ihm wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Und jetzt steckte ausgerechnet sie in großen Schwierigkeiten und er konnte ihr nicht helfen.

Ein Seufzen entwich Snows Kehle während er seinen Blick gen Himmel richtete. Es war spät geworden, das Firmament hatte ein angenehmes Orange angenommen. Die Sonne blinzelte nicht mehr durch das Blätterdach sondern war längst hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Die Sonnenuntergänge auf Grand Pulse hatten etwas magisches, vollkommen anders als das Licht des Fal'Cie Phönix, der den Himmel über Cocoon erleuchtet hatte. Die fremde Welt war zu ihrer neuen Heimat geworden und Snow wusste, dass er alles versuchen würde um die beiden Planeten und Lightning zu retten.


	13. A Spark Of Hope

_Huhu!_

_Und wieder ist ein Kapitel fertig, sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat. Dafür gibts heut gleich drei Kapitel. __Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Nachdenklich sah Lightning Snow hinterher ehe er hinter den Baumstämmen des dichten Waldes verschwand. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich ihrer Kehle während sie erschöpft ihre Augen schloss. Sie wusste, dass Snow es nur gut gemeint hatte, im Moment war sie jedoch lieber alleine um Asterias Geschichte verdauen zu können. Niemand konnte sich vorstellen, was nach dem Gehörten in ihr vorging, auch Snow nicht, egal wie sehr er sich bemühte sie zu verstehen.

Früher war es anders gewesen aber jetzt wusste sie Snows Fürsorge und seine Bemühungen durchaus zu schätzen. Irgendwie hatte es dieser gutmütige Idiot tatsächlich geschafft, zu ihr durchzudringen und sie dazu zu bringen, ihre Meinung noch einmal zu überdenken. Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert bis sie es begriffen hatte, aber egal wie unbedacht er manchmal auch vorging, er meinte es wirklich nur gut. Obwohl sie ihm nie vertraut hatte, war er jetzt, in diesem Moment, hier um ihr zu helfen und dieser Umstand brachte sie dazu, ihm tatsächlich ihr Vertrauen zu schenken.

Er hatte sich um sie gesorgt und sie wusste, dass er bei ihr bleiben würde, vollkommen egal was passieren oder sich ihnen in den Weg stellen würde. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie auf dieser riesigen und noch immer fremden Welt nicht alleine war und sie auch diesen Kampf nicht für sich führen musste. Sie hatte Freunde, die hinter ihr standen und ihr helfen würden diese Krise abzuwenden, die sie trotz ihrer abweisenden Art schätzten und sie mochten so wie sie war. Und dann war da natürlich noch Serah.

Seit ihre kleine Schwester vor etwa zwei Jahren nach Eden gegangen war gab es im Bodhum auf Grand Pulse nichts mehr, das sie noch an diesen Ort band. Fang und Vanille bildeten noch immer das Herz der kristallinen Stütze Cocoons. Sazh hatte mit seinem Sohn Dajh alle Hände voll zu tun wenngleich er sich dennoch Mühe gab, sich hin und wieder um sie zu kümmern. Hope war bei seinem Vater in Palumpolum und sie bekam ihn aufgrund der Distanz nur selten zu Gesicht. Und Snow… er hatte Serah und seine Freunde Lebreau, Yuj, Maqui und Gadot. Was aus den beiden werden würde, wusste sie nicht, aber sie traute Snow durchaus zu sie genug zu lieben um ihr ihren Fehler zu verzeihen.

Sie hingegen hatte geglaubt vollkommen alleine zu sein. Früher, auf Cocoon war das meistens nicht anders gewesen und sie war gut damit zurecht gekommen, aber damals war wenigstens Serah immer in ihrer Nähe gewesen. Selbst wenn die Jüngere nicht da gewesen war, hatte es genügend Erinnerungen gegeben, die sie an ihre Heimatstadt gebunden hatten, aber ohne Serah, ohne irgendeine Bezugsperson, war ihr der neue Wohnort vollkommen fremd.

Sie fühlte sich auf Grand Pulse verloren, als würde sie nicht hierher gehören und sie spürte, dass ihr irgendetwas fehlte. Vielleicht war es ihre gemeinsame Zeit mit Serah, möglicherweise aber auch etwas ganz anderes. Aber sie wusste, dass sie Grand Pulse und das dort befindliche Bodhum niemals als ihre Heimat akzeptieren würde solange sie das, wonach sie suchte, nicht gefunden haben würde.

Serah war ihr Verhalten nicht entgangen. Sie hatte sie mehrmals gefragt ob es ihr gut ging, aber sie hatte ihr niemals die Wahrheit gesagt, stattdessen hatte sie ihr vorgemacht, dass alles in Ordnung war. Um sich von ihren Gedanken abzulenken hatte sie jede noch so harmlose Mission angenommen und schon bald war ihr klar geworden, dass ihr die Ablenkung gut tat. Und in ihr hatte der Entschluss zu reifen begonnen, Bodhum zu verlassen um danach zu suchen was ihr fehlte.

Lightning seufzte niedergeschlagen und betrachtete die sich kräuselnde Wasseroberfläche, die das Sonnenlicht reflektierte wie ein Spiegel. Ihre Gedanken und Überlegungen von damals spielten keine Rolle mehr, es hatte sich alles verändert. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen begriffen, dass ihre Freunde dennoch für sie da waren, selbst wenn sie manchmal zu beschäftigt waren. Sie war niemals alleine gewesen, das hatte sie verstanden.

Diese Erkenntnis änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass sie sich alle in Gefahr befanden. Eressea würde versuchen die Macht über sie zu erlangen und sie hatte keine Ahnung, inwieweit sie dazu in der Lage war, dagegen anzukämpfen sollte es soweit sein. Sie gab es ungern zu aber in ihr breitete sich ein ungutes Gefühl aus, das sie schon lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte: Angst.

Sie wollte nicht dass Snow, Hope, Sazh und Asteria etwas zustieß und schon gar nicht ihretwegen. Wenn Eressea erst einmal die Kontrolle über ihren Körper erlangt haben würde, würde sie sich ihren Freunden in den Weg stellen und sie würde garantiert nicht zögern von ihrer Magie Gebrauch zu machen. Sie musste eine Lösung finden und zwar dringend.

Genau genommen gab es nur drei Möglichkeiten: Entweder Eressea würde sie früher oder später verdrängen, ihren Körper vollkommen übernehmen und Cocoon und somit möglicherweise auch Grand Pulse vernichten oder sie würde mit ihrem eigenen Körper verschmelzen und die Unsterblichkeit und ihre komplette Macht, die ihr die Esper Phönix verliehen hatte, zurück erlangen. Zwar würde Lightning selbst auf diese Weise überleben, aber sie hätten nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen Eressea oder die Planeten noch zu retten. Die letzte Möglichkeit wäre die fremde Frau aufzuhalten bevor es überhaupt so weit kommen könnte.

_Alles andere als rosige Aussichten_, dachte Lightning tief einatmend und richtete ihre Augen auf ihre rechte Hand, wo sie unter dem schwarzen Lederhandschuh die Wunde spürte, durch welche die fremde Frau in ihren Körper gedrungen war.

In ihr lebte eine Zeitbombe, die darauf wartete alles Leben zu vernichten. Es war nicht in Worte zu fassen, was sie in diesem Moment fühlte. Sie hatte Eressea befreit, sollte Cocoon vernichtet werden wäre es ganz alleine ihre Schuld. Sie musste sie aufhalten, vollkommen egal wie. Es war schlicht und ergreifend ihre Pflicht wenn sie nicht die Schuld am Tod so vieler unschuldiger Menschen tragen wollte.

Es musste irgendeinen Ausweg geben. Sie wollte nicht glauben dass die beiden Welten dem Untergang geweiht waren, schließlich hatte Asteria es schon einmal geschafft den Zerstörungswahn ihrer eigenen Freundin zu stoppen. Die Frage war nur wie sie das anstellen sollten und wie viele Opfer ein solcher Weg mit sich bringen würde. Und ob sie diesen Kampf überleben würde, vollkommen egal welche Richtung sie einschlagen würden.

Lightning war nicht der Typ Mensch, der voreilig die Flinte ins Korn warf, im Moment sahen ihre eigenen Überlebenschancen alles andere als gut aus. Aufgeben kam jedoch nicht in Frage solange eine Chance bestand, Eresseas Zerstörungswahn aufzuhalten. Sie würde kämpfen, bis zum Schluss, gleichgültig was ein Sieg für sie bedeuten würde.

Sie war eine Soldatin und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihr Leben riskierte. Sie hatte sich schon mehrmals auf Missionen begeben, die sie oder ihren Begleitern das Leben hätte kosten können. Manche hatten sie ohne Verluste beenden können, andere zu ihrem Bedauern leider nicht. Als Soldat musste man damit rechnen sich in gefährliche Situationen begeben zu müssen, sie war es gewohnt.

Aber das war nicht alles, das sie beschäftige. Vielmehr war es die Angst zu versagen. Wenn es ihr nicht gelingen würde, Asteria aufzuhalten, stand enorm viel auf dem Spiel. Es wäre für alle Beteiligten das Beste wenn sie gehen würde um diesen Kampf alleine auszutragen. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen wenn ihren Freunden, die bereit waren für sie zu kämpfen, etwas zustoßen würde.

Wieder entwich ihr ein leises Seufzen. Die Situation war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes niederschmetternd. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt, erschöpft und ermattet, ein unangenehmes Stechen breitete sich in ihrer Brust aus. Wütend über die Ereignisse, die sie in diese Angelegenheit hineingezogen hatten, ballte sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Sie hob ihren zornigen Blick, ihr Körper spannte sich entschlossen an. Sie würde sich Eressea und Thavron mit allen Mitteln, die ihr zur Verfügung standen, in den Weg stellen. Vollkommen egal ob sie überleben oder dabei sterben würde. Sie würde Cocoon vor der drohenden Gefahr retten und versuchen Eresseas Seele zu verdrängen soweit es ihr möglich war.

* * *

Im Kreis saßen sie auf dem mit flachem Gras bewachsenen Waldboden und unterhielten sich. Snow schenkte ihren Worten kaum Gehör, seine Gedanken waren nach wie vor bei Lightning. Ihre niedergeschlagene Haltung und der hoffnungslose Blick hatten ihm einen unangenehmen Schmerz versetzt. Er wusste, dass Lightning Zeit brauchte um das alles verarbeiten zu können, trotzdem hatte er sie nur ungern alleine zurück gelassen.

Er sorgte sich um sie und er wünschte sich nichts mehr als ihr irgendwie helfen oder ihr gar diese Bürde abnehmen zu können, aber das ging nicht. Jedoch würde er nicht zulassen, dass sie diese Last alleine tragen musste. Er würde ihr helfen wo er nur konnte, vollkommen egal wie. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben, die magische Urne war eine davon.

„Ihr müsst Lightning helfen und sie unterstützen wo ihr nur könnt. Je mehr Rückhalt sie hat umso schwerer wird es Eressea fallen, die Kontrolle über sie zu erlangen", unterbrach Asteria seine Gedanken, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war genauso besorgt und nachdenklich wie der von Hope oder Sazh, „Wenn es soweit ist solltet ihr nicht zögern zu den Waffen zu greifen, Eressea wird es auch nicht."

„Wir sollen gegen sie kämpfen?", fragte Sazh aufgebracht, doch die junge Frau schüttelte beschwichtigend ihren Kopf, grüne Haarsträhnen fielen ihr über die zierlichen Schultern.

„Ihr solltet euch zumindest verteidigen", entgegnete sie sachlich. Sazh nickte verstehend, auf seinen Gesichtszügen konnte Snow jedoch erkennen, wie unbehaglich ihm bei dem Gedanken war, die Waffen gegen Lightning zu erheben, wenngleich sie dann eine vollkommen andere Person sein würde.

Snow ging es ähnlich. Wenn Eressea so stark war wie die junge Frau gesagt hatte, würde verteidigen alleine wohl nicht ausreichen. Um sich selbst zu schützen würde ihnen nichts anderes übrig bleiben als gegen sie zu kämpfen, er wusste jedoch nicht ob er das übers Herz bringen würde. Er konnte unmöglich gegen sie kämpfen. Was, wenn er sie verletzen oder sogar töten würde?

Er verdrängte den Gedanken so schnell wie er gekommen war und versuchte sich stattdessen auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren, aber es gelang ihm nur für wenige Augenblicke. Stattdessen begann er sich zu fragen wann Lightning wohl zurückkommen würde.

Es war bereits eine ganze Weile her dass er sie alleine zurückgelassen hatte und obwohl er zu gerne noch einmal nach ihr sehen würde hielt ihn sein Verstand davon ab. Davon abgesehen würden ihn die anderen Drei dieses Mal nicht aus den Augen lassen um ihr die Zeit zu lassen, die sie benötigte.

„Denkt ihr, dass sie damit zurecht kommen wird?", fragte Asteria in die Stille hinein, ihre Stimme klang traurig und besorgt zugleich, „Ich kenne sie nicht und kann nicht einschätzen, wie sie mit einer solchen Nachricht umgehen wird."

„Lightning? Sie wird vielleicht etwas Zeit brauchen, aber aufgeben wird sie niemals. Sie ist nicht umsonst unser Soldatenmädchen", erwiderte Sazh mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Snow hoffte, dass er recht hatte, ihr hoffnungsloser Blick ließ ihn jedoch daran zweifeln. Er hatte sie noch nie so gesehen und ihr Anblick hatte ihn ernsthaft an ihrer Stärke zweifeln lassen.

„Lightning… Ich mag den Namen. Er klingt stark", sagte Asteria und sah in ihre Gedanken versunken auf das Gras hinab.

„Das ist sie, stärker als jeder einzelne von uns", sagte Hope. Snow war sich nicht sicher, aber er glaubte so etwas wie Stolz heraus gehört zu haben. Er wusste, dass der Jüngste ihrer Gruppe die Soldatin für ihre Stärke bewunderte und ihr nacheiferte.

„Es ist nicht ihr richtiger Name", meinte Snow, sah dabei jedoch nicht von seinen Händen auf. Er spürte die Blicke seiner Begleiter auf sich ruhen. Er holte noch einmal tief Luft ehe er fortfuhr, „Sie heißt Claire."

Asteria erwiderte nichts auf seine Worte, stattdessen breitete sich eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen aus. Snow wusste nicht, warum er ausgerechnet einer Fremden Lightnings richtigen Namen erzählt hatte. Sie hatte ihre Gründe warum sie ihren Namen geändert hatte. Vielleicht wollte er klarstellen, dass ihre Stärke nichts mit ihrem Namen zu tun hatte, vollkommen egal ob Lightning, Light oder Claire. Sie war stark, völlig unabhängig davon wie man sie nannte.

_Ein schöner Name_, dachte Snow. Serah hatte ihm erzählt, warum sie ihren Namen damals nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter geändert hatte. Naiv wie vermutlich jeder als Kind gewesen war hatte sie geglaubt ihre Persönlichkeit ändern zu können in dem sie ihren Namen wechselte. Auf diese Weise war aus dem völlig normalen Mädchen Claire eine vollkommen andere Person geworden: Lightning.

Natürlich hatte der Name nichts mit dieser Veränderung zu tun, das dürfte selbst Lightning mittlerweile klar sein. Dennoch hatte ihr die Änderung ihres Namens dabei geholfen, stark zu sein um für Serah da sein zu können. Sie hatte keine Schwäche zeigen wollen, nicht vor ihrer kleinen Schwester.

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in Snow aus als er wieder an Serah dachte. Sie war längst in Eden angekommen und er begann sich zu fragen, ob es soweit gekommen wäre wenn sie mit der Hochzeit nicht gewartet hätten.

Er machte Lightning deswegen keinen Vorwurf obwohl sie diejenige gewesen war, die darauf bestanden hatte damit bis zum Ende von Serahs Studium zu warten. Sie hatte es nicht ahnen können, davon abgesehen hatte sie recht gehabt. Sie waren zu jung gewesen und in einer vollkommen fremden Welt gelandet, da war eine Heirat schlicht und ergreifend fehl am Platz, das begriff er jetzt.

Dennoch schmerzte der Gedanke an Serah. Er hatte sie geliebt, mehr als alles andere. Er hätte alles für sie getan, vollkommen egal was. Früher hätte er sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen können, aber jetzt… die Dinge hatten sich geändert und er befürchtete, dass er nach ihrem Vertrauensbruch nicht mehr weiter machen konnte als wäre nichts gewesen. Davon abgesehen war er sich nicht sicher, ob er sie noch immer auf dieselbe Weise liebte wie noch vor wenigen Tagen.

Serah bedeutete ihm nach wie vor viel, aber ihr Handeln hatte ihn derart verletzt, dass sich seine Gefühle gewandelt hatten. Liebte er sie noch? Er konnte sich selbst diese Frage nicht beantworten, im Moment gab es jedoch wichtigere Dinge, um die er und seine Begleiter sich kümmern mussten. Er hatte keine Zeit um sich über seine Gefühle für Serah Gedanken zu machen.

Ein Rascheln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Neugierig blickte Snow auf, seine Augen waren in jene Richtung gerichtet, aus der das Geräusch kam. Auch Sazh', Hopes und Asterias Blicke waren in den Wald hinein gerichtet. Angespannt lauschten sie in die Stille hinein bis Lightning aus dem Schatten des Waldes trat und einige Schritte von ihnen entfernt stehen blieb.

„Lightning…", sagte Snow beruhigt und überrascht zugleich. Sprachlos sprang er auf, die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Niemand sagte ein Wort, stattdessen warteten sie darauf bis Lightning etwas sagte, aber sie schwieg.

Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Sie sah nicht mehr derart niedergeschlagen und hoffnungslos aus, auch in ihre Haltung war die übliche Stärke zurückgekehrt. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand sie da, ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Regung. Prüfend sah sie in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde ehe sie nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens zu sprechen begann.

„Wie sieht der weitere Plan aus?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme klang selbstsicher und entschlossen. Verdutzt sah er ihr entgegen, ein leichtes Lächeln war auf ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Er atmete befreit aus ehe sich ein glückliches Grinsen auf seine Züge schlich. Auch Sazh, Hope und Asteria schienen erleichtert zu sein, „Was? Dachtet ihr ernsthaft, ich überlasse ihr kampflos das Feld?"

_Ich hätte es wissen müssen_, dachte Snow, sein Schmunzeln wurde breiter. Er hatte Lightning noch nie aufgeben sehen und sie tat es auch dieses Mal nicht. Sie war eine Kämpferin und er würde sie unterstützen wo er nur konnte, genau wie Asteria es gesagt hatte.

Ein riesiger Stein fiel von seinem Herzen und er fühlte sich trotz der schlechten Nachricht erstaunlich gut. Er hatte befürchtet, Lightning wäre der Last nicht gewachsen, aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Er wagte sogar zu glauben dass es nichts gab, dem die starke Soldatin nicht gewachsen war.

„In Oerba gab es früher mehrere dieser Urnen. Wenn wir eine von ihnen finden würden, könnten wir Eressea aus deinem Körper verbannen", antwortete Asteria erleichtert. Sie schien ebenfalls froh darüber zu sein dass Lightning sich nicht ergab sondern sich ihrem Schicksal stellte. In den Augen der Soldatin konnte er Entschlossenheit und unbändigen Kampfeswillen erkennen.

„Wir brechen morgen früh auf sobald es hell wird", entgegnete sie entschieden, ihre Begleiter nickten zum Zeichen ihres Einverständnisses.

„Das ist die Lightning, die ich kenne", sagte Snow beruhigt und glücklich darüber, dass sie sich trotz der niederschmetternden Neuigkeiten nicht hängen ließ sondern kämpfte. Er grinste breit, sein gesamter Körper entspannte sich. Lightning sah zu ihm hinüber, auf ihrem Gesicht war ein leichtes aber aufrichtiges Lächeln zu erkennen.

„Sie hat sich mit der Falschen angelegt und wird es noch bereuen, mir jemals begegnet zu sein", entgegnete die Soldatin mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen. Er konnte sehen, dass sie es ernst meinte. Sie würde kämpfen, bis zum Schluss und er war sich sicher, dass sie Eressea aufhalten und somit Lightning und Cocoon retten konnten.

Niemand erwiderte etwas darauf, auf Hopes und Sazh' Gesichtern machte sich Erleichterung breit. Sie würden bei ihr bleiben und sie unterstützen wo sie nur konnten, genau wie Asteria es gesagt hatte. Gemeinsam würden sie einen Weg finden um Eresseas Einfluss auf Lightning möglichst gering zu halten.

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt mir?", fragte Lightning an Asteria gewandt. Sie zögerte für einen Augenblick und senkte ihren Blick auf den Boden. Sie schien darüber nachzudenken was sie antworten sollte. Snow wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion der jungen Frau. Zu wissen, wie viel Zeit ihnen noch bleiben würde bis Lightning keine Chance mehr haben würde, diesen Kampf noch zu gewinnen, war äußerst wichtig.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ihre neue Begleiterin, sie klang bedrückt. Lightning nickte verstehend, ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich jedoch nicht im Geringsten. Sie schien sich von nichts aus der Ruhe bringen lassen zu wollen. Eine Einstellung, die Snow als sehr lobenswert empfand, „Aber deine physische und psychische Stärke könnten einen Teil dazu beitragen, Eresseas Sieg über dich hinaus zu zögern, es gibt jedoch keine Garantie dafür. Es gibt nur eines, das ich sicher sagen kann: Je stärker sie wird umso schwächer wirst du."

„Okay", entgegnete die Soldatin gefasst. Sie schien mit dem, was sie gehört hatte, einigermaßen zufrieden zu sein, zumindest fragte sie nicht weiter nach oder reagierte auf eine andere Weise darauf. Auch Snow begriff, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Lightning würde es spüren wenn Eressea stark genug sein würde um sie zu besiegen, „Immerhin haben wir einen Vorteil: Solange sich Eresseas Seele in meinem Körper befindet, wird Thavron mich nicht töten."

„Richtig. Er liebt sie zu sehr um sie zu verletzen oder sie zu töten", bestätigte Asteria entschieden, auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein wissendes Lächeln aus, „Und es gibt noch eine Sache, die wir für uns nutzen könnten. Da die Seele eines L'Cie in dir steckt, kannst du auf ihre Magie zurückgreifen. Es sollte dir sogar möglich sein, deine Esper zu rufen, um das zu bewerkstelligen muss sich dein Körper erst einmal an die zweite Seele gewöhnen und es bedarf viel Konzentration."

Wieder nickte die Soldatin verstehend, genau wie Snow. Es könnte ein gewaltiger Vorteil sein wenn es ihr gelingen würde, Magie zu wirken und sogar ihre Esper zu rufen. Das Band zwischen ihr und Odin war unglaublich stark, er würde für sie kämpfen und wenn es nötig sein würde sogar sterben um sie zu retten. Mit ihm und ihren Freunden an ihrer Seite hatte sie eine Chance zu überleben und zum ersten Mal sahen ihre Aussichten nicht ganz so schlecht aus.

Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, anstatt noch etwas zu sagen machten sich die Gefährten in stillem Einverständnis an die Arbeit das Zelt aufzubauen während Sazh und Hope nach Feuerholz und etwas Essbarem suchten. Im Herbst wurde es früh dunkel und in der Finsternis durch einen fremden und dichten Wald zu wandern, in dem alle möglichen Monster leben könnten, war gefährlich.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten war das Zelt aufgebaut, auch die anderen beiden kamen kurze Zeit später mit jede Menge Holz und etwas Essbarem auf den Armen zurück und ein Wärme spendendes Lagerfeuer loderte in der Mitte der kleinen Lichtung. Der Himmel hatte sich inzwischen schwarz verfärbt und vereinzelte Sterne waren zwischen den Blättern zu erkennen.

Snow war überrascht wie schnell der Tag vergangen war, was nicht zuletzt an der Jahreszeit lag. Die Nächte im Herbst waren lang und kühl, umso dankbarer war er um das lodernde Feuer, das tanzende Schatten auf die nähere Umgebung warf und eine angenehme Wärme verströmte. Asterias Geschichte und das Warten auf Lightnings Rückkehr hatten sich länger hingezogen als er gedacht hatte.

Sie saßen um das Feuer herum, aßen und unterhielten sich. Snow hörte nur nebenbei zu und sagte nur sehr wenig, seine Gedanken waren bei Lightning, die ihm gegenüber saß. Stumm und nachdenklich beobachtete er sie wie sie in einen Apfel biss und sich mit Hope direkt neben ihr unterhielt. Das Licht der Flammen ließ ihre Haut noch blasser wirken, von der Hilflosigkeit, die noch vor kurzem auf ihren Gesichtszügen zu erkennen gewesen war, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Stattdessen lächele sie sanft und lauschte Hopes Worten.

Obwohl sie noch vor kurzem einen schweren Schicksalsschlag erlitten hatte, wirkte sie auf eine ihm unerklärliche Weise befreit. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr keiner aus ihrer Gruppe Mitleid entgegen brachte sondern sie ihr mit Mut und Hoffnung begegneten. Vielleicht weil sie zu ihrem alten, kämpferischen Ich zurück gefunden hatte und wirklich daran glaubte, dass sie einen Weg finden würden alles zum Guten zu wenden.

_Vielleicht hat sie begriffen, dass sie Freunde hat, die bis ans Ende der Welt gehen würden um sie zu retten_, dachte Snow mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen während seine Augen noch immer auf die Kämpferin gerichtet waren.

Sie lächelte freundlich während sie noch immer Hopes Ausführungen lauschte. Snow konnte nicht sagen, was der Jüngste ihrer Gruppe in diesem Moment erzählte, es war ihm auch egal. Stattdessen dachte er daran, dass ihr ein Lächeln wie dieses viel besser stand als der kühle und ruhige Blick, den sie sonst immer an den Tag legte.

Lightning war hübsch und attraktiv, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Zumindest dann, wenn sie nicht gerade wütend drein blickte oder kurz davor war ihn zu schlagen. Wieder musste er an den Kuss denken. Sie war in jener Nacht vollkommen anders gewesen als sonst, genau wie jetzt, in diesem Augenblick. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war freundlich, beinahe sanft, ihre Stimme klang ruhig.

Es war als würde ihm eine vollkommen andere Person gegenüber sitzen. Es war die Person, die Hope schon damals in ihr gesehen hatte, die ihn beschützt und ermutigt hatte für das zu kämpfen was er wollte, die für ihn da gewesen war und ihm gezeigt hatte, dass selbst ein vierzehnjähriger Junge etwas erreichen konnte. Er mochte die Lightning, die in diesem Moment auf der Lichtung saß, sich am Feuer wärmte und den Worten der anderen lauschte. Es war dieselbe Lightning, die ihm zugehört und sich um ihn gekümmert hatte und die er aus heiterem Himmel geküsst hatte.

Ein unsanfter Stoß in die Rippen ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken schrecken und perplex zu seiner Linken blicken. Er erkannte Sazh, der direkt neben ihm saß und ihm auffordernd entgegen sah. Auf seinem Gesicht konnte er ein wissendes Grinsen erkennen, seine rechte Augenbraue schoss amüsiert in die Höhe.

„Wenn du damit fertig bist, unser Soldatenmädchen anzustarren, könntest du mir dann endlich einen Apfel reichen?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme und belustigtem Unterton. Snows Blick veränderte sich schlagartig und er starrte seinem immer noch schmunzelnden Sitznachbarn ungläubig in die Augen. Ohne irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern griff er nach dem Obst, das neben ihm auf dem Boden lag, und reichte es Sazh, der wohl schon mindestens einmal danach gefragt hatte.

Er fühlte sich ertappt und ihm war unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass jemand die Blicke, welche er Lightning zugeworfen hatte, bemerkt hatte. Er wusste nicht, warum er seine Augen nicht von ihr hatte wenden können, ihm war lediglich klar, dass es nicht aus Mitleid war. Vielmehr bewunderte er sie für ihren Mut, für ihren Kampfgeist und ihren Willen, Cocoon und sich selbst retten zu wollen. Sie gab trotz der niederschmetternden Erkenntnisse nicht auf, egal was auf sie zukommen würde.

„Danke", sagte Sazh und nahm ihm noch immer schmunzelnd den Apfel ab. Lightning und Hope sahen für einen kurzen Moment zu ihnen hinüber, schienen aber nichts von seinem Gespräch mit Sazh gehört zu haben. Zumindest wandten sie sich nach wenigen Momenten von ihnen ab und widmeten sich wieder ihrer Unterhaltung, „Was läuft zwischen dir und Lightning?"

„Was?", fragte Snow völlig irritiert über die offene Frage seines Begleiters während er überrascht blinzelte und seine Stirn kräuselte. Wie kam Sazh auf die Idee, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen laufen würde?

„Ich bin nicht blind, Trenchcoat. Ich habe dich schon zwei Mal nach einem Apfel gefragt, aber alles, was du getan hast, war Lightning anzustarren", entgegnete Sazh noch immer amüsiert und mit leiser Stimme, „Du rennst ihr hinterher, du sorgst dich um sie und tatsächlich scheint sie dich nicht mehr auf dieselbe Weise zu sehen, wie sie es noch vor wenigen Tage getan hat."

Snow wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte, stattdessen wandte er seinen Blick von ihm ab auf das Gras und stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab. Zwischen ihm und Lightning lief nichts, rein gar nichts. Selbst wenn er sich eine Beziehung oder was auch immer mit ihr wünschen würde, wäre Lightning wohl niemals dazu bereit. Es grenzte nahezu an ein Wunder dass er gerade dabei war, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Mehr durfte er nicht erwarten und das tat er auch nicht.

„Ich bin mit ihrer Schwester verlobt, ich…"

„Bist du dir da so sicher? Ich meine, sie hat dich betrogen und du machst mir im Moment nicht den Eindruck als würdest du wissen, was du willst", unterbrach ihn Sazh ruhig und sachlich. Immerhin sprach er leise genug um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen zu erregen. Dennoch sah Snow hilflos und fragend zugleich zu ihm hinüber ehe er erneut seinen Blick sinken ließ.

Sazh hatte recht. Er wusste absolut nicht, was er wollte oder erwartete. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob er immer noch mit ihr verlobt war, ob sie sich für ihn oder den anderen Kerl entscheiden würde und ob er überhaupt dazu bereit war dort weiter zu machen wo sie aufgehört hatten. Vielleicht könnte er den Ausrutscher verzeihen, aber niemals vergessen.

Er war zutiefst verletzt und enttäuscht und es stimmte, dass Serah eine Pause gewollt hatte. Waren sie überhaupt noch ein Paar? Für ihn war die Beziehungspause einer richtigen Trennung gleich gekommen, von daher gab es im Moment nichts, was ihn noch an Serah band. Dennoch hoffte ein Teil von ihm immer noch darauf, dass alles wieder wie früher werden würde, daran glauben tat er jedoch nicht.

Eine Berührung auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken fahren. Konsterniert sah er auf Sazh' Hand hinab, die seine Schulter aufmunternd drückte, sein Blick jedoch sagte etwas anderes. Er machte einen überraschend trübsinnigen und entschiedenen Eindruck.

„Snow, lass mich dir einen gut gemeinten Rat geben", begann Sazh, dieses Mal klang seine Stimme äußerst ernst. Snow hielt seinem Blick stand, er befürchtete jedoch, dass ihm seine Worte nicht gefallen würden, „Lass die Finger von ihr. Glaub mir, es ist besser so."

„Bist du jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht?", fragte Snow aufgebracht und selbst für seinen Geschmack viel zu laut. Wieder sahen die anderen zu ihnen hinüber, Sazh konnte sie jedoch mit nur wenigen Worten dazu bewegen sich wieder ihren eigenen Gesprächen zu widmen.

Er mochte Lightning, sehr sogar, aber wie kam er auf die schwachsinnige Idee, dass er mehr für sie empfinden würde? Sie waren gerade dabei so etwas wie Freunde zu werden und darüber war er wirklich dankbar. Ihre abweisende Haltung ihm gegenüber hatte ihn verletzt und gekränkt und er war aufrichtig erleichtert gewesen als sie endlich begriffen hatte, dass er ihr wirklich nur helfen wollte, dass er für sie da war und an sie glaubte.

„Ich kann es dir nicht einmal verübeln, sie ist eine attraktive Frau", fuhr Sazh fort nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass wirklich niemand mehr ihrem Gespräch Gehör schenkte. Er seufzte nachdenklich ehe er weiter sprach, „Es ist nur so, dass sie für mich so etwas wie eine Tochter ist und ich demjenigen, der sie auf irgendeine Weise verletzt, gewaltig in den Hintern treten werde und ich würde dir nur ungern eine verpassen."

Snow war ehrlich erstaunt und schockiert zugleich über Sazh' Worte. Er wusste, dass er so etwas wie Vatergefühle für die Soldatin empfand und er stets darum bemüht war, dass es ihr gut ging, aber das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er wollte sie ernsthaft davor beschützen verletzt zu werden, egal von wem, und er würde sogar seine eigenen Freunde verurteilen.

Selbst wenn er mehr für Lightning empfinden würde, wie kam er darauf, dass er sie verletzen würde? War nicht er selbst derjenige gewesen, der noch vor wenigen Tagen in einer glücklichen Beziehung gelebt hatte und von seiner Verlobten verletzt worden war? Dachte er so schlecht von ihm, dass er ihm Lightning niemals anvertrauen würde?

„Ich weiß nicht, was da zwischen euch läuft, aber du solltest dich _nicht_ in sie verlieben", fuhr Sazh fort. Er schien Snows leicht gekränkten und entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt zu haben, zumindest klang er dieses Mal nicht mehr derart fordernd sondern vielmehr einfühlsam, „Wir wissen nicht, wie die ganze Geschichte mit Eressea, Thavron und der Rettung Cocoons enden wird. Ich will bestimmt nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen, aber du solltest dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass wir sie vielleicht verlieren werden."

Und in diesem Moment war Snows gute Laune erloschen wie eine Kerze im Wind. Sprachlos sah er in Sazh' gutmütiges Gesicht, auf seinen Zügen konnte er erkennen, wie nahe ihm Asterias Geschichte gegangen war. Es stimmte, sie könnten Lightning verlieren, aber er wollte nicht daran glauben. Er wollte sie mit aller Macht retten, völlig egal wie.

_Wir werden niemanden verlieren, das verspreche ich_, sagte Snow sich selbst, dennoch hatten Sazh' Worte einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterlassen. Er hatte versucht, sich die Situation schön zu reden, sich einzubilden, dass ihre Chancen gar nicht so schlecht aussehen würden, aber dank Sazh war er auf den Boden der Realität zurückgekehrt. Dennoch wollte er nicht die Hoffnung verlieren.

„Ich will sie genauso wenig verlieren wie du", sprach der Pilot weiter, seine Hand ruhte noch immer auf seiner Schulter. Snow sah nicht zu ihm auf, er hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Er wollte nicht nur Lightning davor bewahren verletzt zu werden, sondern auch ihn. Sie begann ihm wirklich ans Herz zu wachsen und er begriff Sazh' Beweggründe. Wenn er sich wirklich in sie verlieben und sie sterben würde, wäre das ein herber Schlag. Es wäre schon schlimm genug ohne tiefere Gefühle.

„Selbst wenn wir einen Weg finden, sie zu retten, ich werde immer auf sie aufpassen. Sie ist verletzlicher als sie es zugibt und ich sehe, dass sie gerade dabei ist, sich dir zu öffnen. Und ich warne dich, wehe du bringst sie durch unbedachtes Handeln oder Worte dazu, sich wieder zurückzuziehen."

Obwohl er dieses Gespräch als äußerst unangenehm empfand, war er auf eine ihm unerklärliche Weise gerührt von seiner Fürsorge der Kämpferin gegenüber. Es bewies, dass sie aufrichtige Freunde um sich hatte, die nur ihr bestes wollten, selbst wenn sie das nicht immer auf dieselbe Art sah.

Sazh sah eine Tochter in ihr, die er vor jeglicher Gefahr beschützen wollte und für deren Glück er kämpfte. Hope sah zu ihr auf und hielt sie ohnehin für die großartigste Person, der er jemals begegnet war. Selbst Asteria bewunderte Lightning für ihren Mut und ihren Willen, die drohende Gefahr abzuwenden.

Und er… er begriff, dass Sazh mit seiner Vermutung vielleicht gar nicht so falsch lag. Ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber verwirrte ihn und brachte ihn dazu, Dinge zu sehen, die er vorhin nicht gesehen hatte. Trotzdem konnte er seine Gefühle für sie nicht genau deuten. Er war schlicht und ergreifend vollkommen verwirrt. Nicht nur wegen ihr, sondern auch wegen Serah.

Die Schwestern waren absolut unterschiedlich und beide hatten es geschafft, auf unterschiedliche Weise sein Herz zu erobern. Er hatte Serah geliebt, sehr sogar, die Frage war nur ob er immer noch dasselbe für sie empfand. In diesem Moment war er nicht dazu in der Lage, seine Gefühle für die Jüngere einzuordnen.

Mit Lightning ging es ihm nicht anders. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber tatsächlich öffnete, überforderte ihn obwohl es genau das war, was er immer gewollt hatte. Er war froh darüber, da bestand kein Zweifel, trotzdem fragte er sich warum. Nur, weil er sie durch seine Worte dazu gebracht hatte, ihm zu vertrauen? War es das, was ihr Verhalten verändert hatte?

Er wusste es nicht und er fand keine Antworten auf seine Fragen. Er war schlicht und ergreifend verdutzt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Lightning ihn in ein solches Gefühlschaos stürzen würde. Sicher, sie war es nicht alleine, Serah hatte definitiv auch ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, im Augenblick jedoch konzentrierte er sich mehr auf die Ältere der beiden.

Wieder sah Snow in seine Gedanken versunken zu ihr hinüber. Anscheinend redeten sie gerade darüber, dass er die erste Wache übernehmen sollte. Er nickte lediglich zum Zeichen seines Einverständnisses ehe ihre Worte erneut in den Hintergrund gerieten. In diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass es absolut keine Rolle spielte, was er empfand. Er hatte keine Zeit für solche Dinge, schließlich musste er sich voll und ganz auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren: Die beiden Welten und Lightning zu retten.

„Sazh, du interpretierst da zu viel hinein. Ich will ihr helfen weil sie für mich da war als ich jemanden gebraucht habe, mehr nicht." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Snow genervt von seinen Gedanken, Sazh' Hand glitt von seiner Schulter. Mit seinen abrupten Bewegungen hatte er die Blicke der anderen auf sich gezogen, auch den von Lightning, die ihn irritiert beobachtete.

Er wusste, dass sie nichts von seinem Gespräch mit Sazh gehört hatte, dafür war sie zu sehr in ihre eigene Konversation vertieft gewesen, dennoch gefiel ihm ihr Gesichtsausdruck nicht. Sie wirkte verwirrt und besorgt, Snow jedoch versuchte es zu ignorieren. Anstatt irgendetwas zu sagen wandte er sich von ihnen ab und begann einige der Äpfel in den Rucksäcken zu verstauen.

„Ihr solltet schlafen gehen, morgen wird ein langer Tag", sagte Snow mit überraschend kühler und nachdenklicher Stimme. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien es seinen Freunden entgangen zu sein, allen bis auf Sazh und Lightning.

Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen folgten sie seiner Bitte und verkrochen sich im Zelt. Er seufzte erleichtert als er den Reißverschluss der Plane hörte und stoppte abrupt in seinen Bewegungen, in seiner rechten Hand hielt er einen der fast pinkfarbenen Äpfel. Sein Blick war starr auf die Frucht gerichtet, die glatte Schale glänzte im angenehmen Licht des Feuers.

Sein Griff um den Apfel festigte sich. Er war wütend auf sich selbst. Er hasste es, wenn er zu viel nachdachte. Er war der Typ Mensch, der handelte und nicht lange darüber sinnierte, ob sein Handeln nun richtig oder falsch war. Aber um ehrlich zu sein wusste er in dieser Situation nicht, was er tun sollte. Er wollte Lightning helfen und gleichzeitig huschten immer wieder Gedanken an Serah durch seinen Geist und er wollte keine von beiden verlieren.

_Verdammt, Lightning. Warum tust du mir das an?_, fragte sich Snow genervt. Er wusste, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war. Sie hatte nichts getan, zumindest nicht absichtlich. Er begann ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, ob sie nicht die bessere Wahl wäre, verdrängte den Gedanken jedoch so schnell wie er gekommen war. Serah hatte ihm erst vor wenigen Tagen gebeichtet, ihn betrogen zu haben und er dachte an Lightning? Er schämte sich, dass er trotz einer jahrelangen Beziehung schon nach wenigen Tagen solche Empfindungen hatte.

Ein Schatten riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Erschrocken sah er zu seiner rechten, wo er direkt vor sich schwarze Stiefel erblickte. Er richtete seinen Blick noch immer perplex weiter nach oben und sah direkt in Lightnings ruhiges und ernstes Gesicht.

Augenblicklich verkrampfte sich sein gesamter Körper. Er hatte gedacht, sie wäre mit den anderen im Zelt verschwunden, offensichtlich war er so sehr in seine Überlegungen vertieft gewesen, dass er ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte. Wieso war sie überhaupt hier? Hatte sie doch etwas von seiner Unterhaltung mit Sazh gehört? Er hatte bereits ein unangenehmes Gespräch hinter sich, auf ein zweites konnte er durchaus verzichten.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Obst zu und fuhr damit fort es sorgfältig in die Rucksäcke zu packen. Immerhin würden sie für unterwegs auch Nahrung brauchen und er konnte schließlich nicht wissen, ob dort, wohin ihr Weg sie führen würde, etwas Essbares aufzutreiben war.

„Woran denkst du?", brach sie die Stille, die sich auf der Lichtung ausgebreitet hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung klang sie aufrichtig interessiert, weder genervt noch wütend. Trotzdem antwortete er nicht, hielt jedoch erneut in seinen Bewegungen inne. Seit wann interessierte es Lightning, worüber er nachdachte, „Ist es wegen Serah?"

Snow war ernsthaft erstaunt, dass sie ausgerechnet auf Serah kam. Sie hatten so viele schreckliche Dinge an diesem Tag gehört und sie glaubte ernsthaft, er würde über seine Beziehung zu Serah nachdenken? Sicher, sie lag nicht ganz falsch, aber woher diese Gedanken kamen würde sie nicht einmal erahnen können.

_Nein, wegen dir_, sagte sich Snow, behielt den Gedanken jedoch für sich. Sie war der Grund warum er zum wiederholten Male an Serah und ihre Beziehung gedacht hatte, warum er dermaßen durcheinander war und weshalb seine Gefühle sich nicht ordnen ließen. Aber anstatt auf ihre Frage zu Antworten schwieg er und Lightning zog daraus ihre Schlüsse, natürlich die falschen.

„Sie wird sich Sorgen machen", fuhr sie mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme fort während sie ein paar Schritte in die Richtung des Waldes ging ehe sie nur wenige Meter vor den ersten Bäumen entfernt stehen blieb. Snow sah ihr hinterher, verstand jedoch nicht genau was sie meinte, „Sie ist meine Schwester. Wenn mir etwas zustößt wird sie verständigt. Dass unser Luftschiff abgestürzt ist dürfte kein Geheimnis mehr sein."

Snow nickte verstehend. Vermutlich war Serah krank vor Sorge, immerhin hatten sich in dem Luftschiff nicht nur er und ihre Schwester aufgehalten, sondern mit Sazh und Hope zwei ihrer besten Freunde. Niemand wusste, dass sie wohlauf waren, sie hatten nicht einmal ein Mobiltelefon um jemanden verständigen zu können.

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich Snow. Es hasste es, wenn sich Serah zu viele Sorgen machte. Er hatte es auch nicht gemocht wenn sie sich zu viele Gedanken um Lightning gemacht hatte wenn sie wieder einmal auf eine der vielen Missionen verschwunden war ohne sich zu melden. Sie dermaßen niedergeschlagen zu sehen hatte ihm stets einen qualvollen Stich verpasst und allein der Gedanke, dass sie jetzt in Eden saß und sich die Augen ausweinte, schmerzte ihn.

Lightning drehte sich zu ihm um, setzte langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen und blieb schließlich direkt vor ihm stehen. Er sah nicht zu ihr auf, anstatt etwas zu sagen ging sie in die Knie und legte ihm aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter. Langsam hob er seinen Blick und sah direkt in ihre mitfühlenden Augen. Er war überrascht dass sie trotz ihrer eigenen Situation dazu in der Lage war, anderen aufrichtiges Mitgefühl entgegen zu bringen.

„Wenn du da darüber reden willst…", begann sie mit ruhiger und leiser Stimme während sie sanft seine Schulter drückte, „Ich bin da, Snow."

„Danke, Lightning", erwiderte er ehrlich erstaunt und obwohl er ihr Angebot durchaus zu schätzen wusste, würde er wohl nicht darauf zurückkommen, immerhin war sie Serahs Schwester. Gerade ihr wollte er nicht sein Leid wegen Serahs Handeln kundtun. Davon abgesehen waren seine eigenen Probleme im Vergleich zu ihren ein Kinderspiel, „Aber ich denke, du hast im Moment selbst genug Schwierigkeiten."

Lightning zögerte, ihr Blick veränderte sich und es kam ihm beinahe so vor, als hätte er sie in diesem Moment daran erinnert, was sie am heutigen Tage erfahren hatte. In ihrem Gesicht war jedoch keine Wut zu erkennen, sie wirkte vielmehr nachdenklich und niedergeschlagen, trotzdem waren ihre Züge sanft.

„Ja…", entgegnete sie mit leiser Stimme ehe sie sich erhob, Snow tat es ihr gleich. Sie standen sich gegenüber und er glaubte ein leichtes, dankbares Lächeln zu erkennen. Sie atmete tief ein ehe sie für ihre Verhältnisse erstaunlich sanft und gutmütig fortfuhr, „Snow, ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass du mir helfen willst. Danke."

Zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag war Snow ernsthaft erstaunt wie freundlich, aufrichtig und offen Lightning sein konnte. Ihr verändertes Verhalten ihm gegenüber löste ein undurchdringliches Chaos in ihm aus und er begann sich erneut zu fragen, was sie ihm bedeutete.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte er nicht fassen, dass sie sich tatsächlich für etwas bedankte, was aus seiner Sicht selbstverständlich war. Obwohl sie das immer anders gesehen hatte, war sie für ihn stets eine Freundin gewesen. Da war es doch selbstverständlich, dass er ihr jetzt, da sie in solchen Schwierigkeiten steckte, unter die Arme griff so gut es ihm möglich war.

„Nicht dafür, Lightning", meinte Snow mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Es war nicht das typische gut gelaunte Grinsen, das er sonst immer an den Tag legte. Es war vielmehr ein freundliches und positiv überraschtes Lächeln. Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie sich ihm jemals derart öffnen würde. Sogar Sazh hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich ihm gegenüber anders verhielt.

„Alles okay?", fragte sie. Obwohl sie sich nicht klar ausgedrückt hatte, wusste er, dass sie die Angelegenheit mit Serah gemeint hatte. Er war ehrlich erstaunt, dass sie sich dafür interessierte, wie er nach Serahs Handeln empfand. Er nickte, woraufhin sich Lightnings Gesichtszüge entspannten, „Weck mich wenn du schlafen willst, ich übernehme die nächste Wache."

Mit diesen Worten ging Lightning an ihm vorbei in Richtung des Zelts. Snow wandte sich um und blickte ihr hinter her. Sie verschwand ohne sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen im Inneren des kleinen Zelts, die Plane fiel beinahe geräuschvoll hinter ihr zu und verdeckte den Blick auf sie und die anderen Gefährten.

Snow starrte noch für einige Momente auf den Fleck, wo Lightning soeben verschwunden war, noch immer umspielte ein leichtes Schmunzeln seine Lippen. Obwohl sie eine solch schlechte Nachricht erhalten hatten, gab er die Hoffnung nicht auf, stattdessen war er zu seiner eigenen Überraschung zum ersten Mal seit Serahs Geständnis glücklich. Glücklich darüber, dass er es nach all den Jahren endlich geschafft hatte, zu ihr durchzudringen. Dennoch trübte der Gedanke, dass sie erst einen solchen Schicksalsschlag hatte erleiden müssen um seine Hilfe und seine Nähe zuzulassen, seine Laune.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich außer ihm noch jemand außerhalb des Zeltes aufhielt. Es war niemand anderes als Sazh, der sich in diesem Moment erhob und ihm einen wissenden Blick zu warf. Snow sagte nichts und beobachtete stattdessen wie auch er ins Zelt trat.

Obwohl Sazh nichts gesagt hatte, hatte sein Gesichtsausdruck mehr gesagt als er hatte wissen wollen. Er hatte ihn gewarnt, sich in Lightning zu verlieben und er konnte seine Bedenken verstehen, dennoch würde er sie niemals verletzen. Davon abgesehen wusste er im Moment selbst nicht, was er für die Soldatin empfand. Sie war ihm wichtig geworden, keine Frage, aber er war derzeit zu verwirrt um seine Gefühle ihr und Serah gegenüber ordnen zu können.

Er seufzte niedergeschlagen und setzte sich im Schneidersitz an das wärmende Feuer, sein Blick war auf das Zelt gerichtet. Grauer Rauch stieg von den lodernden Flammen, die die nähere Umgebung beleuchteten, in den beinahe schwarzen Himmel, über ihm breitete sich ein schier endloses Sternenmeer aus.

In seine Gedanken versunken fuhr sich Snow mit der Hand über sein Gesicht. Alles, was er wollte, war Lightning zu helfen, aber vielleicht hatte Sazh recht. Möglicherweise war da wirklich mehr als nur das. Er begann sich zu fragen, bei wem er in diesem Moment lieber wäre, Lightning oder Serah. Er war selbst überrascht wie offensichtlich die Antwort war.

Nach allem, was zwischen ihm und Serah vorgefallen war, war er froh, sie nicht um sich zu haben. Er brauchte Abstand um sich darüber klar zu werden, was er für Serah nach all der Zeit und den letzten Ereignissen fühlte und um herauszufinden, ob er ihr verzeihen konnte und sie noch eine Chance hatten.

In dieser Zeit war er über Lightnings verständnisvolle Art, die ihn von seinem Kummer ablenkte, sehr dankbar und er war erleichtert, dass sie ihn dieses Mal nicht mit wütenden Worten wegschickte wie sie es früher immer getan hatte. Dieses Mal war es vollkommen anders und obwohl die Last, die sie zu tragen hatte, alles andere als einfach war, verlor sie nicht den Mut und baute eine Art freundschaftliche Beziehung zu ihm auf. Es war genau das, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte und trotzdem beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass ihm genau das nicht mehr reichte.


	14. The Darkness That Lurks In Your Mind

_Hey!_

_Und hier ist das nächste Kapitel. __Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Als Lightning am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich trotz des erholsamen und ruhigen Schlafs erschöpft und ihr Kopf schmerzte. Im Inneren des Zelts herrschte ein angenehmes Licht, von draußen drangen kaum Geräusche zu ihr. Sie war vollkommen alleine, sogar Snow, der für seinen tiefen Schlaf bekannt war, schien bereits auf den Beinen zu sein.

Tief einatmend setzte sie sich auf. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt als wäre sie krank, wie bei einer Erkältung. Sie versuchte das unangenehme Gefühl, das sie beschlich, zu verdrängen und kroch noch immer müde aus dem Zelt. Draußen waren Snow, Hope, Sazh und Asteria gerade dabei einige Dinge wie Nahrung und frisches Wasser, das sie in die Flaschen gefüllt hatten, zu verstauen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie verschlafen, die anderen erwiderten ihren Gruß gut gelaunt. Sazh warf ihr einen Apfel zu, den Lightning geschickt wie sie war auffing. Gutmütig lächelte er ihr zu, sie erwiderte die Geste jedoch nicht. Stattdessen biss sie schlecht gelaunt in das Obst, immerhin hatten sie einen weiten Weg vor sich und dafür brauchte sie alle ihre Kräfte.

Hope reichte ihr eine der Wasserflaschen, gierig trank sie beinahe die Hälfte. Das kühle Wasser tat unglaublich gut und half ihr dabei zumindest einigermaßen wach zu werden. Die Kopfschmerzen und die Schwäche jedoch blieben. Hope schien es zu bemerken, zumindest beobachtete er sie besorgt.

„Alles okay?", fragte er, im Gegensatz zu ihr klang er vollkommen munter.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hope", entgegnete sie und hoffte, dass das Thema damit erledigt war, aber ein Blick in Hopes skeptisches Gesicht genügte um zu wissen, dass er sich damit nicht zufrieden gab, „Es geht mir gut, ich habe nur Kopfschmerzen."

Der Jüngere zögerte zunächst, nickte aber dann verstehend und nahm die Flasche, die Lightning ihm in diesem Moment reichte, an sich. Er verstaute sie während sie den letzten Rest ihres Apfels aß. Anschließend bauten sie das Zelt ab und befestigten es handlich zusammen gepackt am Gürtel eines der Rucksäcke.

„Nach Oerba geht es in diese Richtung", erklärte Asteria ruhig und deutete in die Richtung, in welche ihre Heimat lag. Lightning nickte und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in das uralte und verfallene Dorf. Asteria übernahm gemeinsam mit Sazh die Führung, danach folgten Hope und Snow, der einen der Rücksäcke trug (den anderen hatte kurzerhand Sazh an sich genommen) während Lightning das Schlusslicht bildete.

Die Soldatin lauschte den Gesprächen der anderen kaum, stattdessen dachte sie angestrengt darüber nach, wieso ihr der Marsch derart anstrengend vorkam wo sie doch erst vor kurzem aufgebrochen waren. Hatte sie sich wirklich eine Erkältung eingefangen oder hingen das unangenehme Gefühl sowie ihre Schwäche mit Eressea zusammen?

Sie verdrängte den Gedanken, dennoch bemerkte sie, dass es ihr immer schwerer fiel mit den anderen mitzuhalten und das obwohl sie definitiv die geübteste von allen war. Ihr war warm und sie spürte wie sich der Schweiß auf ihrer Stirn sammelte, ihr Atem ging erstaunlich schnell. Trotz allem versuchte die erfahrene Kriegerin sich zusammen zu reißen, immerhin hatten sie keine Zeit zu verlieren.

Tatsächlich hatten sie nach nur etwa einer Stunde den schier unendlichen Wald hinter sich gelassen, stattdessen traten sie auf eine endlos wirkende Steppe. Asteria hatte erklärt, dass sie den Namen Telluma-Steppe trug. Sie grenzte am Wald von Maethor an, den sie soeben hinter sich gelassen hatten, und erstreckte sich auf ein enormes Gebiet. Sie war nicht so groß wie die Archylte-Steppe, aber mindestens genauso belebt.

In der Ferne waren bereits einige Adaman Taimai und deren schwächere Verwandte Adaman Chelys zu erkennen, die sie noch von ihrer Reise vor drei Jahren kannten. Sie waren zwar enorm groß, aber dementsprechend langsam. Wenn sie die gewaltigen Wesen in Ruhe lassen würden, hätten sie nichts vor ihnen zu befürchten. Viel gefährlicher waren da die Leo Archadis, die äußerst aggressiv waren und sich ihren Gegnern nur im Rudel näherten, ganz zu schweigen vom König-Behemoth oder dem Amphisbaena.

Lightning war froh den Wald endlich hinter sich gebracht zu haben. So schön er auch gewesen sein mochte, aber es tat einfach gut endlich wieder das Blau des Himmels über sich zu sehen. Das grelle Sonnenlicht hatte im ersten Moment nach Verlassen des Waldes in ihren Augen gebrannt, schließlich waren sie das angenehme Zwielicht, das durch das Blätterdach geherrscht hatte, gewöhnt.

In derselben Reihenfolge wie vorhin setzten sie ihren Weg fort, es wurde immer heißer. Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos vom Himmel und nicht ein einziger Baum spendete auch nur ein wenig Schatten. Die Flora fiel in diesem Gebiet ohnehin recht spärlich aus. Außer hohem Gras und ein paar Büschen gab es rein gar nichts.

Als sie sich einer Gruppe Leo Archadis näherten, sahen die wilden Tiere alarmiert auf. Lightning und die anderen hielten inne, bereit ihre Waffen zu ziehen sollten sie angreifen. Zur ihrer Überraschung jedoch knurrten die Wesen nur und wichen sogar einige Schritte vor ihnen zurück ehe sie kehrt machten und geschlossen davon liefen.

Irritiert und fassungslos zugleich blickte Lightning den Tieren hinterher und ließ ihre Hand, die den Griff ihrer Waffe umschlossen hielt, sinken. Snow, Hope und Sazh wirkten ähnlich verwirrt, lediglich Asteria schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf bis sie sich zu ihren neuen Begleitern umwandte.

„Sie haben Angst", erklärte sie, dennoch begriffen weder Lightning noch ihre Freunde ihre Worte.

„Wovor?", fragte Lightning nach während sie die Hände in ihre Hüfte stemmte. Asteria wirkte aus einem ihr unerklärlichen Grund ernst und nachdenklich. Sie sah direkt in Lightnings Augen, ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich sie.

„Vor dir", antwortete sie, Lightnings rechte Augenbraue schoss ungläubig in die Höhe. Auch Snow und die anderen wirkten erstaunt über ihre Worte. Asteria seufzte bevor sie fortfuhr, „Sie spüren die Gefahr, die von Eressea ausgeht. Sie folgen ihrem Instinkt und fliehen bevor ihnen Schlimmeres zustößt. Das ist auch der Grund, warum uns im Wald kein Tier begegnet ist. Sie sind alle geflohen."

Lightning schwieg, nickte aber nach einigen Momenten der Stille verstehend. Anscheinend war Eressea derart mächtig, dass sämtliche Monster die Flucht ergriffen bevor sie überhaupt in Gefahr geraten konnten. Ein Grund mehr weshalb sie die Frau dringend aufhalten mussten. Sie war eine enorme Gefahr für sie alle.

Niemand erwiderte etwas auf Asterias Worte, stattdessen machten sie sich weiter auf den Weg durch die schier endlose Steppe. Auf Lightning lastete sehr zu ihrem Missfallen noch immer die Schwäche, zu ihrer Erleichterung schien niemand etwas zu bemerken. Snow schien sie sogar komplett zu ignorieren, warum wusste sie nicht. Er hatte kaum ein Wort mit ihr gewechselt oder ihr einen Blick zugeworfen. Vielleicht war ihm ihr kurzes Gespräch von gestern Nacht unangenehm, aber sie verdrängte den Gedanken.

Es vergingen einige Stunden, in denen sie weiter gingen ohne auch nur eine Pause eingelegt zu haben. Die Soldatin merkte, dass der Marsch an ihren Kräften zehrte und sie hatte sich kaum an irgendwelchen Gesprächen beteiligt. Ihr Atem ging schwer und langsam aber sicher vergrößerte sich der Abstand zwischen ihr und ihren Freunden.

_Was ist nur los mit mir? Solche Märsche machen mir sonst nichts aus_, dachte sich Lightning erschöpft während sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Sie erinnerte sich an Asterias Worte. Demnach würde sie immer schwächer werden wenn Eressea kurz davor war die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Möglicherweise würde das erste Mal nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen.

„Lightning, alles in Ordnung?", drang Sazh' besorgte Stimme an ihre Ohren. Aus ihren Gedanken geschreckt sah sie auf, erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass ihre Freunde ihren schlechten Zustand bemerkt und auf sie gewartet hatten. Besorgt sahen sie ihr entgegen, sogar Snow, der sie bisher erfolgreich ignoriert hatte.

„Mir bekommt die Hitze heute nicht", antwortete Lightning und winkte ab, die besorgten Gesichter ihrer Begleiter jedoch änderten sich nicht. Sie versuchte es zu ignorieren und ging um ihnen zu beweisen, dass alles in Ordnung war, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen an ihnen vorbei.

„Wir machen eine Pause", beschloss Snow entschieden. Zornig wandte sich Lightning zu ihm um und funkelte ihn an.

„Ich brauche keine Pause, ich…"

„Snow hat recht. Wir sind alle erschöpft", unterbrach Sazh sie. Hope und Asteria nickten bestätigend. Die Soldatin zögerte, gab sich aber schließlich geschlagen. So ungern sie das auch zugab aber eine kurze Pause könnte ihr ganz gut tun, zumindest hoffte sie das. Sie fühlte sich miserabel, wenn sie diese Reise jedoch überstehen wollte brauchte sie dringend ihre Kräfte.

Seufzend ließ sich Lightning an einen nahegelegenen Felsen nieder und lehnte sich an das angenehm kühle Gestein, das zumindest ein wenig Schatten spendete. Die anderen setzten sich zu ihr in den Schatten ehe sie zur Stärkung etwas aßen und tranken. Zu ihrer Enttäuschung brachte die Nahrung überhaupt nichts, sie spürte die Schwäche noch immer auf sich lasten.

Erschöpft schloss sie ihre Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den kühlen Felsen. Es war das einzige Objekt weit und breit das überhaupt einen Schatten warf, der Wald, den sie vorhin verlassen hatten, war nicht mehr in Sichtweite. Die Gespräche ihrer Freunde drangen wie durch eine Art Schleier an ihre Ohren.

Wieder huschten Lightnings Gedanken zu Eressea. Es musste hart für Asteria sein gegen ihre eigene Freundin in den Kampf zu ziehen, wenn sie Cocoon und somit Grand Pulse vor der drohenden Gefahr beschützen wollte, hatte sie jedoch keine andere Wahl. Sie war froh, die junge Frau aus Oerba um sich zu haben, immerhin stand sie auf ihrer Seite und hatte ihnen mit erstaunlich viel Hintergrundwissen weiter geholfen.

Sie fragte sich ob Fang, der damals ebenfalls die Bestimmung Eressea aufzuhalten auferlegt worden war, auch aus ihrem Kristallschlaf erwacht war und sich seither auf der Suche nach der Person, die ihre Seele in sich trug, befand. Und was wäre dann aus Vanille geworden, die damit laut Asteria nichts zu tun gehabt hatte?

Ein wütendes Brüllen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Alarmiert öffnete sie ihre Augen und sprang augenblicklich hellwach auf. Ihre Hand glitt wie automatisch zu ihrer Gunblade. Ihnen gegenüber stand eines der gefährlichsten Monster, das die Steppe zu bieten hatte: ein König-Behemoth. Es erstaunte sie, dass er nicht augenblicklich die Flucht ergriff wie die anderen Geschöpfe, denen sie begegnet waren.

Aggressiv wie diese Monster waren wedelte es mit seinem Schwanz, der mit gefährlichen Stacheln besetzt war. Die Pranken des Behemoth scharrten ungeduldig über den mit Gras bewachsenen Boden, ein bedrohliches Knurren drang aus seiner Kehle. Die Zähne fletschend sah es bedrohlich zu ihnen hinab, die violette, ledern wirkende Haut glänzte im Sonnenlicht.

Ein Behemoth war bereits mit den magischen Fähigkeiten eines L'Cie ein äußerst gefährlicher Gegner, ohne jedoch dürfte sich die Angelegenheit ordentlich in die Länge ziehen, falls sie überhaupt eine Chance hatten. Wenigstens besaß Asteria magische Fähigkeiten, das ließ ihre Aussichten auf Erfolg enorm steigen.

„Wieso läuft der nicht weg?", fragte Sazh genervt und überrascht zugleich, dass es doch ein Wesen wagte sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen.

„Ein Behemoth ist nicht gerade für seine Intelligenz bekannt", antwortete Asteria, die sich erstaunlich gut mit den Wesen, die auf Grand Pulse ihr Unwesen trieben, auskannte. Immerhin war sie in dieser wilden Welt aufgewachsen, Unwissenheit war tödlich in einer Welt, in der nur der Stärkere überlebte, „Vermutlich spürt er zwar die Gefahr, aber es scheint ihn nicht besonders zu interessieren."

Sie griff zu ihren Dolchen, deren Klingen im Sonnenlicht bedrohlich glänzten. Auch Sazh hatte seine Pistolen gezogen während Snow und Hope die Schwerter, die sie von Lightning bekommen hatten, fest umschlossen hielten. Die Kämpferin zog ihre Gunblade, die sich leise surrend in die gefährliche Schusswaffe verwandelte und bereits so manchem Gegner das Leben gekostet hatte. Kampfbereit bauten sie sich vor dem Ungetüm auf, das zornig brüllend auf sie zu gerannt kam.

Sazh eröffnete das Feuer auf den Behemoth, genau wie Lightning während Asteria die verschiedensten magischen Angriffe auf ihren Gegner nieder regnen ließ, aber er ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Angriffslustig holte er mit seiner gefährlichen Pranke aus und schlug nach Lightning, es gelang ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig mit einem geschickten Rückwärtssalto auszuweichen.

Elegant landete sie auf ihren Beinen und ließ die Waffe zur glänzenden Klinge transformieren. Augenblicklich holte sie zu einem Hieb aus und traf den Behemoth. Er brüllte wütend und trat einen Schritt von ihren Gegnern zurück. Fast schwarzes Blut tropfte aus einer Wunde unter seinem gelben Auge, ein verärgertes Grollen entwich ihrer Kehle.

Lightnings Atem ging schnell und sie spürte ihr Herz wie wild schlagen. Angespannt hielt sie den Griff ihrer Waffe fest umschlossen, ihr Blick wurde für einen kurzen Augenblick verschwommen. Irritiert schüttelte sie ihren Kopf in der Hoffnung die Schwäche, die noch immer auf ihr lastete, auf diese Weise vertreiben zu können, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

Wieder setzte der Behemoth zu einem Angriff an. Knurrend sprang er auf Lightning zu, erneut gingen die verschiedensten Magieattacken auf seinen Körper hinab, sie hinterließen jedoch kaum Schaden. Ein aggressives Brüllen ausstoßend rammte er Lightning mit seinem Kopf ohne dass sie aufgrund des Schwindels etwas dagegen hatte unternehmen können.

Die Wucht des Angriffs schleuderte sie mehrere Meter zurück ehe sie unsanft gegen den Felsen krachte, an welchen sie sich noch vor einigen Minuten gelehnt hatte. Der Aufprall ließ sämtliche Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen, sie spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz an ihrem Hinterkopf. Erschöpft sank sie auf ihre Knie und kippte vornüber, es gelang ihr gerade noch rechtzeitig ihren drohenden Fall mit ihren Händen abzufangen.

„Lightning!", drang eine männliche Stimme an ihre Ohren, doch sie konnte nicht ausmachen von wem genau sie stammte. Ihr verschwommener Blick war auf das grüne Gras gerichtet und sie spürte wie Blut ausgehend von einer Wunde an ihrem Hinterkopf ihren Körper hinab lief. Sämtliche Knochen schmerzten und eine unangenehme Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf.

Unbändiger Zorn breitete sich in ihr aus und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, ihren Blick hielt sie weiterhin gesenkt. Ihr Körper begann zu zittern, ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Handflächen, die Lederhandschuhe spannten sich geräuschvoll über ihre Knöchel. Ihr Atem bebte und Lightning hatte das Gefühl die Kontrolle über ihre Handlungen zu verlieren.

Ein bläuliches Glühen umhüllte ihren Körper und die Kriegerin spürte wie sich der Schmerz, der ihren gesamten Körper gelähmt hatte, langsam auflöste. Das Leuchten verschwand nach wenigen Augenblicken, genau wie die Wunde an ihrem Hinterkopf und die Schmerzen. Asteria musste sie mit ihrer Magie geheilt haben.

Ein Brüllen riss sie aus ihrer Starre. Schier unendlich langsam sah sie auf und blickte in das vor Zorn verzerrte Gesicht eines zweiten König-Behemoth, der sich vor ihr aufbaute. Im Hintergrund konnte sie ihre Freunde erkennen, die ihrem ersten Gegner bereits ordentlichen Schaden zugefügt hatten. Ihre Wut stieg ins schier unermessliche und trotzdem wusste sie, dass sie keine Chance hatte.

_Odin_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie erinnerte sich an Asterias Worte. Demnach wäre es ihr möglich, Magie zu wirken oder sogar ihre Esper zu rufen. Und tatsächlich begann sich in ihrer linken Hand etwas zu materialisieren. Sie öffnete ihre geballte Faust und blickte fassungslos auf einen rosafarbenen Diamanten, der funkelte wie ein Stern am nächtlichen Himmel.

Lightning musste nicht eine einzige Sekunde überlegen um zu wissen, was dieser Kristall war: der Odinstein, der es ihr vor drei Jahren ermöglicht hatte, Odin zu rufen. Sie war erstaunt wie leicht es ihr gefallen war, den Stein erscheinen zu lassen und dennoch war sie dankbar, denn mit seiner Hilfe hätten sie eine Chance gegen zwei dieser Bestien.

Wie in Zeitlupe hob sie ihre Waffe vom Boden auf und stellte sich ihrem Kontrahenten mit zornigem Blick entgegen. Er scharrte bedrohlich mit seinen Pranken, ein Knurren entwich seiner Kehle. Zu allem entschlossen und noch immer schier blind vor unbändigem Zorn, den sie sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, warf sie den Odinstein in die Höhe, ein einziger Schuss ihrer Gunblade genügte um ihn in tausende Splitter zerspringen zu lassen.

Ein rosafarbenes Glühen erschien, das sich zu materialisieren begann. Ein gehörnter Ritter mit silberner Rüstung schwebte vor ihr in der Luft, in seiner Hand hielt er ein gewaltiges Schwert, in der anderen einen schützenden Schild. Die Erde bebte unter seinem Gewicht als er auf dem Boden aufsetzte und sich schützend vor Lightning stellte, die mächtige Klinge glänzte bedrohlich im grellen Sonnenlicht.

Ohne zu zögern stürzte sich der Behemoth auf seinen neuen Gegner. Odins Rüstung gab ein unangenehmes Geräusch von sich als sich die scharfen Krallen durch das Metall bohrten, die Esper jedoch zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Das magische Geschöpf ließ verschiedene Blitzzauber auf seinen Gegner hinab regnen, ein schmerzhaftes Fauchen erklang.

Lightning schenkte dem Kampf der Giganten keine große Aufmerksamkeit, stattdessen eilte sie ihren Freunden zur Hilfe. Mit erhobener Waffe stürmte sie auf den zweiten Behemoth zu, der gerade dabei war auf Hope loszugehen, und holte zu einer blitzschnellen Stichattacke aus. Die scharfe Klinge glitt wie ein Messer durch weiche Butter, ein gequältes Brüllen drang an ihre Ohren.

Noch immer beinahe blind vor unbändigem Zorn sah sie dem Monstrum in die gelben Augen, ihre Waffe war ohne Schwierigkeiten durch das weit aufgerissene Maul in den Gaumen gedrungen und hatte dort eine tiefe und lebensgefährliche Wunder hinterlassen. Fast schwarzes Blut besudelte ihre Klinge und tropfe auf den mit Gras bewachsenen Boden hinab, der Behemoth rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Wie zu Stein erstarrt blickte er in Lightnings eiskalte Augen ehe sie die Gunblade ruckartig aus der Wunde zog.

Augenblicklich brach das Geschöpf zusammen und blieb reglos lieben. Die Augen waren noch immer weit geöffnet, die Brust hob und senkte sich ein letztes Mal bevor sämtliches Leben aus seinem Körper wich. Gleichgültig sah die Kriegerin auf den Kadaver hinab, der sich unendlich langsam auflöste. Schwarze Partikel stiegen wie Blütenpollen in den Himmel und wurden vom Wind davon getragen.

Auch Odin hatte seinen Gegner, der sich genau wie der andere gemächlich auflöste, längst besiegt und verschwand wortlos. Trotz ihres Siegs über die gefährlichen Bestien entspannte sich Lightning nicht im Geringsten. Noch immer hielt sie ihre Waffe fest umschlossen, die Schwäche war blankem Zorn gewichen. Sie spürte, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihr stimmte, ihr gesamter Körper begann zu beben.

* * *

Überrascht über den plötzlichen Sieg über die beiden Behemoth stand Snow mit noch immer erhobenen Fäusten da und starrte auf Lightning. Mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt und die Gunblade fest umschlossen stand sie da, ihr Körper war bis aufs äußerste angespannt. Er konnte ihre heftige Atmung erkennen, ihr Blick war starr auf den sich auflösenden Behemoth gerichtet, den sie mit ihrer Waffe nieder gestreckt hatte.

Die Tatsache, dass sie trotz ihres Siegs über die beiden Bestien noch immer derart angespannt war, irritierte ihn. Normalerweise würde sie ihre Waffe zurück in den Halfter stecken als wäre ihr Sieg die leichteste Übung der Welt gewesen. So wie immer eben, aber dieses Mal war es anders. Er konnte sehen wie sie vor Anspannung kaum merklich zu zittern begann. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich ihn während er seine Hände sinken ließ.

Unendlich langsam drehte sich Lightning zu ihnen um, ihr Kopf war noch immer leicht gesenkt, ihre Augen hatte sie starr auf den mit Gras bewachsenen Boden gerichtet. Ein kurzer Blick in die Gesichter seiner Begleiter genügte um zu wissen, dass sie die Veränderung ebenfalls bemerkt hatten.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr, die Frage war nur ob ihr Verhalten etwas mit Eressea zu tun hatte oder nicht. Es wäre durchaus möglich, dass die fremde Frau in Lightnings Körper versuchte, die Kontrolle über sie zu übernehmen. Das würde auch ihren erstaunlichen Zorn während des Kampfes erklären. Ihm war nicht entgangen wie ihre Wut stetig ins schier unermessliche gestiegen war.

„Lightning?", brach Snow die Stille, die sich auf der weiten Ebene ausgebreitet hatte. Sämtliche Lebewesen, die sich in der näheren Umgebung aufgehalten hatten, stürmten fluchtartig davon, vermutlich wegen Eresseas enormer Macht, vor der sie sich fürchteten.

Die Soldatin rührte sich nicht im Geringsten oder reagierte auf andere Weise auf seine Worte. Sie stand wie versteinert da, das Zittern sowie ihre schnelle Atmung waren die einzigen Lebenszeichen, die sie von sich gab, ihr Blick wirkte beängstigend leer. Besorgt und mit noch immer ungutem Gefühl in der Magengegend setzte sich Snow in Bewegung um zu ihr zu gehen.

„Halt", ließ ihn Asterias Stimme abrupt inne halten. Sie war vor ihn geeilt und blieb mit ausgestreckten Armen vor ihm stehen. Konsterniert sah Snow zu der Kleineren hinab, ihr Blick war todernst, „Das ist nicht Lightning… nicht mehr."

Sprachlos sah er Asteria entgegen ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Lightning richtete. Augenblicklich verkrampfte sich sein Körper als er einen Blick in ihr Gesicht erhaschen konnte. Ihre Augen waren nicht länger leer wie sie es noch vor wenigen Momenten gewesen waren, stattdessen konnte er abgrundtiefen Hass und unbändige Kälte erkennen. Das Zittern war verschwunden.

Hope und Sazh schienen ebenfalls zu bemerken was in diesem Moment mit Lightning vor ging. Sie kamen einige Schritte auf Snow zu bis sie mit besorgten und angespannten Mienen neben ihm stehen blieben. Auch Asteria wandte sich mit noch immer ernstem Ausdruck auf ihren Zügen zu Lightning um.

Die Kämpferin hob schier unendlich langsam ihren linken Arm und betrachtete ungläubig ihre Hand während sie kaum merklich ihre Finger bewegte. In der anderen Hand hielt sie noch immer die Gunblade. Ungewohnt erstaunt schien sie erst jetzt das Gewicht der schweren Waffe zu bemerken und richtete ihre blauen und kühlen Augen auf die im Sonnenlicht glänzende Klinge, die sie behutsam anhob.

So ungern Snow das auch zugab aber Asteria hatte recht. Sie war nicht mehr Lightning sondern vielmehr die Frau, die sich ihres Körpers bemächtigt hatte: Eressea Niniel. Und es gab nichts, was sie dagegen hätten unternehmen können. Viel zu schnell hatte Eressea die Kontrolle über Lightning übernommen um es wirklich zu bemerken.

Sicher, Snow war schnell aufgefallen dass mit ihr etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte und er hatte etwas in der Art bereits vermutet, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war es längst zu spät gewesen. Das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Magengegend wurde stärker, angespannt beobachtete er die Frau ihm gegenüber wie sie interessiert die Waffe in ihrer Hand begutachtete.

„Eressea", brach Asteria die Stille, augenblicklich hielt Lightning in ihren Bewegungen inne und hob wie in Zeitlupe ihren Kopf. Erst jetzt schien sie zu bemerken, dass sie nicht alleine war, ihr Blick wurde wütend als sie die junge Frau erblickte.

„Asteria", erwiderte sie abschätzig. Ihre Stimme war derart kalt dass Snow ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Sie klang zwar nach Lightning, aber nicht einmal wenn diese wütend war hörte sie sich derart emotionslos, zornig und kühl an. Und in diesem Augenblick war er sich sicher, dass das unmöglich Lightning sein konnte, „Du gibst wohl nie auf, oder?"

„Nicht solange es eine Chance gibt, dich aufzuhalten", entgegnete die Jüngste ihrer Gruppe, Snow, Hope und Sazh standen schweigend hinter ihr und beobachteten das Szenario, das sich ihnen bot, ungläubig.

„Und wer sind deine Freunde?", hakte Eressea nach während sie die Gunblade sinken ließ, ihre Finger umschlossen den Griff der Waffe zu allem entschlossen. Ihre Worte lösten in Snow ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl aus. Er wusste, dass die Frau vor ihm nicht Lightning war – wenngleich sie noch immer wie die Soldatin aussah, die sie alle kannten – dennoch schmerzte ihn die Tatsache, dass er vollkommen fremd für sie zu sein schien, so absurd der Gedanke auch klingen mochte.

„Das sind die Freunde von Lightning, der Frau, deren Körper du für die Erfüllung deiner Bestimmung benutzt", antwortete Asteria gefasst während ihre Finger schier unendlich langsam nach ihrem Dolch griffen, bereit sich zu verteidigen sollte die Ältere angreifen. Eressea zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt, „Und sie werden alles in ihrer Macht stehende unternehmen um dich aufzuhalten und Lightning zu retten."

„Du kannst mich so oft in diese Urne stecken wie du willst, irgendwann werde ich mein Ziel erreichen, ob es dir nun passt oder nicht", sagte sie entschieden während sie ihre freie Hand zu einer Faust ballte, „Und dieser Körper scheint dafür besser geeignet zu sein als jeder andere, den ich übernommen habe. Sie ist außerordentlich stark."

„Und genau deswegen wird es dir nicht gelingen", konterte Snow wütend, Hope, Sazh und Asteria sahen verblüfft zu ihm hinüber. Es hatte gedauert bis er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, aber er hatte begriffen, dass er etwas unternehmen musste wenn er Lightning helfen wollte und genau das hatte er vor, „Du wirst sie niemals vollkommen kontrollieren, völlig egal wie stark du sein magst. Lightning wird dich besiegen."

Schweigen hatte sich auf der gewaltigen Steppe ausgebreitet, angespannt waren sämtliche Augen auf Eressea gerichtet, die ihm mit Kälte und Wut auf ihren Gesichtszügen entgegen sah. Sie sagte kein Wort, stattdessen begann sie nach wenigen Augenblicken zu lachen. Es war ein abschätziges und überhebliches Lachen, das er von Lightning nicht kannte.

„Du hast einen außergewöhnlichen Humor", meinte die Frau noch immer kichernd ehe sie wieder ernst wurde und ihre Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf die Gunblade in ihren Händen richtete, „Interessante Waffe."

Snow konnte nicht in Worte fassen wie sehr ihm Eresseas Kälte zusetzte. Er wusste, dass es nicht Lightning war, die zu ihm gesprochen hatte, dennoch schmerzte ihn der Gedanke, dass sie noch immer irgendwo in diesem Körper war und nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. Er wollte ihr helfen, die Frage war nur wie.

Ein leises Klicken riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, seine Augen huschten augenblicklich zu der Klinge, die sich in diesem Moment in die präzise Schusswaffe verwandelte, die bereits so manchem Gegner das Leben gekostet hatte. Eresseas Augen weiteten sich interessiert und begeistert.

„Interessant", flüsterte sie während sie die Waffe genauer betrachtete ehe sie den Lauf genau auf Snow richtete. Entsetzt wich er einen Schritt zurück, sein Körper verkrampfte sich an. Auch Sazh, Hope und Asteria waren bis aufs äußerste Angespannt, auf Eresseas Gesicht breitete sich ein wissendes Grinsen aus, „Dann wollen wir doch einmal sehen ob du so stark bist wie du tust."

Mit diesen Worten entsicherte die Frau die Gunblade, ihr Finger ruhte auf dem Abzug. Angespannt starrte Snow auf die Mündung der Waffe, die noch immer auf ihn gerichtet war und es gab nichts, was er dagegen unternehmen konnte.

„Eressea, hör sofort damit auf", begann Asteria und hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände, doch ihr Gegenüber ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie reagierte nicht im Geringsten auf die ruhigen Worte der jungen Frau, ihr Blick war konzentriert und amüsiert zugleich auf Snow gerichtet, „Hör auf, du…"

Ein Schuss ließ sie abrupt inne halten, Snow zuckte augenblicklich zusammen. Asteria reagierte sofort und warf einen magischen Feuerball auf das tödliche Geschoss. Eine Explosion nur wenige Meter vor ihm versperrte ihm die Sicht und hüllte alles um ihn herum in grauen Rauch.

Zu seiner Überraschung spürte er keinen Schmerz, ihm war sofort klar dass Asterias Angriff das Geschoss zerstört haben musste und ihm somit das Leben gerettet hatte. In diesem Moment tat ihm sein anfängliches Misstrauen ihr gegenüber leid, aber er hatte Lightning nur beschützen wollen.

Der Rauch legte sich nur langsam und gab den Blick auf Eressea frei, die noch immer mit erhobener Waffe ihnen gegenüber stand, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war wütend. Wütend darüber, dass es Asteria zum wiederholten Male wagte, sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen. Und in diesem Moment war Snow erleichtert sie ein Teil ihrer Gruppe nennen zu können. Sie würde ihnen ihm Kampf gegen Eressea eine große Hilfe sein und das nicht nur wegen ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten und Leviathan.

Die Frau ihnen gegenüber ließ die Gunblade sinken, auf ihrem Gesicht breitete sich ein Schmunzeln aus, das Snow ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Sie schien nicht im Geringsten von Asterias Fähigkeiten beeindruckt zu sein. Kein Wunder wenn er bedachte, wie viel Macht sie haben musste.

„Vollkommen egal wie lange es dauern wird, irgendwann werde ich diesen Kampf gewinnen und Cocoon vom Himmel fegen", sagte sie noch immer grinsend während sie ihre linke Hand hob, grell leuchtende Blitze zuckten um ihren gesamten Arm, ein unangenehmes Knistern erfüllte die Luft. Die Spannung war förmlich zu spüren.

Noch ehe Snow oder einer der anderen auf irgendeine Weise auf ihre Worte reagieren konnte ließ sie die mächtige Magie auf ihre Gegner hernieder regen. Die Wucht, mit welcher die Attacke auf den Boden einschlug, riss Snow und seine Begleiter von ihren Füßen. Grasbüschel und Erdbrocken stoben in alle Richtungen davon, der Kämpfer ging unsanft zu Boden, wo er zunächst regungslos auf dem Bauch liegen blieb.

Das Knistern verstummte, um ihn herum war es vollkommen still. Unendlich langsam stütze sich Snow mit seinen Ellenbogen vom Boden ab, ein unangenehmer Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper. Sein Blick glitt zu seiner rechten, wo Hope, Sazh und Asteria gerade dabei waren sich aufzurichten, zu seiner Erleichterung schienen sie unverletzt zu sein.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne und erblickte dort, wo die Blitze eingeschlagen hatten, einen kleinen Krater. Überwältigt von der Macht dieser magischen Fähigkeit ließ er seinen Blick weiter wandern, wo ihn die blauen und eiskalten Augen Lightnings trafen. Unendlich langsam ließ sie ihren linken Arm sinken, ein zufriedenes Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen. Er musste etwas unternehmen, er konnte nicht zulassen dass sie Lightnings Körper dazu missbrauchte ihre eigenen Freunde anzugreifen.

„Light…ning", begann er keuchend während er sich unter Schmerzen aufrichtete. Die Blicke seiner Freunde waren auf ihn gerichtet, Eressea Grinsen erstarb, stattdessen schlichen sich die Kälte und der Zorn zurück auf ihre Züge, „Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst."

„Snow…" begann Asteria überrascht, doch er brachte sie mit einer abrupten Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Vollkommen egal was sie hatte sagen wollen, er wollte es nicht hören. Er musste es versuchen, er war sich sicher, dass Lightning ihn hören konnte, immerhin befand sich ihre Seele noch immer in ihrem Körper, irgendwo.

„Das ist zwecklos, ich bin viel zu stark", entgegnete Eressea erzürnt, dennoch wollte sich Snow nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen. Er musste zu ihr durchdringen, vielleicht hatten sie auf diese Weise eine Chance ihr zu helfen.

„Das bist nicht du…", begann er noch immer schwer atmend während er einen Schritt auf sie zuging. Die Explosion, hervorgerufen durch die mächtige Blitzmagie, hatte ihn besonders schwer getroffen, dennoch dachte er nicht im Traum daran aufzugeben. Er wusste, dass Lightning das auch niemals tun würde, „Du kannst dagegen ankämpfen."

„Das ist lächerlich." Mit diesen Worten schleuderte Eressea einen lodernden Feuerball auf Snow, der eine graue Rauchwolke hinter sich her ziehend auf Snow zuraste.

„Snow, pass auf", rief Hope entsetzt. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es Snow seine Arme schützend vor seinen Körper zu halten ehe die Flammen ihn trafen. Schmerzhaft kniff er seine Augen zusammen. Die Wucht des Feuers drängte ihn einen Schritt zurück und er spürte die Hitze auf seiner Haut.

Erst als die Flammen erloschen waren ließ der Kämpfer seine Arme sinken und blickte seinem Kontrahenten zu allem entschlossen entgegen. Er spürte, dass er durch die Magie schwere Verbrennungen an seinen Armen erlitten hatte, aber er riss sich zusammen und trat erneut einen Schritt auf sie zu. Erstaunt über seine Hartnäckigkeit ließ Eressea erneut ihren Arm sinken.

„Entweder bist du unglaublich mutig oder lebensmüde."

„Etwas von Beidem", entgegnete Snow mit einem Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Erneut näherte er sich der Frau ihm gegenüber, sie blieb seelenruhig stehen und sah ihm zornig entgegen. Dass er es wagte sich ihr in den Weg zu stellen schien ihr überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. Ein Grund mehr für Snow sein Vorhaben fortzuführen, „Das macht einen Helden aus."

In diesem Moment veränderte sich etwas auf Eresseas Gesichtszügen. Die Kälte verschwand, stattdessen sah sie ihm überrascht und konsterniert zugleich entgegen. Er wusste nicht woran es lag, aber möglicherweise hatte er es geschafft, zu Lightning durchzudringen. Obwohl der Zorn in diesem Augenblick auf ihre Miene zurückkehrte wusste er, dass er jetzt nicht aufgeben durfte. Er war sich beinahe sicher, dass seine Worte etwas in ihr ausgelöst hatten.

„Lightning, du bist der stärkste Mensch den ich kenne. Du kannst dich gegen sie wehren. Wenn es jemand schafft, dann du", fuhr er fort, wieder ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu, Eressea wich verunsichert zurück, ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, genau wie vor wenigen Minuten als sie die Kontrolle über Lightnings Körper erlangt hatte, „Und völlig egal mit welchen Attacken du mich angreifst, ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen, niemals. Das verspreche ich."

Er konnte förmlich sehen wie Eresseas Einfluss auf Lightning schwächer wurde, sogar ihre Knie begannen kaum merklich zu zittern während sie einen Schritt zurück torkelte. Angespannt und um ihre Fassung ringend hob sie erneut die Schusswaffe an und richtete den Lauf genau wie vorhin auf Snow, aber er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Die Waffe klapperte beinahe geräuschlos in ihrer zittrigen Hand.

Snow näherte sich ihr vorsichtig, wieder betätigte die Frau den Abzug. Er konnte den Luftzug förmlich spüren als das Geschoss nur knapp an ihm vorbei raste und in den Weiten der endlos wirkenden Steppe verschwand. Selbst das Zielen schien ihr inzwischen schwer zu fallen, sie ließ die Waffe sinken.

Unendlich langsam fasste sich Eressea mit der freien Hand ins Gesicht, erneut trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Es schien ihr immer schwerer zu fallen die Kontrolle über Lightning zu behalten, Snow war nur noch so kurz von seinem Ziel entfernt, sein Grinsen wurde breiter während er den Schmerz, der seinen Körper durchfuhr, zu unterdrücken versuchte.

Der Griff um die Gunblade wurde lockerer ehe sie geräuschvoll zu Boden fiel und dort direkt neben ihr liegen blieb. Eressea kniff ihre Augen zusammen, ihre linke Hand krallte sich wie nach Halt suchend in ihren rosafarbenen Haaren fest. Und plötzlich hörte sie auf zu zittern, stattdessen stand sie wie erstarrt vor ihnen und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Selbst das Atmen schien sie für einige Augenblicke eingestellt zu haben.

Angespannt und hoffnungsvoll zugleich sah Snow zu Lightning hinüber, ihre Augen waren noch immer geschlossen, ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich langsam. Unendlich langsam hob sie ihre Augenlider, die Kälte und die Wut waren verschwunden, stattdessen konnte er Verwirrung erkennen.

Er hörte Schritte ehe Asteria neben ihm stehen blieb und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Augenblicklich durchfuhr ein angenehmes Gefühl seinen Körper, der Schmerz und die Brandwunden verschwanden durch ihre mächtige Heilmagie. Snow sah nicht zu ihr hinüber, dennoch konnte er ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen.

„Du hast es geschafft", sagte sie glücklich, trotzdem konnte er einen Hauch von Wehmut heraus hören. Die Begegnung mit ihrer einst besten Freundin schien alte Wunden in ihr aufgerissen zu haben, „Jetzt kannst du zu ihr gehen."

Snow zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und setzte sich augenblicklich in Bewegung, Asterias Hand glitt von seiner Schulter. Langsam sah Lightning auf und blickte direkt in seine Augen, sie sah unglaublich schwach und erschöpft aus, ihre Atmung war schnell. Er konnte sehen wie sie drohte das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, ihre Knie gaben nach.

„Lightning!" Snows Schritte wurden schneller, gerade noch rechtzeitig kam er bei ihr an und bremste ihren drohenden Fall. Schützend schloss er sie in seine Arme und er spürte wie sich ihre Hände nach Halt suchend in sein Hemd krallten und sie ihre Stirn gegen seine Brust lehnte. Behutsam strich er über ihren Rücken, mit der anderen drückte er sie fest an sich während er erleichtert und besorgt zugleich sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub.

„Snow…", flüsterte sie, die Schwäche in ihrer Stimme erschreckte ihn beinahe. Der Kampf, den sie gegen Eressea ausgetragen hatte, schien sie viel Kraft gekostet zu haben. Sie wehrte sich nicht im Geringsten gegen seine Umarmung, sie schien vielmehr dankbar zu sein für den Halt und die Sicherheit, die er ihr bot. Sie verharrten einige Augenblicke in dieser Position während sich Asteria, Hope und Sazh näherten und wenige Schritte von ihnen entfernt stehen blieben, Lightning schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Snow fühlte ihre bebende, hektische Atmung als hätte sie einen Marathon hinter sich, ihre Finger, die den Stoff seines Hemdes umschlossen, zitterten. Sie schien am Ende ihrer Kräfte zu sein, noch niemals zuvor hatte er sie derart schwach gesehen, von ihrem Aufenthalt im Lazarett vor wenigen Tagen abgesehen. Er drückte sie fester an sich, sie ließ es einfach geschehen und wirkte ungewohnt zerbrechlich.

Der Griff ihrer Finger wurde fester und Snow stellte augenblicklich fest, dass ihr Gewicht schwerer wurde. Er löste sich von ihr, hielt sie jedoch noch immer fest. Erneut gaben ihre Knie nach, ein Blick in ihr Gesicht verriet ihm, dass sie außerordentlich blass und müde wirkte.

„Light…", begann er besorgt während er behutsam in die Knie ging und ihr dabei half sich zu setzen. Wieder ließ sie ihn gewähren, vermutlich weil sie viel zu schwach war um zu protestieren. Die anderen umkreisten die beiden und sahen besorgt auf sie hinab. Schützend hielt er sie mit seiner rechten im Arm, die andere Hand glitt panisch zu ihrer Wange und hob ihren Kopf leicht an. Mit zur Hälfte geschlossenen Augen sah sie in sein Gesicht, ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet, „Was ist mit dir? Lightning, sag irgendetwas."

Doch Lightning blieb stumm, stattdessen schloss sie nur wenige Momente später ihre Augen, ihr Körper entspannte sich und ihre Hände, die sein Hemd umschlossen gehalten hatten, sanken. Sie hatte ihr Bewusstsein verloren.

„Light!" Panisch und besorgt kniete sich Hope zu ihnen hinab, Sazh tat es ihm gleich während Snow sie sanft schüttelte, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Lediglich Asteria blieb mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck stehen und sah schuldbewusst zu ihnen hinab. Vollkommen egal was Snow auch versuchte, Lightnings Augen blieben geschlossen, ihre Atmung war ruhig und flach.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Snow wütend und besorgt zugleich an Asteria gewandt und sah zu ihr auf. Sie hielt seinem Blick nicht stand, betrachtete stattdessen das Gras zu ihren Füßen. Langsam aber sicher wurde er ungeduldig, „Antworte verdammt noch mal!"

„Das ist normal… vollkommen normal… zumindest beim ersten Mal", antwortete sie leise, ihre Stimme klang unendlich traurig. Noch immer sah sie nicht in seine auffordernden Augen während ihre Finger unsicher mit dem Griff ihres Dolchs spielten, „Ihr Körper muss sich zuerst an die zweite Seele gewöhnen. In ein paar Stunden wird sie wieder aufwachen."

Snow sah ihr noch immer wütend entgegen ehe er begriff, dass er zu heftig reagiert hatte. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, sie hatte sogar versucht ihnen zu helfen und ihm das Leben gerettet. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und er murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung, aber Asteria erwiderte nichts mehr. Stattdessen verstaute sie ihre gefährlichen Waffen, wandte ihm den Rücken zu und blickte gedankenverloren in die Ferne.

Es erstaunte Snow wie viel sie über den Fluch – denn nichts anderes war es für ihn – mit welchem Lightning belegt worden war, wusste. Sicher, es war bereits das zweite Mal dass sich Eressea eines anderen Körpers bemächtigt hatte und beide Male war sie da gewesen um sie zu stoppen. Trotzdem fragte er sich, ob sie solche Details wissen konnte wenn sie nicht selbst Eresseas Seele in sich getragen hatte.

Er verdrängte den Gedanken. Sie hatte keinen Grund sie zu belügen oder ihnen etwas zu verheimlichen, immerhin standen sie auf derselben Seite und hatten die gleichen Ziele vor Augen: Eressea aufzuhalten, Lightning und Cocoon zu retten und somit schwere Schäden auf Grand Pulse zu verhindern.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Lightning, die schlafend in seinen Armen lag, niemand sagte ein Wort. Sie sah erschöpft aus, ein wenig Schlaf würde ihr gut tun. Er sorgte sich um sie obwohl die Bewusstlosigkeit laut Asteria normal zu sein schien. Ihre Aussage klang für Snow durchaus logisch, immerhin musste es Lightning viel Willenskraft gekostet haben um die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zurück zu erlangen.

Snow fragte sich wie sie sich fühlen würde sobald sie ihre Augen geöffnet haben würde. Würde sie sich an alles erinnern oder wäre Eresseas Angriff für sie nichts weiter als eine Art Filmriss nach zu hohem Alkoholkonsum? Er wusste es nicht, in diesem Moment jedoch stiegen erneut die Erinnerungen an diese eine Nacht in ihm hoch, in der er Lightning geküsst hatte.

Inzwischen war ihm klar, dass er das nicht wegen des Alkohols getan hatte sondern vielmehr weil ihre Nähe ihm gut getan hatte. Nach allem was er von Serah an diesem Tag erfahren hatte, hatte er sich bei ihr verstanden gefühlt und das zum ersten Mal seit sie sich kannten. Ihre Art, ihre Worte und ihr Einfühlungsvermögen, das er ihr in dieser Form niemals zugetraut hatte, hatten ihn schlicht bewegt. Er war fasziniert davon gewesen wie sehr ihm ihre Nähe geholfen hatte. Und als sie sich im schummrigen Licht, das vom Gang in das Wohnzimmer gedrungen war, gegenüber gestanden hatten, vollkommen alleine, hatte ihn der Drang sie zu küssen überwältigt.

_Vielleicht hat Sazh doch recht_, dachte Snow während er ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Sie war ihm wichtig geworden, sehr sogar und er wollte alles in seiner Machte stehende tun um sie zu retten. Wenn er doch nur mehr tun könnte als bei ihr zu bleiben, aber er wusste, das konnte er nicht. Im Moment waren seine Nähe und das Versprechen, sie nicht im Stich zu lassen, alles was er ihr bieten konnte, so ungern er diesen Gedanken auch akzeptierte.

„Hier können wir nicht bleiben, wir würden zu leicht entdeckt werden", riss ihn Asterias Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah zu ihr, sie stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt da, die Arme hatte sie vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Sie klang immer noch traurig aber auch schnippisch. Snow hoffte sie war aufgrund seiner unfreundlichen Art von vorhin nicht eingeschnappt.

„Was ist mit Lightning?", fragte Hope, der ebenfalls zu der jungen Frau aus Oerba hochsah, Snow verstand seine Bedenken. Lightning wäre noch für eine ganze Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt, dennoch hatte Asteria recht. Sollte Thavron nach ihnen suchen wären sie hier nicht sicher, sie brauchten ein Versteck, wo sich Lightning ausruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen konnte. Er zögerte keine Sekunde, hob sie hoch und sah entschieden in Asterias Gesicht, die sich in diesem Moment zu ihnen umwandte.

„Ich werde sie tragen", sagte er. Sazh und Hope, die sich soeben erhoben, starrten ihn überrascht an, die Frau ihm gegenüber nickte zufrieden und beeindruckt zugleich. Ohne auf eine Reaktion der anderen zu warten setzte er sich in Bewegung und schritt den Weg entlang, dem sie vor ihrer Pause und den Zwischenfällen mit den Behemoth' und Eressea bereits gefolgt waren. Lightning war erstaunlich leicht, ihr Gewicht lastete kaum auf ihm. Ihr rechter Arm hing schlaff hinunter, der andere lag quer über ihren Bauch. Ihr Kopf war gegen seine Schulter gelehnt, rosafarbene Haarsträhnen hingen ihr ins Gesicht und ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet. Sie sah friedlich aus wenn sie schlief, nicht wie die mutige und stets angespannte Kämpferin.

Hope, Sazh und Asteria folgten ihm nur wenige Augenblicke später nachdem sie die Rucksäcke aufgeteilt hatten. Einen davon trug wie immer Sazh, der andere, welchen normalerweise Snow an sich genommen hatte, lastete nun auf Hopes Schultern. Sie hatten ihn schnell eingeholt, niemand sagte ein Wort. Der Kämpfer konnte die Anspannung, die auf ihnen allen lastete, in ihren Gesichtern erkennen. Sie alle schienen begriffen zu haben, wie ernst die Angelegenheit wirklich war.

Snow selbst war noch immer geschockt mit welchem Zorn Eressea sie attackiert hatte. Sie hätte nicht eine Sekunde gezögert, ihn zu töten. Nicht einmal vor ihrer einst besten Freundin hatte sie Halt gemacht. Kaum zu glauben was die Fähigkeiten eines L'Cie anrichten konnten wenn man der damit verbundenen Macht nicht gewachsen war.

Vielleicht war Asteria deswegen derart schweigsam und hatte vorhin überraschend schnippisch geklungen. Vermutlich waren ihr die vergangenen Ereignisse schlicht und ergreifend zu nahe gegangen. Verständlich, immerhin war es ihre eigene Freundin, die sie attackierte hatte und genau wie vor fünfhundert Jahren ihre unvollendete Bestimmung erfüllen wollte.

Die Tatsache, gegen die eigene Freundin kämpfen zu müssen um die Welt zu retten jagte Snow einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie sie sich dabei fühlen musste und dennoch stand er vor dem gleichen Problem. Wie würde er reagieren wenn Eressea das nächste Mal die Kontrolle über Lightning erlangen würde?


	15. Change Of Heart

_Hey!_

_Und hier ist das letzte Kapitel für heute. __Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Illumi_

_Disclaimer:_

_Die Figuren (außer die selbsterfundenen) und die Welt von Final Fantasy XIII gehören nicht mir, ist alles nur ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiction._

* * *

Im Inneren des kleinen Zeltes herrschte ein angenehmes Zwielicht, die Sonne verschwand hinter den Felsen, die das weite Gebiet der Felsenebene von Karoma beherrschten und tauchte das braune Gestein in ein tiefes Rot. Der Weg durch die weite Steppe hatte sie mehrere Stunden gekostet, Snow hatte die noch immer bewusstlose Lightning die ganze Zeit getragen. Sazh hatte ihm zwar angeboten, sie ihm abzunehmen, aber er hatte gedankenverloren abgelehnt.

Jetzt lag die Soldatin zugedeckt im Zelt, Snow hatte ihre Seite nicht eine einzige Sekunde verlassen. Im Schneidersitz saß er neben ihr, die Arme hatte er angespannt wartend vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Als sie einen geeigneten Ort für die Nachtruhe gefunden hatten, hatte Snow die Ärmel seiner Jacke bis zu den Ellenbogen mit dem Schwert abgeschnitten, schließlich war der Stoff durch Eresseas Feuermagie schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden.

Hope, Sazh und Asteria saßen draußen am Lagerfeuer, nicht ein einziges Wort drang an seine Ohren, lediglich Lightnings ruhige Atmung war zu hören. Er begann sich zu fragen wann sie endlich aufwachen würde, sie schlief bereits mehrere Stunden. Sicher, Asteria hatte erwähnt, dass es dauern konnte bis sie ihr Bewusstsein zurück erlangen würde, dennoch machte er sich Sorgen.

Er fragte sich, ob Lightning gesehen hatte was Eressea getan hatte, ob sie versucht hatte sich dagegen zu wehren. Und vor allem interessierte ihn, wie sie sich dabei gefühlt haben musste falls sie Eresseas Handlungen tatsächlich gesehen hatte. Er gab der Soldatin keine Schuld für das, was passiert war und er machte ihr keinen Vorwurf, vielmehr hatte er begriffen, wie ernst die Angelegenheit war.

Sobald Eressea die Kontrolle über Lightnings Körper erlangte, stellte sie eine enorme Gefahr für sie alle dar. Sie hatte Snow mehrmals attackiert und hätte ihn ohne zu zögern getötet. Gegen sie zu kämpfen kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Er würde es nicht übers Herz bringen sie anzugreifen. Was, wenn er sie verletzen würde? Das könnte er sich niemals verzeihen.

Ein Seufzen entwich seiner Kehle während er niedergeschlagen seinen Kopf sinken ließ. Die Situation war äußerst verzwickt. Er wollte Lightning helfen, so viel war klar, attackieren wollte er sie allerdings nicht. Wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal angreifen würde, würde er sich nicht gegen sie wehren können. Er würde es schlicht nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren können ernsthaft gegen sie zu kämpfen, schließlich wäre sie noch immer ihre Freundin.

Erschöpft und niedergeschlagen zugleich schloss er seine blauen Augen. Sich darüber Gedanken zu machen hatte ohnehin keinen Sinn, er würde keine Antworten finden, egal wie lange er darüber nachdachte. Alles was er wusste war, dass er nicht aufhören würde ihr zu helfen und niemals den Glauben an sie verlieren würde, egal mit welchen Attacken sie ihn angreifen sollte.

Ein Rascheln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, Snow öffnete seine Augen. Ein rötliches Licht fiel ins Innere des Zeltes als jemand die Plane beiseite zog, ein schwarzer Schatten baute sich vor dem Abendrot auf. Er erkannte Sazh sofort an seiner Frisur und das sogar ohne näher hinzusehen.

Er senkte seinen Blick zurück auf Lightning, das Licht der untergehenden Sonne ließ ihre Haut rötlich aussehen. Sie sah friedlich aus, kaum zu glauben dass in ihrem Inneren eine Seele wohnte, die derart bösartig und kalt war, dass sie nicht einmal davor Halt machte ein Menschenleben auszulöschen.

„Hier", begann Sazh, der blonde Mann spähte zu ihm hinüber. Er hielt ihm eine der merkwürdig aussehenden Früchte entgegen, die sie in dieser Gegend gefunden hatten. Es war überhaupt das einzig Essbare gewesen, das sie in dieser dürren Felslandschaft hatten finden können. Sie sahen mit ihrer rotbrauen Farbe alles andere als appetitlich aus, waren aber besser als gar nichts, „Du solltest etwas essen."

Um ehrlich zu sein war Snow der Appetit gründlich vergangen, zu sehr beschäftigten ihn die Gedanken an Lightning. Ein Blick in Sazh Gesicht jedoch verriet ihm, dass er nicht locker lassen würde. Leise seufzend nahm er das ungewöhnliche Obst an sich, biss jedoch nicht ab.

„Danke", sagte er nachdenklich und sah erneut zu Lightning hinab während Sazh noch immer keine Anstalten machte ihn mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu lassen. Stattdessen kniete er sich neben ihn und beobachtete Lightnings tiefen Schlaf. Für einige Momente sagte niemand auch nur ein Wort, wieder war Lightnings Atmung das einzige Geräusch, das zu hören war.

„Ruh dich ein wenig aus, Snow. Es wird ihr schon bald wieder besser gehen", brach der Pilot die Stille während er Snow aufmunternd eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Er erwiderte zunächst nichts, dennoch wusste er, dass seine Worte aufrichtig waren.

„Das ist es nicht… zumindest nicht nur", entgegnete er während er einen Seitenblick zu Sazh hinüber warf. Er konnte erkennen, dass sich der Ältere genauso viele Sorgen um die Soldatin machte. Er sah müde aus, unter seinen Augen waren dunkle Ringe zu erkennen und seine Stirn war gerunzelt.

Der Mann nickte nur verstehend und Snow wurde klar, dass er ohne weitere Worte begriff was er gemeint hatte. Sie alle wussten, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte bis Lightning ihre Augen öffnen würde, die Frage war nur wie sie sich verhalten würde. Wie würde sie damit zurechtkommen sobald sie erfahren würde, dass sie ihre eigenen Freunde angegriffen hatte.

„Alles, was wir tun können, ist sie zu unterstützen so gut es uns möglich ist. Je mehr Rückhalt sie hat desto besser", entgegnete er während er seine Schulter kurz aufmunternd drückte ehe er seine Hand sinken ließ. Snow nickte zustimmend während Sazh resignierend seufzte. Er schien zu begreifen dass seinem Sitznachbarn im Moment nicht nach reden zumute war, „Ruh dich aus, Snow."

Mit diesen Worten lächelte ihm Sazh aufmunternd zu ehe er sich erhob und wortlos das Zelt verließ und die Plane hinter sich schloss. Augenblicklich wurde es dunkel im Inneren, seine Augen mussten sich zunächst wieder an das Zwielicht gewöhnen. Sein Blick war weiterhin starr auf Lightning gerichtet, in seiner Hand hielt er die Frucht, die Sazh ihm gegeben hatte.

Seufzend nahm er einen Bissen, die Frucht schmeckte überraschend süß und erinnerte ihn ein wenig an eine Birne. Und obwohl er an diesem Tag noch nicht viel gegessen hatte, verspürte er nach wie vor keinen Drang etwas zu sich zu nehmen, trotzdem verspeiste er das Obst bis auf den letzten Bissen. Zu sehr hing er seinen Gedanken an Lightning nach. Er wünschte, er könnte so viel mehr unternehmen als für sie da zu sein, trotzdem wollte er ihr klar machen, dass sie diese Last nicht alleine zu tragen hatte.

Vollkommen egal womit sie ihn angreifen würde sobald Eressea erneut die Kontrolle über sie erlangt haben würde, er würde niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben. Er würde versuchen zu ihr durchzudringen, genauso wie er es vor wenigen Stunden getan hatte. Und er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende unternehmen um sie zurückzuholen und um sie zu retten, gleichgültig was er dafür unternehmen musste.

Erneut riss ihn ein leises Rascheln aus seinen Gedanken, dieses Mal jedoch kam das Geräusch von direkt vor ihm. Erstaunt und erleichtert zugleich stellte er fest, dass sich Lightnings rechter Arm leicht bewegte ehe sie schier unendlich langsam ihre Augen öffnete. Erschöpft und verschlafen hob sie ihre Hand und fuhr sich über das Gesicht.

„Lightning", sagte er erfreut und beugte sich erleichtert zu ihr. Sie ließ ihre Hand sinken und wandte sich zu Snow, sie sah erstaunlich ermattet aus und das obwohl sie mehrere Stunden geschlafen hatte. Sie lächelte kaum sichtbar, schwieg jedoch, „Wie geht es dir?"

Anstatt auf seine Frage zu antworten versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, Snow zögerte nicht eine Sekunde und half ihr behutsam dabei. Die Tatsache, dass sie seine Hilfe annahm, überraschte ihn. Früher hätte sie ihn grob von sich gestoßen, aber die Dinge schienen sich geändert zu haben. Erst als sie aufrecht saß ließ er seine Arme sinken und sah ihr auffordernd entgegen, sein Blick entging der aufmerksamen Frau nicht.

„Ging schon besser", entgegnete sie schließlich mit rauer Stimme auf seine Frage während sie sich an die Stirn fasste. Sie schien Kopfschmerzen zu haben. Snow sagte nichts mehr darauf, stattdessen beobachtete er sie schweigend und mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er war erleichtert dass sie endlich ihr Bewusstsein zurückerlangt hatte. Obwohl ihn mehr als alles andere interessierte ob sie Eresseas Handlungen gesehen hatte, fragte er nicht danach. Sie war gerade erst aufgewacht, er wollte sie nicht damit überfordern, vor allem weil sie noch immer schwach wirkte.

Auch Lightning schwieg, ihr Blick war nachdenklich auf ihre rechte Hand gerichtet, wo sich unter dem schwarzen Lederhandschuh die Schnittwunde befand, die es Eresseas Seele ermöglicht hatte, in ihren Körper zu dringen. Er wusste, dass sie über all die Ereignisse nachdachte, die die letzten Tage über sie herein gebrochen waren wie eine Flutwelle.

Snow wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, wie sie sich fühlen musste nach allem was geschehen war. Und obwohl sie nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte, glaubte er in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen, dass sie über alles Bescheid wusste. Sie wusste, was Eressea getan hatte während sie ihren Körper beherrscht hatte, da war er sich beinahe sicher.

Er holte tief Luft um etwas zu sagen, aber Lightning ließ ihn mit einer kurzen Handbewegung inne halten. Gespannt wartete er darauf, dass sie etwas sagte oder irgendetwas tat, stattdessen sah sie für weitere Augenblicke auf ihre Hand hinab, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war traurig und schuldbewusst zugleich, ihre Augen waren beinahe geschlossen.

„Snow, ich…", begann die Soldatin, sah jedoch nicht zu ihm auf. Die Worte waren leise und hatten bedauernd geklungen. Ihre halb geöffneten Augen waren nach wie vor auf die Wunde gerichtet ehe sie ihre Hand wütend zu einer Faust ballte, ihr Arm zitterte vor Anspannung während sie ihre Augen schloss, „Es tut mir leid. Verzeih mir."

Und in diesem Moment wurde seine Vermutung zur Gewissheit. Sie hatte alles gesehen, von Eresseas kühler Art über ihre Angriffe bis hin zu Snows Versuchen, sie zu retten. Er schüttelte wiedersprechend seinen Kopf obwohl er wusste, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte. Behutsam legte er der jungen Frau ihm gegenüber eine Hand auf die Schulter, sie reagierte nicht darauf und ließ ihn gewähren.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, es war nicht deine Schuld", entgegnete Snow einfühlsam. Er konnte fühlen wie sie sich entspannte, ihre zur Faust geballte Hand öffnete sie langsam, genau wie ihre blauen Augen. Sie sah noch immer nicht zu ihm auf, stattdessen atmete sie tief ein, „Hey, wir alle sind wohlauf. Siehst du?"

Mit diesen Worten nahm er die Hand von ihrer Schulter und hielt ihr stattdessen beide Arme entgegen. Von den Brandwunden, die nach Eresseas Angriff seine Arme entstellt hatten, war dank Asterias Heilmagie nichts mehr zu sehen. Irritiert sah sie zu ihm hinüber und obwohl sie zu begreifen schien, was er damit bezwecken wollte, war noch immer der schuldbewusste Ausdruck auf ihrem blassen Gesicht zu erkennen.

Ohne etwas auf seine Worte zu erwidern wandte sie ihre Augen von seinen Armen ab und schenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Zeltplane. Die Tatsache, dass sie unter Eresseas Einfluss ihre eigenen Freunde angegriffen hatte schien sehr an ihr zu nagen. Er musste ihr klar machen, dass ihr niemand die Schuld für das gab, was passiert war und trotzdem konnte er sie verstehen.

Sie hatte es nicht verhindern können und das obwohl sie alles gesehen hatte. Sie hatte es gesehen als wäre sie selbst diejenige gewesen, die die Angriffe ausgeführt hatte. Und dennoch hatte sie nichts dagegen unternehmen können. Erst Snow hatte zu ihr durchdringen können und ihr dabei geholfen, die Kontrolle über ihren eigenen Körper zurück zu erlangen.

Mit einem freundlichen und warmen Lächeln beugte er sich zu ihr vor während er mit seiner Hand ihre rechte sanft umschloss. Er konnte spüren wie sie dem Impuls, ihre Hand zurück zu ziehen, zunächst nachgab, aber schließlich doch in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt und ihn zum wiederholten Male gewähren ließ. Noch immer schuldbewusst sah die junge Frau zu ihm auf, inzwischen sah sie bei weitem nicht mehr derart erschöpft aus. Sie schien sich schnell erholt zu haben.

„Du kennst mich. Ich bin zu stur zum Sterben", begann er mitfühlend und aufmunternd zugleich. Sie schwieg weiterhin eisern, stattdessen erwiderte sie den sanften Druck auf ihre Hand, ihre Finger waren angenehm kühl, „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir alle sind froh, dass du wohlauf bist. Niemand macht dir für irgendetwas einen Vorwurf."

Erstaunt über seine Worte sah Lightning zu ihm auf und sie schien zu begreifen, dass er jedes einzelne Wort absolut ernst meinte. Er bemerkte wie der schuldbewusste Ausdruck auf ihren Zügen sanfter wurde, vollkommen verschwinden tat er jedoch nicht. Erleichterung machte sich in ihm breit, sie derart niedergeschlagen zu sehen hatte ihm einen unangenehmen Stich versetzt.

„Danke, Snow", sagte sie nach einigen Momenten der Stille. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung klang ihre Stimme nicht mehr rau sondern klar und deutlich und erstaunlich warm. Ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln war auf ihren Lippen zu erkennen, trotzdem war da noch immer diese Schuld in ihren blauen Augen zu erkennen.

„Wofür?", fragte er verwirrt nach, trotzdem fühlte er sich in diesem Moment glücklich. Er war erleichtert dass es Lightning den Umständen entsprechend gut ging und er es anscheinend geschafft hatte, ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Sie ließ seine Berührungen und seine Aufheiterungsversuche zu und es war unglaublich selten, dass sie sich aufrichtig bei ihm bedankte.

„Dafür, dass du mich nicht aufgegeben und nie den Glauben an mich verloren hast", antwortete sie aufrichtig während sie noch immer in seine Augen sah. Für einen kurzen Moment war er sprachlos und das passierte nur äußerst selten. Zu sehr erstaunten ihn Lightnings ehrliche Worte. In diesem Moment senkte sie ihren Blick auf ihre Hand hinab, die Snow noch immer umschlossen hielt, „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst…"

Lightning stoppte, sie musste den Satz jedoch nicht vollenden. Snow hatte längst begriffen, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Hätte er aufgegeben wären vielleicht noch viel schlimmere Dinge passiert. Verneinend schüttelte er seinen Kopf während er sich näher zu ihr beugte und seine andere Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Wieder sah Lightning zu ihm auf, in ihren Augen konnte er erkennen wie durcheinander sie eigentlich war.

All die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und die Tatsache, dass sie für ihre Freunde eine gefährliche Zeitbombe war, schien sie schwer zu belasten. Er kannte sie auf diese Weise nicht und er begriff, dass sie trotz ihrer kühlen Art, die sie oft an den Tag legte, ein äußerst gefühlvoller Mensch war. Erst recht weil ihr die Kraft fehlte gegen Eresseas Einfluss anzukämpfen und ihr hilflos ausgeliefert war. Das war ein Gedanke, der für die starke Soldatin nicht nur schwer zu akzeptieren war, sondern sie auch mehr beschäftigte als ihr lieb war.

„Ich werde immer an dich glauben, Lightning", sagte er leise, ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und zu seinem Erstaunen tat Lightning nichts um die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu vergrößern. Sie saß einfach nur da und blickte stumm in seine Augen, er konnte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen.

Verwirrung machte sich in Snow breit während er ihren Blick erwiderte. Die Tatsache, dass sie seine Nähe zuließ und ihn nicht von sich stieß irritierte ihn. Genau wie damals in ihrem Haus stieg in ihm der Impuls auf sie zu küssen während seine Hand von ihrer Schulter zu ihrem Hals glitt, ihre Haut war weich.

Lightning tat absolut nichts, in ihren Augen konnte er dieselbe Verwirrung erkennen, die auch von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Erst als seine Finger ihren Nacken berührten schien sie aus ihrer Starre zu erwachen. Sie wich ein kleines Stück von ihm zurück, seine Hand glitt zurück auf ihre Schulter.

Auch Snow begriff in diesem Moment was er beinahe getan hätte. Augenblicklich nahm er beide Hände von ihr und sah ihr entschuldigend entgegen. Lightning hingegen schien mehr als nur konsterniert über sein Verhalten zu sein. Er kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf während er leise lachte, die junge Frau ihm gegenüber schwieg.

„Kommst du mit raus zu den anderen? Sie werden erleichtert sein dich wohlauf zu sehen", sagte er um die Situation zwischen ihnen zu entschärfen. Lightning zögerte zunächst, nickte aber schließlich. Ohne zu protestieren ließ sie sich von Snow beim Aufstehen helfen während er sich frage, ob nicht doch mehr an Sazh' Worten dran war als er gedacht hatte.

* * *

Beinahe geräuschlos zog Snow die Plane zur Seite, Lightning sah ihm nachdenklich in die Augen während er darauf wartete, dass sie das Zelt verließ. Dass sie ihn hatte gewähren lassen verwirrte sie, genau wie die Tatsache, dass er ihr überhaupt derart nahe gekommen war. Wieso hatte er das getan?

Es erinnerte sie an jenen Augenblick in ihrem Haus als er sie aus heiterem Himmel geküsst hatte. Es war eine ähnliche Situation gewesen, dieses Mal jedoch ohne Alkohol. Sie verstand nicht was in Snow vorgegangen war, weder damals noch heute. Was wäre passiert wenn sie nicht zurück gewichen wäre?

Lightning fand keine Antwort auf diese Fragen und trat den Blick von Snow wendend aus dem Zelt. Orientierungslos sah sie sich um. Rechts und links von ihr ragten rotbraune Felsen in die Höhe, über ihr versperrten die langen Äste von mehreren uralten Bäumen die Sicht auf den Himmel. Riesige Wurzeln ragten die Flanken der Felsen hinab ehe sie im trockenen Boden verschwanden. In der Ferne konnte sie die Sonne hinter dem Gestein verschwinden sehen. Offensichtlich hatten sie die Steppe hinter sich gelassen.

Einige Meter vor ihr loderten Wärme spendende Flammen, um das Feuer herum saßen ihre Freunde, die in diesem Moment zu ihr hinüber sahen. Augenblicklich breitete sich Überraschung und Erleichterung auf ihren Gesichtern aus, hinter ihr trat Snow ins Freie. Hope war der erste unter ihnen der aufsprang und mit glücklichem Gesicht auf Lightning zueilte.

„Lightning", rief er fröhlich und nur wenige Sekunden später drückte er die Soldatin fest an sich. Perplex stand sie da und beobachtete Sazh und Asteria dabei wie auch sie sich erhoben und auf sie zu gingen. Zögernd erwiderte sie die Umarmung bevor er sich wieder von ihr löste, auf seinem Gesicht konnte sie ein noch immer leicht besorgtes Lächeln erkennen, „Geht es dir gut?"

Lightning nickte nur als Antwort, aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte sie erkennen wie Snow neben sie trat, auch er grinste fröhlich. Auch von Sazh und Asteria wurde sie freundlich empfangen, Letztere wirkte jedoch äußerst bedrückt. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber der Blick, mit dem sie Lightning musterte, gefiel ihr nicht. Es steckte so viel mehr darin als nur Mitleid und aufrichtiges Bedauern.

Sie verdrängte den Gedanken vorerst während sich die Gruppe nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung zurück an das Feuer setzte. Hope reichte ihr sofort eine der Wasserflaschen und eine seltsam aussehende Frucht, die zu ihrem Erstaunen außerordentlich gut schmeckte. Es tat unglaublich gut etwas zu essen und das angenehm kühle Wasser verdrängte die Müdigkeit, die in ihren Knochen gesteckt hatte.

Schweigen hatte sich an dem geschützten Fleckchen ausgebreitet, das Feuer zauberte tanzende Schatten auf die Felsen und die Gesichter ihrer Begleiter und verströmte eine angenehme Wärme. Sie schluckte den letzten Bissen der Frucht hinunter und nahm einen weiteren Schluck ehe ihre Gedanken erneut zu den Geschehnissen von vor wenigen Stunden drifteten.

Leise seufzend senkte Lightning schuldbewusst ihren Blick auf die Flammen hinab, das Knistern des Holzes drang an ihre Ohren. Sie hatte unter Eresseas Einfluss ihre eigenen Freunde angegriffen und sie waren erleichtert, dass sie wohlauf war. Sie fühlte sich miserabel, genau wie vorhin als sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht war und in Snows warme Augen gesehen hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid… Ich hatte keine Kontrolle, ich…", begann Lightning und brach die Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. Sazh schüttelte verneinend seinen Kopf, auch Hope und Asteria sahen ihr aufmunternd lächelnd entgegen.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Lightning. Niemand macht dir einen Vorwurf", entgegnete der Pilot mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln.

„Es war Eressea, die uns angegriffen hat, nicht du", fügte Hope hinzu, in seinem Blick war nichts vorwurfsvolles, stattdessen konnte sie aufrichtige Erleichterung erkennen. Tatsächlich beruhigten sie die Worte ihrer Freunde, das Schuldgefühl wurde leichter, verschwand jedoch nicht vollständig.

„Sie haben recht. Dich trifft keine Schuld", sagte Asteria, ihre Stimme klang ruhig. Zu ihrem Erstaunen sah die junge Frau aus Oerba nicht zu ihr auf, stattdessen betrachtete sie einen ihrer Dolche, den sie vorhin geräuschlos gezogen hatte und in ihre Gedanken versunken in ihrer Hand hielt.

„Danke…", entgegnete sie aufrichtig erleichtert und dankbar, wenngleich die aufmunternden Worte ihrer Freunde sie nicht vollständig beruhigen konnten. Die Schuld, die sie sich selbst gab, blieb weiterhin und ihr drängte sich der Gedanke auf, dass es möglicherweise besser wäre, wenn sie diesen Kampf alleine austragen würde, „Vielleicht solltet ihr euch trotzdem überlegen, ob ihr euch das antun wollt."

Fragende und konsternierte Gesichter sahen ihr entgegen, niemand schien zu begreifen was genau sie mit diesen Worten sagen wollte. Selbst Asteria, die noch immer ihren Dolch in ihren Händen hielt, sah zu ihr hinüber, auf ihren Zügen konnte sie Verwirrung erkennen. Seufzend erhob sich Lightning, wandte ihnen den Rücken zu und ging einige Schritte während sie ihren Blick auf das Blätterdach der uralten Bäume richtete.

„Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis es Eressea erneut gelingt mich zu kontrollieren. Ich will niemanden von euch dieser Gefahr aussetzen. Es ist besser…"

„Niemand von uns wird gehen", unterbrach Snow sie abrupt. Er schien begriffen zu haben, was sie mit ihren Worten hatte sagen wollen. Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, dennoch konnte sie hören wie auch er sich erhob und einige Schritte auf sie zu trat. Mit noch immer genügend Abstand zu ihr blieb er schließlich stehen, sie spürte seinen entsetzten Blick auf sich, „Wir haben schon so viel zusammen durch gestanden, dagegen ist Eressea doch ein Klacks."

Lightning schwieg zunächst und verschränkte in ihre Gedanken versunken die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Sie hatte nichts anderes von Snow erwartet. Er wollte immer den Helden spielen, egal wie gefährlich es sein würde. Dieses Mal jedoch war er der Gefahr durch Eressea nicht gewachsen. Sie war derart bösartig und kalt gewesen dass selbst ihr ein Schauer über ihren Rücken lief als sie daran dachte, wie sie Snow und die anderen angegriffen hatte.

_Sturer Idiot_, dachte sie resignierend. Er würde sie nicht im Stich lassen, egal wie oft sie ihn und die anderen darum bitten würde. Dieses Mal jedoch war es anders. Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend keine Chance gegen ein übermächtiges Lebewesen wie Eressea. Es stimmte, sie hatten bereits mächtigere Gegner bezwungen, damals hatten ihnen jedoch ihre Magie und ihre Esper zur Verfügung gestanden. Die Situation war dieses Mal eine vollkommen andere und sie wollte nicht, dass andere Menschen ihretwegen in Gefahr gerieten.

„Du weißt nicht, wie stark sie ist. Du kennst nicht ihre enorme Macht", entgegnete die Soldatin ruhig, innerlich war sie vollkommen aufgewühlt. Sie hatte sich früher nicht viel aus Freundschaften gemacht, seit ihrer Abenteuer als L'Cie hatte sich das jedoch grundlegend geändert. Sie hatten so viel durchgestanden und jeder einzelne von ihnen war ihr ans Herz gewachsen. Sie hatten bereits Fang und Vanille verloren, einen weiteren Verlust, noch dazu durch ihre eigene Schuld, würde sie nicht akzeptieren können.

Durch ihre Magie war sie viel zu stark. Sie hatte Eresseas Macht gespürt und sie war um so vieles größer als die, die ein normaler L'Cie besaß. Wieder fragte sie sich, wie ein Fal'Cie nur einen solchen Fehler begehen und ihr diese Fähigkeiten hatte übertragen können. Selbst im Körper eines anderen war sie mächtiger als Asteria es jemals sein könnte. Sie wollte sich nicht einmal ausmalen welche Kraft sie besitzen musste wenn sie mit ihrem eigenen Körper vereint sein würde.

„Aber ich kenne dich. Du…"

„Du kennst mich nicht." Dieses Mal war sie es, die Snow unterbrach. Ihre Stimme war ruhig und klang kühler als sie es eigentlich gewollt hatte. Noch immer wandte sie sich nicht zu ihm um, die anderen schwiegen und betrachteten neugierig die Szenerie, die sich ihnen bot.

„Nun, ich weiß, dass du der stärkste Mensch bist, den ich kenne. Du bist selbstbewusst, mutig, manchmal etwas überheblich und trotzdem überraschend einfühlsam und hilfsbereit", begann er, er klang warm und äußerst einfühlsam. Lightning hingegen lachte innerlich. Es spielte keine Rolle, wie stark sie war, Eressea war schlicht und ergreifend stärker, das hatte sie mit erstaunlicher Deutlichkeit gefühlt. Niemand wäre ihr gewachsen, auch sie nicht und sie wollte nicht das Leben ihrer Freunde aufs Spiel setzen.

„Beeindruckend", konterte sie, der Sarkasmus war deutlich heraus zu hören gewesen. Snows resignierendes Seufzen drang an ihre Ohren, genau wie das Knistern des Feuers, das die Felsen um sie herum in ein unnatürliches, rötliches Licht tauchte. Obwohl sie sich äußerlich ruhig und kühl gab war sie von seiner Hartnäckigkeit und seinen Bemühungen beeindruckt, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie alle sich in große Gefahr begeben würden wenn sie bei ihr bleiben würden.

„Und ich weiß, dass du bevor das alles passiert ist mit dem Gedanken gespielt hast, Bodhum zu verlassen", brach Snow erneut die Stille, seine Stimme klang erstaunlich ernst. Augenblicklich zuckte Lightning innerlich zusammen während sie langsam ihre vor der Brust verschränkten Arme sinken ließ. Ungläubig öffnete sie ihren Mund, Sazh und Hope gaben erstaunte Geräusche von sich.

Woher wusste er davon? Es stimmte, sie hatte tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht Bodhum zu verlassen, aber sie hatte mit niemandem über diese Überlegungen gesprochen. Umso mehr erstaunte sie es, dass er es trotzdem wusste. Vielleicht kannte er sie tatsächlich besser als sie bisher angenommen hatte.

Seit sie auf Grand Pulse lebten hatte die Soldatin das Gefühl, nicht hierher zugehören. Als Serah vor zwei Jahren auch noch nach Eden gegangen war um dort zu studieren was dieses Gefühl mit jedem Tag stärker geworden. Sie spürte, dass die riesige weite Welt nicht ihre Heimat war und obwohl sie alle hier inzwischen ein akzeptables Leben führten fiel es ihr noch immer schwer sich auf Grand Pulse einzufinden. Es war als wäre sie niemals dort angekommen, als wäre noch immer ein Teil von ihr auf Cocoon, ihrer wirklichen Heimat, zu der sie nicht zurückkehren konnte. Sie gab es ungern zu aber sie fühlte sich einsam.

Um dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen hatte Lightning jede noch so uninteressant klingende Mission angenommen, die sie zumindest für ein paar Tage aus Bodhum weggebracht hatte. Sie hatte schon immer geglaubt Arbeit wäre eine gute Ablenkung. Tatsächlich hatte sie auf diesen Missionen nicht so sehr daran gedacht, wie einsam ihr Leben ohne Serah und ohne einen Ort, mit dem sie sich verbunden fühlte, eigentlich war. Und wie aus dem Nichts war in ihr der Gedanke gereift, Bodhum zu verlassen in der Hoffnung das zu finden wonach sie sich sehnte. Das einzige Problem, das sie bisher davon abgehalten hatte, war die Tatsache, dass sie selbst nicht genau wusste, was ihr fehlte.

Unendlich langsam drehte sich Lightning um und sah noch immer ungläubig in Snows Gesicht, sein Blick war ernst. Noch immer konnte sie nicht fassen, dass er das Dilemma, in welchem sie sich befand, tatsächlich bemerkt zu haben schien. Nicht nur das, sogar die Tatsache, dass es sie in die Ferne zog, war ihm nicht entgangen.

„Wovon redet er, Light?", brach Hope schließlich die Stille. Er sprach leise, seine Stimme klang unsicher. Die Soldatin sah nicht zu ihm hinüber, trotzdem erkannte sie, dass sich ein trauriger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht schlich. Ihre Augen war starr auf Snow gerichtet, der ihrem fragenden Blick stand hielt. Er schien nicht einmal im Traum daran zu denken zu erklären, woher er all das wusste.

„Woher…", begann sie, sprach die Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, jedoch nicht ganz aus. Snow ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, sein Gesichtsausdruck war weiterhin ernst, dennoch konnte sie aufrichtiges Mitgefühl erkennen. Wieder spürte sie wie ihre Arme zu zittern begannen, genau wie vorher als Eressea kurz davor war die Kontrolle über sie zu übernehmen. Sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten in der Hoffnung auf diese Weise das Zittern zumindest ein wenig unterdrücken zu können.

„Und ich weiß, dass du etwas suchst und Grand Pulse niemals als deine neue Heimat akzeptieren wirst solange du es nicht gefunden hast", fuhr der blonde Mann direkt vor ihr fort während sich nun auch Hope, Sazh und Asteria erhoben und weiterhin dem Gespräch zwischen den beiden lauschten. Wieder fühlte sie wie Zorn in ihr aufstieg während sie blind vor Kälte darum bemüht war Eresseas Einfluss auf sie möglichst gering zu halten.

„Sei still", sagte sie ruhig, in ihrem Inneren herrschte absolutes Chaos. Ihr Atem begann zu beben, ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Handflächen während sich das Leder ihrer Handschuhe über ihre Fingerknöchel spannte. Sie quälte sich selbst in der Hoffnung die Frau, in erneut nach ihrem Körper griff, zurückzudrängen, aber sie spürte, dass sie diesen Kampf unmöglich gewinnen konnte. Snows unbedachte Worte nährten ihren Zorn nur noch mehr ohne dass er es bemerkte.

„Lightning…", begann er und in diesem Moment spürte sie, dass Eresseas Einfluss stärker wurde. Ohne dass sie es wollte griff sie nach ihrer Gunblade und ließ sie mit nur einem einzigen Knopfdruck in die präzise Schusswaffe verwandeln. Blitzschnell richtete sie den Lauf auf Snow, der mit Entsetzen im Gesicht einen Schritt zurück trat, Hope, Sazh und Asteria zuckten alarmiert zusammen. Ihr Finger lag auf dem Abzug, ihr gesamter Arm bebte vor Anspannung während sie darum bemüht war, die fremde Frau in ihrem Körper zurückzudrängen.

„Halt deine verdammte Klappe", brachte sie hervor, selbst in ihrer Stimme war die Anstrengung, die sie dieser Kampf kostete, zu hören. Snow hob abwehrend seine Hände, sein Blick war fassungslos und entsetzt zugleich. Dass seine Worte ein solches Chaos in ihr auslösen könnten hatte er wohl nicht geglaubt.

„Light…", flüsterte er fassungslos. Erst als er die Mündung der Waffe zum zweiten Male an diesem Tag auf sich gerichtet sah schien er bemerkt zu haben, was er mit seinen Worten angerichtet hatte. Lightning wusste, dass das garantiert nicht seine Absicht gewesen war, er hatte ihr lediglich klar machen wollen, dass er sie kannte und an sie glaubte, egal wie stark Eressea auch sein mochte.

Seine Worte hatten Wut in ihr ausgelöst und sie hatte bemerkt, wie dieser Zorn Eresseas Einfluss auf sie verstärkt hatte. Es war als hätte ihr Zorn ihre Macht zusätzlich genährt und ihr dabei geholfen, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, genau wie vor wenigen Stunden als sie gegen die Behemoth gekämpft hatte. War Eresseas Einfluss auf sie abhängig von ihren Gefühlen?

Sie wusste es nicht und in diesem Moment spielte es für die Soldatin keine Rolle. Sie konnte fühlen wie sie selbst immer schwächer wurde, dennoch kämpfte sie mit aller Macht dagegen an. Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern, dennoch untersagte sie sich selbst dem Impuls, sich auf ihre Knie sinken zu lassen, nach zu gehen. Ihr Blick war starr auf Snow gerichtet, der noch immer fassungslos und besorgt zugleich zu ihr hinüber sah, in seinen Augen konnte sie keine Angst erkennen.

„Hör auf, Lightning", drang Asterias Stimme an ihre Ohren. Die junge Frau löste sich aller Gefahr zum Trotz aus ihrer Starre und baute sich mit weit von sich gestreckten Armen schützend für Snow auf. Ihre Gefährten musterten sie erstaunt und beeindruckt von ihrem Mut, Lightning hingegen stand noch immer mit der Gunblade in ihrer zittrigen Hand da während sie mit aller Macht versuchte Eressea daran zu hindern den Abzug zu betätigen, „Das bist nicht du. Bleib ganz ruhig und atme tief ein und aus."

Die Kämpferin bewunderte Asteria für ihren Mut wenngleich sie sich sicher war, dass sie das alles tat weil sie sich für diese Situation mit verantwortlich fühlte, schließlich war es ihre beste Freundin, die zum wiederholten Male versuchte ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen, vollkommen gleichgültig welche Opfer sie bringen musste. Ihre Worte beruhigten sie zumindest ein wenig, dennoch spürte sie noch immer Eresseas Macht, die sie zu übermannen drohte.

Mit immer noch erhobener Waffe atmete sie tief ein, ihr Atem bebte, genau wie ihr ganzer Körper. Sie versuchte sich voll und ganz auf Asterias Stimme zu konzentrieren, die weiter beruhigend auf sie einredete. Ihr Blick wurde verschwommen, ihre Worte drangen nur noch unklar zu ihr durch, dennoch begann sich ihre Atmung zu normalisieren während sie schier unendlich langsam ihre zitternde Hand, mit welcher sie die Waffe auf die Frau und Snow gerichtet hatte, sinken ließ.

Genau wie vorhin glitt die Gunblade aus ihrer Hand während Lightning förmlich spürte, wie Eresseas Einfluss immer schwächer wurde ehe sie ihre Macht über sie vollkommen zurückdrängen konnte. Ihr Blick wurde wieder scharf, die Geräusche um sie herum klarer und das Zittern verschwand genauso schnell wie es gekommen war. Lediglich ihr Atem bebte noch immer ein wenig von der Anstrengung, die sie dieser kleine Sieg über Eressea gekostet hatte.

Sie konnte sehen wie sich Asteria und die anderen langsam entspannten, Lightnings Blick hingegen war auf den braunen Steinboden zu ihren Füßen gerichtet. Sie konnte nicht fassen wie leicht Snow sie aus der Fassung hatte bringen können und wie sehr ihre Wut auf ihn Eressea gestärkt hatte. Zum wiederholten Male breiteten sich Schuldgefühle in ihr aus als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag eine tödliche Waffe auf Snow gerichtet hatte.

Schier unendlich langsam hob sie ihren Blick und sah zu dem blonden Mann hinüber, der seine Arme genau wie Asteria sinken ließ ehe ihre Augen zu Sazh und Hope hinüber wanderten. Sie alle sahen ihr fassungslos und entsetzt zugleich entgegen, Angst suchte sie jedoch vergeblich, genau wie Vorwürfe. Dennoch wuchs ihr schlechtes Gewissen mit jeder Sekunde, die sie ihren Freunden in die erstarrten Gesichter blickte.

Entsetzt von sich selbst sah sie zur Seite, sie konnte ihre Blicke nicht länger ertragen. Stattdessen sah sie zur tödlichen Waffe hinab, die neben ihr im Staub lag und deren Lauf noch vor wenigen Momenten auf ihre Begleiter gerichtet gewesen war. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern wandte sie sich von ihren Freunden ab und ging schnellen und sicheren Schrittes davon.

* * *

„Lightning!", rief Snow ihr aufgebracht und besorgt zu gleich hinter her, aber sie reagierte nicht darauf ehe sie hinter einem der Felsen verschwand. Augenblicklich löste er sich aus seiner Starre und war gerade dabei ihr hinterher zu laufen als sich ihm erneut Asteria in den Weg stellte. Ihr Blick war wütend und entschieden zugleich.

„Lass sie. Denkst du nicht, dass du bereits genug angerichtet hast?", sagte sie zornig. Snow sah ihr für einige Momente irritiert entgegen bis er begriff, was sie damit sagen wollte. Er hatte Lightning mit seinen Worten verärgert und er war es gewesen, der sie sozusagen in die Enge getrieben hatte und somit Eressea den Weg geebnet hatte, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Niedergeschlagen und schuldbewusst ließ er seinen Kopf sinken, „Hope wird nach ihr sehen."

Mit diesen Worten nickte die Frau aus Oerba Hope zu, der noch immer entsetzt von den letzten Ereignissen nickte, ihre Gunblade aufhob und der Soldatin hinterher eilte. Snow schenkte all dem keine Beachtung, sein Blick war traurig auf den Boden gerichtet. Es war seine Schuld gewesen, nicht Lightnings. Er hatte all das nicht gewollt und er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt, dass sie auf diese Weise auf seine Worte reagieren würde.

Eresseas Stärke beeindruckte ihn. Es war erstaunlich wie sie die Gefühle der Person, deren Körper sie sich bemächtigt hatte, für sich selbst nutzen konnte um noch stärker zu werden. Und trotzdem hatte er sich nicht eine einzige Sekunde vor Lightning gefürchtet. Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht hatte ihm zwar verraten, dass sie geradezu blind vor Zorn war, aber in ihren Augen hatte er erkannt, dass sie noch immer die Oberhand über die fremde Frau besessen hatte. Er hatte gesehen wie sehr sie versucht hatte gegen sie anzukämpfen und letztendlich hatte sie gewonnen.

Trotzdem stiegen Schuldgefühle in ihm auf. Er hatte Lightning lediglich klar machen wollen, dass er sie besser kannte als sie dachte. Sicher, dass sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, Bodhum zu verlassen, hatte er von Serah erfahren, dennoch hatte er bemerkt, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte geglaubt ihr mit dieser Information klar machen zu können, dass er die Veränderung durchaus bemerkt hatte. Dass er stattdessen ein solches Chaos in ihr auslösen würde hatte er nicht gedacht.

Snow spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, nur langsam sah er auf und blickte in Asterias Augen. Die Wut war von ihren Gesichtszügen gewichen, stattdessen lächelte sie ihm aufmunternd und mitfühlend entgegen. Er fühlte sich dadurch nicht ein bisschen besser. Auf ihre Aufforderung hin sich zu setzten nahmen sowohl er als auch Sazh um das Feuer herum Platz, seine Augen waren starr in die lodernden Flammen vor ihm gerichtet.

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, die Stille wurde lediglich vom Knistern des Feuerholzes gestört. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Sazh hinüber, auch seine Augen waren starr auf einen Fleck in der Ferne gerichtet. Die Sorgen, die er sich um Lightning machte, waren deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Ihr ahnt es vielleicht schon, aber Eressea nutzt die Gefühle von Lightning gnadenlos aus", brach Asteria die Stille. Snow sah nicht zu ihr hinüber, ihre Worte waren für ihn keine Überraschung mehr. Obwohl sie ihn vorhin so barsch zurückgehalten hatte, war er nicht wütend auf sie. Wieder einmal hatte sie ihn vor Eressea gerettet und Lightning dabei geholfen, diesen einen Kampf gegen sie zu gewinnen.

„Was genau heißt das?", fragte Sazh, seine Stimme klang gefasst. Auch ihm schien nicht entgangen zu sein, dass es Lightnings Zorn auf Snow gewesen war, der Eressea mehr Kraft verliehen hatte. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Er hatte ihr helfen wollen, stattdessen hatte er sie derart in die Enge getrieben.

_Tolle Hilfe_, dachte Snow niedergeschlagen.

„Es gibt gewisse Emotionen, die ihren Einfluss verstärken. Gefühle wie Wut, Trauer oder Angst. Durch Lightnings Wut vorhin und gerade eben hatte sie erstaunlich leichtes Spiel", erklärte sie, Snow nickte verstehend. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass er einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war. Seine Beziehung zu Lightning hatte sich in den letzten Tagen zwar gebessert, trotzdem hatte die Tatsache, dass er vor allen anderen ein Geheimnis wie dieses, das sie selbst äußerst gut gehütet hatte, preis gegeben hatte genügt um ihren alten Zorn auf ihn wecken.

Er könnte sich dafür ohrfeigen und er wünschte, er könnte die Zeit zurück drehen. Er wusste, dass das nicht in seiner Macht lag, trotzdem machte er sich enorme Vorwürfe. Er hatte ihr beweisen wollen, dass er sie kannte und genau deswegen so sehr an sie glaubte und nicht einmal im Traum daran dachte, sie mit dieser Last alleine zu lassen. Stattdessen hatte er vermutlich genau das Gegenteil bewirkt. Er konnte nur hoffen das Hope sie noch einholen und zur Vernunft bringen konnte.

Asteria sagte nichts mehr, stattdessen breitete sich wieder die unangenehme Stille zwischen den Kämpfern aus. Er hingegen war froh für einen kurzen Moment seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehen zu können. Warum hatte er sie überhaupt darauf angesprochen? Er hätte sie mit Sicherheit auch anders davon überzeugen können, dass er bei ihr bleiben würde. Vielleicht hatte er lediglich eine Bestätigung von ihr hören wollen ob Serahs Befürchtungen tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprachen.

_Die habe ich ja jetzt_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf während er einen kleinen Stein, der vor seinem rechten Fuß lag, in Richtung des Feuers kickte. Jedes Wort, das Serah vor ihrem Abschied im Lazarett in Palumpolum zu ihm gesagt hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit. Er hatte ihre Veränderung durchaus bemerkt, aber dass sie solche Zweifel und Gedanken plagten, hätte er nie gedacht. Die Frage war nur warum sie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte, Bodhum zu verlassen. Was war es, das ihr fehlte und wonach sie so dringend suchen wollte?

War es möglich, dass Lightning seit Serahs Abreise das gleiche Gefühl der Einsamkeit beschlichen hatte wie ihn selbst? Er hatte nie daran geglaubt dass sich die Soldatin jemals einsam fühlte, im Gegenteil. Manchmal hatte er sogar das Gefühl, dass sie es schätzte ihre Ruhe zu haben. Vielleicht hatte er sich alle die Jahre getäuscht. Möglicherweise aber war es schlicht und ergreifend die Tatsache, dass sie sich auf ihrer neuen Heimat Grand Pulse nicht zu Hause fühlte.

Er wusste es nicht und ihm war auch klar, dass er auf diese Weise keine Antworten finden würde. Wenn er es herausfinden wollte, musste er sie fragen und das hielt er für keine besonders gute Idee. Er hatte gesehen wie sie darauf reagiert hatte, ein zweites Mal wollte er es nicht darauf anlegen und Eressea somit den Weg ebnen. Dennoch ließ diese Erkenntnis Lightning in einem vollkommen anderen Licht erscheinen.

Sie war nicht nur die kühle, routinierte und mutige Soldatin, sondern auch eine ganz normale Frau, die überraschend einfühlsam sein konnte und anscheinend den Gedanken der ständigen Einsamkeit genauso wenig ertrug wie er. Sie war verletzlich wie jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Welt und sie sehnte sich nach einem Ort, an dem sie sich geborgen fühlen konnte, da war er sich sicher. Ohne Serah war Bodhum schon lange nicht mehr dieser Ort für sie gewesen.

Gerade zu geschockt von dieser Einsicht sah Snow vom Boden auf und blickte in die Richtung, in welche Lightning vorhin verschwunden war. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ihr nicht nur helfen wollte diese Krise zu überstehen, sondern dass er ihr genau diesen Ort bieten wollte und das nicht nur weil er ihre Nähe schätzte und sie davon abhalten wollte zu gehen. Es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass sie ihm trotz ihrer früheren Gemeinheiten wichtig geworden war und er sich ein Bodhum ohne sie nicht mehr vorstellen wollte oder konnte.

Er begriff, dass es ihm ohne sie ähnlich ergehen würde wie ihr ohne Serah. Nach allem, was zwischen ihm und Serah vorgefallen war, konnte er sich im Moment keine gemeinsame Zukunft mit ihr vorstellen und die einzige Person, die ihn verstand, war Lightning. Sie war diejenige, die ihm zugehört hatte und bei der er sich verstanden und wohl fühlte. Wenn Serah und er getrennte Wege gehen würden (und im Augenblick sah das zumindest für ihn so aus) und Lightning Bodhum verlassen würde, was gab es dann noch?

Sicher, er hätte noch immer seine Freunde von Team NORA, aber als er am dringendsten jemanden gebraucht hatte war es Lightning gewesen, die wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und ihm Halt gegeben hatte. Und seit Serahs Geständnis hatte er eine Seite an der Soldatin kennen gelernt, die er nicht nur zu schätzen wusste, sondern die ihm nach all den Gemeinheiten, die sie ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, unglaublich gut tat. Er hatte es geschafft einen Blick hinter ihre kühle Fassade werfen zu können und was er dort entdeckt hatte, faszinierte und beeindruckte ihn gleichermaßen.

Und in diesem Moment begannen sich langsam aber sicher sämtliche Teile des Puzzles zusammen zu fügen. Er begriff, wieso er Lightning mehr als alles andere beistehen und helfen wollte, warum er ihr zumindest ein wenig Trost spenden wollte und alles versuchte um ihr die Last so gut es ging abzunehmen. Weshalb er ihre Nähe suchte sich nur für ein einziges Lächeln von ihr so sehr um sie bemühte. Und vor allem wurde ihm klar, warum vorhin in ihm der Impuls aufgestiegen war sie erneut zu küssen. Die Erkenntnis, dass er sich in Lightning verliebt hatte, traf ihn genauso unvorbereitet wie ein Blitz.


End file.
